A different type of witch
by Sapphos-Daughter
Summary: Not all the Witches in Cloud Tower are evil. DarcyXoc BloomXIcy, StormyXFlora Femslash. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meetings and Assignment

Author's notes: I do not own Winx Club, but Rose is my character. I read a few Winx fics and decided to try and write one myself. Please feel free to be honest in what you review!

* * *

Rose cursed quietly to herself as she once again cast a fresh levitation spell on her wheelchair, Cloud Tower had so many stairs and tunnels that it was unbelievable. As she carefully guided her chair up the stairs, Rose hoped that she wouldn't be late again. The Principal wasn't exactly mean about it, but she was rather strict about how many times she could be late to a class.

Hearing two voices snickering from the top of the stairs, Rose kissed that forlorn hope that she'd make it on time goodbye.

"I'm not in the mood." She said shortly as her chair landed smoothly on the landing. Rose carefully rolled her chair forward, not really wanting to have her chair flung back down the stairs while she was still _in_ it. Deciding to try and ignore them, Rose slowly tried to roll around them.

Darcy and Icy both stopped her with one hand to each shoulder. For her part, Rose almost stopped breathing as her heart began to pound. '_Don't react, for the love of the Goddess, don't react!'_ She screamed to herself.

The two Trix sisters seemed amused at the way Rose had frozen at their touch. Darcy noted how her pulse had jumped sky high

"Don't ignore us when we're talking to you, or we'll turn your chair into a pile of rust cripple!" Icy snarled, while Darcy smirked.

That remark felt like a punch in the chest, but Rose knew better than to let it show. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

Darcy looked at Rose with no expression in her dark amber eyes. Idly the witch of darkness wondered what thoughts were running behind those closed silver eyes. She had seen Rose around the Tower, but had no idea what her powers were or how strong she would be in a fight. Pushing those thoughts aside, she tightened her grip around the other girl's shoulder.

Having decided that she didn't want to try to deal with these two on her own, Rose decided to try one of her lower level spells…

Principal Griffin was making her way toward the auditorium when she felt a "I could use help" spell being cast. From it's 'texture' Griffin knew who cast the spell and where the spell had been cast. Changing direction she headed towards the stairway. Seeing the two Trix sisters standing there, she could see why Rose sent for help!

"What's going on here? Why aren't the three of you in the auditorium?" She demanded, keeping a harsh tone in her voice so as not to show any favoritism. Rose didn't look hurt, but the principal still didn't like how close she was to the stairs.

"I was on my way there ma'am." Rose said quietly.

"And these two blocked your way." She made it a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Very well. I'll deal with them later. Go on to the auditorium and take your places, it's almost time for the school assignment."

Rose nodded and didn't look back. She didn't want them to see how scared she had been. Once safely inside, Rose parks her chair before she let out the breath she had been holding and felt her pulse rate return to normal.

Sweet merciful goddess that was a close call! She only hoped Darcy hadn't noticed, but had the sinking feeling that the dark witch had. Icy had been too intent on her threats to notice anything. Hopefully she could keep her distance from them, after all, she was only a freshman while the Trix sisters focused mostly on the senior class.

Of all of the Trix sisters, Rose found herself strangely both attracted as well as wary when around the middle sister Darcy. There was no rhyme or reason for this, and it had occurred to her more than once that she might have been under a love potion or a spell.

Rose dismissed this train of thought, that wasn't possible. No one had ever created a love spell that worked against the same sex… she supposed it was just a pitfall of being a lover of Womyn (she refused to use the original spelling because the word "woman" actually meant "wife of man"). Still, she knew better than to let anyone else know about her heart's true desires. Friends made in Cloud Tower tended to be more dangerous than your enemies…

Her parents hadn't cared where she went so long as she was out of their hair. Rose had briefly entertained the notion of attending Alfea but had decided that would be like taking the coward's way out.

Besides, she loved the night way too much to try to work magic in the harsh light of day. The best magic in the world were the small ones that worked in the silent stillness of the night. That alone was worth her harsh training at Cloud Tower. Rose had learned a great deal since enrolling here, and not all of it evil. The only "evil" she could see in what they were being taught was the intent behind that knowledge.

As Principal Griffin stalked into the room, Rose brought herself back into the present time with a snap. She was sitting in the front row with the other freshmen while the upper classes sat in the higher seats, so Rose knew that she had better as least look like she was paying attention.

"Students of Cloud Tower, your project this month is simple. You must bind another to your will using a spell or potion of your design and making. The person must be female. She can be either from the Tower or from Alfea. Weekly reports must be submitted to record your progress. If you have any questions, feel free to stop by my office. That is all."

When the principal swept out of the room, the talking amongst the other students began in earnest as the students began to file out.

Rose ignored all the chatter, rolling her chair to one side to be out of the way, she stayed in this spot to wait for everyone to clear out. Seeing that the three Trix sisters were in a huddle, Rose decided to skip lunch.

Hearing her stomach growl, she blushed. _'Maybe_ _I'll just nip in, grab something and get out. I'll figure out what I'm going to do about the Trix trio later._' Sighing, Rose left the room quickly, casting the levitation spell again. Going down was harder than going up, because Rose absolutely hated heights. She also hated stairs with a passion.

Feeling three sets of eyes on her, she didn't dare let any fear show in her face. They were following her, this wasn't good…

What did they want now?


	2. Surprises and Mysteries

Author's note: I would like to take the time to thank Kagura615 for helping me to write this fic. Comments are welcome and encouraged! For disclaimer, see the first chapter.

* * *

The Trix sisters were already plotting about what they wanted to do when principal Griffin left. However, Icy hadn't forgotten about that freshman brat either, and was currently venting to Stormy about what had happened as they followed Rose down the stairs. 

Darcy crossed her arms with a dark frown on her face. This new girl- the amateur witch, was none like she had seen before. Besides her obvious disability, she seemed odd...different. Shaking her head slightly, she thought back to the current situation. "What's the reason a new girl like you chose the Tower for?" she asked, fairly blasé in her own way.

"I wanted to learn how to focus my abilities, and I'm a night owl, not a morning glory." Rose said, choosing her words carefully over the pounding of her heart.

Stormy snorted. "You don't look like a witch, you look like a crippled pixie."

Icy smiled coldly. "Besides, you don't treat your fellow witches with respect."

A night owl?" the middle witch began, ignoring her sisters for the time being. This Rose sure had a way with her words. Interesting. "You've got to be more than a night owl to fit in. We're not just placid witches with a knack for handling the dark."

Rose smiled, but it went no farther than her lips, making sure her silver eyes gave nothing away. "Why waste your energies on the small stuff when you can save yourself for something more important?" She replied, looking directly into Darcy's eyes.

The oldest and youngest Trix sister looked back and forth between the two, sensing that something important was happening here, but not understanding what it was.

With an eyebrow raised to some extent, the witch contemplated on that. Why did this girl word her replies so carefully? It was as if she had a hidden meaning to each one, something inner as well as outer. Well, two could play that game. "Everyone has their own definition of important, but yours seems to be a far-fetched goal. Is there a motive for you being so wordy, cripple?"

"Why should I answer and tell you my secrets? Now, I believe that the principal wanted to see you and Icy in her office. I have work to do. Bye." Rose said with a nasty grin as she rolled away.

Stormy shook with a barely contained rage. "That little... Should I blast her for you Darcy?"

"Hold on to that. I haven't had this much fun for a while," came her calm reply as a slow smirk appeared on her face. She turned back to her sisters. "Let's go before the principal makes an open announcement for us to get moving."

Icy growled. "Good idea. This sooner we get this over with, the more time we have to figure out what to do about the assignment. Stormy, get some lunch for us and meet us in our rooms."

Stormy nodded and headed after Rose.

"So Darcy... any ideas?" The older witch asked her younger sister as they walked.

"We could do the pixies from Alfea," she suggested. "They're always a thrill to play with."

"True... but I think one of us should keep on eye on the runt. There's something... hidden... about her. She seems to be most nervous around you." Icy said thoughtfully with a smirk.

"Lucky me," Darcy replied sarcastically, "I'm assuming that you want me to look after her, right?" She didn't openly object, seeing as she had wanted to observe her anyway.

"Didn't you notice how she jumped ten feet when you touched her? Her pulse was going a mile a minute!" Icy answered.

A grin tugged on her lips. "I've got that effect on people, I suppose. Besides, you give anyone the chills with one touch as well."

"She didn't seem to be that effected towards me. I touched her before you did, and she didn't react. When you grabbed her other shoulder, I thought she was going to head though the ceiling."

The middle sister didn't reply. They had reached the principal's office at last, so she had to cease their small talk before they entered the room.

Icy knocked on the door and the Trix sisters were sharply bid to enter.

Principal Griffin was seated in her chair. "What were you doing to Rose?" She asked, her voice deceptively calm.

The sisters exchanged quick looks. The younger one answered, "We were talking about her being new. She was off to get a bite to eat and we stopped her to converse."

"Well just be careful around the stairs. If she falls, we could lose a very promising student."

"What do you mean 'promising'? We are your best students." Icy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Rose Moon is a kind of witch none of the staff know very much about. She's very secretive. A charity student actually." The principal admitted.

Darcy stared at her before exclaiming, "A charity student? Her?" This only proved how different she was from the others. Not to mention it sounded more pixie than witch. "Does the school have any background on her if she's so secretive?"

"Her parents kicked her out, but she wouldn't say why. She's about your age Darcy. Surprisingly, she's not that helpless."

Icy couldn't speak, she was too much in shock to say anything.

"Not helpless, huh? I think we've seen that by the way she talks back." Either she wasn't afraid, or she knew how to hide it well from the other witches. Although as Icy had pointed out, she seemed to be more cautious around Darcy.

Principal Griffin rose to her feet. "A fast learner too. She created that levitation spell on her own."

Both looked at her in bafflement. It had taken them more than just a few days to come up with their own spells, let alone a levitation spell able to rise a wheelchair and its occupant. Who was this Rose in all reality?

"What other kind of spells can she do? Or do we not know?" Icy finally managed to ask.

"Most of the spells she uses are defensive or personal in nature. Rose seems to think that a good defense is the best offense."

"When you say 'personal' what does that mean?" The older sister asked.

"Personal care. She doesn't have a roommate. Rose felt that having a roommate would invite trouble. Her room is on the ground floor. I think she hates heights."

Icy smirked. "I can see why."

A soft 'hmm' came from the middle witch. The day just seemed to get more and more fascinating since the newbie had showed up. She couldn't help but feel faintly intrigued by it all. "Charity and personal care," she murmured silently to herself. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?" she finally questioned the principal.

"Just don't mess with her. Whatever you do, don't sneak up on her from behind." The principal sighed. "She enjoys being alone I guess."

Both hid evil grins. Anytime someone told them not to sneak up on somebody, it was as good as outright telling them they should. Besides, they just couldn't pass up a chance to find out about the real Rose. She was definitely hiding something from the rest of them.

"I mean it, I don't know what hit that last Red Fountain kid, but he got knocked out for a week."

Darcy crossed her arms in thought. It didn't concern her that a Red Fountain wannabe hero had had his daylights knocked out of him after trying to make a move, but that Rose could have done that herself... had they underestimated her?

"Yes ma'am" Icy said, knowing the expression on Darcy's face and wondering what her younger sister had in mind.

Once the two had left the principal's office and were heading towards the room where Stormy had already set up their meals, Darcy let her mind roam. She wouldn't attack Rose, that was for sure, but she would do something to open the diary she was. Whether it was making her the object of her project or not, she'd make sure to find out about her past one way or the other. Life was too dry without excitement like that.

Stormy was smirking. "I got some info on Rose. She spends most of her time in the library or in her room, no roommate either." She said as they ate.

"We we informed of the no roommate part," Darcy replied as she held up her spoon, "Didn't know about the bookworm information, though."

"I also brought up her page on the Web, It's over there on the laptop. Is she going to be your project Darcy?"

"I don't see why not. Someone's got to observe her and she's only shown visible signs towards me."

"This might confuse the Fairies too..." Icy added thoughtfully as she took a bite of apple.

Well, they can deal with a little confusion. As long as they don't decide to investigate, we won't have interference in finding out more about Rose." Darcy turned to her sisters and questioned, "When should we start this anyway?"

"As soon as possible." Icy said as Stormy added "I bribed one of the younger students to tell us when she comes out of her room." The youngest witch sounded very smug with herself.

Darcy smirked and nodded her head. "Well, don't keep the information to yourself, Stormy. Tell us when she normally gets out of her room."

A knock on the door made the storm witch jump off of the bed, poking her head out the door, she spoke to whoever was outside before turning to Darcy. "Rose left her room and appears to be heading towards the town Darcy." She repeated.

"Towards town?" A frown was placed on her face. Then, she smirked vaguely again. "You sisters mind if I tail her?"

"Go ahead, she's your project." They said together.

"Want me to keep the web page up for you Dar?" Stormy asked.

"Leave it on for me and I'll check it out after I finish with her," Darcy responded, exiting the room and heading down the steps. She left the two to either go after a couple of the unfortunate pixies or to stay in the room and wait for her return. 'It shouldn't be long,' she reasoned, 'seeing as a girl like her probably wouldn't go much anywhere than where books are found.'

Rose was heading down the path, her silver eyes looking slightly worried and distracted. "Goddess almighty this is gonna suck..." she muttered.

The dark witch walked around town a bit, slightly annoyed as she had not found the girl yet. She questioned herself how a girl in a wheelchair could be hard to spot in the first place until she spotted her wheeling down the sidewalk. Not hesitating a moment, she came up till she was only meters away from Rose, hiding in the shadows of the night without making a sound. She seemed to be in a low mood, making Darcy wonder what she was thinking about.

"I knew I should have gone in earlier this afternoon. Now my stomach's tied up again and my legs are tightening up too... It's a good thing I didn't buy any potion ingredients this week... But now what am I going to do about this stupid project..."

'That's right, she has this project too,' thought the witch as she listened to her talking. 'I wonder who she'll pick. She doesn't know any of the pixies as far as I'm informed, but she knows quite a few witches at the Tower. If we were allowed to do males, she'd probably get back at that Red Fountain boy, too.' She vaguely wondered what would happen if they were each other's projects, but she blew it off. Contemplating on that would only serve thoughts better left un-thought.

"Damnit, I have better things to do... I still need to find that book for calling a familiar... Oh well. Get these teas first, then I'll worry about it. I hope the store's still open." She murmured as she started to turn the corner.

"Teas?" Darcy said aloud to herself as she silently followed her in, making sure to hide behind a shelf so as not to be seen. She saw the girl wheel up to another shelf, inspecting some tea leaves and packets.

"Hey Rosy. Was wondering when you'd get in... you okay?" The shopkeeper asked

"Not really Cassie. I've screwed myself up again." Rose said ruefully.

"Girl, whatever your doing to gotta slow down or you'll have a bleeding stomach again!"

That last part took Darcy by surprise. 'Bleeding stomach? Is this girl really that sick?'

"I know, I know. It's just all the stress. I've been working a lot lately... And I've also managed to fall under the Trix sisters radar, so that's not going to help much."

"What! Girl, you really have a knack for getting in trouble! Don't worry about paying me this week. I know you're on a tight budget. They should pay you more for all that writing you do."

'So, she's a bookworm and a pencil pusher...' Darcy hummed silently. 'And she's got a sickness. I've an interesting topic for my project this time.'

"Cass, you know that since I'm a student, they don't pay me that much." Rose managed a smile as she plunked down the money anyway and maneuvered the large paper bag onto her lap. "I'll pay you for the rest next week, same as always. I'll be fine, the sisters like pixies better anyway." Ignoring Cassie's protests to keep the money and use it to get protection spells, Rose left the store.

Darcy quickly followed, avoiding being seen by either the storekeeper, Cassie, and Rose by slipping through the ground in a black mass and reappearing outside. She inhaled quickly when she noticed Rose look back with a puzzled expression, but managed to hide and keep silent. It had been awhile since she had shadowed someone...she had to be sure not to let something like that happen again. The wheelchair made slight noises as Rose headed back to the Tower, obviously having blown off her suspicions as something minor.

"I'll continue the hunt tomorrow for that book. My chair must need an oiling again... that Red fountain boy was very lucky I decided to be nice..." Rose said quietly, trying to ignore the burning in her belly and in her arms.

The rest of the journey back was mostly in silence. While Darcy listened intently for any more things she should take note on and gather as useful knowledge, Rose continued to ramble on out loud, occasionally flinching as spasms of pain ran through her body, landing in the pit of her stomach harshly. She made it to the Tower with only a couple random stops to gather up stamina, the witch behind her with her arms crossed and seemingly annoyed whenever she merely uttered inaudible phrases that didn't help her with her 'project' at all.

"If I was a smart woman, I'd use this opportunity to get one of the Trix Trio off my back but..." She grunted as she opened the door. Then Rose sighed and shook her head. "That wouldn't do me any good..."

Heading up the stairs, Darcy contemplated over everything she would inform her sisters. There wasn't much information, other than that she was a both a writer and obsessive reader and that she had some illness that the witch still wasn't quite clear on. It probably had something linked to her disability, though she didn't dwell much on that as she approached the room. She walked in and found her sisters in a light conversation, which they put to an end once they noticed their sibling enter the room.

"Anything good?" They asked together.

"Nothing really vital," Darcy replied as she shut the door and promptly crossed her arms. "Along with her excessive reading, she also writes novels. And, she's got some sickness that might even result in her stomach bleeding. Or so I heard from the conversation she was having with the shopkeeper." She pursed her lips faintly in thought. "She's more than a handful."

"She really is a weak one then." Icy snorted.

Stormy appeared to ignore them, writing something down.

"Weak," Darcy agreed, "but she still has some strong points. At least she has the decency to hide her weaknesses rather than want us to take pity on her."

"I think you might be reading her wrong." Stormy said slowly.

"How so?" She looked towards her sister, anticipating the answer.

"If she was really that weak, then why would Griffin bring her in as a damned charity student and loose all that money?" Stormy said thoughtfully.

Icy's head shot up in surprise.

"Perhaps she hides that weakness and can overpower it with some of her strong witch powers. You don't have to be physically capable of being strong to have good mentality in conjuring up powers used for being witches like us," she admitted, "Though it would be a good advantage to be both."

"In her case, a physical disability might be why her powers are so strong..." Icy said.

The middle witch pondered over that. "Continue," she urged, "I think you're getting somewhere. Are you referring to something along the lines of how the blind will put more focus on their hearing capabilities and vise versa for the deaf?"

"Exactly. She must have a very strong will just to be able to carry through day to day. Even more so because she doesn't have to support of a family or even a coven."

"Why would her parents kick her out if she was growing so powerful?" Stormy countered.

"She could have been too much for them to handle," suggested Darcy. "Whether it was power or personality related, she might have been considered an outcast."

Icy walked over to the computer and scanned Rose's profile. "She's from Earth."

"So her parents didn't believe in Magic..." Stormy sounded surprised.

"Earth?" the dark witch repeated. "She must stood out of the crowd for the principal and school board to notice her out of the millions of other kids." She walked up to the computer beside her sisters. "How much on her does this computer have?"

"Basic stuff." Stormy said

_Name: Rose Moon_

_Age: 16_

_Grade: Freshman_

_Power: private_

_Type of witch: Twilight_

_Realm of birth: Earth_

_Parents: Doesn't matter anymore_

_Advice for other witches: "Your body knows what it's doing, don't rush it."_

Icy looked confused. "There's deep history there I think."

"Indeed, and it seems she's even keeping some things secret like her powers and who her parents are," agreed Darcy. "How much more is there?" She clicked on the mouse to scroll down subsequent to saying this.

_Who is your enemy: none_

_Rule you live by: Everything happens for a reason, trust in the Balance and in your Power._

_Coven: none_

_Your goal: To fix what I have broken_

"Broken?" the three sisters said aloud. This was getting deeper than they had expected...

_Why did you come to Cloud Tower: There was nowhere else to go._

_Do you hate fairies: No, they have their way and I have mine._

_Hottest boy in Red Fountain: Why do I want to look at guys? I have better things to do!_

"Is she a celibate?" Stormy asked, her mouth hanging open.

_Friends: I don't trust anyone anymore._

"Doesn't trust anyone anymore?" Darcy frowned. "We've seen that already, what with her isolating herself from the rest of us by staying in her room all day."

_Lover: see friends_

"Well, this is frustrating..." Icy said sarcastically, seeing that the profile ended there.

"We have more information on her, though," Darcy said with a tap to her chin. "This makes it easier to understand her. She's still as secretive as ever, and we might not ever get to learn about her past, but we sure can focus on the present. She's still in this school, and she's still prey to our claws." As she said this though, she had to stop and rethink. What was their sole purpose with this girl?

"I could be wrong about this, But I don't think that Rose Moon is her real name." Stormy said, narrowing her eyes.

"And what did she mean by 'Twilight' witch?" Icy asked.

Darcy hummed under her breath. "I was confused that that too...and I think you're right, Stormy. Rose Moon might be a simple penname for what we've uncovered about her."

"I wonder... maybe you should stop spying and try a direct approach." Stormy said.

Icy looked at Stormy as though she had lost her mind.

"How should I do a direct approach? I'm positive not one soul in the whole school would pass it off as me acting normal in the least if I were to simply go up to her and ask face-to-face about herself."

"Well, try the old 'may I barrow something' approach."

Icy stared to smile. "That might work, if she thinks that you are under her control..."

"What makes you think she'll choose _me_ as her project subject?" Darcy demanded, though it sounded obvious even to her own ears. Rose wouldn't choose anyone else after displaying those kind of signs around the dark witch. It was obvious who she'd choose.

"She likes a challenge, but Icy's too cold, and I'm too violent." Stormy said honestly.

"Stormy has a point, compared to us, your almost nice." Icy added.

"Nice?" Darcy laughed bitterly. "I may not have the most wicked approach, but that doesn't consider me 'nice'. I've got my own way of trying to play with the minds of others, and I've got you two to back me up on assault as well."

"True, but maybe little Rosy thinks differently." Icy said with false sweetness.

Stormy smirked. "She's in room three."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Darcy questioned with a glare. She was still under the impression that they actually considered her in the ranks of 'nice'.

"This could be your chance to enchant her Dar! If she isn't feeling well, her guard will be down!" Icy said in exasperation.

She gave a derisive snort in response, but nodded in agreement as well. "How should I do this? Just read a spell off and cast it here in out room?"

"Maybe cast a trust spell to make yourself look more trustworthy before you knock on her door." Stormy suggested.

"And once I knock on her door I'll say what? 'I need to talk to you in private, so please let me in'?" She laughed as she said that.

"Claim that Stormy wrecked your textbook or tea kettle." Icy shrugged.

"And I came knocking on her door of all people why?"

"Because no one else does."

There was no response to that as Darcy gave in reluctantly. She sighed and managed to say, "I'm ninety-nine percent sure that this plan is not going to result well."

"You might be surprised Dar. The more flimsy the excuse, the likelier that it will be believed." Stormy grinned.

Darcy quickly left the room before she could say something she might regret. Quickly making her way though the hallway and down the stairs. She noted with some surprise that her mouth was dry with anticipation. Finally, the dark witch could gain some answers.

Not surprisingly, the only light in the hallway of ground rooms was under Rose's door. Taking a deep breath, Darcy cast a spell softly on herself to make herself appear more trustworthy before knocking quietly but firmly on the door.

"Coming…" Rose's voice called sounding a bit confused as she door slowly began to open.


	3. Borrowed book, fights, and questions

Author's note: Thanks a ton to kagura615 for all of her help. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Rose wondered who in the world could be at _her_ door at this time of night. Ignoring the familiar deep fiery pain twisting in her midsection, she wrapped her worn brown robe around her before Rose opened the door. Her flaming locks loosely cascaded over her shoulders, glowing in both candle and moonlight. Silver lenses made her silver eyes look large in her sweet face. "Yes? What- Oh!" The pain in her belly increased threefold and her pulse jumped in her throat when she saw who was standing there. "Darcy?" Rose asked, blinking in confusion, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her again.

Darcy, for her part was in complete shock. At this moment, Rose looked more like a lost vulnerable pixie than a witch! The glasses didn't help either. Her skin looked pale against the slightly shabby brown robe she wore. What had she been doing? For once the dark witch felt completely at a loss. Wrinkling her nose vaguely in an attempt to keep up her dark composure to some extent, she managed to uncharacteristically respond, "Um... Ah..." It was at this point that she recalled the rather small pair of glasses resting upon the witch wannabe's nose. "Nice specs."

The freshman witch was surprised enough that she actually smiled, revealing the dimples in both cheeks. The pain however, quickly reminded her that she had work to do. "Thank you very much. I use them for reading. Was there something you needed?" She asked, hoping that her voice sounded non-committal and not panicked.

Finding her tongue, Darcy replied, "Yes, my sister, Stormy, wrecked up one of my textbooks and neither of them have an extra copy for tomorrow's lesson." She quickly thought back to their previous classes in the same period and teacher before continuing, "I heard you don't have the class tomorrow, so I came by to ask if I could... borrow it." She relaxed her muscles to look casual, even slightly annoyed so as not to be made out as a fake.

"Sure. You can barrow my copy, I don't mind. I've already memorized the book anyways. Would you like to come in while I get it?" Rose asked as she rolled backwards to invite Darcy in, ignoring the warning bells in her mind and the tightening in her belly.

"If you don't mind," Darcy nodded in a false polite tone. She entered the room fully, closing the door and leaving her thoughts of 'This is not the wisest idea...' on the other side of the door.

Her room seemed to a harmonious mixture of both light and darkness. Flowers and books took up almost all available surface room, with no less than five bookshelves along one wall. The large bag was sitting on a low table and a small teapot stood on a miniature stove next to the open window. There was only one other chair in the room besides her own, and Rose gestured for Darcy to sit while she rolled across the floor.

The dark witch complied to the "twilight" witch's gesture and took a seat in the chair, linking her fingers together and placing it on her crossed leg. She looked around the room to better inspect it. There was nothing that signaled anything about her missing her hometown. No pictures hung on the wall, much less frames upon the table. Aside from the teapot, books, and other items around her room, it seemed to have an empty feeling to it. 'Perhaps this is what it feels like to be isolated,' she pondered, studying the petals of the flowers.

Stopping at one of the packed bookshelves, she pulled out a heavy textbook. Balancing it on her lap, she rolled back over to Darcy. "Here you go. Ignore my scribbling in the margins though. It'll drive you nuts trying to figure out how I think."

Darcy took it after thanking her, standing back up to leave. However, as she walked past the window she noticed something peaking from behind a flower pot, firmly tucked as if to try to keep hidden. It was a book, and by the looks of it, not just an ordinary book. '...A diary?…' She wondered.

A sharp whistle from the teapot filled the air and Rose quickly rolled over to the table and began to sort though the herbs in the bag. "I would invite you to have a cup of tea, but I wouldn't ask anyone sane to drink the stuff I make." She said with a smile.

"What is that you're making?" Darcy questioned, looking over to the teapot with only one swift glance towards the flower pot. "I don't recall this scent off of any tea I've tasted." Perhaps it was the tea she was buying at the store. But from what she remembered, that tea was to help her with her sickness, at least a little bit.

Rose silently thanked the Goddess that Darcy didn't seem to know anything at all about herbs! "I make my own blends, sometimes with rather mixed results. Most of the time I use my own herbs too, but when I first got here I made the mistake of leaving my door open while I went to the library to look up something and well… somebody fried all my plants, among other things..." A shadow passed over her silver eyes as she admitted sheepishly.

"Why would someone fry your plants?" Darcy asked honestly. It seemed rather pointless to kill a plant if it couldn't provide any information in the first place. The most someone would get would be a seed or two and even that would be ridiculous.

"Because my plants are used in my spells, and makes them stronger." Rose replied, telling a part truth.

"How so? I didn't even know plants could be useful in spells." All she had ever admired about them was the fact that they actually provided her oxygen to breathe. Other than that, she found no interest in them.

"Well, take potions for example. Which would be more powerful: Dried or fresh herbs?"

The dark witch allowed herself to ponder on that. She decided to make a stab in the dark and replied, "Dried. They're preserved."

Rose shook her head, a smile hovering on her lips. "Nope."

A frown formed on her face. "How could fresh herbs be more powerful? Tea leaves are better when dried, so I figured all plants were the same." She didn't have any personal experience with dried tea leaves and fresh ones, but all of the stores she knew sold them dried.

"I'll admit, sometimes you have no choice but to dry them. However, the fresher the herb, the stronger it is." The redhead explained, taking an experimental sip of her tea and frowning at it.

Changing the topic, Darcy questioned the fellow witch, "You know about the project, don't you? The one where we have to control another female, be it from Cloud Tower or Alfea."

Rose felt her heart jump in her chest, and her stomach seemed to be churning molten lava at this point. "Yeah." This was not the direction that she had expected this strange conversation to take, and franticly wondered how she was going to keep her nerves intact.

Sensing her pulse speed up and her face take on a rather surprised expression, Darcy couldn't help but allow a smirk to tug on her lips. It was obvious how startled the girl was. "Well, have you chosen anyone yet? I'm still thinking about who I should do. It'll probably be one of those Alfea pixies that constantly bother us, but I tend to wander away from the herd a few times." She was giving too much of a hint, but by the way Rose's blood seemed to be rushing through her veins faster than rockets, she figured that the witch wouldn't take much of the hint into account.

She took a deep drink of tea to steady her nerves as well as her stomach, but it didn't seem to be working. "I'm not sure if I'm even going to do it. Part of me wants to just make something up. Forming an attachment like the kind I would have in mind is very tricky, if not completely illegal, and that's even assuming I can even get close enough to her or it doesn't backfire back onto me. I hear she has a boyfriend, plus she is never alone, which makes it that much harder. I'll admit that I get lonely sometimes, but I have secrets I would much rather keep to myself." Rose replied, being as truthful as she could while still remaining in eye contact.

"So you've got someone in mind, but she seems hard to get to?" Darcy pressed, holding the teacup on her lap. Perhaps if she could get a hold of that diary she could find out who exactly it was, unless Rose announced it herself that is. "I'm assuming she's a popular girl if she's always accompanied by someone," she added.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. She's a senior, which doesn't help me very much. I don't want to ruin her life, or her reputation. I just want to get to know her better. At least we're not on Earth..." Rose's lips tightened as her mouth twisted in remembered pain.

"Everybody already knows how undeveloped Earth is," Darcy replied, "Comparing it to that place might as well be considered ghetto." She caught sight of the pain etched in the other girl's face and thought her last words over a bit. That wouldn't get enough information out of her alone... she had to press on the memory parts. Taking a light sip of the tea, she included, "And I'll take it that Earth didn't treat you well either, hmm?"

"Heck no. Goddess almighty. I was so different from my family I thought more than once that I was adopted. Books and music were my best friends. Writing was both my escape and my religion." Rose shrugged, shadows in her eyes. "There were good and bad points to living there just like everything else in life."

At that last comment, Darcy allowed herself to smirk. "From what I know about that place, Earth provides very few good points that could possibly help us witches much less faeries. I figured one reason that Bloom girl couldn't wait to escape was because of how primitive the place is."

"It's not really so bad. It just depends on where you live. In a way, I'll always be grateful for the lessons I've learned there." Rose replied, pouring another cup after carefully adding some fresh herbs.

"Well, now that the Earth subject is done," the dark witch sipped her tea before continuing, "I'm afraid I'll have to get going. The sisters are waiting patiently for my return." She bit back a yawn and rested her teacup on the table, standing up after doing so. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks again for letting me borrow your book for the day." The faint thought of 'Like I'll even use it...' crossed her mind but she let it go before she could be tempted to say it aloud.

"You're very welcome Darcy. Sorry for keeping you up so late." The redhead replied as she escorted Darcy to the door.

Darcy nodded her head and went out the door, holding the textbook loosely in her hands. Once the door was shut, she gave a sigh. Apparently, they had been wrong in their guess on who Rose's subject would be. Darcy did not consider herself popular (though if someone concluded that she was, she wouldn't quite try to change their minds), and she wasn't always surrounded by others. 'She probably is trying her luck with one of the Alfea pixies,' she thought.

The next day, Rose never showed up in class. Rumors were flying, since it was both unwise and very unlike Rose to skip classes.

Idly the witch of darkness tapped her finger against her chin as she glanced over to the seat that Rose normally occupied. Where could she be? The three sisters had already seen that she had been missing for three classes by now, but neither of them had breathed a word about it yet. Finally, Darcy decided to speak up. Pointing to the empty seat, she told her siblings, "I'm sure you're quite aware of her absence today. Any ideas why?" It would seem that she'd be the one who would make the first guess, but one little night in her room did little in terms of making random guesses on why she was out.

Icy frowned. "I heard from the grapevine that Rose got into a fight."

Stormy nodded. "From what I heard, the Red fountain guy had friends, and they wanted the cripple's hide."

Furrowing her brows, Darcy pressed, "So you're saying that she's got herself tangled in some kind of trouble?" '_What a fool she is._'

"That's the rumor. Principal Griffin tried to get in her room, but the door wouldn't budge. She's got some very good privacy alarms on that door." Stormy said.

"Should we skip class and look for her?" Realizing how corny that must have sounded, Darcy added, "I can't very well let my subject run off without my permission, now can I?"

Icy smirked. "Go ahead. Stormy and I will keep tabs on the grapevine." While the storm witch nodded. "I'll cover for you in class Darcy."

With a nod, the dark witch formed a black barrier around her and slipped out of class through the floor, ending up in the hall. She quickly ducked as she spotted the principal recruit some of the other witches to try and break the spell on the door, but to no avail. Slipping out of Cloud Tower was easy enough, but now she had to find Rose. "First up, Red Fountain," Darcy concluded, heading over for said location.

"Hey Darcy. What's up? You know your not supposed to be here." Riven called, trying to act tough and conceal his crush on the dark witch as he walked over.

"I'm looking for someone," she replied honestly. "You know about the incident with one of the boys here getting turned down by a handicapped witch, right?"

"Oh he didn't get turned down, he tried to do something with her wheelchair. Whatever she did, she got him good." Riven nodded.

Darcy looked around the place before continuing, "Did you see him today, then? She isn't in her classes, so I figured she got dragged here by his friends." She crossed her arms and glanced over to where she saw a few of Riven's friends practice sparring with each other.

"They came in around dawn with blood on their hands, and let me tell you, I have never seen Professor Codatorta so pissed! He dragged them back to the alleyway where they roughed her up, but she was gone. My guess is that she made her way back to the tower. Was she a friend of yours?"

A shocked expression crossed her face for a moment, but she quickly masked it over with a more serious look. She smirked. "Not so much as a friend, but I guess you could call her a...subject." Giving a light shake of her head, she turned around. "Thanks for the information, Riven, I'll be heading back to the Tower." With that, she walked off.

"You're welcome, tell Griffin that Principal Saladin will be in touch."

Darcy gave a wave of her hand in acknowledgement of his last comment and headed towards Cloud Tower. She got in and walked up to Rose's room, which had been abandoned after the principal had promptly given up on opening it. A trail of blood led to the door, so she knew that the girl had to be in there. The only problem was how was she going to enter?

She gave a hard knock on the door, calling out, "Rose?"

The door swung open, and barely open silver eyes looked surprised to see Darcy standing there. Her entire face was a bunch of bruises, and two black eyes seemed to dominate her sweet face.

Suppressing a cringe, Darcy invited herself in and looked the other witch over. Blood stained her clothes and her lips were cracked and dripping blood as well. Her arm was definitely sprained, seeing as how she could barely lift it up onto her lap. A tangled mess of red locks fell on both sides of her head and her legs were oddly placed underneath her body. It took the dark witch a while to speak up. "We need to get that arm checked," she said, nodding to the battered arm that the witch was gingerly rubbing. "And you're going to the nurse. That's final."

Rose winced, but seemed to nod. "Thanks." She croaked. "It's been a while since somebody cared Darcy."

Darcy got Rose back into her wheelchair, careful not to touch anything that would give off a prolonged sting. If she didn't get her to some help, she'd lose the chance to get a really good grade on her project, not to mention she'd be stuck with another one of those pixie twerps yet again. Pulling a towel around Rose in a vain attempt to conceal her injuries, she guided the wheelchair out of the room. '_If only I knew some levitation spell for this thing then I could get back to class a little faster..._'

"Stengthus, Levitatus." Rose whispered hoarsely.

At her words, the wheelchair rose off of the ground a few inches and Darcy blinked. "Thanks," she said before rising off the ground herself and guiding it up a staircase to the nurse's office. They arrived at a large, dark door that had one window on it. The dark witch peered in through it and saw a young woman at her desk, writing something down in her notepad. There was no one else in the room, so she took it up on herself to let invite the two of them in herself. Entering without a knock, Darcy pushed Rose in. The nurse promptly turned around and her eyes widened behind her slim glasses. "I need you to check her out," the witch stated with a slight frown. "And I know she's got something sprained or broken, so I suggest getting some slings ready."

"Sorry about this..." She tried to smile at the shocked nurse.

"How in the world had all this happened to you, young witch?" the nurse questioned as she tentatively touched a bruise on Rose's arm. The girl hissed, but gave her a wry smile.

"My chair gave a guy a beating, but his friends decided to get revenge on me." Rose answered carefully, praying that the nurse wouldn't notice the excess of female hormones running though her system. She was really starting to rethink the wisdom of seeing the nurse, broken limbs or not!

Darcy watched as the nurse checked Rose's leg, jotted down some notes, then looked in her cabinets for some ointment. With a flick of her wrist, the cupboards opened and a few jars hopped out, proceeding to arrange themselves near the table. "We'll get some medicine for that arm of yours that will help it to heal faster, but I'm afraid you're going to have to age those bruises out for a while." She gingerly applied some of the clear cream onto her arm before looking over to the dark witch. "I think I can handle it here on out," she assured her, "Thank you for bringing her in."

"Right," Darcy said with a nod. "See ya, then."

Rose tried again to smile at Darcy. "Thanks again Darcy, just leave the book on the table."

She did so, leaving with a short wave. She closed the door behind her, sighing a bit before heading back to class. The teacher had yet to notice her absence, and even if she did, she didn't show it at all. Both Icy and Stormy glanced at her expectantly.

"Well?" Stormy asked. "What happened?"

"You were right," came the reply as Darcy took a seat beside her sisters. "She got beat up and I took her to the nurse's office." The witch slightly cringed as she visualized how battered Rose had been when she had first looked at her.

"Why did she keep herself locked in? The principal seemed really worried about Rose." Icy said.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to have even looked at her. That's how badly wounded she is. She probably just tried to avoid getting seen by authority in such a position."

"Or by other students..." Stormy said thoughtfully.

Darcy shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that. She opened up immediately when I went up to the door. Probably knew I didn't have the Principal looming over my shoulder."

"So now what? Are you going to let her try out a spell on you, or are you going to cast one on her?" Icy asked, impatient to get back on track.

"I'm not sure what spell to do that wouldn't initially kill her- what with her condition." The witch locked her fingers together and rested her chin on the backs of her hands. She peered at the teacher for a moment before losing interest and turning back to her siblings. "I'm sure you two have a load of ideas," she added with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Well, it might get you more points if you don't use anything at all but your wits. At least your project is a fellow witch." Stormy answered.

Darcy didn't respond. Instead, she looked away from them and thought over what she would do. '_Stormy might be right... At the moment now my wits are the only things that won't harm her in such a way that will get me in trouble. All I have to do is get her under my will, so if I play cool she might just do that on her own accord without even noticing it herself._' She frowned and clicked her tongue. '_But I don't have that much time. I have to think of something fast._'

Meanwhile, Rose was asking herself a similar question, trying to distract herself from the pain. _'I'll give her a potion of insight. Nothing more. If Darcy can't see past my chair, then so be it._'

Back in class, Icy passed Darcy a note. _If you aren't going to use magic, then use your charm. Start spending as much time with her as possible when you aren't in class. If you are in classes with her and you're working in teams, choose her as your partner._

Jotting something down on the parchment, the witch passed it on to her blue-eyed sibling. _I'm thinking of doing that. Speaking of our projects, when are you and Stormy going to do the pixies? I'm not even sure who is doing who at this point._

The older sister wrote back: _My project is Bloom, but Stormy's the real surprise! She's working on the flower pixie!_

_The flower pixie? Now this I've got to check out. I was sure she'd do that Musa girl or something...maybe even Stella. Then again, who would've thought I'd choose Rose for my project? _The dark witch smirked as she passed it on, ignoring the looks others gave her as they tried to steal a glance at the piece of paper.

_Well, it does make sense. Maybe this will finally calm Stormy down a bit... _The look on Icy's face was thoughtful.

Before either one could continue the paper conversation, Darcy hid the parchment as the teacher glanced over to the trio with a glare. Stormy seemed bored, having nothing to do with their pencil chatting at all, but the older sisters put on half-innocent expressions and ignored the looks that the teacher continued to give them. Eventually she looked away and continued lecturing, which gave Darcy the opportunity to pass on the note. _If she calms down, we'll have to get her hooked up with the flower girl more often. It'll do our heads some good to have a little more peace in the room._

_I agree. Just as a test, why don't you ask your little Rose what she thinks about fairies... _Icy smirked as she wrote it.

_Oh, how funny you are, _Darcy wrote, _And I hope you know how sarcastic that was meant to be._

Quickly, the ice witch changed the subject. _Why don't you have dinner with her privately in her room tonight? Something tells me that she's got a stash of food in her room..._

_Yeah, and while we're at it maybe I should go out and buy some Earth champagne and get ourselves hammered before the pop quiz tomorrow. Then I'll go to classes while I'm still getting over my hang-over and the teachers will be impressed on how much I try to stay awake instead of just trying to fall asleep and ignore them for the sixth day in a row. Hey, maybe you and Stormy could even invite the pixies to a sleep-over here in Cloud Tower..._

Icy shot a frown at the younger dark witch. I'm serious Darcy. Between the three if us, you have the hardest project.

_I know that,_ Darcy wrote down with a bored expression, _And I'm thinking of doing that anyways. Only I'm more worried on what'll happen after the project. If I play miss nice girl now, she's going to expect it afterwards as well._

_Maybe, maybe not. I've got a feeling that she's trying very hard not to put down any roots in this realm. She's looking for something, and she's getting desperate._

Darcy had to think over her reply before writing it down. She too had noticed that their fellow witch had seemed to be focused on one particular thing rather than worry about her surroundings, but none of them could guess what. _She was talking about the girl she plans on doing her project on yesterday._

_Really? What'd she say?_ Icy asked.

_The girl's popular and even has a boyfriend over her shoulder. She said she's hardly ever alone, too, but she didn't mention whether it was from Alfea of Cloud Tower. You might be having some competition if it's Bloom, Icy. _The younger witch passed it on quickly again. By now, the others had given up on trying to invade their silent chatting.

_Darcy, you are so dense! She was talking about you!_

_Icy, I don't have a boyfriend and she'd known by now that I am alone sometimes...particularly when I'm spying on her, but yeah. It's not me._

_Hello! Riven is always hanging around you ever since you cast that love spell on him. You said yourself that she doesn't get out often. She doesn't seem the type to follow you around, so whenever you see her you are usually with us! _Even Icy's handwriting sounded exasperated.

Darcy gave her sister a surprised expression. She abandoned the paper for some verbal conversation instead. "You've got to be pulling my leg," she whispered with her eyebrow raised.

"No! I'm absolutely serious. Remember last week when the two of you had coffee together?" She whispered back.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" The dark witch crumpled the paper in her hands as she waited for her reply.

"Rose was there at the corner table. She saw the two of you together, and Riven

was being particularly sappy..."

Darcy recalled that day from her memories and remembered that Riven

had indeed been extra 'romantic' around her, but she didn't remember seeing Rose. "Are you sure she was there? Maybe I just didn't notice her."

"I'm positive. Unless you were looking for her, you wouldn't have noticed her. Rose was in the very back corner."

"How'd you notice her then?" Darcy pressed, casting a skeptical eye at her older sister. "I know you guys were spying on me, but I didn't think you'd take note of other people around us.

"She ran over my foot..." Icy growled.

Had Darcy been drinking a beverage, it would have been shooting across the classroom by now. She suppressed a laugh as she continued, "I guess that would be pretty hard not to notice, huh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't blast her though, she looked too upset."

"Upset? How so?"

"There was a letter in her hand, and I think seeing you with him completely ruined her day." Icy whispers back.

"Psst girls. I just thought of something." Stormy hissed suddenly.

The two older witches looked over to Stormy expectantly. "What is it?" Darcy questioned.

"On earth, there are girls called lesbians, they are attracted to other women, not to men... Do you think?..." Stormy's voice trailed off.

Icy looked horrified. "Maybe... What do you think Dar?"

"I'm not sure I _want_ to believe it in the first place," Darcy replied honestly. "If that were true, this place would be heaven for her. But, let's not go there. She's _just_ a project to me."

"I don't think that this place is heaven to her. She looks more like she's in pain." Stormy disagreed just as the bell rang to end class.

The trio filed out of the classroom, but their talk was still fresh. "Well, she might still be adjusting. Being around women 24/7... don't you think she'd have burst with all her hormones by now if she really was what the Earthlings call "lesbian'?" Darcy tried to shake her head of the thought, but it stayed within her mind.

Her sisters were silent, they didn't have an answer.


	4. Dinner, questions, and Herstory

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Thanks for helping me write this Kagura615. Read, enjoy and please review everyone!

* * *

Towards dinnertime, Rose was quietly heading back to her room. The bruises still looked bad, but the blood had been washed away. However, the pain of her body was _nothing_ compared to the fire in her belly. Yet the nurse's warnings and lectures still rang in her ears.

Darcy had been dragged into waiting for Rose by her room by her sisters, so she leaned against the door with her arms crossed and a frown upon her face. Until the other witch came by, she'd put up a surly expression to scare off the others who would disturb her. The nurse couldn't possibly be keeping her for very long, so it was just a matter of time before she returned to her room.

Rose stopped and cocked her head. She looked at Darcy for a long moment before going to open her door, her silver eyes unreadable.

"Hey, Rose," Darcy started, putting on a more appropriate facial expression. "You haven't had dinner yet, have you?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"No, I was going to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me. The sisters are out doing something about the pixies and I'm left behind, so I decided I'd ask you out for a bite to eat. You feel up to it?"

Rose smiled, even though it hurt to move her mouth, let alone speak. "Sure. Those boys were amateurs."

"You get ready then, and then we'll pick some place to go. The bill's on me tonight since I'm in a good mood," she added, trying to act as casual as she possibly could. It was getting awfully hard not to screw this one up...

"All right. I won't be long." What could be seen of Rose's eyes glowed in joy.

As Rose rolled away to get dressed, Darcy took a seat on one of the comforters and thought over what she'd expect the night to turn out like. First of all, she had to change her entire personality in front of the other witch, which would possibly lead to other witches believing she had either lost her mind, or had actually decided to flip the coin for once. '_What next, though? This whole project is to bind a female to my will, so if I play along and act different, she'll fall head over heels at my whims. But, it's what'll happen after all of this is through that's really got me in a tangle…_'

When Rose came back, she had used a glamour on herself to hide the bruises. She was wearing a long black skirt and a deep emerald sweater. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The redhead said cheerfully.

The older witch glanced over Rose's attire. She made a mental note on it to report to the sisters and replied, "That's alright. Nice outfit; very casual." She herself was pretty much dressed in something similar to her normal clothes- a deep purple cross back tank with low-hip pants a slightly darker color than her top. Crossing her arms and tilting her head out the door, she urged, "If you're all done, we can head out."

Shyly, the redhead nodded. "Yes, and you look beautiful by the way Darcy." She was very glad that she couldn't blush at the moment, otherwise she would have turned redder than a cherry.

Blinking a couple times at the girl's rather forward response, the dark witch cleared her throat. "Thanks," she said, "Let's head off then." She propped the door open as Rose got out and closed it shut behind her.

Flashing Darcy a gentle smile, Rose moved quietly by Darcy's side. She had decided to let Darcy take the lead tonight.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try out this new diner downtown," Darcy said, getting a little uncomfortable at Rose being so close to her. "Icy and Stormy said they checked it out once and they said it was a pretty nice place. It's still new though."

"All right Darcy. Don't be nervous, I don't bite." Rose said calmly, pushing away the unpleasant thought that her past had caught up with her again...

I'm not nervous," Darcy fibbed, turning away towards the entrance. "Now, let's get going. It's about a fifteen minute walk from here." She gave a slight tug to Rose's wheelchair, walking off towards the front door after doing so.

Rose laughed and followed. "Besides the project, what else are you working on?" She asked as she carefully rolled her chair along.

The dark witch thought about that as she walked down the street, avoiding passersby easily. Stalking and acting around Rose would probably be considered a part of the project (not that she'd tell her in the first place), but she didn't have much else she was focused on. "I'm not doing much besides the projects," she replied honestly, "Other than my normal daily routine of spending time with the sisters and keeping a watchful eye over the Alfea pixies. The project itself is a handful, so it gets difficult to avoid it."

"Okay, I can understand that I think. Though I've never quite understood why all the witches harass the faeries so much." Unlike the rest of the witches at Cloud Tower, Rose had never used the word 'pixies' when referring to the faeries of Alfea.

Raising an eyebrow, Darcy responded with a smirk, "By now it almost comes as a reflex to me, but I do have a reason. For me, it's easier to strengthen if I observe another person and pick our their weaknesses one by one. The pixies are still developing to some extent, and they seem to only get stronger each time we battle with them. By battling them, I gradually get better. I never really paid much attention to why the others did it though." She leaned down and said in a whisper, "Most of them are hollaback girls, so they just follow along with the crowd though."

"Ah, 'to know your enemy, know yourself' very smart of you Darcy." The redhead's lips appeared to quirk in a smile. "I must confess, I wasn't very impressed when I first came to Cloud Tower. You are the only witch I've met who thinks like I do."

_'So that's why she kept getting nervous around me whenever I touched her,_' the dark witch thought. They finally arrived at a small building with large windows that viewed into the restaurant they were just about to enter. A young man propped the door open for them as they went in, obviously having been told to do so against his will as he looked away with something similar to a snarl on his lips.

"Thank you very much for your thoughtfulness." Rose said politely but seriously, ignoring the expression on the young man's face as she went though the open door.

A young waitress greeted them at the entrance, beaming. "Good evening and welcome to Greenwood's," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the tables. Noting the presence of two of them, she confirmed, "Two, ma'am?"

Darcy gave a short nod and followed the girl as she picked up a couple menus and lead them to a table near the windows. She allowed Rose to go before her, walking behind her at a constant pace.

Rose appeared to be smiling as they took their seats. "Very nice. A comfortable neutral place. Thank you Darcy."

Darcy picked up her menu silently, looking over the items on each page. She peeked over the top of her menu to glimpse at Rose, who was busy drinking her water and looking at the menu as well. '_She seemed to be enjoying herself for a minute, but now she's a little more serious,_' she thought, glancing back to the menu. '_I'll take that as a good sign._'

"Anything look good to you Darcy?" Rose asked.

"I'm debating over the Earth salmon entree or the Special of the day," Darcy responded honestly, "What about you?"

"I myself am torn between the salmon or the buttered shrimp." Looking up at Darcy, she grinned. "Back home, I was the only person in the house who liked eating seafood."

The older witch wrinkled her nose a bit. "It's okay, but I only like a few. Out of the three of us Trix sisters, however, I'd be the one most interested in it."

An impish grin suddenly appeared to cross Rose's face. "Do you eat steak?"

"I've never really tried much of it," Darcy answered, "so I wouldn't be able to say yes or no to that."

"I would invite you to my home town but..." Her voice trailed off as the waitress came back to take their order.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress questioned, her notepad pulled out and a pen in hand.

"Yes, I'll have the Salmon with water please."

"Alright. And you, ma'am?" She turned to Darcy.

"I'll have what she's having except with a Coke." She handed the young woman their menus. The waitress took them, nodding her head with a promise to have them ready soon before walking off back to the kitchen.

Rose appeared to smile. "Some things never change."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Darcy asked, laying a napkin onto her lap out of habit.

The redhead did the same, grateful that the glamour only showed what she allowed it to show. "Only that pop is the favorite of most people our age."

Darcy ignored that last comment, dwelling on the glamour that Rose had. "Why do you bother with that stuff? There's no need for it here, we're only at some restaurant downtown."

"I wanted to look normal Darcy, not covered in bruises. I absolutely refuse to let those boys keep me from living my life by letting them know that they hurt me."

"But they're not here, are they, Rose?" The witch motioned her hand all around the room they were in and it mostly contained of couples or girls hanging out for the night. "I don't see them anywhere around here. Besides, those boys wouldn't want to be caught dead in a place like this. It'd give them a sissy look."

She nodded slowly. "Sometimes I forget people are different here..."

"We're much different, yes, that much I agree on," Darcy replied. She glanced over to the other witch's arms slightly. "Unfortunately, our men seem to be just the same."

Rose nodded. "I must admit, I've never been beat up that badly before."

"Men are men, no matter what planet they live on," Darcy sighed, drumming her fingers on the surface of the table. "It's a shame that they aren't going on with the unwritten law of 'never hit a girl'. To be truthful though, I'd beat a guy down five seconds flat if he owned up that he wouldn't hit me because I was a girl." She gave a short huff as if proving her point before resting her chin in her hand. "You are feeling okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm used to getting beat up, poked, prodded, and so on. I heal relatively fast."

For a short moment, Darcy allowed her eyes to soften at that remark. They sharpened to their regular shape, however, and she looked away from her. "I don't mean to be rude," she started, still looking over to the side, "but is that how you got to be in a wheelchair? I mean, is that how it all started? You got beat up, and it did something to you that shouldn't have happened?"

"No, I was born with a disability called cerebral palsy." She sighed, thinking of a way to explain it. "Think of your body as a bunch of roads. Your brain is like a traffic cop, and the signals are the cars that tell your muscles what to do. In most people that body obeys the brain, but in mine, the message never gets though."

"And, knowing the complexity of brains, I'm assuming it's irreparable." the dark witch reasoned. She raised her eyebrow slightly. "But, that's looking it through the eyes of a normal human. Have you tried magic to cure it? I'm sure there's got to be a way."

"Magic can only go so far Darcy, and in some cases, it's better not to tamper with the plumbing." She smiled.

"True, but you've proved that magic can go much farther than the simple rules they teach us at Cloud Tower. You've even created your own spell!" She crossed her arms. "So magic does have its limits, and provoking it isn't the best solution. It might be wise to forget about trying to use it to cure a born-with disease, but if it can't cure it, it can certainly put you on a temporary healing at least, right? Perhaps only push it so far as medication."

"That's true, but every mind is different. You could say that I was _forced_ to create my own spells just to get around. Even then, Magic has it's own price."

Darcy was about to respond when the waitress came back carrying their meals. "Sorry for the wait," she said, placing their plates in front of them. "Would you like anything else?"

"I'll be fine," the witch replied, "How about you, Rose? Do you want anything else to drink?"

"I'll be fine, thank you." Rose smiled at the waitress.

"Enjoy your meal," the waitress nodded, walking over to another table.

The redhead grinned at Darcy as she cut up the salmon. "You were saying?"

Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, Darcy thought of what she was going to say. _'I'm obviously getting off track with this conversation,_' she thought, _'but I've already delved into it. I suppose a last sentence to end it wouldn't hurt._' "Maybe right now it won't be possible, but our world and the other worlds around us are changing each year," she said, "Perhaps in the future we'll be able to fix many of the problems that are interfering with daily life. Until then, though, how's about we go check out the new park after dinner? It'll keep our minds off of some stuff."

"I'd like that Darcy." She said simply. "Thank you."

The two continued with their meal, Darcy taking a sip from her Coke before going back to the salmon slowly disappearing from her plate. She looked up casually at the woman across from her. A simple thought crossed her mind and she lowered her fork. "Hey, Rose?" she started, releasing the knife she had in her other hand. An unusual serious expression was placed on her face now.

"Yes Darcy?" She asked, swallowing a mouthful of salmon calmly.

"It seems that I see more a faerie in you than I do a witch," Darcy continued, "and I'm not sure why. Care to share a little insight?"

The redhead smiled. "How much do you know about Earth religions?" She asked.

"There are many religions on that planet. Buddhism, Christianity, ancient Shinto, Judaism...none that I've found the interest in to research under, to be honest. I'd say I know the basics of most of them."

"Have you ever heard of Wicca?"

Darcy thought on that a moment before shaking her head. "Doesn't ring much of a bell. Then again, I've lost most of my knowledge on earthly things, anyway, and it might just be dormant in my mind."

Rose nodded. "Wicca is about the closest thing that can be called 'magic' on earth."

"You'll have to explain that one."

"Wicca is a nature religion that worships a Goddess as well as a God. The principal of that religion is balance. It's a very personal religion. The term 'spell' means something very different in that religion." She paused, waiting to see if Darcy had any questions.

"Balance, huh?" Darcy tapped her chin slightly. "And spell meaning something different? Obviously it hasn't got anything to do with magic, but then what could it mean without such?"

"The word 'spell' is actually a mental exercise. In a 'spell' you actually put out your personal energy in order to focus your mind on the task you are trying to undertake. The purpose of the 'spell' is not to change things to fit you, but instead to open yourself up to new opportunities that you might not have seen before." She explained.

Upon hearing the explanation, Darcy raised a thoughtful brow. "So it really isn't magic," she commented simply. "I'm not sure there's a word for it though...I've heard of open-minded and open-hearted... but what you explained seems to combine both. Maybe not even that..." The witch sighed in confusion. "We really don't have something like that here. I can hardly believed such a complex religion came from Earth in the first place..." she trailed off.

"I would call it a mix of fairy and witch." Rose added.

'So that explains it,' the witch thought with an awkward glance to the right. 'Looks like I have gotten some more information on this little play date after all.'

"On earth, the word witch can have two meanings, one is offensive but the other means 'Goddess-worshiper'."

"Earth-wise," Darcy started, pushing her plate gently to the side, "just how long have you been a 'witch'? And if that's not enough to answer, what was in the religion that interested you? If I know you half as well as I think I do, I'd say you're a moth that doesn't get drawn to just any fire."

Rose chewed slowly, giving herself time to think before she answered. Swallowing, her tone was thoughtful. "I've been a 'witch' for almost two years now. This might sound weird to you, but I felt as though the religion called to me. I liked the idea of the Devine Feminine. As I got more information, I learned self control and how to embrace both sides of me."

I thought you mentioned that the 'Goddess' was balanced with a 'God'," Darcy spoke with a thick inquiring tone. "Does that mean that worshippers of the religion choose one of the balanced side as their main religion? Or have I misinterpreted it?"

"There are many different branches of Wicca Darcy." She smiled "Some worship them equally, and in others, the Goddess is more powerful."

"Which is yours?" The amber-eyed woman cocked her head slightly.

"My personal sect is called 'Dianic Wicca'. The male side is acknowledged and respected, but only the female is worshipped."

Darcy had the slightest feeling that she had gotten in over her head, but she ignored it and said, "Excuse me for a bit, but let me pay for the bill and we'll continue this conversation as we're walking towards the park, okay? That way we can get refreshed as we talk."

Rose grinned. "All right. Sorry if you feel a bit overwhelmed Darcy."

"It's alright," Darcy assured her. "We'll have a longer talk out at the park. Maybe all the Cloud Tower stuff can escape us for a while longer."

"I hope so." She said. "Things have been a little crazy since Griffen gave the school that little 'project' of hers." She said, taking a last drink of her water.

Giving her a small smile, Darcy walked off to the counter to pay, giving a five dollar tip for the waitress for at least talking nice to them. She then went back to Rose. "How's about I push your chair for you?" she offered, taking hold of the handles. "Wouldn't want you to tire out your arms right after dinner, you know?"

"Thank you very much my Lady." She said, tilting her head back to smile into Darcy's amber orbs.

Darcy gulped slightly at the look Rose was giving her. "No problem," she managed to reply, keeping up her posture and proceeding to push Rose out of the restaurant and down the street. There weren't that many passersby along the streets so the only sounds were the nocturnal birds chirping away innocently and the occasional car that zoomed past them.

Rose chuckled softly and returned her head to the normal position. She smelled like the flower she was named after. "A beautiful evening that fades into an equally beautiful night."

I'm guessing you had a fun time," Darcy commented, pushing the button for the signal light to allow them to walk. The light changed quickly enough and they crossed the road, continuing on towards the park just a couple blocks ahead.

"Yes, the first in a long time." She said quietly.

"That's good. I didn't offer to dine out just to have a boring time in a restaurant with a stifled atmosphere. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I hope I didn't bore you too much."

"No, I had fun too," Darcy admitted. Spotting the park as they were nearing it, she motioned and said, "Look up ahead- that's the new park they made just a month ago."

The said park was a big one, complete with a few fountains in the area. One was in the center, a cute cupid with water spraying out of his love arrow and the other four placed in each of the directions had other mythical creatures from ancient tales or common bedtime story fantasies. Even a nymph occupied the Northern area. It all blended in with the title of the park, which was etched in the arch of the gate.

"Myth Park," Darcy almost whispered, allowing herself a simple grin. They had arrived just in front of the gate. "Well, it seems we're here."

Rose looked around her with wonder clear in her startled blue orbs. "Absolutely magnificent..."

"I thought you'd like it." They entered the courtyard, the trickling of water filling the air with it's constant beat. "It's a pretty good job for a new park."

"I love it... I have a feeling I'm going to be coming here again a lot..." She said with a grin

"So, do you want to continue off our conversation? We could hold it off for later if you just want to admire the scenery for a bit, though." The two sat by the center fountain, Darcy on the edge of the bench as Rose relaxed in her wheelchair.

"No, we can continue talking." She grinned. "I can always come back tomorrow and explore." The redhead turned her chair slightly to face Darcy. "What do you want to know?"

'About whether or not you're actually what earthlings call 'lesbian'?' Darcy thought. She frowned and shook her head. "We covered a lot back at the restaurant, but there's still something else that occupies my mind from time to time. It's personal though." Her eyes drifted away, locking on the fountain in the Southern direction where a headless man on a horse had water spilling out of his top hat.

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "I was wondering when people were going to guess that..." She said, almost to herself.

"Do you mind me asking? I'll just ask one question." 'Yes, Darcy, this is the chance you've been waiting for since the assignment!' A slight hint of guilt pressed on her shoulders and she even considered knowing just because friends should know things about their friends. Bah. 'Keep this up and you might even start denying the sisters new information, damn it! Don't loose your grip, girl!'

"It's not a secret Darcy, I am a lesbian. I just kept quiet about it since no one really needed to know." Her voice was calm.

A small, maybe even devilish grin graced her lips. "Though that would have been my main question," Darcy confessed, "it's not the one I chose to ask. I had suspected you were lesbian, Rose, but I want even greater knowledge. And I promise it will just be one simple question."

"If I can answer it, I will." She replied quietly.

Darcy looked the other woman in the eyes with utmost seriousness. She gripped the end of her shirt gently, an uncommon sign of uncertainty that she hardly ever allowed to be seen. Pushing away any voices in her head whether trying to encourage her or persuade her to back off, the senior witch questioned, "What was your past life like?"

"Lonely. I was the scarlet jay among the crows. My thinking always got me in trouble."

The look given to the freshman witch hinted for her to continue. "I'm not letting you get off that easy, Rose."

"My parents were strict Catholics. Loud, outgoing, and very active. They were disappointed when I was born."

"I thought Catholics were supposed to welcome a disadvantaged newborn as a sign that their 'God' thought them worthy enough to take extra care of their child?" Darcy voiced, but closed her mouth shut quickly afterwards. "Looks like I let another question slip..."

"In some religions, that's true, but in an otherwise fit family... They believed that my disability was a sin, especially my father's family."

"Well, their religion believes that children are full of sin at birth." commented the witch with a shake of her head. "How hypocritical of them."

"Agreed. I was a slow developer, physically. Yet I taught myself to read when I was two." She looked away, her eyes distant. "I tried very hard to please them. I exercised many times a day, trying to get my body to work right. For a long time, I hated myself."

The other witch took this in slowly. She knew that Rose had many hardships when young, but it was always better to hear in detail rather than to imagine what could have been. 'It seems the pain is easier understood when listened to word for word...'

"Yet, it just wasn't enough. No matter what I did, school or otherwise, they always wanted more from me. In time, I started to draw away from people, taking comfort in my books and stories I made up. I wasn't always bound to a wheelchair, I could scissor walk, though it hurt, and even ride a bike that had special foot pedals on it. My favorite way to get around when I wasn't in my wheelchair was to bunny hop."

"Scissor walk...bunny hop? Excuse me for asking, but what are those?"

Rose's smile was a sad one. "My legs don't move independently very well. They always seemed to stick together."

"So is the scissor walk you trying to force them apart and the bunny hop...well, just how it sounds?"

"Right on both counts." She grinned. "Neither were pretty, but they got the job done."

"I see," the dark witch nodded. "But now I only see you in the wheelchair. I've never noticed you without it, even when I unrepentantly knock at your door."

"That because then I was thirteen, three things happened at once. I started puberty, which seemed to be the signal to screw the rest of me up. I thought I knew all about the 'change' but I was very wrong. My spine began to curve and my body began to rebel against the little I could do on my own."

"Wow...that must have been a huge change for you." Other than that simple sentence, Darcy found nothing else she wanted to say. She drifted off to the sounds of the fountain behind her before focusing fully back on the woman beside her.

"By the time I was told I needed surgery on my back, I was in constant pain and could no longer move on my own." Her eyes darkened. "I had to have two steel rods fused to my spine."

"Fused? To your spine?" The very idea of someone cutting up her back and inserting rods in made Darcy feel rather nauseous. "I suppose it was meant to help your back get straight."

"Yes. That why I leave the room when somebody casts a magnet spell."

"Reasonable enough. That and the fact that you have a wheelchair must make magnets a rather hateful enemy to you."

"More than you know." The redhead still looked distant. "All in all, I don't regret the choices I've made. Everything happens for a reason."

Darcy nodded in agreement, but didn't breathe a word. She figured anything she'd say would either ruin the moment (though she thought it had been ruined long before then) or make the both of them feel awkward. '_Like this silence isn't enough to make a person get uncommonly stiff, though..._'

Rose shook her head. "That's enough for now I think. Thanks for listening Darcy."

"Thank you for explaining," the witch responded, getting up and dusting off her pants out of habit. "It's getting dark. Ready to go?"

"Sure." Rose's smile was shy. "I'd ask if you want to hang out with me sometime, but my usual hangouts are the coffee shop on open mike night or the book store."

"That's alright. I'm usually with the sisters, anyway, so I have to squeeze time out to hang out." She gave her a simple grin, hiding her curious thoughts behind it. _'I thought she goes over to the herb shop sometimes? Maybe she doesn't want me to know yet...?_'

"What's it like, to have sisters?" Rose asked.

"It sort of depends on the sisters. Normally, we're just conversing on pixie problems, but when we're not on that topic, they're okay. Sometimes I wish I could have been an only child though, but that's just a normal sister thing. You live, you hate each other, and you hang out with each other. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be Darcy without Icy and Stormy." Oblivious to her at the moment, her hands reached out for the handles and she began pushing the chair along the road.

"I had a younger brother, but we weren't close." Rose agreed. "You are very lucky to have two people who will always be there for you."

Darcy snorted lightly, stopping only to push the button to cross the street. "I guess they are pretty reliable. We're always together, so I guess they're my best friends too. Besides, if ever I feel I want to strangle them, I know where they live."

The redhead laughed. That's true enough."

"On a different topic, what do you normally do when not working on the project? I mean, what is it that you do when you hang out at the bookstore or at the coffee shop?" She brushed a strand of hair from her face as an unexpected gust of wind blew it to the right. "I know you read books frequently."

"I'm hoping to be a writer. Poetry mostly, but I've also been working on short stories and articles. A novel idea might be stirring in my brain somewhere too. Magic-wise... I'm thinking about calling a familiar. To be honest, I'm still not quite sure about this whole school project thing..." Rose sad thoughtfully.

"You've already picked a subject, right? The rest shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, but the whole problem with that is with the whole school doing the same thing, you can't really tell if it's working or not."

"True," Darcy agreed, making one last turn before going straight down the road to where the Tower could be seen looming ahead. "It takes a lot of concentration. That's why it's better to pick someone the least interested into you so that you know if it is working on them because they might suddenly pay more attention to you if it is."

"But that could also backfire. Not only are you competing with whomever your subject is working on. There is also the chance that someone else has also chosen your subject, or worse, that _your_ subject chose you as _her_ subject..." Rose pointed out.

Darcy had to keep herself from sweat dropping. Either Rose was catching on, or she was making innocent examples just as anybody else would. '_I'll stick to the safe guess._' Clearing her throat silently, the dark witch added in, "That would make it more difficult. The person would then be attracted to two people if she were the subject of more than one girl, thus causing a confusion and maybe even a failure in both observations. And if the subject were also the observer...well that would make it even more confusing."

"Exactly. I'm trying to stay out of the way as much as I can. The less I do with my subject the better. It will be enough for me to just have her friendship for a month."

Even though it'll be sort of like a forced friendship? I mean, if not with the spells and the like, chances are she probably wouldn't be as friendly. Oh, hold that thought, we're back at home base." She opened the doors with a small wave of her hand, continuing onwards to where Rose's room was on the bottom floor. In a matter of seconds, they had arrive at her room. "Let me get the door for you," she offered, promptly turning the knob and pushing the door in.

"Thanks." Rose smiles as she rolled her own chair in. "Feel free to come in if you want."

"That's alright. I don't normally have dinner without Icy and Stormy, so I'd better make sure they haven't keeled over during my absence. Not that I'd care so much at the moment, but it's always good to find out anyway. I'll be seeing you," she said with a short wave before closing the door behind them. It was then that she allowed herself a long deserved sigh.

That "little play date" had given her way more information than she'd expected and the sisters would have to twist her arm off if they were planning on getting any info from her that night. Gazing up at the flight of stairs in front of her, Darcy shook her head and decided to take the easy way. A quick, mental chant in her head and she seeped through the floor in a puddle of darkness, appearing just inside their bedroom.

Stormy was laying in her bed, but looked up when she felt Darcy's energies. "Hey there Dar."

Darcy's simple reply was to point at her bed and say, "I'm going to sleep."

The younger witch just shook her head and rolled over.

As she plopped down onto her mattress and rolled onto her back, the amber eyed woman let her thoughts take over her mind. _'So, I've spent the whole night with Rose, learning about her and confirming of her 'not so secret secret'...hmm. Maybe I should have accepted her invite to stay in her room for a little longer. If not for info, just to relax... then again she might think I'm going to actually keep up this friendship we've obviously made and I might find it hard to end it off. And as much as I love darkness, hurting someone like her isn't exactly on the top of my to-do list._' She sighed exasperatedly, making a small effort to get under the covers. '_She'll be in most of my classes tomorrow... I might even find myself in another face-to-face situation with the girl- sisters excluded.'_

Her eyes fluttered close and she let one more thought enter her mind before she entered a deep slumber. '_This project isn't so bad now..._'


	5. Sisterly advice, and Gym problems

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait everyone, my dad took my laptop last week so I couldn't update. I do not own Winx Club, but Rose is my character. Thanks to Kagura615 for all of her help in co-writing this fanfic with me. In case you are wondering, Bavalon belongs to her. Please enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

* * *

Through most of the morning classes, Rose was polite, but not overly friendly with Darcy only nodding in passing. Since she was in a wheelchair, she sat in the front row of the room. Most of the time, her head was bent over her desk as she struggled to take notes.

Darcy, as usual, sat with her siblings a few rows from the front, taking a few notes whenever she found it necessary. She glanced up at Rose, but could only see a mountain of fire cascade down her shoulders as she wrote down tidbits of the teacher's lecture with precision. Glancing to the other side, she saw that very few students actually paid attention to the verbose lecture, but were instead playing with their pencils or slipping notes to their friends. It figured that Rose would be one of those exceptions.

Putting down her pencil for a moment, Rose worked out the kinks in her hand, pain briefly flashing across her face.

Being behind her, Darcy didn't notice the other girl's expression. Not that she'd be able to do anything about it, but lately she had become a little more protective of the girl, putting that phrase in the vaguest of terms. She looked to see her sisters were resting their chins in her hands, broadly gazing at anywhere and everywhere other than the front of the room. They rarely ever took notes in this class, so it wasn't a new look for them.

After the class, The others filed out to go to the lunchroom, but Rose took her time. Actually going up to the teacher and asking for a more detailed explanation about one of the concepts.

Darcy filed out with the rest of the girls, staying close to Icy and Stormy as she did on reflex. It seemed odd how they weren't gossiping about the redhead as they did when she first arrived. By now, Darcy reasoned, the three would be scoffing at the fact she actually went up to the teacher and asked for an even deeper lecture. Now, it seemed like just another daily occurrence. 'I didn't think we'd change all that much since before, but it looks as if I was wrong,' the witch thought.

Surprisingly Rose never came into eat lunch, the table where she normally sat alone was empty. Icy took that opportunity. "So Darcy, you were pretty quiet lately. Was the dinner thing a bad idea?"

"Oh, no, it was a great idea. She seemed to be chock full of answers and I just so happened to have a lot of questions to ask in turn." The witch glanced over at the empty seat which Rose normally occupied momentarily before looking back to her food.

"Is she as boring as she looks?" Stormy asked.

The dark witch shook her head. "If you get a good topic started, she can actually say some pretty interesting things. I actually had a good time. We went to that new park down a ways from the restaurant and spent some time there before we came back here."

"She like it?" Icy asked.

"She was thrilled," Darcy admitted. "Said that it'd been a while since she had so much fun, even."

"Well, she's been pretty secluded." Stormy added. "Are you going to keep her as your subject then?"

Darcy nodded. "I've already learned a lot about some things. Besides, I've become tired of the pixies of Alfea and the girls here are all incredibly boring. It's either her or I do one of you guys, and you're both impossible to fathom." She smirked.

"She's in your gym class isn't she?" Icy asked glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, why?"

"I hear that the other witches in the class are rather cruel to her." Icy said calmly.

"I never really noticed that...you don't think they'd try and attack her, do you?" Darcy questioned, starting to get a little worried.

Stormy frowned. "Have you ever seen her walk?"

"No, she told me that she hasn't been able to since she was young," Darcy explained. Then, a bulb seemed to light up over her head. "So they must be picking on her because of that!"

"I've seen her do it once. It looked like it hurt a lot, and that every step takes everything she has. Sometimes they try to trip her."

"How come I've never noticed that?"

"Because your working in a group, and she's always alone."

"Oh." Despite herself, Darcy actually started to feel a little guilty. She was her project, after all, and that meant she had to watch her in case anything like this happened. "What do you think I should do when we get into gym class then?"

"Watch, maybe help her if she needs it." Icy shrugged. "You might gain her trust that way."

The bell rang and Stormy jumped to her feet. "Damn, I'm going to be late for Spells class again!"

"And I guess I'm off to change into my gym clothes," Darcy added, getting up as well. "I'll see you two later."

Rose was already there, changing into worn gray sweat clothes.

Entering with a set of purple shorts and T-shirt, Darcy saw the other witch changing into her clothes. "Hey, Rose," she greeted before following suit by her locker. She wondered a bit why she always seemed to encounter Rose either alone or with her sisters, but shook it off as she pulled on her top.

"Hey Darcy. She's got that damn scale out again." The redhead warned.

That's just great," Darcy responded with sarcasm at the end of her tongue. After she finally got changed, she looked over to the other girl. Unlike herself, Rose's set of clothes were worn out (she assumed from time) and even threadbare. Not to mention it was a dull shade of gray. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose a little. '_If the chance ever arises, we're going shopping for some new gym clothes._' she noted mentally before walking up just in front of her. "You ready for whatever that teacher has in store for us today?"

"I just hope she doesn't lecture me again..." The redhead looked almost scared.

"Most likely she won't today. One of the other girls got a sprain while practicing and the teacher hasn't stopped hovering around her, trying to make sure she's comfortable. She'll be busy for the next couple weeks at least."

"Thank Goddess... I can't help it that I'm underweight..."

'_That's right, she has been looking a little thinner lately. Could it be that sickness of hers again...?_' Darcy was brought out of her thoughts as a stampede of girls raced in mere seconds before the bell rang. They quickly changed and got arranged in rows, some still pulling their shirts over their heads, before the teacher walked in right on time.

Rose was parked towards the end of the line, her silver eyes alert and her red hair held back by a plain headband. her slender scraped hands folded calmly in her lap.

A couple rows away stood Darcy, arms crossed firmly before her chest and eyes drifting from the coach to occasionally something she found more interesting like perhaps a ball or a shoelace left on the right side of the court. Meanwhile the teacher had began speaking.

A sharp metal medical scale was up against the wall, the sight of it causing Rose to flinch.

Looking at the scale, Darcy remembered what Rose had said about her back. Though the scale wasn't magnetic, or at least didn't appear to be, she bet it still made her feel uneasy. '_I just hope this gets over with soon._' she thought as she looked over to the first person in the row farthest to the right. '_Chances are the teacher isn't going to go alphabetically, so Rose won't have to worry too much about going anytime soon, being all the way over there._'

Scanning the students for her first victim, the teacher placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. The girl with the sprain was getting better, and it was about time her students were rewarded with the teacher they knew best. Spotting a particularly easy target with flowing red hair, the teacher gave a tight frown and spoke, "Moon! You're up first!"

Darcy visibly twitched. '_Looks like I was just proven wrong._'

"Yes ma'am." Rose rolled over to the scale, ignoring the pain that told her that her right hand was being rubbed raw by her tire. Swinging out her footplates, she held the bar for dear life as she painfully stood up. She couldn't stand up straight, because her right leg was shorter than her left. The girl's head was bowed, so no one could see her face.

Waiting until the girl had finally gotten on, the coach finally adjusted the scale a bit before looking at the number it read. If at all possible, her frown grew even thinner. "76," she read off, shaking her head. "That's a couple pounds less than usual, Moon."

"My weight goes up and down sometimes. I only lost two pounds."

"You're weight shouldn't be doing that. The whole reason you're here is to build muscle and to get in shape. This tells me either you weren't trying as hard as you should, or I'm teaching you wrong. And personally, with the rest of the student body to whip into shape, I don't think it's going to be the last suggestion."

Breathing hard, Rose sat abruptly back into her chair, her legs shaking like mad. It almost looked like they were spasming. "Everyone is different ma'am." She said calmly, seeming not to notice her legs as she swung the footplates back into place before rolling back to her spot.

A shocked expression was on Darcy's face as Rose passed her. '76 pounds?' she repeated mentally, trying to keep her eyes from literally popping out her head. 'I knew she was thin, but how can a woman at her age even get past the point of 90 without losing the ability to think right? Maybe I've underestimated her strength.'

The redhead paid no attention to Darcy, she was too busy pressing down on her legs to get the shaking to stop.

"Next, Bavalon!" A tall blonde gracefully walked over to the teacher, giving her friends an "I'm going to nail it on the dot" look before noticing Rose in the back and gracing her a smirk. She walked up onto the scale and waited for the woman beside her to read off the number.

"120," the teacher said aloud, looking oddly pleased. Then, she said two words that she had only ever said to a handful in her entire teaching career. "Great work."

Bavalon smiled appreciatively, walking back to her position with her ponytail swishing.

Rose shut her eyes, telling herself it didn't matter.

A few more girls went up, most of them pretty close to the average, but all of them making the range. A friend of the blonde got a mere pound more and they high-fived each other, glancing at Rose for a moment before turning their heads quickly away as if disgusted. Finally, Darcy heard a familiar last name and sighed. "Trix! You're next!"

The witch climbed onto the scale, anticipating what would be read off. "116," was the only thing the coach said before sending her off.

After the last person had finished, the teacher turned to face Rose. "See Rose?" she started, motioning to the other girls, "if you would only apply yourself like your classmates, you could meet the range like everyone else. And because you're a different type of witch, you've got to work twice as hard. Got it?"

Rose nodded, her silver eyes burning with what could only be tears. "Yes ma'am. I'll do better."

"Alright, class, that's all the assigned work for today. Get outside and play any sport you want until class ends. Just know I'll be watching all of you."

Bowing her head, Rose rolled over to the two bars and started to painfully walk between them. Her hands gripping them tightly as she limped along. From the expression of concentration she wore, simply putting one foot in front of the other was exercise enough, and she didn't notice anybody else as they went past her.

Darcy bent down and grabbed a basketball, throwing it up in the air a few times before walking over to the basketball court. She noticed Rose walking in-between the bars with pain etched all over her face and stopped mid-step. '_That girl has more stamina than I'd have ever imagined._'

"Hey, Darcy!" called one of the girls from over by the hoop. She had fairly dark skin and wore red and silver shorts with a red sports bra. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she continued, "Are you going to dribble that ball over here or are you just going to stand there hoping someone will eventually take a snapshot of you?"

"You can take it, I'll be there soon," Darcy answered, passing the ball before turning back to the redhead just a few feet away from her.

Rose had now turned around and was heading slowly back to her chair, her longer leg dragging behind her. She had already lost one shoe, and was murmuring under her breath. "four more times, just four more..."

The amber-eyed witch noted the left behind shoe and picked it up, advancing Rose only once she had eased into her chair. Seeming to have only just noticed her, the other witch looked surprised when she approached her, but couldn't say anything as Darcy spoke up first. Holding up the shoe, she said playfully, "You're slipper, Cinderella." She then knelt down to put it back on the girl's foot.

She blushed and smiled, her eyes thanking the dark witch as she got her breath back. "Thanks. Child's size two, and they still come off." She said, trying to make a joke out of it.

Keeping her face straight so as not to embarrass Rose by being shocked, Darcy gulped down a shiver at how petite it seemed Rose had suddenly gotten and instead gave her a small grin. "Is that so? I'll have to get you some glass slippers then. That way, when your shoe slips off, you're bound to find some charming person to pick it up. That is, after I've arranged you a position to the local ball."

Laughing in delight, the redhead stood again. "Wouldn't that be a sight? I can't dance though." She said, starting to walk again, though her eyes flashed in good humor.

"They could spin you around in your chair a little? Get one of those rolling ones that can spin around endlessly and never break."

Rose chuckled. "That'd be funny." She said, her voice coming easier. "It's nice to have somebody to talk to when I'm doing this."

"Is this some daily exercise of yours?" the witch inquired, nodding over to the bars.

"Three times a day, sometimes more." Rose said. "I was born a small person, and my weight has never been 'normal'."

"Well that's good that you do exercises like this," Darcy commented, "I'm sure the improvements are slow, but it's better than getting worse twice as fast."

"All this work just keeps me at my current state. If I were to get to the so called 'normal' weight, I'd die."

Twitching slightly at the word, Darcy responded, "Is that because your body is already adjusted to being underweight?"

Rose laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Darcy I was born underweight. I only weighed two pounds and I had to wear doll clothes."

"Oh, well then I suppose your body really isn't made to handle the normal weight. Which only makes me angry thinking how the teacher had lectured you on improving."

"If yelling makes her feel better, than that's all right. I know the truth." She said as she carefully turned around on the bars, her knuckles white.

"Maybe, but it still angers me..." Sensing the topic dropping, Darcy quickly brought up another one. "Anyways, what are going to do after classes are over?

"Grab a snack bar and head to the bookstore. You?"

"Pretty much get the homework over with and entertain myself with learning a couple new spells," the witch replied. "Nothing much, really."

"They're looking for a part time writer at Wicked Witches Weekly... I'm thinking about trying for it."

Darcy smirked. "It figures you'd say that. Personally, I think you'd do great if you tried it out."

"Maybe, maybe not. They're not gonna pay much though since I'm a student but..." She sighed. "I've already been cut off of my other job."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I wasn't evil enough, too much common sense." She replied, settling into her chair, covered in sweat.

Darcy walked over to the small closet and pulled out a clean towel, throwing it over to Rose to pat-dry herself off. "Ah, well being evil is a hard task. I should know- the pixies consider me as such."

Rose did so with relief. "It's odd, if my parents met you, they'd wet themselves. Course they'd think that..." She shook her head. "It'd ruin your rep."

"I can easily gain my rep back," Darcy said. "It's just a matter of beating the pixies well enough that everyone else admires us. That and the fact that I'm already known to the principal as a well thought out student. As long as she finds interest in me, I can do what I want, regardless of what the other students think. They wouldn't be able to beat me in a battle anyway."

"I think the principal likes me, but only if I keep ahead of everybody else." Rose said as they started to the locker room.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be difficult for you to live up to her standards," remarked the witch as she opened the door for her. "You always seem to excel anyways."

"Everything has a price Darcy. If my grades slip, I'd be out on the streets."

Darcy didn't have a very good reply to that, so she just walked over to her locker to change. She hadn't sweat at all (though her mouth had done a mighty good exercise) so she didn't need to worry about doing the laundry yet. Besides, it was Stormy's week.

Rose politely turned her back to Darcy as she stripped and changed clothes.

The others girls came in soon enough, some panting, while others were as sweat-free as Darcy was. Bavalon and her friends were among the sweat-free ones.

"Did you see the cripple try and walk? What a loser!" one of her friends gossiped loud enough for the redhead to hear. "And I saw one of her legs was longer than the other! Gross!" The girl flipped her short, brown hair after pulling on her shirt and made a snorting sound.

Rose bit the inside of her mouth but said nothing.

"Rei, that's unladylike of you to snort," Bavalon remarked, brushing her silky hair of its tangles.

"Not as unladylike as that girl trying to walk!" countered another one of her friends. Her hair was chin-length and jet black and she pulled on her silver glittered jeans. "Did you see her? I don't know why they let her in here in the first place."

Rose swallowed the blood filling her mouth, finally she spoke. "At least I try to walk on my own."

'_Idiot!_' Darcy cursed mentally, '_Don't talk back!_'

As expected, there was a sudden hush in the room as Bavalon, Rei, and the others in their group looked Rose over as if trying to suddenly acknowledge that she wasn't all that invisible after all. Rei, the tough member, crossed her arms and huffed, "Did you just say something? Wanna repeat it for me?" However, she was interrupted as the leader stepped in front of Rose and gave her a smile that could have been mistaken for a friendly one had Rose not known better.

In her anger Rose did something then that she swore she'd never do. "Sharea Paina Completa!" She snapped, extending her hand palm down toward the group.

The room seemed to jostle about, the girls clutching onto the lockers as they were suddenly struck with an enormous weight all over their body. Their legs gave way, even Bavalon kneeling before Rose as if bowing to her. "You crippled little son of a-" she was cut off as the coach decided to walk in at that moment.

"What are you girls still doing in here? Get a move on! I've got more classes you know!" the coach demanded, hands on hips.

The redhead dropped her hand, breaking the spell. "Yes ma'am. Coming Darcy?"

All the dark witch could do was nod as she picked up her things and followed Rose out the door. She felt someone grip her pant leg and looked down to see the leader of the defeated group giving her an angry glare. "We'll need to talk to you, Trix. About her." She nodded her head slightly over to where Rose was exiting the door, but stopped as a sudden rush hurt her head. She released her hold on Darcy, allowing her to catch up with her companion.

Rose's face was completely expressionless, her eyes dark and unreadable.

"You alright?" Darcy asked, concerned. "That was some pretty hardcore magic you used back there."

"I'm fine. I'll just have some backlog is all. I shouldn't have lost my temper but..."

"No, you actually had every right to talk back, as much as I would have advised you otherwise. They've been bugging you ever since you first arrived, haven't they?"

"Yep. pretty girls picking on the ugly one."

"You're not ugly," Darcy assured. She pointed her thumb in the direction behind them where the group was limping out of the locker room, still in shock. "They're the ugly ones. A black soul of hatred, I tell you. Not that I'm not like that in a way, too, but I'm not all that up-to-date on gossip anyhow."

Rose watched them calmly. "Ten minutes, and the after effects will be gone."

"You've tried that spell out before... haven't you?" Darcy asked daringly. She, too, was watching how unstable the group was.

"Only once. I swore I'd never do it again after."

"That was pretty drastic. I'm amazed you were able to do that without exhausting yourself completely- especially it being only your second try."

"My anger fed the spell. All of my spells are linked to my emotions."

"I once heard of something like that... can't remember what exactly at the moment, though." Just as she finished her last word, the bell rang for them to hurry to their lockers and get ready for their next classes.

"I'll explain it to you later if you really want to know. But right now I'm going to tear up the mess hall." Rose said as her stomach growled loudly.

"Alright, I'm going to head down to class then." She gave a short wave before entering the stampede of students trying to get to their lockers. A few of the students automatically gave her some room, but others she had to shove to get by. At last, she was able to get to hers. Stormy and Icy were there beside her, but were quickly leaving for their next classes. They gave a short nod of their head in her direction as a greeting and left. Grabbing her writing pad and textbook, Darcy did the same.

Meanwhile, Rose went into the mess hall and chowed down.

By the time Darcy got to her next class, some members of the group from gym class were already seated in the rows. Normally they'd sit all clustered together to pass notes to each other, but today they were scattered about. The leader, Bavalon, turned to Darcy with an odd smile, patting the seat beside her. Yeah right, like she was going to take the bait. Instead, she took her normal seat away from the front of the room, but not too far back to seem ignorant of the lesson.

Picking her stuff of the desk she previously occupied, the group leader took a seat behind Darcy and gave her an accomplished look. "Don't mind me, Trix, I'm just taking a seat where I feel most comfortable." The blonde grinned, her slim, turquoise eyes now focused to the front of the room. The dark witch said nothing, feeling she didn't need to comment at all. '_I don't know what's going on in her head,_' she thought, picking up a pen to write with, '_but I'll find out sooner or later. She's not going to get away with trying to be an equal match._'

Bavalon frowned slightly then opened her notebook. _What's your connection to the cripple?_ she wrote, sliding the note over to Darcy almost absently.

Taking the note, Darcy unfolded it and read what was written on it. She could barely contain a snort of indifference. However, she wasn't about to miss up a chance to write back. She jotted down: _My connection to her is of my business_, before passing it back behind her.

The blonde witch frowned, wrote something and passed it back. _She doesn't seem your type, you are a gorgeous talented witch! Why would you waste your time with that overly-religious nun?_

_Why would you want to know? I make my own friends and it doesn't matter to me whether you think she's beneath me or not. I don't think you know me well enough to judge me, Bavalon._

_Darcy, I wasn't trying to judge you. She might have put a spell on you. The two of you have absolutely nothing in common. You have a life, she doesn't._

_What makes you so interested in her? You could stop bullying her and find out about her yourself if you want information so badly._

_I want to take her down for casting that spell on me, before she dies anyway._

_Are you hinting a threat of killing her?_ Darcy wrote harshly with her pencil.

Bavalon shrugged. _She'll die either way if what I felt was any indication._

Gritting her teeth, Darcy passed back the note. _She's not going to die on my watch. And you are definitely not doing to do anything to her if I can help it, which I know I can._

_It would be a mercy killing Darcy, nothing more._

_If mercy killing didn't disturb me, you'd be dead by now, to save the rest of us trouble._

_She's not even a woman Dar!_

_I think I know her well enough to determine that she fits all the woman standards, Bavalon._

_She's a pervert, the thing that's killing her is her lust for other women._

Darcy gulped vaguely. Rose was right- it really wasn't much of a secret now. Still, she wouldn't let the witch get away with that. _She hasn't done anything lecherous and she's fitting into our school well now. It's you who's keeping her from gaining more popularity._

_She's not even a witch Darcy. She's a pixie without wings!_

_And you're a witch with loose lips and a bad attitude. All the more evidence that everyone's different and you can't change that. No amount of your nagging will get me to change my mind about her._

_Fine. I tried to help you. I really did, but you're too deep into whatever she did to you._

_She's been a good friend is all she's done to me. And you're not. I would love to chat more, but the teacher seems to be giving me the eye and I'd rather not provoke her. _After passing the note back to the witch behind her, she got out her writing pad and started writing down a few notes that she saw from the board.

The popular witch glared at Darcy, but also pretended to take notes.

Darcy sighed. Rose was in extra trouble now, but she didn't know how she'd tell her. Shaking her head, she focused on taking notes the rest of class. Sooner or later she'd have to tell the girl, but it wouldn't help to dwell on it now.

The bell rang a half an hour later, and Bavalon collected her things, then walked off without a backwards glance toward the dark witch.

Her groupies scurried behind her, glancing at Darcy in wonder of what she had done to make their leader so abrupt all of a sudden. The witch paid no heed to them as she gathered her items and walked out to her locker.

Stormy was waiting. "So?"

Her sister gave her a puzzled look. "So...what?" she asked, pulling out her other textbook and shutting the door to her locker.

"What happened to Rose? She completely gutted the mess hall."

"What do you mean- gutted the mess hall?" Darcy questioned, perplexed.

"She ate all the leftovers Darcy! Everything!"

Heaving an honest shrug, she replied, "I didn't know she did that. Is she alright? Did you see her after that?"

"All I know was that everyone who was in there is scared to death of her now. She went in her room and hasn't come out since. Griffen's in shock."

"How many minutes until next class, then? Maybe I can sneak a peek and come back just a few minutes late."

"I think you might have a free period Dar, one of the teaches got sick and there's no substitute."

Thanking the heavens silently, Darcy responded, "Well that's just my luck then. I'll go check up on her and keep you up-to-date afterwards." Stuffing her things back into her locker, she started for the stairs and climbed down, deciding to take the longer way rather than appear in a ball of darkness in front of her door. In a few minutes, she was at her room and knocked a couple times.

"Who is it?" Rose called, she sounded tired.

"I'm surprised you still have to ask," Darcy answered. "Can't you tell by my knock?"

"Just checking. Door's open Darcy."

Turning the knob, the witch entered the room and closed the door behind her. She took a seat on the couch without being told to do so and started, "I heard about the mess hall, Rose. Care to shed some insight?" She noticed the other witch looked exhausted, but decided that her appearance would come up later in their conversation…


	6. Fights and Confessions

(Author's note: Finally updated since decided to behave. Thank you Kagura615 for all your help. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and enjoy the chapter!)

* * *

Rose blushed. "I was hungry, very hungry."

"I figured that much," Darcy returned. "Why didn't you come to lunch to eat, anyway? It would have saved you quite a bit of embarrassment."

"I went into town to see if the book I wanted had come in."

Raising her eyebrow at the simplicity of the reason, Darcy pressed, "So you weren't skipping out because something had happened to you? Well I guess that's a relief."

Rose's silver eyes suddenly grew hard, and she sat up straighter in the chair. "I don't run away from my problems Darcy." She said in a too calm angry voice.

"I know you don't," the dark witch replied. "Which made me even more worried when you didn't show up. Everybody knows you're not a coward."

The redhead relaxed a little bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's alright, we all have our little misunderstandings." Darcy thought over what had happened the previous period and came across the note passing. She remembered what Bavalon had said- something about killing Rose, remarking that she'd die sooner or later anyway and it was saving her the pain and embarrassment. Now that she was alone with Rose, the witch decided it was the best time to tell her. Clearing her through slightly, she began, "You know Bavalon from earlier, right?"

"Yes, and trust me, her mind is not a pleasant place to be."

"She was in my class earlier, and we started passing notes to each other because she was wondering about something...or someone I should say."

"It figures. It's not surprising."

"Well, you see, the reason she asked me out of all the other girls in the room was because I knew you. And she obviously didn't seem to like the fact that I'm close to you, however she's fine with me being close with other girls. But besides that, she said something about you that I think would be in your best interest to be wary about."

"I'm used to death threats Darcy."

At that last comment, Darcy was at a loss for words. She merely stared at Rose as if she had suddenly grown another head. _'And all this time I thought it hadn't gone past more a shove or a collection of vulgar language...damn. What am I supposed to say now? She won't try and avoid Bavalon, we're all certain of that. But then I'm sure Bavalon knows that already, and has something different planned than what Rose might initially think._'

"I'll be all right Darcy. It'll pass, she'll find somebody else to play with. The worst she's done so far is to trip me at the bars and wench my arm out of place."

"I don't think she'll let it pass for a good long time, Rose. I'm not saying you should try and be more cautious, but don't think it's just a phase either. She even said herself that she wants to comeback at you for that spell you used on her this morning, and I haven't seen her back out of a situation that she's stated out in the public yet."

"If she tries, I might land in jail." Rose said flatly.

"Why would you be sent to jail? She'd be the one committing illegal actions!"

"Because the spells I would cast have no reversal."

Darcy quieted down and spoke lightly, "You're right on that point. I guess I might be overreacting a little on this. I know you can handle what she throws at you, I just don't think you should have to handle it in the first place." Combing her fingers through her hair in thought, the witch looked downwards at the carpet. '_Maybe I should try and persuade Bavalon out of her threats before she can even make a move. I know I can trick her, I just don't know if it'd be wise to. If I do trick her, I'll have to do the same to Rose and that'll ruin all of my plans on this stupid project..._'

"Thank you. You are a good friend Darcy." Rose said with simple sincerity.

Darcy looked back up, suddenly thinking of something. "We still have half an hour before the last class, right?" she inquired, looking at the clock before facing her fellow witch again. "We could go out some place until then. No use sticking around here when we could be doing something worthwhile like the other kids who have a free period."

Rose gulped down the rest of her tea in three swallows, then smiled. "Sure. You have something in mind?"

"Not really. I figured since we ate at a place I had chosen, you could choose this time." An honest grin tugged at her lips. "Just make sure we can get back in time."

"Why don't we go drool over jewelry at the jewelry store?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I didn't think you'd bring up that kind of suggestion," Darcy responded honestly. She shrugged. "But I can't say no. I've been denying myself a necklace for a long time because I haven't had the chance to go, but now it seems I can."

"I like jewelry myself." Rose answered as she backed up.

Getting up and heading for the door, Darcy opened it and left it wide for Rose to pass through. "Well then, if you'd just lead the way, I'll follow. I've got some money, but if you want to buy yourself one, you'd better remember your wallet."

Rose snagged her purse off the desk and slung it around her neck. "Cool."

Waiting until Rose had passed through the threshold, Darcy closed the door and asked, "Do you want me to push your chair for you and you tell me the way?"

"Yes, thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

The amber-eyed woman took hold of the handles and started towards the Tower entrance. She managed just at the curb outside before she had to wait for directions on which way to go.

Darcy grasped the handles of the wheelchair, but found herself lost in her thoughts for a while. '_I think I might be getting in over my head now. This is ONLY supposed to be for the project, but I'm letting myself slip too many times. I'm getting a little too close to her... and she really thinks I'm her friend now._' She let out a soft sigh too low for someone to hear. '_I have a bad feeling about all of this, but I have to keep this up now. Besides, it's just a stop to the jewelry store._'

Rose made sure the glamour was still in place, as the bruises hadn't healed yet. _'I have to be very careful now. Who knows what Bavalon may have told Darcy!_' She thought.

As if on cue, the pair heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor as a familiar blonde appeared down the steps. A couple of her friends were with her, and all of them had nasty grins on their faces. "Why hello there, Dar," the leader greeted with a sweet and sour expression. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding during class last period, you know. I hope you can forgive me?" She crossed her arms in anticipation.  
"What do you want?" demanded the witch. "If you haven't noticed, we're about to leave." She glared at the group in front of her.

Meanwhile, the redhead was frowning at Rei in confusion.

"We too were just about to head off somewhere. But, since we've bumped into you, I don't see why a chat wouldn't be appropriate." She completely ignored Rose, having found her not worth an acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry, but Darcy and I are kind of in a hurry." Rose said calmly.

"No one was talking to you Cripple." Rei snapped, enjoying the hurt that flashed though Rose's silver eyes.

At the sound of Rose's voice, Bavalon turned to her. "In a hurry, you say? I don't think you need to be. Let's enjoy the time we have together, shall we?" She extended her hand, palm up, and allowed a green ball of energy to grow. Rei and the other girl followed suit, red and blue balls appearing in their hands, respectively.

Darcy didn't like the looks of how everything was turning out. "Are you challenging us to a battle, Bavalon?"

Rose's silver eyes flashed as she erected a shield of silver power to protect both Darcy and herself.

Darcy gave Rose an odd look. '_She's protecting us? I just hope she doesn't use one of her attack spells. I'll deal with that._'

The group leader grinned. "Consider this a friendly spar, Darcy!" she answered, raising her hand up. She then quickly forced it down, throwing the energy ball at the two. The shield successfully blocked it though, causing her to grow angry.

Rose paled slightly, but smiled in triumph.

Bavalon allowed an uncommon growl to escape her lips. "I've had it with you, Cripple! I'm tired of going easy on you!" She clasped her hands together, pulling them apart to reveal a string of green energy lines. Thrusting them at the two, she waited for the result. Much to her disappointment, Darcy had counter attacked with dark magic of her own. "Stay out of this, Trix! My target is her, not you!"  
Darcy didn't respond, but blew on the wisps of dark magic that was left on her fingers. She turned to the other two members of the group. They threatened to fire their attacks on her, but she merely snorted indifferently and faced their leader once again.

The redhead dealt with the other two, wrapping them in silver power until neither would move, but the shield remained strong.

"I still don't get why you're defending her," the blonde remarked, motioning to the girl currently holding up the shield. "We're so much better for you, Darcy!"

The dark witch threw a bolt of magic at the other girl, successfully piercing her right shoulder even as she dodged. "I don't see why you have such a grudge against her. She's been ignoring your bitchy comments, has refrained from complaining about what you do to her, and hasn't even shown a sign of being in pain! I think that's what's better for me, Bavalon!" She released another orb of magic at her and didn't even bat an eyelash when she flinched at the assault.

Rose watched in silence, ready to defend Darcy if needed.

"She's better for you? Did you forget, Darcy? She's deceiving you! She loves women- she's only trying to lure you into her web so that she can have you all to herself!" the blonde spat, disgust clear on her face. "She shouldn't have been allowed into this school and you know it. We don't need a pervert like her seducing our good students!"

Cringing slightly, Darcy retorted, "As I've mentioned before, you judge people too much before you've gotten to know them."

"If you knew the whole story, you'd know that I'd never ever cross that line. Before you talk bad about me, look in the mirror." Rose spoke up quietly.

Bavalon glared at them, her face practically red with anger. She glanced at her friends, who were still struggling with Rose's attack, before turning back to her opponents. "I know women like you, Rose. You find interest in other women, seek sexual relationships with them, even go so far as to flirt with them! Your kind disgusts me!" She raised both hands this time, gathering energy. "But that's not the only reason why I hate you. Not only are you a woman lover, but you're too powerful for a newbie. And I don't like that at all!" The leader then thrust her energy with a mighty force, feeling limp afterwards.

This time the shield changed, bouncing the attack right back at Bavalon.

Cursing harshly, the witch found herself kicked back a few feet from the blow, now kneeling on the ground, panting. She managed to look back up at them before falling to the ground in defeat, a breath of words escaping her lips. "I hate you..."

"I love you too Bavalon. Kiss, kiss." She said with false sweetness. "Shall we go Darcy?"

The witch nodded. "I think we still have a good amount of time to stop by and do some browsing," she replied, pushing the wheelchair towards the entrance after she had grasped its handles.

Rose smiled as she reabsorbed the energies she had used to hold the other two witches as well as the shield. "Very nice Job Darcy. I'm proud of you."

"You did a good job as well," Darcy said. "I'm just disappointed that we have less time to spend at the shop now."

Rose blushed and ducked her head in pleasure. "Thank you. We can always come back if you aren't busy tonight..."

"I think that would be a better idea," Darcy agreed. "You feeling okay after all that?"

"Shields are easy, it's being inside someone else's head that's hard." She shook her head. "I'll be fine Darcy."

"Alright, if you say so," Darcy said, strolling the wheelchair out of the Tower and down to the first curb. She looked to her left and to her right before asking, "Which direction do we go now?"

"Right, it's right on the next corner."

Taking her words as her guide, Darcy turned to the right and went down, turning on the next corner she came to. A line of outlet shops and other small stores were lined up, forming half a circle in the court. As Rose looked around to point out which one it was, Darcy questioned, "Would it be wrong of me to ask about what Bavalon had said about you?"

"No, it wouldn't. I think you have a right to know." She said after a moment of surprise.

"Here, let's go over to this bench to talk," Darcy offered, pushing the wheelchair in the bench's direction. Once she positioned Rose, she sat down beside her.

Rose closed her silver eyes, then spoke. "Do you remember when we went to the park, and I told you that sometimes it's better not to mess with your own plumbing?"

The witch nodded her head. "I remember that."

"Well, What I didn't say was that I learned that lesson from personal experience."

"And what would this experience be?"

"After I had the rods in my back, I was pretty much forced to socialize with other girls my age, I thought I knew all there was to know about the female body. But as I listened, I realized that there was something very wrong. I looked at guys, and felt absolutely nothing." She looked at her hands. "Oddly enough, it was the same with the girls too."

Darcy looked at her, perplexed. "I don't understand..."

"I had no drive for either gender. For all intents and purposes, I was asexual."

"That's hard to imagine," Darcy remarked honestly. "You didn't feel anything at all?"

"Nothing. I was hollow. The parts worked, the systems were running, but I felt nothing."

"You talk as if you're some kind of machine. Did you feel like you were one?"

"In some ways Darcy, yes. After being cut open, poked and prodded so many times, I started thinking like the doctors. I didn't have a choice."

Darcy fell quiet, but motioned for her to continue. This time, however, the project didn't once cross her mind.

"I was horrified, desperate even. I was already so different from other people. This was just one blow too many." Her mouth tightened. "I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Night after night, I'd lay in my bed, trying to figure out if I was even a person."

Darcy felt a river of feelings pass through her as she listened to Rose explain her past. She felt confused, sympathetic, and even at a loss of appropriate words to respond with. '_I could never relate to what she's been through... it's crazy._' Finding her tongue, however, she managed to say, "It must have been rough when you were young. It's outstanding how a child has to be put through all of that..."

"I was only fourteen at the time Darcy, yet most of the time I thought like an adult. Other kids my age both bored me and scared me."

"When did you finally find interest into a gender again?" Darcy asked, curious.

"It was one of the rare nights where my parents and my brother had gone out. I remember lighting a candle and praying with all my soul that I could be like everybody else in this one aspect of my life. I don't remember exactly what I said that night, but I remember feeling drained and tired as I put the candle back before going to bed." Then Rose finally opened her eyes. "I didn't know it then, but I had just cast my first spell without knowing what I was doing at all. The next morning, the nightmare began."

"What happened?" Darcy pressed. "Did the change effect how you woke up that morning?"

"The fire, the burning aching fire that twisted my guts. That was the first thing I noticed. Apparently, I hadn't opened the door to my sex drive, I blew it clean right off the hinges."

"So the spell was taking effect on you?"

"Yes, for six months, I couldn't stand to be around people. It was around that time I found Wicca. I thought it was a command from whatever powers there were." She smiled then. "I learned quickly. I couldn't make the fire go away, but I learned how to channel what I was going though in other ways that made it bearable."

"Amazing... so you were able to spark some magic even if you were human? An impossible task for those who aren't already chosen to do so."

"I think everyone can, but not everyone has the will to make it work."

"Hold on, so does this Wicca religion support the use of magic? You said yourself you were suddenly obedient of the religion, and so that would mean that you followed its laws, right?"

"Yes, in a very real way, it saved my life."

"Saved your life?"

"It gave me a way to focus, to control the fire so that I could live my life without doing all the things that Bavalon accused me of."

"I'm sorry to ask so many questions like this, but I was wondering... how exactly did you get kicked out? I know your parents must have realized something or had found out some secrets."

"Two years went by, and I was more or less keeping my secret fairly well. I bought books of lesbian fiction and of Wicca and kept them in my room, hiding them among my other books. It was a month before my sixteenth birthday, and on that particular day the fire was being quite violent, so I had been reading a lesbian novel to try and settle it down. No one was home, cause they had all gone to my brother's baseball game. I was getting thirsty, so I came out of my room and put the book on the dining room table before heading into the kitchen."

And then what?" Darcy pressed again. She had lost sight of the world around them as she tried getting deeper into what Rose was saying.

Rose's eyes turned dark. "I didn't hear them come in, and I had the orange juice in my hand when I heard my mother screaming. When I came into the room, she was holding the book in her hand." She shuddered. "As long as I live, I'll never forget the look on her face when she turned to me and demanded what I was doing with such sinful trash..."

"Ouch," the witch murmured quietly. "I'm guessing she didn't overlook it."

Rose sadly shook her head. "No, they didn't. My mother was raised a Catholic. When my father came in, they both marched into my room and proceeded to pull my other books of the shelves, when they found my Wicca books..."

Darcy couldn't help but cringe. Rose's tone of voice seemed as if she were in pain just by simply recalling past memories. Urging her to continue, she said, "How did they react after seeing your Wicca novels?"

"A lot of screaming, yelling, stuff like that. After about an hour of that, they dragged me outside to the fire pit." Her eyes squeezed themselves shut. "I was forced to watch them burn all of the books I owned, all four hundred and fifty of them."

"Were all of them Wicca books?" Darcy asked, surprised. She didn't think anyone could own so many books, let alone all of them being of one type!

"No, only about twenty were Wicca. Eight of them were lesbian related. The rest of them varied in interests. There were five books however that meant the world to me, for they had been gifts from other authors or my teachers. I cried the hardest when those were burned."

Again, Darcy felt as if she had lost her tongue. She didn't say anything, but waited for the redhead to continue, trying not to seem too eager for the information. Even though she felt like once she started listening, she wouldn't be able to stop, she didn't let it show.

"After they were burned, my school bag was shoved into my lap and I was told to pack and be out of the house within the hour. I really don't remember exactly what I put into that bag. When I was packed my other chair, this chair, had been pulled out of the attic. They told me that I didn't deserve my power wheelchair anymore."

"How long after that did Griffen find you?"

"Three days after I turned sixteen."

"Where did you stay until then? You couldn't go back to your house..."

"On the streets, or in the library."

Darcy's eyes visibly widened. "So...you couldn't find someone to take you in?"

"No. Mom made sure of that."

"She managed to get other people to refuse to take you in? How?"

"My mom called every one she knew and told them what was going on. From what I had heard, the language she used was pretty nasty. The shortest version was that I was dead."

"Oh..." was all Darcy could comment. _'Her mom must have really been upset with her if she spread that around about her own daughter..._'

"In her mind, this was not a lie, so I just gave up trying and put it behind me as best I could."

The witch thought that over a moment before bringing up yet another question. "When was the last time you contacted your parents, then?"

"I never did, Griffen did though, to tell them I was safe." Rose shook her head. "Their reply pissed her off major I think."

"What did they say back?"

"That they had no daughter, only a son."

"...they disowned you?"

"Completely."

This part shocked Darcy the most. It had surprised her, sure, when she had found out about Rose's religion and interests, but it was even more startling to find out she was disowned because of them. Another thought crossed her mind, however, and she spoke it aloud. "Do you think you would have been invited into Cloud Tower if you hadn't been out on your own?"

"I doubt it. Yeah, life at home sucked, but in two years, I would have been free to move out and live on my own."

"But you are at least a little bit glad that you ended up here, right?"

"Yes, I am, I've learned a lot here, even if I haven't found... what I'm looking for."

Darcy gave her a puzzled look. "You're looking for something?"

"Yes I am, that's really why I've kept to myself so much."

"I know you're very secretive, but would you mind telling me what you are looking for? Unless you'd rather that be kept quiet." She attempted a small grin, "Who knows? I might be able to help you find it here."

Rose gave Darcy a piercing long look, as though searching for something. "Perhaps I should... Goddess knows I've tried to do it on my own." She said, almost to herself.

Darcy felt a little nervous suddenly, finally realizing how much under control Rose had of her powers, much more so than the normal witch. It both kept her interested in the girl and frightened of what she could do if she were to be provoked. Which led her to think back to the project, a topic she had long kept out of her head since (and maybe even before) they had left. Revealing to Rose that she was simply an experiment for the project didn't look so easy now.

She blinked, and the searching look was gone, the mask clearly back into place. "Do you swear by your powers as a witch that you will tell no one else?"

Surprised, Darcy had to think deeply on that. '_She wants me to swear not to tell anyone else? I'm not sure I can do that, really. I can handle not telling the sisters for probably a day or two just to get used to the information before spilling, but I've never gone longer than three days without confining to them what's on my mind. And that goes the same for them- I know everything that's been on their minds since we learned how to talk to each other...and I couldn't forsake that for a simple piece of knowledge...but I need and want to know what Rose has been searching for..._'

Closing her eyes to sort out a decision, Darcy finally replied, "Yes, I swear by my powers as a witch that I won't tell anybody else."

Rose nodded then sighed. "I'm searching for another way to either reverse the damage or to find some way to slow it down."

"Like in some kind of spell?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"And judging by how you had added the word 'another', I'm guessing you've found one before?" Darcy asked, feeling as if she were on a roll now.

"Yes, I found a ritual that 'might' work, but I'd rather not use it unless I have no other choice."

"Is it that severe?" She wondered vaguely what kind of spell Rose had found, but decided to save that question for later.

"It requires that I 'give myself in perfect love and perfect trust'." Rose answered.

"You think there's another way out, then? I agree that would be a last resort, seeing as you have to devote yourself fully."

"I've looked and looked, but so far I've found nothing...And I'm running out of..."

Darcy waited a while for her to continue, but when she didn't, she inquired, "Running out of...what? Time?"

"Time." Rose agreed. "The fire inside me is spreading. Bavalon spoke truer than she knew."

Remaining quiet for a few moments, Darcy recollected her thoughts. She thought back to what Bavalon had said- all of her aggravated words and the sneaky ways she used to get information. She shook her head slightly. "You're not going to lose control...?"

"As far as I can tell, I'll either loose control or the fire with continue spreading though my body. The teas help but my body is starting to reject them."

'_So that must be why she was buying the teas...she's trying to contain this fire within her! But, if her body rejects them, who knows what she'll do with such powerful magic...?_' As she thought this, however, she also recalled where they were and it wasn't the Tower. Glancing down at her watch, she cursed silently before looking back up to Rose. "Sorry to drop the topic, but if we don't rush, we'll be late for our classes."

"Drat! and we didn't get to look at any jewelry! I'm sorry Darcy." She looked contrite.

"Well, I should be free tonight so we'll just stop by then. Right now, though, it'd be in our best interest to get a move on." She stood up and grasped the handles of Rose's wheelchair. "I won't go so fast, but it might seem a little speedy to you."

"I trust you." Was the simple reply.

Darcy paused at that, but regained her composure shortly afterwards. "Well good," she responded, shoving aside the thoughts she had when Rose had said 'trust'. "Have you ever wanted to ride a roller coaster?"

"I can't, not with the rods in my back, and I'm too short for anything but the kiddie rides."

"Well, you're about to experience one," Darcy said as she pushed the wheelchair forward and kept it at a regular pace. She slowly began going a little faster and once she had hit the curb, she finally allowed herself to speed up as she advanced the next one.

Rose laughed in delight. "This is fun!"

They turned sharply at the corner, Darcy quickly asking, "You all right?" as she slowed down a bit in case she had just given the girl whiplash. Normally the person actually doing the action wouldn't feel that much of an effect, but for someone riding in a wheelchair and without the pre-given knowledge of a turn, it might have actually hurt her.

However, the redhead was laughing as she sat up. "Wow!"

The dark witch smiled when she heard Rose. She went back to her previous pace all the way down to the Tower, slowing down once the front door came into sight. Her hair stopped its thrashing about her face and she pulled a few strands behind her shoulders. "We're home," she announced, letting go of the handles to open the door, "and with minutes to spare."

Rose was grinning from ear to ear. "That was cool! Are you tired Darcy?"

"Not in the slightest," she replied, strolling Rose into the main room. She closed the door behind them and got up to the stairs. "I'd get you up here, but this can't support wheels just yet."

"That's okay." Rose murmured a spell and her backpack had landed on her lap. Another spell caused the chair to float up the stairs.

Darcy followed her up, avoiding the rails. The spell Rose had used to get her chair to ascend up the stairs fairly quick, so it wasn't but a few moments before they were all the way up onto the next floor. "What class do you have next, Rose?" she asked.

"Spell Writing. You?"

"I've got Mathematics. Really, I don't think I need to know how to divide the total numbers of spells I use to the ones I use daily, but they seem to be glued to the phrase 'Math is universal' and won't give it up."

"You'd be surprised, it just depends on what your doing."

The dark witch shrugged, walking to her locker to grab her notebook and other things. There were few people in the halls, most of them were in other classrooms and others were still getting back from wherever they had gone off to during the free period. Luckily, Bavalon and her groupies seemed to be out of sight as well.

Darcy walked into her classroom, which was occupied with only a few students. She took a seat where she normally sat at and arranged her things in front of her.

Since the girls who were in the class were all lost in their own thoughts, Darcy found it appropriate to reflect over the talk Rose and she had had out on the bench by the jewelry store. _'Well then, another well informational period,_' she began her thoughts, not particularly focusing her eyes on anything, _'and I guess I must have forgotten about the project while we were talking, but that doesn't really matter._' She paused to recollect. '_Next to her past life, I think the most important thing I managed to get out of her was how she's looking for another way to help with the fire within her. She said something about having to perfectly love and trust someone...and got me a little worried when she commented that she trusted me, too..._'

The witch shook her head at the last thought. _'I can't think too much on that or I'm bound to jump to conclusions. Besides, she said she'd use that as a last resort and I'm planning on making sure she doesn't have to do it. Another thing, anyway, is what Bavalon plans to do now that she's been defeated by us. She probably had a good sense of knowledge in knowing that she might not have come out as the victor so she made sure we were all alone. Without observers other than the five of us, a rumor would most likely never surface. Still, Rose claimed that some of the things Bavalon had spoken about her were true, which could either mean she makes pretty good guesses or she really was just making things up off the top of her head to persuade me to listen to her_.'

The bell rang and hour later, jarring Darcy out of her thoughts.

"Oh" Darcy said aloud, glancing at the clock, "I must have missed the whole class period with my thinking...I'll get Icy to lend me her Math notes later." Gathering her things, she walked outside and into the stampede of girls struggling to get their things. She sighed. Another day, another myriad of student stampedes in the halls.

She got passed them, for the most part not knocking any of her or anybody else's items down, and arrived at her locker. "Hey Icy," she started, looking over to her older sibling. "Could I borrow your Math notes? I kind of got distracted last period."

"Sure Darcy." Icy said, handing them over, then smirked. "How's Rose?"

"She's doing fine," Darcy answered, taking the notes with a 'thank you'. "Listen, let's go back to our room and we can catch up on each other. I've got loads to say, though, so prepare yourselves for a lot of information."

Icy nodded and walked away. "By the way Dar, Rose is still in her class."

"Wonder what she's staying in there for...?" Getting the last things out of her locker, she started for the Spell Writing class.

Rose was writing furiously, humming softly to herself and looking very happy.

"What're you up to?" Darcy called from the doorway. No one else was in the room, so she didn't feel obliged to have to walk all the way over to where she was sitting.

The redhead looked up, and if possible, she smiled wider. "Hello, I got caught up. I'll be done in a minute Darcy."

"No rush," the witch replied, "I was just checking up on you."

Rose nodded "Thanks." Finishing the page, she closed the notebook she had been writing in and neatly packed up her things.

Darcy waited for the other witch to exit before getting out herself. "I'm going to spend some time with Icy and Stormy, so when do you want to stop by at the jewelry store?" she inquired, walking alongside Rose. Amazingly the hall had cleared up as the other students had eagerly rushed to their rooms after school let out for the day. Only a handful of girls strayed by the rooms, either on their way to somewhere or waiting for someone still doing some things.

"After dinner maybe?" She asked.

"I'm fine with that," Darcy agreed. "I'll see you then."

Rose flew back to her room, the fire rolling in her belly. '_Damnit... this isn't good... I'm getting too close to her..._'


	7. Shoping, Stalking, and Serious Thinking

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, a lot of things have been going on lately. Thank you Kagura16 for helping me with this chapter and the story up to this point. Also, please see the footnote at the end of this chapter for an important anouncement requarding this fanfic. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment!

* * *

Meanwhile Darcy walked over to the room her sisters and she shared and went in without a knock or some other form of notice that she was entering. Her sisters looked up at her expectantly. "Hey, you guys," the dark witch greeted, closing the door shut behind her. 

"Hey Dar." Stormy said. "How's it going?"

"Good. What are you guys up to?"

"Flora's wrapped around my finger, she gives me a flower every day." Stormy said with a grin.

The dark witch grinned. "Good news, then. What about you, Icy?"

"Bloom keeps taking me shopping." Icy smirked.

"Anything else I've missed out on? I seem to be out of the loop at times now."

"Not really, how about you? Ready to give up yet?" Stormy asked.

"No, I'm not planning on giving up now. I'm at a cross between getting in over my head and getting under her skin. I've already gotten a numerous amount of information from her that would be wasted if I didn't continue using her as my project. The problem is, while you guys have seen immediate results, I haven't got a clue whether I'm going in the right path or walking into a brick wall."

"She's very guarded, The girl's been treated like shit since she started here. I've helped her once or twice, she was thankful but..." Stormy trailed off.

"But...what?"

"Jumpy, as though she was expecting a trap or a price."

"She's probably reacting out of instinct. So many people are out to get her here, and most of them start out nice in the beginning but end up dirty and deceiving."

"Knowing that, what will you do?" Icy asked quietly.

"I don't really have to do anything other than what I should be doing. If I have to guard her because others are threatening her, I'll do it- if only to gain her trust." She noticed she sounded as if she were hiding something, but didn't dwell on it just in case her sisters hadn't noticed.

"And after the project?" Stormy asked, veiled concern in her eyes.

"Well...after...I'll..." Darcy stopped. What would she do after the project was over? She had told herself before that she'd simply drop the friendship, but it was getting harder to even think about that. "I don't know what I'll do, yet," she answered honestly.

"Would you like some advice?" Icy asked.

"Gladly if you'll offer."

"Keep her around, she's one smart cookie. If you don't disappear on her, you'll have someone loyal to you for life."

"So are you suggesting that I make the friendship...real?"

"Yeah. I hacked into Giffen's personal file about her. She's got big plans for Rose."

Darcy thought about that. A real friendship with Rose? It seemed like a whole new path to view the project from. It both intrigued her... and made her cautious. If she permitted the friendship to be real, she wouldn't have any excuse for her actions other than her being herself. She couldn't say the information was only for the project, because she'd keep the knowledge far beyond the deadline of the school assignment. Trying her best not to stay on that thought, she questioned Icy, "Did you find any details on the plans?"

"Griffen's considering adopting the girl and training her to be headmistress of Cloud Tower when she steps down!" Stormy snapped in hot jealousy.

Darcy's eyes widened to the size of watermelons. She stared at Stormy before blurting out, "What did you say? Adopting?" She turned to Icy. "Is she really considering that?"

"I think so, From what I gather, Rose's parents really _pissed_ her off, Griffen cursed them for almost three full pages."

"Why would she adopt her though? Isn't letting her attend enough?" She practically shivered at the thought of Rose becoming the daughter of such a powerful witch to begin with. It was asking for even more trouble.

"We don't know, Stormy's computer died before we could find out."

Darcy rubbed her head in frustration. Suddenly, she thought of something. "Do you guys know what kind of witch Griffen is?"

"No, why?" Icy asked.

"Well we read that Rose is a Twilight witch, right?"

"I think she just made that up, there's no such thing as a Twilight witch." Stormy snapped.

"Either way she might have said that for a reason. Maybe that's why Griffen is so overprotective of her," the middle witch reasoned. "That and how much power she can create."

"It could also be possible that she's bluffing to scare other witches away. For all her power, she's still a cripple." Icy mused thoughtfully.

"Don't call her that." the witch said initially. She looked a bit surprised at herself once it had left her mouth.

Icy sat up, looking surprised. "Why? She is. If it wasn't for her power, she wouldn't be worth the time or effort you spend on her."

Darcy sighed. "I can't disagree on that. But she does have power, so she's not worthless or useless. I've already heard that word enough today from Bavalon and her little followers, anyway."

"What happened?" Now it was Stormy's turn to sit up, only she looked alarmed.

"It's a long story," Darcy warned. "And it starts right at the beginning of the day during gym class."

"How many bruises does she have now?" Stormy demanded.

A smirk formed on the middle witch's lips. "Why so interested in her all of a sudden?"

Stormy glared. "You know as well as I do how difficult it is to control a strong power. Do you really want to be in the way when your little Rose finally snaps and decides to show her fangs?"

"I can handle myself, Stormy. If she decides to do anything nasty, I'll slap her out of it. While I can't help her control her power, I can help her get back to normal if she should falter." She grinned. "But it's nice to know you care."

"I have a strong feeling that if she snaps, you might not be able to help her."

"Maybe not," Darcy agreed, "but I've already gotten in too deep to turn back now. I wish it was as easy as simply letting her solve all of her own problems, but then I wouldn't have that much of a project going for me, nor would I gain trust."

"How far deep are you? Has she...?" Icy asked nervously.

"Has she what, Icy? She hasn't tried seducing me if that's what you think."

Icy looked relieved. "Do you think she'd try?"

"She might if she can't control it anymore..." Darcy shook her head. "But I highly doubt it." '_Unless she has no other choice...no, I won't let that happen._'

Stormy frowned. "Still, I'd be very careful Dar. From what you've told us, Rose is pretty affection starved..."

Darcy nodded. "I'll be careful, promise. Now are you guys ready for a truckload of information?"

"Just don't say anything she asked you not to." Stormy warned, ignoring Icy's glares. "You'll be able to use that later."

Darcy looked surprised at Stormy's advice. It was almost as if she expected Rose to have said something that she wanted kept secret! Either way, she tried making it seem a mystery whether she actually did or didn't. "I won't," she promised.

Meanwhile, in Rose's room, the redhead was waiting impatiently for her tea to seep.

Darcy walked out of her room and started for the stairs. She was wearing another one of her deep purple sets of clothes- a tank top with small swirls of white and pants a deep shade with a gold-like belt holding it up. Dinner had ended a few minutes ago, the girls having chatted on the subject until then. Icy had been doubly alarmed than Stormy, specifically because she was still a little cautious whether or not her sibling was hiding some things. Both of them had agreed that Bavalon was a threat, and had warned her to keep an eye on Rose's actions towards them, not only for the sake of everyone else but for her own safety. Now that their talk had ended, Darcy was ready to meet up with Rose and go to the jewelry store.

She arrived at her door soon enough and raised her hand up to knock.

A silver shield buzzed into life, but vanished at the dark witch's touch. "Come on in Darcy." Rose called.

The witch entered the room, greeting, "Hey there. Ready to go?" She looked over the witch's attire as she stepped in.

Rose was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a matching blue shirt, she wore no jewelry except for a pair of small diamond earrings. "Yep, just let me choke down this last cup and we'll be set to go Darcy."

The witch nodded as she got into the room completely, leaving the door slightly ajar. She waited patiently for Rose to finish, occasionally glancing around the room every now and then.

Shutting her silver eyes, Rose shuddered as she drained the hot contents cup with no pause for breath. "Gah! Nasty!" Putting the cup on her desk, she shook her head as she grabbed her purse.

Darcy smirked at the witch. "Why don't you just put some sweetener in if it tastes so bad?"

"Because I have to be able to taste it to know if I did it right.

"You could just take a sip and then if it tastes like it should, add some sweetener into it afterwards. Save yourself the bad aftertaste."

"Sugar only makes it worse actually." Rose said as she held the door open for Darcy.

Walking through the door with a nod of thanks, Darcy replied evenly, "In that case, let's just get your mind off of the taste with some jewelry shopping."

With a smile, Rose shut and locked her door before following Darcy.

As they advanced the entrance, the dark witch inquired, "Have you have any problems with Bavalon, lately?"

"I caught her prowling outside my door after you left to have girl time with your sisters."

"Did she talk to you?" Darcy asked.

"No, but the way she looked at me..." Rose shivered before moving again. "I think there's something warped in her."

"But she hasn't tried anything on you yet, has she?" the amber-eyed witch pressed. "And what do you mean by warped?"

"No, but I have the feeling that she's waiting for the right time to strike. When I was in her mind... it wasn't pretty."

Darcy opened the entry door for Rose, continuing, "What was in her mind? Some foul plot to hurt you?"

She rolled outside. "It went deeper than that. From what I gathered, she's like me, but she hates it... and I've become her scapegoat somehow."

"Her scapegoat...?" Darcy closed the door behind them subsequent to saying this, grasping the handles of Rose's wheelchair. What she didn't notice was that she had closed the door on someone. A mass of blonde hair swayed as the girl peeked from the door at the other two, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

Rose was frowning in thought. "Yes, she can't deal with her emotions, so she takes them out on me."

"How is she like you, then? I mean, that must be the reason she picked you of all people to take her emotions out on."

"Because I am a lesbian, and I don't hide it."

Darcy paused at the corner. Suddenly getting what she meant, the witch asked disbelievingly, "Are you saying she's a lesbian like you?"

"More or less, yes."

"But all those things she said about you! She wanted me to be with her because she knew you were a lesbian and she said she hated that!"

Swallowing, Rose tried to explain. "Darcy, she can't accept who she is, she hates herself for being that way."

Darcy turned at the corner to her right, thinking up something to say. It was enough shock with learning that Bavalon was a woman seeker, but that she would hide it so evenly because she hated it? This whole thing seemed unreal.

Rose shook her head "It happens sometimes..."

Just as the two had rounded the corner, the blonde-haired girl followed quickly behind, hiding behind passersby if need be. She frowned and cursed to herself. "I don't know why I'm doing this," she said out loud, ignoring the people who looked at her oddly, "but I need to follow them. I need to know what she's doing..." She tried advancing them, listening to see if she could hear them. Unfortunately, their voices were muffled by the other neighborhood noises. "Damn, I can't hear what she's saying! I guess I'll have to keep following."

Getting to the jewelry store a few minutes later, Rose grinned at Darcy. "We're here."

The two continued towards the front entrance of the store, entering in after a few short moments spent opening the door and getting through. Following them without a sound, Bavalon cursed when she saw how small the jewelry shop was. If she entered, it'd be a definite that the other two would notice her. She took to peeking through the glass window, hoping that they wouldn't glance her way.

Rose smiled quietly as she rolled into the shop. "I know the shop is small Darcy, but I've never been fond of the larger more popular stores."

"I'm fine with small stores," Darcy replied, looking over at a case filled with necklaces. "They usually don't have that high of a price than a popular one."

"Come here Darcy, there's something I want to show you. You don't have to buy it if you don't like it, but I thought that it should belong to you when I first saw it." The necklace that she gestured to was a finely crafted shimmering silver chain that held a perfect dark purple amethyst that contained swirls of a lighter purple shade as well as some very fine lines of white.

Darcy looked at the necklace with awe. It was perfect- just what she had been searching for. The purple shades were exactly how she liked them and the lines of white made it look even more gorgeous. To top it off, she'd always wanted such a beautifully woven silver chain to go with it. For the first time in a long time, Darcy could only stare with wide open eyes and jaw slacking.

Rose smiled softly. "I used to have a good eye for jewelry, it's nice to see I haven't lost my touch."

"Do you have any jewelry? I mean, with a good eye like that you must have a lot," Darcy said, touching the glass case that concealed the necklace within.

"I only had a few pieces, but the only jewelry I could take with me were my earrings. The rest were destroyed, pawned, or put away for my brother when he found a wife."

"Why would your parents destroy your jewelry?"

"Because they were Wicca related."

Puzzled, Darcy asked, "How could pieces of jewelry be Wicca related?"

"Do you know what a pentacle is?"

Slowly, the dark witch shook her head. "The five elements? You mean like water, fire, earth, wind, and lightening?"

"You have the first four elements right, you even said them in the correct order, but the fifth element is Spirit."

Darcy thought on that a moment. "What significance do those have to the religion, though?"

"Wicca is a nature religion Darcy."

"So basically they're just there because the religion is nature and all of those happen to back it up? That's not really persuading."

"You need all five to live Darcy." She replied calmly.

"Well, I guess that's true," Darcy agreed. "Aside from that, though, let's get back to shopping." Although it seemed she had let the topic slide fairly quickly, she wasn't quite finished learning about it yet. '_I'll have to research about it later on..._' she thought as she looked back at the necklace Rose had pointed out to her.

Smiling, Rose nodded and rolled away.

After gazing at the piece of jewelry for a little longer, she finally decided to buy it. Luckily, it wasn't as expensive as it looked and she was able find enough money in her wallet instead of using one of her credits. She went up to the front desk with it, paid, and came back to where Rose was with the necklace in her hand. "Could you put this on for me? My hands always fumble with the clasp."

Nodding Rose took the necklace, fighting a blush.

Darcy kneeled down in front of her and waited as she gently pulled the chain around her neck and began locking it in place.

She blushed as she carefully made sure the necklace was on right. "Too tight?"

"That's perfect," Darcy replied, getting back up and arranging the stone. She smiled in thanks. "Have you found one that you like yet?"

"They are all beautiful." Rose answered with a smile.

"Any you like the best? Surely there's got to be one at least." She glanced around the room at the jewelry in the boxes. "Red would probably go well with your hair, though you might want your favorite color or birthstone..."

"Emeralds or any green stone looks well on me, or so I'm told."

"I think they'd look well on you, too," Darcy rejoined. She picked up a pair of emerald tear drop earrings. "What do you think of these?"

Rose pulled her hair back, revealing a pair of small dull diamonds in her ears, which she carefully took out.

Bavalon peeked through the window and was startled as she saw Darcy was adorned with a new necklace. She peered closer and saw Rose take out her earrings and wait for the dark witch to put in a pair of emerald ones. 'What are those two doing? Buying jewelry...? Why would they want to do that?'

The redhead held the diamond earrings carefully in her hand. "What do you think Darcy?"

"They look great on you," Darcy complimented, pulling back strands of Rose's hair back to better view them. "You were right, this color looks gorgeous with your face."

Rose gave Darcy a genuine smile that lit up her entire heart-shaped face. "You think?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?" She stood up straight and looked around, barely missing Bavalon's head quickly whipping around the corner in a flash. Staring at the window in slight confusion, she finally let it go and turned back to the witch in front of her. "You gonna get them, then?"

Rose blushed and nodded. "I think so." She answered, waiting for Darcy to take them out again.

The dark witch took the hint and reached over to carefully slip the pieces of jewelry out of her earlobes and held them tightly in her hand. She put them back in the small container in which she found them while Rose put her diamond studs back in.

Smiling, Rose put the diamonds back in. She didn't seem to care the diamonds looked dull and lifeless when compared to the emeralds. The price made her blanch slightly, but she did pay for them.

The shopkeeper smiled. "We have a lovely necklace and twin bracelets that would match the earrings ma'am."

"Perhaps another day." Was the redhead's calm answer.

Shall we go then?" Darcy suggested, already headed for the door. From outside, Bavalon ducked a second time, heart pounding ninety-eight miles a second. She quickly scrambled to the bushes and hid there, crouched down and out of sight. She just hoped a dog wouldn't come by and mistake her for one of the oddly formed buds.

Nodding, Rose protectively held the box with her new earrings. "It's been a good day."

The two left the store, passing by the blonde without even noticing her in the slightest. She breathed a sigh of relief once they had rounded the corner and quickly hopped to her feet. Not wanting to get back to the Tower right after the two for fear of uprising suspicion, she decided to walk through the jewelry shop to kill any leftover time that she could afford. The inside felt warmer than outside, so she allowed herself to relax and look around. Her eyes caught a familiar design and she quickly yanked up the necklace and bracelets that matched the earrings Rose had just purchased. '_No way!_' she thought. '_She didn't get these too?_' A thought suddenly entered her mind. _'Then she won't mind if I snatch them before she gets a chance, right?_'

Rose was actually humming under her breath softly as she and Darcy made their way back to Cloud Tower.

They made it towards the Tower easily enough with Bavalon following behind, pausing every here and there to conceal her presence. She had exited the store soon after purchasing the items and was slowly making her way, avoiding every possible confrontation with the other two witches. Darcy seemed not to notice as she strolled Rose through the main doors and brought her up to her room entrance.

"Thanks Darcy, I had a great time today." Rose smiled. "I'm glad you like the necklace."

"Yeah," the witch replied with a grin of her own. "We've had an... interesting day today. Try and get a good night's sleep, though."

The redhead grinned. "I'll do my best Darcy."

After another round of goodbyes, Darcy made her way up the stairs. She stopped for a moment once she was up, sighing. By the time she'd have gotten back to her room, she knew she wouldn't feel up to spilling out the information just yet. Not that she wasn't used to this feeling by now, though. It was what she should be calling "normal", especially since Rose's mere being had altered her sense of normality already. Breathing in a couple times, she made it all the way to the witches' room and opened it.

"Hey Darcy." Stormy said, trying on an outfit in the mirror.

"Hey," was her simple response. She walked off towards the bed, shutting the door behind her, and sat down abruptly. With a small tilt of her head, she surveyed her sister, and noticed the clothes she was putting on. "Where'd you get that?" she inquired nonchalantly.

Stormy actually blushed as she smoothed down the tan pants and emerald top. "Flora bought them for me."

"So I'm guessing your project's going pretty well then?" She turned her body to get into a more comfortable position, facing her younger sister fully now.

"Yes actually. I've learned a lot from her." Stormy replied. "She's actually helping me."

"Would you like to explain?" she urged, anything to keep her mind on something other than Rose. "I've yet to hear in depth about you and your Flora manipulations."

"I'm actually uncertain about if it's even a manipulation now. She's really helped me learn more about myself and taught me how to control my temper." Stormy said, chewing on her lip and not daring to look at her older sister.

Darcy straightened. "Well...that's good. Icy and I have always tried to persuade you to contain your temper and all. This Flora must really have made an effect on you if she's able to do that, though."

"You tried pushing it. She... doesn't..." Stormy said softly. "I really think the fairies are onto something sometimes..."

"The fairies are always onto something," the dark witch sighed. "They just spend most of their time gathering together than they do plotting, like we used to constantly do."

"No... It's not that... It's something else..." Stormy bowed her head. "It's like their power doesn't... damn..."

If you've got something to say, then just say it! What is it with you people and keeping everything to yourselves?" Darcy exploded, jumping up from her seat on the bed. She quickly realized her sudden reaction just as images of Bavalon and Rose flashed through her mind. Shaking her head, she sat back down. "Never mind...just keep talking. Or don't. Whatever you want to say, I'll listen." '_Damn...I'm losing it now..._'

Faltering, Stormy tried her best to put her real feelings into words. "The fairies. They know themselves, their power comes from inside themselves. Not though a Crystal or other object. We fight them to get stronger, but I think that the only thing we are doing is exposing our own weaknesses..."

Our weaknesses, eh?" Darcy thought on that for a moment. Lately, everyone had preoccupied with weaknesses and reputations. Bavalon seemed the most preoccupied, and the most corrupted from it, but she supposed that by hiding the "true Darcy" from Rose and by trying to "lure her in", she was covering up her weaknesses as well. Everything was slowly starting to come together...

"Maybe we'll have to invite Icy into this conversation," the older sister suggested. "It's been a while since the three of us have focused our time on the fairies and that sort."

"I'm not even sure if I'm making any sense Darcy. You know how much she wants that Dragon Fire... that's why she chose Bloom in the first place!" Stormy's face has paled. "She's pretty mad as Rose too because of what we read in Griffen's journal."

"Well, all right, we'll keep this as a two-sister conversation. I've wanted to hear about your stories anyway and one will have to do for now." She paused. "Back on track, though, you mentioned us exposing our weaknesses. I'm not saying I like them getting any stronger, but if what you said is true, then it's really our fault why we haven't already gotten everything we want from them, right? Meaning, all that planning and plotting is wasteful because we just fight with no regards to the fact that every time we lose, they win at something more than just the battle."

Stormy ran her hands though her hair, pacing now, as she spoke. "They've learned how to be a real team and count on each other, not just in battle, but outside of it too."

Darcy watched her sister pacing and responded with, "We're sisters. I'd imagine we'd have the stronger bond since we've been together longer. As much as they might get to know each other, it's nothing compared to our natural connection, right?" She half hoped her sister would reply in the affirmative.

"That is true. I never thought about it that way." She said, slowly, thinking rather carefully about this. "I suppose that it just depends on how you look at things." Stormy frowned in thought. "Still, if we are stronger as a group, then were would a loner like Rose fit in? Even the Fairies stick together."

She thought about that, thinking back to all the conversations she had with the red-head, as well as the time they had battled against Bavalon and her crew. Even though she could claim her turf in battle and produced a good amount of knowledge in other areas that the dark witch herself had barely even contemplated on, she didn't know if someone like her could fit in anywhere completely. "I don't know," Darcy answered reluctantly. "I'm not sure she can, even if she wanted to."

Stormy thought in silence for a moment. "She reminds me of a wolf in a way. A wolf looking to form her own pack when everyone else is already paired up."

"Kind of makes you think up some kind of fable or something, huh?" Darcy suggested out loud. "Something like a lone wolf and how she finds her way in life. I don't know if there is such a fable, though." She pondered on what it would be like if Rose ever found a place where she belonged. It almost made her uneasy to think of the witch finding a place other than with her, but she let it go with a shake of her head.

"Maybe it's just because she's disabled. She can't fit in because on the basic everyday level, she can't compete with other people. There's not common ground because she has to think and use her magic in a way we don't think about." The younger witch said slowly.

"You're right," Darcy admitted. "But there could be a way for her to fit, if people around here got used to her being that way. I mean, think about it. We're accepted because there's three of us, right? If there were to be more disabled witches she'd probably be accepted as well." She stopped to think over what she had just said. Not only would that require disabled women with enough stamina and intelligence to hold up a witch's requirement, but also it would imply that Rose wouldn't fit in with anyone other than those who were disabled like her.

"Darcy, we're _using_ her. There is a difference. Face the facts, if it weren't for this project, none of us would give her the time of day." Stormy corrected her, although she didn't look happy about it. "Besides, there are some things that only another disabled person would understand. Rose is the _only_ disabled witch I know, and I've never heard of a disabled fairy. I think her only choice would be to go back to earth after she finishes schooling unless Griffen gives her enough status to make the others think twice, and I don't think even that would help her Darcy."

Darcy looked away momentarily. She knew her younger sibling was right- the project was the only thing that connected her to Rose in the first place. And forget about finding another disabled witch, let alone any disabled person near here. She sighed. "So after this project is over, I'm supposed to dump her, right?" She didn't like the terminology used, but it fit with what she was trying to get across.

"It depends on how truthful you want to be Dar. Do you really want to be living a lie? People know that she's not exactly normal. How long before other people start thinking you are actually friends, if not lovers?" Stormy countered ruthlessly. "That's only the best case scenario. The worst case being that somebody is going to tell her that she is being used, and it won't be another student either."

"I'm not sure how truthful I want to be at the moment. I know for a fact that I'm past the thought of hurting her, but I'm not sure if that means I'd be spilling my guts all over the floor at her feet." Darcy paused. "Even though I'm not sure about that, I know I don't want to be caught in a bind by having someone else rat me out. I'd rather tell her myself, if I could think up a way to do so without making it seem absolutely obvious that I'm telling her a secret about her."

"Do you want my advice? You won't like it." Stormy said, looking oddly serious and sad.

The dark witch cringed, but forced herself to calm down. "Sure," she replied. "I'm not exactly eager, but I'm willing."

"If you're in it just for the project or the power, get out while you still can. Sooner or later Griffen is going to figure out what is going on even if you don't turn your reports in. If you get out now, you won't hurt her as bad as you would otherwise, and Griffen won't tear strips out of your hide." Stormy said firmly. "Rose might not be my friend, but I understand what she must be going though with her powers. You're the first person besides Griffen whose been kind to her, and Rose might not be able to help it if her feelings for you turn into something deeper than friendship."

Darcy ground her teeth together as the words sunk in. She wanted to deny that could happen, wanted to believe that for once life could actually be right. She didn't like the hole she had dug herself into, neither did she like the fact that she had used Rose to help dig it up. She may have been evil, but it was getting pretty tough to sink this low. Heaving a sigh, the witch said, "I'll tell her the truth, but I'll need your help for preparation. I don't want to crash it all down on her and risk potential harm, but I do want her to know, and I want to be ready for her reaction."

The storm witch nodded her head slightly. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask Dar. Do you have anything in mind, or do you want to sleep on it for the night?" She asked, since night had fallen since their talk. "In this case, I don't think Icy's going to be a lot of help."

"I'll sleep on it," Darcy said, glancing at her bed. "Maybe some rest will help clear my mind up so I can think properly." She stifled a yawn and looked towards her sister. "You're going to bed, too?"

The younger witch shook her head. "I'm going to get a snack, then get to work on my homework. I'm starting to get behind again and I'm not about to get caught in detention when I could be busy doing other things." Quickly hugging Darcy, she walked out of the room saying: "Make sure that you know what you are doing, whatever you decide sis."

The dark witch watched her sister depart and sighed. She fell onto her mattress, overcome in her thoughts, and pulled the pillow up under her chin. Remaining there for a while helped a little, but she knew she'd have to get ready sooner or later so she got back up and left for the bathroom. As she brought her toothbrush up to her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. _'What am I going to do, anyway? I know I'm going to tell her. But how? Asking her out for a while will be easy, she's always ready for a break to tour the shops or just roam the city. Then, we can get into some conversation about a teacher or something. But bringing up that I've been merely using her and meant no real intention in a friendship...' _She shook her head vigorously. _'I'll figure something out.' _

She spat in the sink and washed up her face, proceeding to undress and put on her night clothes. Combing out some tangles in her hair, she turned off the bathroom light and crawled into her bed. It took only a while before her breathing deepened and she fell into a light slumber, dreaming about ways for the conversation to go as well as some other things that had been on her mind.

* * *

Second note: I deeply regret having to say that due to personal and artistic differences, Kagura16 will no longer be my partner with this piece, so it might be a while until the next update. If anyone would be interested in helping me continue this story, please leave a message in your review or send me a pm and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have working on it.


	8. Break ups and Betrayals

(Author's note: I humbly aplogize for the long wait everyone, I've been having many problems with my laptop. At this time I would like to thank Pure -Blood Phoenix wizard, who came up with the idea (I tweaked it a little bit) for this chapter. Also I would like to share my debt to Inu-midoriko, who has come to my rescue once again and has volunteered to help me finish with this fic! I hope that you will find that this chapter is worth the wait.)

* * *

About two weeks into the project. Bloom waited nervously outside of one of her favorite coffee shops. Her head was still reeling from the events of the night before. After ignoring her ex-boyfriend Sky for about two weeks, he had finally cornered her into listening to what he had to say. It was what the fire faerie feared both wanted and feared the most. Sky wanted another chance. Pulling her bright red hair back away from her face into a loose ponytail, she tapped her foot impatiently as she scanned the street for the ice witch. 

Icy came from behind the red head fairy, smirking at Bloom's unawareness. "Hey Bloom."

"Hello Icy." She replied, jumping in surprise. "How are you?"

"Mmm, not bad. Why so jumpy today?" Icy's eyes narrowed, she caught something in Bloom's eyes, it was only for a second but it was there.

"We need to talk Icy." Bloom said quietly, the fire in her eyes dimming slightly as she took a seat at one of the tables.

Icy's cold heart skipped a beat. Those five words were not a good sign, especially when Bloom's bright fire dimmed. "All right." She cautiously took a seat by Bloom.

Bloom was silent until they had both ordered and received their drinks. The dragon faerie played with her cup as she decided on what to say. "Sky tried to get a hold of me again last night. He wants another chance." She finally said.

Icy was silent for a moment. "And you want to give it to him?" Her eyes narrowed as she hissed out the words.

"I told him that I was seeing someone, I didn't say who, and that I couldn't say yes right away until we had talked it over." Bloom replied softly, not daring to look at the ice witch in front of her.

Icy swallowed, trying to control her anger, her hurt. She sent Bloom a nasty glare, silently cursing her for having her head down.

The redheaded faerie swallowed as well. "I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I've been with Sky almost since I came to Magix, and until almost two weeks ago, we hated each other."

As for the ice witch, she didn't know whether she wanted to scream and yell or storm off and give Bloom the silent treatment. "I see. So in other words, you don't want me around anymore."

"I never said that Icy." Bloom said, her voice strained and unhappy.

Icy growled. "I'm not just going to sit back and watch you and Sky walk hand in hand. It's either me or him Bloom."

Bloom closed her eyes. "I just don't know right now Icy. All of this happened so fast..."

Icy got up from the table. "Then I'll choose for you! Go back to him! Go _back_ to him and don't ever so much as smile at me ever again." Icy bowed her head down, and her lip quivered. She then smirked and chuckled harshly. "You are nothing but a worthless pixy." Icy then turned on her heel and stormed away.

The fire faerie bowed her head, tears slowly falling. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

The witch walked quickly, resisting the urge to look back. Why was she acting this way? She was only in it for the Dragon Fire right? So then why freak out and not want to associate with Bloom anymore? And most of all, why was her heart aching?

"Icy?" It was Rose's voice, her silver eyes seeming to glow with concern as she looked up at the ice witch from her wheelchair. "Are you all right?" The redhead was wearing her faded gym clothes, and she seemed tired, yet she was still opening herself to Icy.

Icy glared at Rose. "What did you say?"

"Are you all right?" The girl repeated patiently, ignoring the crick in her neck from looking at the taller witch.

Icy looked Rose over. Her frown deepened. "What do you care? I bet you are just like her." Hissed Icy. "That would mean Darcy is like me, a user."

Rose looked honestly surprised and a little hurt. "I care because I don't like seeing people hurt."

Icy gave Rose a sharp glare. "Then you better watch yourself. Once Darcy's little project is over, she'll drop you like a rock."

"What?" She asked, confused and still hurt.

"I don't know why Darcy chose you of all people." Icy bent down to look at Rose's eyes. "Your eyes are your only attractive feature."

Her eyes widened. "What? You lost me Icy."

Icy sighed. "What are you, an idiot? Think about it, why would Darcy randomly take interest in you without reason? Why would she jeopardize her reputation for someone like you?"

Now a wounded and deeply haunted look came into Rose's eyes, and the redhead swallowed painfully hard. "I see." She said in a tight pained voice.

Icy straightened and avoided Rose's eyes, surprised to see such a look pass through her eyes. "You should have known. If you get hurt it's your own damn fault."

"Even if you know, it still doesn't change the pain." Rose said emotionlessly. "It looks like _they_ were right after all..." She said softly, as though to herself.

Icy turned her nose up. "Well now you know what to expect when she dumps you."

"We weren't lovers. Just two very lonely people." Rose answered sadly, bowing her head and rolling away. The fragile redhead looked small and vulnerable as she got lost in the crowd.

The ice witch watched Rose roll away, feeling somewhat guilty for what she had just did. The look Rose had in her eyes, it haunted her.

Hours later, it was growing dark, and Rose still hadn't returned to Cloud Tower.

Darcy paced in her room for a few more minutes before deciding that it was time she go to see Rose.

Icy walking in, a snarl on her lips. "I'll be so glad when this week ends!" Was the first thing she said upon going into their room.

The dark witch stopped and turned to her elder sister. "Why is that Icy?"

"Bloom just went whimpering back to her ex-boyfriend." Icy growled, throwing herself across the bed.

Darcy smirked. "Were you not in it only for the dragon fire? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It means that I've wasted two and a half weeks of my time just to have it blow up in my face."

"Right." Darcy turned to leave but decided to ask, "Hey, have you seen Rose at all today?"

"Yeah, she was at the gym the last time I saw her." Was all Icy said.

Darcy nodded and left to go find Rose in the gym. Her heart beat faster and faster as she got closer, faster with every word she rehearsed in her mind.

The redhead was shuffling behind the bars, her silver eyes were empty and expressionless. Her clothes were dark with sweat and dirt.

Darcy didn't like the look in her eyes as she silently watched Rose's expression from the doorway. "Hey Rose, are you okay?"

"No, I am not." Even her voice sounded empty and soulless. "Icy told me some very eye opening things today."

Darcy frowned, her heart skipped a beat in shock. She licked her lips. "What did Icy tell you?"

"Icy said that you were a user just like her. That the only reason you risked your reputation with me was because of the project."

Darcy's eyes widened. How could Icy do that to her? She knew Icy was upset but for her to do this just went beyond- Darcy took her mind out of her thoughts. All amusement now gone from her face, "Yes, that's how it started out."

Rose missed a step and went down hard on one knee, hissing between her teeth at the impact. "I see." The words were a harsh whisper.

Darcy put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't hurt yourself over this. That's how it started out but then I felt more comfortable around you, I felt that I could talk to you and not worry or have a care in the world. I felt like I could actually be your friend."

When Rose looked up, there was a storm of anger, sadness, and pain in her silver eyes. "Then was Icy lying when she said that after the project you were going to dump me?" The words were painful to get out.

Darcy became speechless. She slowly gave her answer, "No, no that's not true at all."

The redhead swallowed painfully, and slowly dragged herself back to her feet, ignoring the loud crack in her knee. "I need to think about this."

Darcy almost cringed at the sound of her knee cracking. She nodded and watched Rose as she stood up as straight as she could.

"Griffen wants to step up my schooling, put me in accelerated classes." Rose continued in a detached voice, ignoring the scent of her sweat-soaked clothes. "Maybe this is for the best..."

"Well I'll let you... think about it." Darcy swallowed and turned her back on Rose to hide her hurt. "See you around." And then she walked to the exit of the gym.

Darcy stormed her way through the school. pushing anyone who got in her way aside. She came to the room she shared with Icy and Stormy and barged in.

Icy was typing at her laptop, and Stormy looked up in shock. "Darcy?"

"You!" Darcy walked in and slammed the laptop down closed. "How dare you!"

"I did what was necessary Darcy. You were getting too wrapped up in that crippled freshman subject of yours. The project was almost over anyway."

The dark witch narrowed her eyes. "Don't call her that. She's not just a cripple."

"Darcy, there's a difference between having a friend that is useful, and one that is just a drain and a distraction to you. You were getting too close to her." Icy said flatly.

"Now I see why Bloom went back to her ex-boyfriend." Hissed Darcy.

"I only chose her as a way to get closer to the Dragon Fire." Icy snapped back.

"Then why so touchy about it?"

"Because she's weak! Why else would someone go back to a cheater? It turned out to be a big waste of time."

Darcy snapped, "That's no reason for you to ruin my project! My friendship!"

"Friendship! Darcy, listen to yourself! She is no friend to you, she probably wants to be more than friends with you! She told you herself that she's a lesbian! Let her go and find someone else to use as a protector!"

Darcy was too angry to fight back. She turned on her heel and left the room, making sure the door slammed behind her. She needed a walk, a nice long walk. She decided on going to the park near by to let off some steam.

She watched as couples held hands as they walked, all of them being male and female, then she turned her attention the female population. Though they appeared to be friends to regular people, they could very well be a couple, be lovers. She wondered why it was so hard for homosexuals to get along in this world with everyone else.

Then Darcy shook her head. Why the sudden thoughts? She couldn't be turning into one of them could she? What if she was? What if she discovered she was a lesbian? Her reputation would be ruined. She snorted, there she went again with the reputation. If she forgot about that for five minutes and thought, would she like the outcome?

"Darcy?" A soft spoken gentle voice called. It was Flora, her amber brown hair loose and unbound, and her eyes were concerned.

Darcy almost jumped. She looked up and found herself staring into Flora's eyes. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Is everything okay? Stormy sounded very upset and asked me to look for you." The nature fairy replied.

"Did she? Well you can tell her I'm doing just fine." Darcy's eyes told Flora the truth though. They were hurt and confused.

"Rose had a mental breakdown, she's staying at Alfea with us for a few days. Bloom blames herself. Rose was just trying to help Icy." Flora said, answering the unspoken question in the Dark witch's eyes. "Stormy really loves you."

"I know." After a few moments Darcy asked, "Is Rose okay?"

"I think so. She's in shock, and hurt. The imbalance in her doesn't help much either. And before you ask, I knew about the project before Rose told me."

Darcy frowned. "You knew and yet you trusted Stormy?" It didn't make any sense, why would Flora still trust Stormy?

"She admitted it to me because things got serious between us, and she didn't want to lie to me anymore." Flora answered, gazing at some point slightly above Darcy's head.

Now it made sense. Odd that her younger sister would have more guts to tell the truth than she had. "I see." Darcy closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "When you see Rose, could you tell her I'm…" The word was harder to get out than it seemed.

"When she is ready, I'll give you your message. Right now the number one priority for her while she's at Alfea will be to comb the library and heal as best as she can. Did you know the real reason why she went to Cloud Tower instead of Alfea?" Flora asked.

Darcy cocked her head to the side. "No, I never asked that."

"All fairies can sense imbalance to various degrees, some more than others. Rose's imbalance is so deep, that her secret wouldn't last a day. Alfea would have been easier for her to get around, but she chose Cloud Tower because no one asks questions, therefore better hiding her secret."

She hadn't thought of that at all. "Perhaps it would have been best for her to go to Alfea, that way she wouldn't have gotten so hurt."

"Maybe it would have. Rose is not a witch, but she isn't a fairy either. No matter which she had chosen, she still would have had to loose a part of herself."

"How hurt were you when Stormy told you?" Asked Darcy, averting her eyes from the pretty pixy.

"I was very hurt. However, I would have been more hurt if Stormy hadn't told me before things got serious. Stormy was rather blunt about telling me, but she was very honest about how she felt. Even though she still had to act mean to us in front of other witches, she made it very clear to me that it was all an act, and she meant none of it." Flora replied slowly after a minute or two of thought.

Darcy sighed. "I tried telling Rose I want to be her friend for real even after the project is done but" She let her sentence trail.

"Rose faces a double burden that Stormy does not. From what I've been able to uncover, her drive is stronger when she is in the presence of someone she cares deeply for. The herbs I told her to use are loosing their affect more quickly then I thought they would. The first batch, which I grew myself, got fried "

"How long will it take for her to heal a little? I need to talk to her."

"She'll be at Alfea for a day, maybe two, that's all she is allowed."

Darcy snorted and smirked. "Tell I'll be waiting for her."

Calmly, Flora nodded. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," She said softly. "But she needs to answer my question." After a minute of silence Darcy changed the subject. "So what about you and my sister? Are you just friends or what?"

Flora chuckled. "We are very close friends, but if things go further... Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, if it ever does. I won't rush her."

"Well, I wish you the best." Darcy then cleared her throat. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"It seemed natural, to me at least, that you would end up where the two of you were the happiest. She comes here every day since you showed her this place."

Darcy's chuckle was forced, she was pretty sure Flora sensed it. "Of course, how stupid of me."

"Darcy, may I ask you a question? It might be a bit personal, but I think that you might need to think about it before you see Rose again." Flora asked, looking gently serious.

Darcy stayed quiet for a few moments. "What is it?"

"What does Rose really mean to you? Would you be willing to give up everything to have her back again, even if she couldn't forgive you?" Flora asked.

Darcy's brow furrowed. Her hand came up to massage the bridge of her nose. "I have to know how Rose feels before I answer that question."

"Think about this then, Every minute she spent with you, she was fighting with all her soul not to push you because of her imbalance. She told you before she told any of us what was wrong with her. I'm not asking for an answer now, but I think you might want to think about it. If you want to write Rose a note before you see her again, Stormy and I will make sure it gets to Rose."

Reluctantly, Darcy nodded in agreement. "I'll write her a note." The dark witch sighed, already trying to sort her emotions

Flora nodded. "All right." With that, the graceful faerie walked away, her hair swinging behind her as she walked.

Darcy watched Flora walk away until she turned a corner and headed back to Cloud Tower. '_Write her a note. Damn it, I'll be up all night trying to figure out what to write her._' Darcy did as Flora instructed and thought of all the times she was with Rose, all the times she now knew that Rose was trying her best not to push her. Her thoughts then shifted her charming personality and strikingly beautiful silver eyes.

The dark witch got back to her room, when she noticed she was alone in the room she sighed and sat down on her bed and started on the note. It took her about an hour to say everything that was on her mind, how she really felt about Rose and that she didn't want her to leave Cloud Tower. She wrote that she was sorry for everything she had made Rose go through.

Once Stormy came in the room the dark witch folded the note and handed it to her. "This is for Rose."

Stormy looked at her older sister, noting the circles around her eyes. "Did you get any sleep at all?" She asked as she pocketed the letter.

"No." Was all Darcy said before she plopped back on the bed and closed her eyes.

About forty-five minute later, Flora knocked on the door to Bloom's room before walking in. Neither redhead looked happy, but Rose in particular looked like hell. Giving Rose the letter, Flora didn't say anything.

Fighting the twisting in her heart and guts, Rose bit her spilt lip, tasting blood before steeling herself and opening the letter she had just been given.

_Hey Rose, _

_I bet your pretty mad at me, I can't really blame you. Okay, here it goes, I've never written anyone a letter before so don't scold me if it sounds stupid. I know what I did was unfair to you and hurt you really bad. I guess I never really expected to get so close to you and I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your being to forgive me. _

_After our talk about you in the park the other day, I started thinking to about my feelings towards both genders, and to tell you the truth, I feel more for the female population than I do for males. I know this must sound corny and utterly stupid but it's the honest truth. _

_I'm not trying to get you to come back so I can start my project again. I'd like you to come back because I want you to come back, I feel like I can talk to you about anything and be carefree. _

_If you are up for it, I'd like to talk to you in person, tomorrow, if possible, at the park._

_Darcy._

Swallowing, Rose didn't allow herself to think. She penned a quick "What time?" on another sheet and left the room to give it to Flora. Stormy gave it to Darcy a bit later, and waited.

Darcy's heart skipped a beat, then beat fast with excitement as she jotted down 5:30pm.

Stormy nodded in understanding and walked out. Not minding that she was the go between.

After a rather sleepless night, Darcy waited in the park the following day a few minutes before 5:30. She sat down on a bench after pacing for a few moments.

Rose came a minute or two later. Stella had taken her shopping, and she was wearing a simple forest green dress with gold embroidery on the skirt and sleeves. The emerald earrings stood out against the thick curls of her loose red hair. Looking at her, she seemed remarkably self possessed.

Darcy smiled when she saw Rose. She looked really pretty with her new outfit and pretty earrings. What Darcy liked the most on Rose was her eyes. They stood out the most.

The redhead smiled politely at the dark witch, feeling her heart pound hard in her chest.

Now, the dark witch wanted to greet her, but she forgot to rehearse pick up lines. She sighed and decided on a question. "Should we walk and talk?"

"That would be nice. You look stunning as always." Rose said, turning around to roll along side Darcy.

Darcy smiled, feeling not so tense. "And you look adorable with your new earrings. They bring out the color of your eyes."

Rose blushed. "Thank you very much. How are your sisters?"

"Well Icy is still angry and brutal. Stormy, she honestly couldn't be happier."

"Bloom isn't too happy either. Icy really hurt her." Rose was grateful that the main issue wasn't brought up yet.

"Yeah, I know." Darcy fell silent for a moment. "Hey, are you hungry?" Darcy didn't want to bring up the issue just yet.

"I could go for a bite, yes. I'm on my own at mealtimes at Alfea, though the girls have been good at sneaking me food." Rose replied, wanting to hit herself over how stupid that sounded.

Darcy chuckled. "Well now you can pig out on anything you want, my treat." She winked at Rose.

Rose couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. The letter was very sweet too."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry if it sounded corny, I was just saying what I felt."

"It was honest. The fact that you made the attempt proved that you meant what you said in the gym."

"Well I couldn't very well let you leave without some sort of fight." They came to the food place Darcy liked, since it was her turn to pick where they would go. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Anything that isn't green!" Rose said with a laugh. "I've been living on salads and the like lately."

Darcy smiled and turned back to the menu. When the waitress came over and took their order and left Darcy sighed and looked around the restaurant.

"Has Griffen been looking for me at all?" Rose asked quietly.

For an answer, Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know, I haven't really been out of my dorm since you left Cloud Tower." Darcy averted her gaze from Rose to her hands, which were folded on top of the table.

Rose nodded. "Avoiding Icy? Makes sense. Bloom hasn't left Alfea Since Icy blew up at her. I think she's scared of your sister now..."

Darcy snorted but smirked. "Yeah, I would be too if Icy blew up in my face. But no, I'm not avoiding her. If anything, she's avoiding the dorm as much as she can."

"Maybe she's feeling guilty about something. Who knows? I think Icy made a big mistake though." Rose said as she stirred her water thoughtfully.

"Oh, she'll come around, she always does. If not, then we'll have to get Bloom to do something."

Rose shook her head. "She won't, not right now anyway. I think that she just wanted Icy's advice, or maybe just to think aloud. If Bloom wanted to cut the ties, she would have just done it. From what I saw, it looked more like she was trying to give Icy a heads' up on what was going on." The redhead frowned sadly, then seemed to get angry. "If your sister was only in it for the project, there will be the Abyss to pay. I'll make sure of that." She said softly. The words may have been quietly spoken, but there was no denying the steel resolve in Rose's voice.

Darcy's eyes came up at the steel in Rose's voice. "I'll talk to her." Darcy said softly, almost too softly. She had to clear her throat to hide her surprise at the softness of her voice. She pondered on the fact that only Rose has been able to get the sort of voice out of her. It kind of scared her, she was acting so differently, could it be more than just mere friend love? It had to be, there's no way she ever got butterflies in her stomach and talked so gently towards just a mere friend.

The redhead closed her silver eyes and inhaled though her nose to relax herself, but when she opened them again, there was no emotion in her eyes. "I don't like seeing people hurt. Bloom and her friends have been very kind to me. I owe them for their help, even if it means that I'm shunned by the other witches for being too goody-goody."

To her friend's surprise, Darcy let a small smirk tug at her lips. "Don't worry about it Rose. Icy will come around, she just has to cool off and realize that the world doesn't revolve around her and what she wants. I'll talk to her tonight and try to get her to see that the aching in her chest is because she feels guilty for what she did to Bloom."

Trustingly, Rose nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks." When the meal came, Rose ate it happily. "Would you mind if I went with you back to the Tower before I go back to Alfea? I want to make sure the Griffen knows I'm okay and hand in my report."

"Sure, I'd love for you to come back." Darcy's eyes brightened. She had to clear her throat when she realized Rose meant to go back to Alfea. "Even if it's for a little while." Darcy looked away, trying to tell herself that Rose would come back. She just hoped her thoughts didn't show on her face as she picked up her utensils and started eating.

"I plan to come back to the tower later tomorrow. The only reason I'm not coming back tonight is because I want to finish some notes that I'm copying from the Alfea library while I have the chance." Rose grinned. "It's a pity that witches and faeries don't like each other... There's some interesting stuff in that library."

Darcy snorted. "Sorry hon, but the pixies are just a little too goody-goody for Cloud Tower people to even want to get to know them."

Surprised at the sudden endearment that Darcy used, Rose firmly ordered her heart to stay in her chest. "Everything has good and bad points," She said after she swallowed a mouthful, "the difference lies in knowing where the middle ground is."

The dark witch smiled. She hadn't realized how much she really missed Rose. Sure she missed her a lot, but now that she was with Rose again the fluttering in her stomach wouldn't cease rising every time she looked her way.

Idly, the redheaded witch twisted the fork in her hand, appearing lost in some thought of her own. "What's your coven like?" She asked quietly, seemingly out of the blue.

Darcy's head came up at the question. "Why the sudden interest?" Why would Rose want to know about her family? There was nothing interesting about them at all.

"Well, you know about my family, why shouldn't I learn a little about you and yours?" Rose asked, thinking that it sounded reasonable to her.

"You already know Icy's a bitch and Stormy has a wicked temper. What more is there to tell?" Darcy tried not to look panicked, she knew exactly what Rose wanted, she just wasn't sure if she should tell her.

Rose smiled. "If you don't feel comfortable telling me, it's all right." Now finished with her meal, the redhead pushed the empty plate aside. "I just wanted to know a little more about you."

Darcy smiled back. "Don't take it personally Rose. I do trust you, it's just, I've never really talked about my family to anyone other than Icy and Stormy, and even then we didn't say much about it." Darcy finished off her meal and set hers aside as well. "We'll get to it eventually."

Now grinning, the redhead nodded. "Should we go back to Cloud Tower now? I would really like to avoid your older sister if at all possible. I haven't quite forgiven her for that slur about my looks, among other things."

Darcy nodded, all humor gone. "Sure, she won't be back for a bit anyway." Darcy got up and walked around the table and take Rose's chair handles and steered her out of the restaurant.

Rose let Darcy push her chair, her sweet heart-shaped face looked thoughtful as she watched the passing scenery.

Once they were at Cloud Tower, Darcy stopped and asked, "Where to now?"

"I'm going to go see Griffen first and hand in my report, among other things, then I'm going to head to my room and get some stuff. Stella wants to throw out all my clothes..."

Darcy snorted and headed for Griffen's office. "Figures Stella would want to do something like that."

"Yeah, I'm still racking my brains trying to find a polite way to tell her 'no.' Thanks." They were outside of the Principal's office now.

"Just tell her Darcy said no, I like your clothes." The dark witch leaned over Rose and knocked loud enough on the office door for Griffen to hear.

Now it was Rose's turn to smirk. "Liar, you just don't want me wearing faerie clothes." Before Darcy could answer, Griffen herself had opened the door. For a spilt second, naked relief and joy filled the older woman's face before it was masked and ushered Rose inside. "Thank you Ms. Trix." Was all the principal said before closing the door.

Darcy was left standing outside the door. 'Hmm well some things just never change.' Darcy smirked as she pictured Rose is pixie clothes. She then shuddered. No, she preferred Rose's current attire.

A little while later, Rose looked content and a bit excited as she came out of Griffen's office. Humming to herself, the redhead rolled down the hall and headed to her room. Halfway there however, she stopped and all color drained from her face. "Oh no..." She moaned, and rolled as fast as she could. The silver shield was ripped to shreds, and when Rose pushed open the broken door, tears filled her eyes as she stared at the shredded paper that covered her room.

Meanwhile, Darcy made her way down to Rose's room. She should be out of Griffen's claws by now. She saw Rose and smiled but it faded when she saw the distraught look on her pale face and tears streaming down her face. "Rose, what happened?"

"My novel... my poetry... all my work... gone..." The other girl said, heedless of the tears that rolled down her face. "Four years worth of writing just..." She shook her head and gestured to the shredded paper in front of them.

Rage and pity coursed through Darcy's veins. Whoever did this was going to pay, and pay very dearly indeed. The dark witch could do nothing for Rose but offer comfort. She bent down and embraced her tear streaked friend.

Darcy mumbled soft comforting words to try to calm Rose's fast beating heart that she could so clearly feel.

She looked at Darcy with eyes shimmering with tears. "Is this what being a witch is all about Darcy? Just destroying other people's lives? Maybe I'm too soft hearted to be a real witch..." She said, her voice was soft and sad.

The redhead sniffed loudly and managed a watery smile, her silver eyes red from crying. "Thanks Darcy. Do you know that that's the second time today you called me hon?" She asked, looking around for the phone.

Darcy opened her mouth to speak and tell her she didn't say 'hon' but closed it when she remembered she had. She hadn't realized it but she was calling Rose endearments. The dark witch smirked a bit and let go of Rose so she could look for a phone. "Well then perhaps that means something."

"Maybe so, maybe no." She said absently, finally finding it and dialing a number. "Hey Bloom, if you want to read the next chapter of _Silver Twilight Walking_, you just might want to get your Circle over here to help me piece it back together..." Rose jerked her ear away from the phone in time for Darcy to hear five voices screaming "WHAT?!" from the other end.

The other witch cringed and gave Rose a sympathetic look as the redhead had to rub her ear from the scream Bloom gave into the receiver. "She certainty has a voice."

"It wasn't just Bloom Darcy." Rose said quietly to the amber eyed witch before putting her ear back to the phone. "Are you girls done yet?" She asked. Listening for a moment, she nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, she sighed. "Darcy, can you meet them at the entrance for me? I can't leave the room."

Automatically, the dark witch stiffened, that would mean being seen with the pixies. That would also mean having to hear them rant on and on. She sighed, but it was for Rose. "Sure, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks. While you are doing that, I'll be trying to figure out what happened to my shields, there shouldn't have been any reason for them to fail like this without my knowing." Rose said, for the first time, anger was coating her tone of voice.

Darcy nodded and turned around and left to go meet the pixies at the entrance.

When Bloom and her friends came to Cloud Tower. The anger was rolling off them in waves. Only Flora seemed to be capable of speech. "How is she?" the soft voiced faerie asked.

The dark witch had her arms crossed over chest, giving off the impression that she too wasn't in a good mood and didn't trust them at all. But for Rose's sake she responded, "She's upset, as any self respecting author would be. If you could fix the damage, it would mean the world to her." She was surprised at how soft her voice sounded to her ears but shrugged it off and led them to Rose's room.

Five faeries nodded as they followed the dark witch. The only sounds they made composed of footsteps and a whispered argument between Musica and Stella:

"It's not safe for her here, why is she being so stubborn?"

"You know she wouldn't except the Headmistress's offer to attend Alfea Musica, she may be poor, but she is very proud." Stella said back.

"But she isn't a Witch! Staying here could kill her." Musica pointed out in a low voice. "She doesn't even have a familiar to guard her back..."

When they reached Rose's door all conversation stopped, and they were horrified at the sheer amount of ruined paper in the room.

Darcy glared at Stella and Musica. She heard their whole conversation but said nothing as she stood next to Rose and watched the expressions cross their faces.

Bloom went straight for Rose while the others carefully made their way around the room. "Rose? Was anything moved after you got here?"

The redhead wordlessly shook her head. She looked a little sick.

"Good. How much work is here?"

"Two novels, one of which was halfway finished, the outline of a third, and four additional notebooks of poetry." Rose answered tonelessly.

The others whistled in shock and anger burned in their eyes.

Annoyed with this seemingly pointless discussion, Darcy's temper flashed in her eyes. "Stop standing around and gawking. You were summoned to help Rose get her papers back together so do it. Now." Darcy was oblivious to the growl and venom in her voice.

Now the dark witch's curt command earned sharp looks from Bloom and Flora. Ignoring her, Bloom said "Rose, leave the room, your energies still pulsing and that will only make this harder."

Rose swallowed hard but nodded reluctantly, turning towards the door. "Darcy come with me, this could take a while."

The dark witch gave Bloom an angry look and completely ignored the others. She followed Rose out of the room. "You want to go somewhere and cool off?"

Rose took a deep but shaky breath. "That depends, do you think Icy will know Bloom is here?"

Darcy cleared her throat. "She probably already knows she's here."

"I was afraid you'd say that..." No sooner had Rose spoken did the angry ice witch come into view.


	9. Regretfully moving on

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Inu-midoriko for helping me with this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy readying this long chapter!

* * *

Anger radiated off the ice witch as she approached her sister. "How dare you ?!" She all but screamed. However, neither Rose, nor Darcy backed down from the angry witch.

"How dare I what Icy?" Drawled the dark witch.

"How dare you bring HER here!" Icy was close to Darcy's face, looking like she wanted nothing more than to abuse she sister until she was black and blue.

"For someone who doesn't care about the pixie, she sure is acting as if she really does."

Icy narrowed her eyes at Darcy and spoke low with much venom. "You're going soft. Softer than those damn pixies."

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going soft; if anything it's you who's gotten colder."

"As I should be! I am a witch Darcy; witches don't feel warm and fuzzy over people like her." She pointed at Rose.

"There is nothing wrong with Rose, Icy. If you have a problem with Bloom being here, take it up with her, don't bring anyone else into this."

"Both you and Stormy are softer than a pixie's pillow. What the hell happened to the sisters I used to know?" Hissed Icy.

"Things change."

Rose swallowed. Although the redhead hated confrontations, she wasn't about to let Darcy face Icy alone. "Icy, don't yell at your sister, I was the one who called Bloom and her friends over. I needed their help to restore some work that was shredded when somebody decided to trash my room while I was away. Please keep your voice down."

"You stay out of it! I don't care who brought her here, the point is she's here and you," Her gaze darted to Darcy. "have everything to do with it."

"If you want her to leave so badly, then I would strongly suggest shutting your big trap of a mouth Icy." Rose snapped in a soft but steel coated tone in her voice. "Darcy, if your sister refuses to be quiet, then please see that she is removed from my sight. For the love of the Goddess that I serve, I'm nervous enough as it is without your sister spitting venom at us!"

Icy's mouth hung open and while Darcy's eyes widened at Rose. Icy shut her mouth to recover from shock. "This isn't over yet Dar. I'll see you tonight." She pushed passed Darcy who gave her a mere glance before turning back to Rose.

Rose was taking a breath for air, though her head was bowed as though in prayer. "Goddess be praised, thank you for giving me courage and may you please continue to do so!" Her face glowed as though from within and she smiled at the shocked expression on Darcy's face.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She then cleared her throat and found her voice. "Good job." Was all that she found she could say.

"Thank you. I think that sometimes my Lady likes to remind me to plant all four tires and both of my feet in the ground to stand up for myself. Did that rebuke come out as harshly as I think it did? I just didn't want her fighting with you any more." Rose replied as she nervously tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well it certainly got her to leave. I'd say you did an excellent job. So about that walk..."

"That sounds good; it will take Bloom and her Circle a while to repair all the pages. Icy should be too shocked to come out of her room, so I think we are safe." Rose smoothed down her dress self-consciously.

Darcy nodded and took the chair handles and led her to the exit. "Any place in mind?"

"Not really? What about you? We could always go back to the park. That is, unless you had something else in mind Darcy." Rose answered, sternly telling herself that this wasn't a date!

Darcy smiled, "Nah the park is fine. It's peaceful and kinda gives off a comforting feeling." Was she really going soft?

The other girl just grinned. "I agree, I go there when I need to think and need to clear my head. Do you have a favorite part of the park?"

Darcy thought about it for a moment. "No, I usually just walk around to clear my thoughts."

Rose just nodded. "That works too." She agreed.

Darcy smiled and led them to the park. After walking around for a while without saying anything to one another Darcy broke the silence. "So Rose, tell me about your book. Tell me why it's got the pixies in a worse mood than you."

Surprise, then pleasure flashed across Rose's face, before she tilted her head back and gave the amber-eyed dark witch a beaming smile that lit up her whole face. "'Silver twilight walking' is what I'm currently calling my latest project. It's about a young woman whose mother was a fairy, but her father was a warlock. In this case 'Warlock' means a rouge witch who is considered too dangerous to be part of a coven. Just coming into her powers, she feels pressure on both sides to choose one form of magic over the other. As for how Bloom got a hold of it, I was at the public library but I was going to be late for class at the tower, I was in a hurry and accidentally left it behind. Bloom saw it and grabbed it for me. A page fell out and she got hooked, I guess." Rose shrugged "It's only a rough copy, so I'm surprised the she can even read it, let alone like it so much."

Darcy gave a soft smile back to her. "That sounds interesting. Let me know when you get it published, I may just read it."

Rose couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "It may take a while yet, I'm just hammering out the main parts of what I want done. I'll probably end up rewriting it more than once. It might turn out to be completely different than what Bloom is currently reading. Still, this is the fastest I've ever been writing one of my projects, that girl is a good motivator. I'm still trying to figure out how she can even read it!" She laughed, swallowing her fearful 'what ifs'.

Darcy smiled back. "Well isn't it obvious? It's a good story if Bloom is reading it. She seems to be the type that would get bored easily."

"It's not entirely her fault. I think Bloom might have ADHD, but that's just a guess." Rose shrugged. "Are you worried about facing Icy?" She asked, changing the subject. "I'll stay with you if you feel that you need backup.

Darcy's smile faded. "No it's okay Rose, I don't want you getting hurt. We could exchange blows if it gets to serious."

"All right, if you say so Darcy. Just remember that the offer still stands if you change your mind." Rose beamed up at Darcy.

Darcy smirked at her. "Don't worry; I know where to look if I need you."

Rose couldn't help herself, she laughed. "I know."

Later, when the two women came back from their walk in the park, Darcy dropped Rose off at her room door. She didn't want to deal with the pixies so she left the rest up to Rose. The dark witch made her way to her room and took a deep breath before opening the door, getting ready for her confrontation with Icy.

Icy was nearly pacing a hole in the floor; the path she walked was lightly rimmed in ice. On the desk was a warming spell covered plate and drink. "I got dinner for you instead of making you get it." She said in a tight voice that betrayed her still smoldering anger.

Darcy tiled her head at Icy. "Why? You don't like getting anyone's food except yours. Why the sudden change?"

"Because there isn't any reason for me to start fighting with you before you had dinner." The ice witch snarled in reply.

Darcy looked at Icy suspiciously but couldn't ignore the growl her stomach gave. "Well thanks...I guess." She sat down and took a sip of her drink before she dug in.

Icy sat down nearby Darcy, pretending to work on her homework. In reality, she was only waiting for her sister to finish drinking the entire potion that Icy had put into her drink. With every sip, Darcy would remember more and more about whom the Trix sisters really were and what their mission was. Privately, while the ice witch was honest with herself in admitting that she had been distracted because of Bloom, she honestly couldn't see what Darcy's game was with the cripple. She hoped that by using this potion, Darcy would come back to her senses.

When Darcy got dizzy after the last sip, Icy got up. "You okay Dar?" She asked putting a hand on the dark witch's shoulder. "Are you feeling better now that you've eaten?"

An evil gleam flashed into Darcy's eyes. "Yeah I'm feeling much better." A sly grin graced her dark colored lips.

"I'm glad. I missed you Dar." Icy grinned back. "What's new with your pet Rose?"

A brief frown crossed her features as if confused about something but a smirk replaced all traces of the expression. "Someone broke into her room and tore all her papers from that stupid story she was doing."

"And that's why she called the pixies?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She doesn't a spell that could have fixed the problem herself. Speaking of pixies, why were you so hot tempered about Bloom being here?"

"I don't want the coward anywhere near me right now." Icy snarled, turning away from Darcy.

Darcy smirked. "You sure it's not red hot jealousy? Or perhaps you're feeling guilty for everything you've done and perhaps that's what drove her away."

"HEY!" Icy snapped. "She left me, not the other way around. If you ask me, you might want to make sure that your little pet isn't fooling around with Bloom."

Darcy's smirked widened. "Touchy, aren't you? Maybe you do feel guilty." Darcy slowly got out of her chair to go check on Rose. "And Icy, Rose wouldn't fool around with anyone she doesn't trust as much as she trusts me."

"Funny. That's what I thought too. Once." Icy said coldly. "You aren't your pet's lover either, are you?"

The dark witch just snorted. "No. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"If she really trusted you, she would have asked for your help about whatever is wrong with her. Your pet may have told you what was wrong with her, but who is she accepting help from?" Icy shrugged then sat back down you finish her homework. "Just something to think about."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Touché sis." Despite her calm, cold heartedness that was renewed to her, she felt a sharp pang of betrayal and jealousy. Not from Icy but from Rose. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked calmly to Rose's room. She knocked on the door and waited for Rose to answer.

"Come in." Rose called, though she didn't take her eyes from the pile of sad looking repaired notebooks in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" Darcy didn't notice but her voice was back to it's uncaring smoky self.

"They did the best they could. But I'll still have to rewrite it all." She sighed. "It could have been worse. That's what I keep reminding myself anyways."

"I bet they did." Darcy's tone was had a little more sarcasm in it than she'd wanted it too. She turned away from Rose to inspect what the pixies had done.

All ten notebooks looked like they had been pieced back together, it was lucky that the pages were readable. "Please be careful, they are very fragile... I'm going to be rewriting them all weekend..."

Darcy rolled her eyes and picked up a few sheets of paper. They looked they crap in her opinion. She tossed them aside and went to go look at some herbs that caught her eye.

Looking hurt, Rose quickly grabbed the sheets that Darcy had tossed aside and carefully put them back into the proper pile. "Is everything okay Darcy?" She asked attentively.

"Everything is fine Rose." Snapped the witch. She roughly picked up the herbs Rose uses for her tea to examine them.

Taking a deep breath, Rose opened a drawer of her desk and took out a new notebook and a pen. Silently, Rose thanked the goddess that Darcy knew absolutely nothing about herbs; if she had Darcy would have started tearing strips into her. There were one or two herbs growing that were particularly potent and therefore dangerous. Looking at her clock, the redhead sighed, put her writing things on her desk and went over to fill the teapot and put it on the mini burner to boil.

"So Rose, what happens when your herbs don't work? Who satisfies your hunger?" She turned, leveling a cold stare at Rose's warm ones, knowing that have yet to turn firm at her comment.

Although the redhead's mouth tightened slightly, she hid her hurt and her confusion well. "Why do you ask?" Rose asked aloud. "Have there been rumors  
going around?"

Darcy shrugged. "Perhaps. Answer my question Rose." She carelessly tossed  
the herbs aside.

Rose flinched, but the herbs seemed to have taken no harm from Darcy's callous behavior. She decided to keep her attention on the herbs that she was choosing for her tea, using her store of dried herbs that were kept in containers in the drawer next to the stove. Not looking at Darcy, she kept her voice level as she spoke. "If you have to know, and I don't see why, the answer is nobody. I read or write my way though the bad spots. Meditation also works on a day to day basis."

Darcy walked around the room, glancing at the pieces of paper that Bloom and the pixies fixed. She picked out a few pieces and examined them. "So, you're saying that even in the worst phases, you don't do a single thing to help yourself?"

"If it was that easy, don't you think that I would have done so already? I don't like the idea of using someone for sex, and that's assuming it would work." Rose's mouth tightened as though she tasted something bitter. "As it is, I tried to 'take care of it' myself once, before I came here. It only made it worse... that turned out to be quite a horrid week."

Darcy chuckled. "Are you sure you did it right then?" She tossed the papers carelessly on the bed and plopped down beside them, causing them to crackle a bit as they slid down next to Darcy's ass.

Jumping in surprise, she flinched and mentally beseeched her goddess to please keep the spells holding on those priceless papers. Tying the small bag closed, she dropped it in a cup while she waited for the water to heat in the tea kettle. Only then did she face Darcy, thinking as she did so that the dark witch looked too long for her small bed. "Why the sudden interest Darcy? You never asked before."

Darcy shrugged, fully aware that her bottom was crinkling the papers. "Someone may have said something and I may have come to ask about it."

"Let me guess, was it Icy? No wonder you keep snarling at me." As she spoke, the redhead rolled over to the bed and carefully gathered the papers. Rose held her breath and was careful not to touch the dark witch in the process, once she had all the papers; she put them with equal care on her desk.

The dark witch snorted. "It's really that obvious when she tells me something huh?"

"Pretty much, considering that you just came from there." The redhead agreed calmly.

"Don't think ill thoughts about my Coven Rose, you know nothing about them,  
or me." Darcy then got up and stalked to the door. Her hand deliberately came out and knocked over a pile of papers the pixies had fixed. She then gave Rose a dirty glare and left.

As the week went by, Rose didn't see much of Darcy. This was partly because of her classes, but also because the redhead was actively avoiding the dark witch. However, Rose had some business at the jewelry store and bundled up to go outside. She left the tower as quietly as possible and pushed herself down the pathway.

Darcy was in her room with her three sisters. She was engrossed in her homework and occasionally her thoughts on Rose. She found that every time her mind strayed to the redhead, a small headache would form in her head. She tried concentrating on the task at hand but soon gave up and rubbed her temples with her hands.

Icy was broody staring out the window when she suddenly spoke up. "Hey Darcy, your pet is leaving the tower if you want to catch up with her."

Stormy glared at Icy for a moment, then she looked at Darcy. "Weren't you complaining that she was avoiding you earlier Dar?" She asked.

Darcy looked up at her two sisters. "Yeah, but if she doesn't want to be near me then fine, two can play at that game. And Icy, she's not my pet."

The ice witch shrugged. "Fine. I'm just saying that because she's been spending an awful lot of time with Griffin lately. If Rose gets picked as Griffin's successor, it could make things a bit messy for us when the time comes to take over the school."

Frowning, Stormy slammed her book shut. "You know... I was wondering... If Rose does get chosen, will she form her own coven? If so, who will she choose?"

Darcy sighed. "She has no one except the pixies. I'm not even sure they'll agree to be in her coven but who knows?"

The youngest Trix sister looked thoughtful however. "I wouldn't be so sure. It wouldn't surprise me if she has found other witch allies now that she feels she can't trust you. Rose doesn't strike me as a fool. The fairies may join if she asks them, but I'm certain that she won't leave out witches either." Looking at the clock, Stormy stood up. "Oops, I'm going to be late for my date with Flora... bye!" With that, Stormy all but ran out of their dorm.

Icy looked disgusted with the youngest sister's actions, before she turned her puzzled mind back to the problems at hand. "Three things Darcy: Why would Rose get the feeling that she can't trust you anymore? Have you decided if you are going to keep Riven around or dump him to focus on getting closer to Rose? Finally, have you even decided on what you are going to do with Rose now that the project is over, or has she outlived her usefulness to you?"

Darcy thought about her answer for a moment. "Well, I may have pissed her off, the last time I went to her dorm. I have no interest in Riven anymore and finally, I'm not sure what's going to happen with Rose and I." What was she going to do? If Rose left her, she wouldn't have anyone to vent about her sisters to. The dark witch groaned as another mind numbing headache took over her. She stood and muttered she needed air and left the dorm.

Meanwhile, Rose stopped for a quick rest outside of a shop. "Damn I'm weak..." She muttered and rubbed her aching arms for a minute. Looking at the raw patch on her right hand and reminded herself again that she needed to start looking for a brace before she really injured her hand.

Darcy stepped outside and decided to try and find Rose. She didn't know why but she felt like she really needed to be around her, even if it was for a few moments.

Lightly tracing the raw patch of reddened skin on her right hand, she sighed and started pushing herself again towards the jewelry store that she had taken Darcy to. Feeling the tire rub against the patch she hoped that she wouldn't be out too long and was grateful for the thick, though ugly, jacket she wore.

Darcy went down the same path Rose went and decided to go to the jewelry store she had taken her to. Thinking of Rose wasn't helping her increasing headache, it seemed to worsen it. She sighed as she rubbed her hands over her temples.

The redhead stared at the nine magic-blank simple silver bracelets that laid in the velvet lined box that the jeweler had handed her, then looked at him.

"They are just as you requested Ms. Moon, ready for whatever spells that you plan to use them for. It is a pleasure to work with you." the man said with a nod, looking relived when the redhead's lips curved in a smile.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice. I admire your handiwork greatly." Rose replied with simple sincerity as she paid the man after carefully shutting the box and resting it in her lap.

"Your request was very simple ma'am."

Rose grinned. "Glad to hear that."

Hearing the bell ring as the door open, Rose looking over her shoulder and immediately wished she hadn't when she saw Darcy standing there. Feeling her heart give a painful thump, Rose swallowed and made her voice completely neutral. "Good afternoon Darcy."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at the tone in Rose's voice. "Good afternoon." She wondered why she was so tense. Something didn't feel right. Her heart wanted to melt at the sight of her, yet it wanted to harden and make her say something snide. She forced herself to take a deep breath and walk over to her. So many emotions flooded her already aching brain. "What do you have there?"

"I'm working on something that required some special jewelry." Rose replied calmly, fighting to keep still when the redhead just wanted to bolt for the door.

Turning her head slightly, she looked again at the jewelry and added warmth to her voice as she spoke. "Thank you again for doing this so quickly, I'll try to give you a little more notice if I need something else the next time." Giving him a small roll of bills, she waved her hand when he tried to protest. "Put it in my new account if it makes you feel better, but you deserve this."

The man blushed, but looked very pleased. "It will be as you wish Ms. Moon."

Smiling to herself, she turned back to Darcy and waited to make the next move. Although she looked calm, she was fully expecting another fight.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at the redhead's warm tone with the jeweler. Once Rose's attention was on her again, she stood there, not knowing what to say. She then noticed her attire, the jacket was ugly but in Darcy's eyes it still looked good on her. She opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what.

Suddenly the dark witch felt dizzy from the headache she was getting. She put a hand to her head and slightly leaned against the wall.

Seeing this, a flicker of concern passed though Rose's silver eyes, but was hidden quickly. The jeweler came around from behind the counter and, without being asked, put the coveted box in the redhead's faded mint green backpack for her. When that was done, Rose said only. "Let's go back outside."

Darcy nodded, swaying a little as she left and held the door for Rose.

The sweet-tempered witch followed behind, mentally preparing her defensive spells and wondering if Darcy was drunk.

Darcy caught the tension and the vibe Rose was giving off. "You think I'm intoxicated don't you?" She hissed.

"How would I know?" Rose snapped, stopping to rub her hand as she spoke. "Have you come back for round two?" She asked bluntly.

Her headache gone, she smirked. "Don't be so bitchy Rose, it was only a question. It's no wonder you can't make friends and keep them."

"You started being the bitch, not me. After all, you seem happy enough with your boyfriend and your sisters now." Rose snapped back.

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I'm a bitch, but at least I'm a walking bitch."

"I never pretended to be what I am not." The chill in Rose's voice made the day seem all the colder. "Using my wheelchair is faster and, frankly, less embarrassing for me." Her silver eyes, which had looked hurt, were no longer friendly and warm. "You aren't the person who I thought you were Darcy Trix."

Darcy's eyes hardened. Her headache was getting worse and Rose's company didn't seem to be helping. "No one is ever who they appear to be. Remember that for the next witch you try to seduce." She hissed and stalked away, back to the tower before Rose had the chance to retort.

Rose wanted to snarl, but fought down the impulse and went on her way. A little while later, she came back to the tower, but she wasn't alone.

"Bloom is playing escort." Icy snarled as the fairy happily chatted with Rose as she pushed her friend up the Cloud Tower's drive.

Darcy's snorted. "Who cares? They're all made for each other." She sounded a bit distracted as she practiced a spell one of her teachers gave her to use.

The next day, seemingly skipping class Bloom came up to Cloud Tower again, this time lugging a _very_ thick volume in her arms. There was no denying the satisfaction on her face as the Dragon fire fairy searched for Rose.

Icy came out from her hiding place around the corner; fully expecting Bloom. She had watched her until she entered the Tower and then went down to meet her. "What brings you here Bloom?" She already knew the answer but wanted to be sure it was only for a certain redhead.

The red haired fairy was so surprised that she almost dropped the book in her haste and was forced to use her knee to balance the heavy book so she could get a better grip on it. "Hello Icy. I was asked by Ms. Faragonda to bring a book over for Rose. Would you happen to know if she's in class right now?"

Icy smirked. "Perhaps, what are you willing to do for the information?"

Bloom's eyes went dark and stormy. "Don't play games with me Icy. Either you know where she is or you don't."

Somehow Icy managed to mix her cold, hard gaze, in with humor. Something she learned to do ever since she met the Dragon Fire fairy. "Of course I know where she is. Darcy gives me all her information. Now either you could go searching for her for a few hours, chances are she doesn't know you're coming and will take her sweet, slow time getting to her dorm, or you could tell me how badly you want this information and I'll save you a couple hours and escort you, personally, to her class."

Bloom let out a slow deep breath. "How would Darcy know? They aren't together anymore as friends or anything else. I'll have to talk to Rose about getting a key to her shields..." The last part was muttered as she awkwardly shifted the book again. "Just take me to her please."

Icy smirked. "You're well informed." She leaned off the wall, her arms falling to her sides. The icy witch started walking away but turned back around. "Are you coming or not?"

Bloom followed behind as quickly as she could. "I take Rose to Earth every once in a while to get things she needs."

Icy frowned and looked back at the fairy. "What does she need from Earth?"

"She looks for different medical things that she can't get here in this realm." Bloom replied calmly.

Icy gave her a side glance and smirked at her. "Don't be so tense."

"I just don't want to see Rose hurt again. Darcy's already done more than enough damage." Bloom replied, and angry heat slightly coloring her voice.

"Calm down, I'm not the one who hurt your friend." Icy's curiosity got the best of her. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Why shouldn't I care about her? Rose is a sweet person, and I've learned a lot from her this year. Helping her out is my way of returning the favor since she doesn't ask for a lot." Bloom replied, shrugging as she shifted the book again. "This is really heavy..."

Icy rolled her eyes and made a spell for a floating tray made of ice. "Put it on there. If you don't, you'll end up pulling a muscle trying to shift it from hip to hip." She acted as if it was nothing but her heart pounded as she performed this task, she usually wouldn't ever perform, for Bloom.

"Thanks." With a soft grunt, Bloom put the book on the proffered tray and shook out her arms to get the kinks out. "I hope Rose knows a spell to lighten that thing. Then again, she'll probably turn stubborn, never mind that it'll hurt her more than me to carry the damn book."

The ice witch chuckled in amusement. "She's not an idiot, she should know a spell or two to help her manage." Once they got to the class Rose was in Icy stopped. "There's the class." She then turned to leave.

Bloom smiled at Icy then picked up the book out the ice tray before it melted. "Thanks Icy... for everything." She said quietly, knocking on the classroom door.

Icy nodded and left. A warm feeling filled her chest and a fluttering annoyed the lower part of her stomach. Why was she having these feelings? It was always her in control, her making the hearts flutter and the cheeks flush. Now it was happening to her and the damn fairy didn't know she was doing it to her.

Minutes later, class let out, and the two redheads were side by side. Bloom was carrying Rose's class books for her while Rose kept her grip on the book the Bloom had been struggling with while concentrating on keeping her chair level as she floated down the wide stairway

In silence, Icy watched the two round the corner and sighed when they were out of sight. She needed to get a grip on herself, a really good grip. The last thing she needed were distractions, things that kept her from doing certain tasks that needed her undivided attention.

A little while later, Bloom's expression was concerned as she left Rose's dorm and sprinted to Alfea for her class.

Since Icy wasn't in the room stalking all who went to and from the Tower, Darcy was stuck with the job. She frowned deeply when she saw Bloom racing to Alfea. Something was wrong. She didn't like the pounding of her heart when she realized Rose could be hurt. What she supposed to care anyway? They weren't on friendly terms anymore. Yet even as she thought that, the dark witch shrugged off all hesitation and left for Rose's room.

The door to Rose's room was unshielded, which wasn't like Rose at all. And from behind the firmly closed door Darcy could hear vile curses alternating between horrid retching sounds.

Darcy knocked almost too silently. Since they weren't in the best of terms, it wouldn't be right to just barge in and demand what happened.

After a minute, the retching and cussing stopped and Rose's horse voice called: "I'll be right there."

She sighed. Why didn't she just say 'come in'? "Rose, it's me." Her voice was softer than usual, a little too soft.

"All right, come in, I'm okay now." Rose called after rising and wiping her mouth. She looked a bit peaky.

Darcy opened the door with slight caution. "I saw Bloom running to Alfea and figured something was wrong. Guess I was right." She said bitterly looking around the room.

"Actually, Bloom was running because she's going to be late for class if she didn't get a move on. I'm okay now; I just forgot to eat before I drank a new kind of tea." She replied, shoving the wastebasket back in the proper place before getting some crackers out of a drawer.

Darcy sighed in relief and rubbed her fingers over her temples. "Please, for the life of me, don't be so careless again." She then turned to leave.

"I don't make the same mistake more than twice." Rose replied absently, nibbling on a cracker as she opened the book Bloom had brought to her.

Uninterested, Darcy grunted in response and look at in surprise when her headache started lessening. "That's odd." She muttered.

The red-haired witch didn't pay Darcy any attention, she was too busy flipping pages and muttering to herself. Seeing at they were no longer friends, Rose saw no reason to be concerned about the dark witch's problems when she had her own to deal with.

Darcy didn't care that Rose wasn't paying attention. She was too engrossed in the fact her on going headache was going. She walked further to the door and it started coming back. She walked a little closer to Rose, it went away. 'What the hell is going on?' She thought to herself.

Munching on crackers, she read intently, her silver eyes darting back and forth along the page behind her glasses. A frown was hovering over her lips.

Distracted, Darcy shook her head and muttered good bye on her way out. It seemed the further she got away from Rose, the worse her headache became.

A few days later, Stormy flew into the room like a hurricane. She hadn't been around much, but right now she looked very excited. "Hey girls, did you hear the news?!"

Darcy looked up from her papers while Icy looked away from the window and the current witch she was watching.

"What news?" Asked Icy.

"Griffin's holding a party at Cloud Tower, she's inviting all witches and wizards. She might be inviting the Red fountain boys and Alfea too, but I'm not sure." She shrugged. "She didn't say they weren't allowed to come anyway." She looked faintly unhappy for some reason.

"Why are you so sad about it?" Asked Icy, silently hoping Alfea wasn't invited. She still wasn't over the fluttering in her heart when she was with Bloom.

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "What's the party for?"

"I was hanging out at Alfea, helping Flora with something when Rose showed up. She didn't look like she had gotten much sleep. The odd part was that she was holding some sort of box in her lap. Rose greeted us all, and then she told us about the party." She chewed on her lower lip. "The weird part was that she asked me to leave, she was polite, but you got the sense that she needed to talk with Bloom and her friends in private. I don't know why Griffin's having a party, but I'm sure you can guess."

Darcy narrowed her eyes in thought. "Box? I wonder if it was..." She let her sentence trail off.

Icy's gaze darted to Darcy. "You wonder if it was what?"

Darcy shook her head. "Never mind, Icy."

Icy rolled her eyes, getting impatient with both her sisters. "Whatever, look, when is this party happening?"

Stormy frowned in thought. "I think the party's in few days, maybe a week. Somehow I have the feeling that this is going to be more than a mere party.

"I see. Well we'll have to wait until its party time." Exclaimed Icy.

Darcy, lost in her own thoughts, nodded in agreement.


	10. A Twilight Star Revealed

Author's note: Thanks to Inu-midoriko for all of her help with this chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait! Oh just so you know Dakota is her character, not mine.

* * *

Finally, after a week of nervous waiting, it was the big night of the party. Rumors had been bouncing off the walls as to why Griffin was throwing a party, though it could have been closer to call it a ball. All the witches and wizards from rival schools had also been invited to attend. However, despite the dark witch's brief show of concern, Rose still remained as distant as ever. She hadn't even asked Darcy to join her when she went shopping for a new dress, instead, she had asked a small handful of 'reject' witches to come along.

Darcy watched Rose laugh and talk with the three rejects of the school. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. "How could she?" The dark witch muttered under her breath. Icy had gone to see one of her teachers to help her prepare for this weeks big test, so Darcy decided she look out the window for a bit. She didn't expect to see Rose leave the tower with Lucy, Mirta and Dakota. She also didn't expect to feel red hot betrayal course through her veins.

Rose looked, if not happy, than at least content as she laughed at something Dakota said. Lucy however said something that made the slender redhead's cheeks go quite scarlet. Mirta just grinned and casually linked arms with Lucy.

Darcy huffed and turned away from the window, she didn't like the feeling she was getting every time she watched Rose laugh.

"So Rose, why haven't you been hanging out with Darcy anymore?" Dakota asked in a soft voice.

"After Icy informed to me that Darcy was only using me for last month's project, and Darcy confirmed it, I found it hard to trust her. She had almost convinced me otherwise, but I guess her sister talked her out of it. We had another rather nasty fight and that was that." Rose said, working to keep her voice steady, and pretended to be occupied with keeping her covered dress off the pavement.

"But Rose is this really what you want? Do you honestly really want to give up your friendship with her?" The short, thin brunette asked. Her wild curls bounced about her shoulders as she turned her head to look at Rose.

"Were we really friends, she and I? Looking back, I can't help but wonder." Rose shrugged. "I shouldn't keep you; you need to get ready for tonight. Thank you again for accepting my offer, even though it sounds weird and different."

Dakota quieted when she recognized the hint to drop it. "Anytime Rose." She smiled and bent down to hug her new friend. "It may look like her, but after everything you two have been through, do you really think she'd turn on you without help from something strong?" She whispered so only Rose could hear and stood up straight. "I'll see you later."

Mirta and Lucy both smiled at Rose. "And miss out on this, after all the crap we've been put though? Not a chance!" Mirta replied with a wicked grin.

Lucy smiled, though she was still a little pale. "You are forming something strong and wild with your choice tonight. The Trix sisters won't be happy about losing control, but you won't be without those you chose to guard your back." It was the closest Lucy had come to admitting that the time had come for change regardless of her hero worship of the Trix sisters.

Nodding once in both agreement and acknowledgement, Rose slowly pushed herself inside towards her room while the others went their separate ways.

Icy came back, walking down the hall in a very slow, almost distracted stride. She briefly noticed Rose and ignored her as she passed. "Rose." She called almost too softly to be her voice.

Surprised despite herself, Rose stopped and turned her head slightly. "Yes Icy?" She asked calmly, though ready to defend herself if needed. She remembered all too clearly what Icy was like.

The ice witch opened her mouth, looking back at Rose. After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "How's Bloom?" She was almost afraid of being lectured about how she shouldn't be asking since her and Bloom weren't friends anymore.

"She's doing as well as can be expected." She answered calmly. "Considering that she was betrayed by both sides." There was heated ice in her tone now.

Icy glared, her temper coming into play but she took a breath and nodded. "All right, thank you for telling me." With that she walked off.

Relaxing her will slightly, Rose continued on her way. It was only once she was safely in her room and laid her gown neatly on the bed that Rose felt herself shaking from the inside out. "Too close, that was too close." She whispered to herself.

Icy took a deep breath. She was so close to doing something she knew she'd regret. She silently felt proud of herself for controlling her temper yet at the same time she felt as if she should have made Rose take back what she said. In the end she knew it wasn't going to be worth it. If she was going to get Bloom back on her side, and this time because she wanted her, she was going to have to be civilized to everyone Bloom cared for.

Griffin was coming down the stairs. "Is everything all right Ms. Trix?" The principal of Cloud Tower asked.

Icy quickly looked up, the headmistress was someone she didn't expect to see. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes there's more to what Rose says then the words she uses. Especially if she knows something that she wants to tell but can't for whatever reason. Don't do anything rash until you ask yourself why she said what she said in the way that she said it." A small smile curved Griffin's lips. "And don't blow anything else up tonight please."

Icy smirked. "Don't worry I have more important things on my mind." She watched as Griffin walked passed her.

Stormy had by then returned and was in the shower, humming gleefully to herself while being careful of her newly done nails.

Darcy went into the bathroom and stopped abruptly when she heard Stormy's surprisingly pleasant humming voice. "Stormy?"

Behind the curtain, the humming stopped abruptly and something fell with a heavy sounding thud. "Ow! Shit! Yeah Dar?"

"I didn't think you had such a pleasant voice, that's all." Darcy remarked. "What did you drop?" She sat on the toilet seat, putting a hand to her aching head.

"Just a very heavy shampoo bottle hit me in the head." Stormy replied, rubbing her throbbing head. "Is Icy back yet?"

"No, she should be back soon." As if on que Icy came through the door and proceeded to flop down head first onto her bed.

Stormy smiled to herself as she shampooed her hair again. "Are you excited for tonight sis? This might turn out to be Rose's coming-out party. I can't wait to see what happens."

"Yeah sure you do." Mumbled Icy and let her long blue hair out of it usual high ponytail.

"What's got you so far down in the dumps?" Darcy asked, trying in vain to distract herself from her aching head.

"It's nothing to worry about Darcy, just a lot of planning for me to do." Icy replied, her voice sounding muffled through the pillow.

"You're not planning on us blowing things up again are you?" Darcy asked, barely catching her sister's reply.

"No, this is a solo mission for me."

"If tonight turns out to be what I think it will, don't try to go after Rose Icy." Stormy said sternly, as she came out of the bathroom, a dark towel wrapped around her damp body.

Icy growled in frustration. "What the hell makes you think I'm the slightest bit interested in her? If anything you should be warning our other sister."

"I'm not the hard core planner here Icy." Darcy retorted, having come out of the bathroom behind Stormy and sitting on her bed.

"Bloom's been spending a lot of time with Rose, and it's very possible that Bloom will be in Rose's group tonight, if not her date." Stormy informed her older sisters, looking smug.

Icy's head shot up. "What?" Her gaze was dark and dangerous, warning Stormy that if she was kidding, she'd better state so.

"Rose personally invited Bloom, her Circle, and Ms. Faragonda to the dance as her 'honored guests'. I don't know why." Stormy said, toweling herself dry.

"Why would she do that?" Darcy tried to keep her temper under control. Icy's dangerous gaze lifted to Darcy.

"What the hell do you care? I thought you two weren't 'friends' anymore." The ice witch hissed in anger and hurt.

"Like you're one to talk, I thought you were only in it for the Dragon Fire." Darcy snapped back.

Stormy ignored the backbiting going on behind her as she began to dress with great care. Her purple hair was no longer frizzy and standing up, but instead looked glossy and hung loosely around her shoulders. Her dress was form-fitting scarlet velvet, buttery soft to the touch as she slipped into it.

Icy shot Darcy a death glare. "Things change."

"Nothing 'just changes'." Darcy growled back. "You've liked Bloom from the very beginning haven't you?"

Icy snarled. "Get ready for the party." She barked and slammed the door to the bathroom after getting up.

Darcy flipped her sister the middle finger before turning her back on the door and taking out her dark purple dress. It came down to her ankles. She slipped on a pair of black open toed heels. The dark witch fixed her makeup and took her curling iron and curled two thick pieces of hair on either of her face, leaving the rest of her hair straight.

Stormy added a pair of ruby clips in her hair. "Are you going to wear the necklace she showed you?" The youngest sister asked quietly.

Darcy's eyes brightened. She had forgotten about that. She went over to her dresser and took it out of its box and put it on.

Her younger sister smiled sadly when she saw her sister's normally cold golden amber eyes light up. "Were you falling in love with her?

Darcy's head shot up, her heart skipping a beat but quickly coated over in ice once more. "No." She said coldly. The necklace went well with her dress and complexion. Rose had good taste.

"I see." Stormy replied softly. "Then let her heal and live her life as best she can."

"Back off before you get hurt Stormy." Darcy hissed, getting up on the defensive side.

"I mean it. If Rose has found comfort and happiness elsewhere, then don't add more salt to the wounds you put there." With that, Stormy walked to the bed and put on her tan fancy dancing shoes.

"You don't understand any of it." Darcy muttered, checking her appearance once more to distract herself.

"Maybe I do, maybe not. Maybe I've grown up. All I have to say is that you're not getting a third chance. She doesn't trust you anymore." Stormy stood and walked toward the door.

"Whatever Storm, I don't care anymore. Icy hurry the hell up!" Darcy bellowed, not wanting to be late.

Icy walked out, completely ignoring Darcy. "You're looking good Stormy." Her pale blue, strapless dress swayed with her as she walked towards the door. Her dark blue heels clicked on the floor as she walked passed Darcy.

Stormy quietly slipped out, not bothering to wait for her sisters. Disgust felt thick in her throat. Seeing Bloom and her Circle, it broke her heart when she saw the hope in Flora's eyes die when she saw Stormy shake her head even as Flora offered her arm to the storm witch.

Taking Flora's arm, Stormy murmured. "Darcy threw away the best thing she's ever had. I hope Rose finds her happiness elsewhere."

Icy and Darcy walked in the room, tension obvious between them.

The room filled slowly, making it easy for Stormy to ignore her sisters. Griffin was talking to Ms. Faragonda, but Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Icy wandered off, walking in no particular direction while Darcy stayed in the shadows, discreetly looking for Rose.

Silently, Rose entered the room, limping slightly. The spells she was using for the night to support her weight allowed her to walk, but they weren't perfect. Catching Griffin's eye, she took her place near the stage, making sure she wasn't noticed.

Darcy's mouth opened slightly, her defenses coming down once more. It was bad enough that Stormy caught her off guard but if someone else were too, it would mean her reputation. She closed her mouth and moved further into the shadows. No harm done if no one knows she's staring right?

Concealing a smirk, Griffin ascended the stage and raised her hands for silence. The headmistress was dressed in a formal black gown with silver designs. She knew that she was about to do something that others who knew her, or thought they did, completely off balance.

Icy frowned, something was up, the look in Griffin's eyes and the slight grin on her usually stoic face had Icy wondering what the big news was. If the headmistress was going to do what the ice witch thought she was going to do, things weren't going to look well for Icy.

"Witches, Wizards, and Honored Guests, I thank you for coming here this night. Tonight is not just a chance for new alliances and feuds. While I have no intention of stepping down as Headmistress of Cloud Tower, I feel that the time has come to name my successor."

Darcy didn't catch a word of what Griffin said, her attention was on still looking for Rose. Icy, on the other hand swore and mentally kicked herself, realizing her mistake.

"My successor is a young woman with intellect and heart. It is my hope that her amazing inner strength will lead to new discoveries in regards to Magic and Power..." Griffin smiled now as her triumphant eyes swept the crowd. "Tonight, it is my honor to introduce my adopted daughter: Rosemary Aradia Aurora Griffin! Step forward my daughter!" The Dark Headmistress's voice rang with pride and joy.

Holding her head high, Rose joined her mother on stage, the limp seeming to add dignity to her step. The redhead was dressed in a simple slivery-white dress. Her hair was in a simple high ponytail and she wore no jewelry except for a simple silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Icy stared along with Darcy now. Not out of awe, but out of shock.

Darcy slapped her forehead, how could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she see this coming?

Bavalon, who was standing next to Icy made a choking noise. "She's so ugly... What spell did the cripple use to worm her way to Griffin?" She asked in a low strangled voice.

How can she be your successor when she has no Coven to support her?" Icy spoke up loud enough for Griffin and everyone else to hear.

Rose however, looked completely calm as she curtsied in Icy's direction. "Who says I do not?" She asked serenely. Holding up her bracelet, it flashed once. "Behold my Cirven! It is neither Circle nor Coven, but both!" As Rose spoke, Bloom and Her Circle looked triumphant as they each raised their left arm in answer. Nearby, Dakota, Mirta and Lucy did the same. All of them wore a bracelet that matched Rose's.

Darcy's heart sank as betrayal swept over her.

Icy narrowed her eyes and stayed silent. She had no choice but to accept the fact that Rose was going to soon take over Cloud Tower.

The redhead's silver eyes blazed in triumph, but her voice rang with honesty. "I am a humble woman, and while I do not feel worthy of the honor that my adoptive mother has now placed on my slender shoulders, I will do my best. However, I will only give those assembled here tonight only one warning: Those who wear that bracelet are members of my Cirven, do not think that you can slip on a bracelet and pretend to be a member. You won't like the results. Any who harm any member of my Cirven will answer directly to me, and you have my word that I will not be gentle." As she delivered her warning, there was steel in her eyes and ice in her voice. She seemed to be looking directly at Icy.

Icy gave her a cold stare back, perhaps not as intimidating as Rose's but it said that she would have to do what she had to do to stay safe.

Darcy moved closer to the front, fully intrigued in with this new arrangement. Her headache was slowly dissolving as she made her way closer to Rose and her Cirven.

Ignoring Icy's stare completely, she turned and curtsied before her mother, accepting an embrace before descending the stage. Bloom offered one arm, and Dakota took the other.

Dakota smiled warmly. "You did great." Her soft voice filled with affection.

"Thanks, I thought it sounded a bit pompous, but I wanted to be certain that no one would get any ideas about hurting any of you." Rose said softly, grateful for their support. "Now I have to open the dancing before I can rest..."

Dakota frowned softly. "You can take a break before you go out there."

"Dakota, resting now will mean that everything I've just said won't be taken seriously." She answered, hiding a wince as pain shot up her right leg.

Thoughts and feelings Darcy didn't understand were flooding in her chest and mind faster than every breath she took. Could she have been falling for Rose? What had happened to her feelings then? How could they have been coated over with ice in just one night? After Darcy thought for a moment, she remembered Icy's strange behavior that one night. Could her own flesh and blood have given her a potion to conceal her feelings?

All of this was giving her an even bigger headache. She shook her head and left for the deserted balcony for air and quiet thinking.

Icy wasn't taking the news of Bloom allying with Rose too lightly. How could she? Sure, Rose and Bloom were friends, but how could their friendship have grown and bonded so tightly that Rose was willing to risk her life for them? Silently, Icy pondered on the fact and possibility of making a big mistake. She realized she needed Bloom, wanted her, but her pride and Bloom's broken heart were in the way of anything getting better, of anything going back to the way things were. The ice witch put a hand to her head and rubbed her temples. "What have I done?" She muttered.

Meanwhile, Bloom had let go of Rose's arm and curtsied to the red-haired witch. Rose smiled and nodded, allowing Bloom to lead her onto the dance floor to start the dancing off. Both redheads danced in measured step. Bloom laughed as Rose seemed to be apologizing for her awkward movements. The fairy's dress, a silvery blue a shade darker than her Winx outfit, swirled gracefully as she danced.

Icy was feeling stunned as she watched Bloom dance gracefully with an awkward-looking Rose, who continued step on Bloom's feet and trip every so often. Jealousy filled her eyes, she considered asking Bloom to dance later but fear of rejection had her standing in the shadows, watching.

After the dance, they curtsied to each other before Bloom led Rose off the dance floor. Neither noticed Icy standing in the shadows. "No Rose, you were fine! We'll just need to adjust the spells a bit, that's all. Considering this is the first time you're on your feet, you did very well." Bloom told Rose encouragingly and beamed at her friend as she led Rose to a nearby chair.

Now Icy's dark gaze landed and froze on Bloom's face. She looked so happy and so confident. She used to look that way all the time at her when they were on friendly terms.

The fairy playfully kissed Rose's hand and told her that she was going to get drinks before somebody spiked them. Then she walked away.

Rose started slightly before then nodded to Icy. "You look nice tonight, blue suits you very well." She said calmly.

Icy gave her a small smile. "Thanks. You look good yourself." She looked away slightly. "I wanted to ..." She took a deep breath, she rarely ever did this but if she wanted to be on Rose's good list she'd have to do it. "…apologize about my outburst earlier."

Rose smiled, revealing her dimples. "It's okay Icy. You asked a reasonable, intelligent question. Though, I must admit, I hadn't planned on making that announcement tonight."

Icy gave her a smirk. "Everyone was going to know sometime right?" She glanced away again, this time noticing Bloom was starting to make her way back. "Listen. I don't have much time, I was wondering if there's anything between you and Bloom."

"I was waiting for the proper time to say it. After all, can't give too many shocks in one night." The girl was silent for a moment, and then answered as honestly as she could. "At present, maybe, I'm not sure if Bloom is just using me as a shield."

"Using you as s shield from what?" Icy's brow creased in concern, she caught the emotion on her features and as quickly as possible made it disappear.

"She doesn't want to get too close to anybody right now. Though, I'll admit, this is the first time she's flirted with me."

Icy looked back again, Bloom was surprisingly closer to them and only getting closer. She turned back to Rose and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the slender woman and whispered. "Don't say a word of this to Bloom." She quickly retracted and left.

Smiling, Rose reassured a worried-looking Bloom that she was okay. A few minutes later, Bloom went off to dance with Flora and Stormy. Finishing her punch, Rose put down her empty cup and stood, moving carefully out onto the balcony. She knew that her Cirven would be able to find her is there was need to thanks to their bracelets.

Filling her lungs with clean air, Rose leaned her upper body carefully on the railing to take some weight off her legs while still standing, her clear silver eyes gazing at the moon as though seeking either guidance or comfort.

Darcy glanced over at the sound of another person out on the balcony. She had her back turned to the door with her arms propped up on it. Her body was slightly bent over. Her breath caught slightly in her throat at the sight of Rose. "Hey." Her voice came out soft.

Rose jumped slightly, but recovered fast. Slowly, the red-haired witch turned her head toward Darcy, trying desperately to ignore the jackhammer beating of her heart. "Hello Darcy."

Darcy smirked at her. "It's really nice out here." It was a pathetic start of a conversation but she needed credit for trying. She tried to ignore the pounding of her heart and the slight skip of her breath as she looked Rose over and turned her head back around, finding herself staring at her hands.

"Yes it is. It's a beautiful night." She answered. "Mother sure surprised me tonight..."

"Really? You didn't expect her to announce you as her successor tonight?" She took a slow, heart calming deep breath.

"No, I didn't expect that at all! I know she was adopting me, and that was more than honor enough..."

"Then why did she surprise you? What was there to be surprised about?"

"I honestly don't know. It was all I could do to walk up on that stage."

Darcy snorted. She was angry and felt betrayal yet she also felt something else she couldn't name. Irritated, she pushed the silly emotion to the side and concentrated on the emotions she knew and had an understanding on. "This Cirven of yours... what made you choose these… people as members of your group?"

Rose turned her attention back to the night sky. "I wanted people that I knew would understand what I was trying to do. The people I chose were those who were dedicated to their form of magic, while at the same time remaining able to learn from and accept each other."

The dark witch snorted in disgust. "Right… you wanted the goody goods of the schools." She muttered.

"I wouldn't call them 'goody-goods'. I have no reason to explain my reasoning to you. Mother approved, she's been bugging me for a while now about a coven, and had no problem with my choice to create my own." Rose snapped softly.

Darcy glanced back. "Right, the principal of the darkest school in Magix had no problem once-so-ever with you choice..." The sarcasm dripped from her voice before Darcy stopped leaning over and turned around to face Rose. "There's always a problem with something in this school. I hope you chose the right people, you never really know who's loyal."

"I know I did." She seemed about to say more, but looked at her bracelet, which was glowing slightly and chuckled instead. "Musa and Dakota are both calling me." She said, straightening up and turning around. Her silver dress swirling around her, Rose slowly walked back inside without another word.

Furious at the redhead's cold dismissal, Darcy narrowed her eyes and huffed. "Whatever." She muttered, aware that her retort wasn't heard.

Upon going back inside, Rose was quietly but thoroughly scolded by the aforementioned members of her Cirven, who had been looking for her. They were on edge because they knew that Rose could have made some very powerful and dangerous enemies that night. Smiling, Rose nodded and apologized before being asked to dance by Stormy.

From where she was standing, seeing her youngest sister act so friendly toward their rival only fueled the anger that was coldly burning in Icy's heart. Disgusted and unable to watch, the eldest sought out her younger sister.

Darcy was taking deep breaths, wanting to calm herself down before going back in the party room. She then spotted Icy the same time Icy spotted her waited until her eldest sister was outside with her.

"Some party huh Dar?" Icy's voice was dripping with scorn and disgust. "I can't believe this..." Without waiting for an answer, Icy pounded her fist against the railing. "What is Griffin thinking?! The twit is only a freshman!"

Darcy sighed. "You're acting like Stormy on her PMSing days. Calm down and lets think rational here."

"Did you have something in mind to get rid of her?" Icy asked, looking at her sister.

Now Darcy's head snapped up as she looked up at her older sister is surprise. "You can't be thinking... No Icy, every time we try one of your stupid plans it always backfires."

"Why not get rid of the twit? It's clear we can't drive her away. Even if Stormy worms her way into Rose's 'Cirven', what a stupid word for an even stupider idea, she'll be of no use to us." Icy pointed out, somewhat offended.

"I see what you're saying but approaching this the way you want will never work. What if we worked our way into her 'Cirven', earn her trust back and then take her down?"

"It wouldn't work Darcy; you saw the looks on the faces of the members! If we try that they'll be watching us like hawks. Especially those reject witches. I will say this, if nothing else that cripple knows how to pick the people who would be the most loyal to her..."

"You got any better ideas?" Darcy snapped back.

Icy sighed, remembering the look of fierce determination on Bloom's face when she had held up her bracelet. "We could hope she dies fast, but Stormy..."

"We've already lost Stormy." Darcy muttered, looking back in the party room to see Stormy now dancing with Rose.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she asked Griffin to switch dorms." Icy agreed darkly. "Do you have any plans?"

Darcy shook her head. "Sorry, I give up." She sighed, suddenly not in the mood to party anymore and walked to the door.

Ending her dance with Rose, Stormy caught up to Darcy. "Leaving early?" She asked.

The dark witch gave her sister a side glance and a small smile. "Yeah, I'm getting tired."

"Okay." Stormy said, silently relieved. "I just wanted to say good-night, Flora and I are going to leave early, so I won't be coming back to the dorm tonight." The witch of storms gave Darcy a nervous smile.

Darcy's eyes widened. "You're actually admitting to going out with her?"

"It seems like the right time Dar. Flora's been very patient with me while I sorted though everything and... Well, I love her and I want to make it official." Stormy said, swallowing a little.

Silent betrayal coursed through her. It seemed as if tonight she was being betrayed by everyone around her.

At her sister's continued silence, Stormy knew that whatever shared bond that they had formed during the past month and two weeks was no longer there. Tears of hurt pooled in Stormy dark eyes, but she stood her ground. "Look, I'm not asking you to agree with it, or accept it. All I ask is that you not tell Icy where I am. I'll... tell her myself… later." She said quietly, understanding now that Rose had made the right choice in breaking all ties with Darcy while she still could.

Hurt also coursed through Darcy, tears of hurt and betrayal as well as longing and loneliness wanted to shed, only one escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Whatever makes you happy Storm." She then turned her back on the person she thought was her sister and left.

Stormy swallowed her own tears, fought down the urge to run after her sister and reassure her, and turned and went to hug Rose good-bye. After Bloom had claimed Rose for yet another dance, she took Flora's hand and left the party.

Darcy fiercely wiped away her tears and when she was far enough from the party and everyone else, leaned against the wall, slid down, buried her face in her arms and let out every negative emotion she bottled up inside out through strong continuous tears.

Eight dances. Rose had danced eight dances with Bloom and none with her. Then again it was mainly everyone else who had gone up to the redheaded witch and had asked her to dance. Darcy tried in vain to get her tears and sobs under control but she failed over the headache roaring in her brain and the memories of the two together. She had worked so hard to get Rose back and she blew it. The question was why had she blown it?

It was well past midnight when the party finally wound down. Rose's feet were hurting tremendously from the unaccustomed dancing and standing and she had been secretly glad that Bloom and the others declined her offer to walk them back to Alfea. Still, they had not gone unescorted, because Dakota and Mirta had gone with them for their safety.

The redhead only hoped she could manage to make it back to her room without having to face a pissed off Icy. Bloom had danced with her twenty times before the night was over, basically whenever Rose hadn't been dancing with another member of the Cirven or people from another school.

Darcy had finally gotten the worst of her tears and sobs under control by the time midnight struck. She tensed when she heard someone walk her way. If she just stayed silent and not make a sound, maybe the person wouldn't pay attention. She just hoped it  
wasn't Icy who was about to come around the corner.

Rose leaned against the wall for support. "Ouch… ouch… ouch..." She muttered as she took her heels off her swollen feet hidden by her tights. "Why did I ever let Stella talk me into wearing these Goddess-accursed heels?" She said to herself quietly, forcing trembling legs to hold her upright.

Darcy tensed even more upon hearing Rose's voice. She then smirked, considering giving her a smart comment about Stella but decided against it.

Tired to her bones, Rose sighed, shaking her head. "Damnit, now what am I going to do? I wish that Darcy hadn't turned into such a bitch... now I'm really in a pickle..." She muttered. "Bloom overdid the shield thing..." Looking sad, she winced as she pushed herself away from the wall and continued limping painfully towards her room.

Darcy smirked. She didn't care what Icy thought, she was going to try and make her plan work, even if she ended up falling for Rose. She then wiped her eyes from her running mascara and stood. She made her appearance known by gently taking Rose's arm and holding her upright, taking some of the pressure off her legs. "You okay?"

"I've been on my feet too much and made a real mess of myself." Rose replied, too grateful for the offered support to hold her anger. "Bloom's been using me as a shield all night. Twenty dances, and not easy slow ones either!" Rose winced. "I'm not a good dancer."

"You did fine." Darcy muttered before she thought, then cringed. She hadn't meant to say that. Mixed feelings coursed through her, confusing her real intentions on wanting to get back into Rose's heart. "Ready?"

"Yeah, thanks. I want to get to my room before Icy shows up." The semi-graceful movement had turned into slow jerky movements by now.

Darcy caught both arms. "We both know you won't make it the rest of the way." She moved the side of Rose, bent down and put one of her arms under Rose's legs. "Hold on tight." Without giving Rose enough time to answer she picked her up bridal style, surprised at how light she really was.

Rose bit her tongue sharply to keep her feelings inside, and wrapped her left arm around the dark witch's shoulders for her real support.

The dark witch started moving towards the direction of Rose's room. "What's she shielding from?"

"Icy threatened her when she dumped Bloom, and Bloom didn't want to be anywhere near Icy tonight without backup."

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, Icy's a bitch that way." She muttered and smiled upon walking through the hall they had fought Bavalon. "Remember when we fought Bavalon around this area? You were good." She panicked a bit at the jumping of her heart for even mentioning that time. Something caught in her chest and made it ache.

"I was scared to death that day." Rose admitted. "I was scared shitless tonight."

Amused now, Darcy smirked down at her. "Scared of what? You're the bravest red headed cripple I know."

"I know I made many enemies tonight, your sister among them. Some people weren't exactly happy with mother either..." As they came to Rose's room, the redhead snapped her fingers and the silver shield on her door vanished, causing Rose to smile in satisfaction.

Trying to be careful, Darcy carried Rose into her room and set her down gently on her bed. She turned towards the door to leave.

Rose sat up, watching warily, remembering what happened the last time Darcy was in her room. Open fragile notebooks and new blank ones were scattered across the room.

Darcy stopped by the door. "I'm... sorry for my behavior." She said it low, deep down knowing she really did feel sorry for what she did.

She took a deep breath. "I don't know why you tried to wreck my notebook again, or why you accused me of seducing you."

"Neither do I. Something just... happened."

"Did your fight with Icy scare you?"

"No, we didn't fight. She bought me dinner instead and said something along the lines of fighting gets us nowhere."

She nodded quietly. "I see. Thank you for your help tonight."

Darcy nodded and left, not forgetting the last time she had left and scattered all her papers over the floor.

Rose let the tears come out as she replaced the shield and got undressed, wishing with all her heart that things could have turned out differently.

Once out of sight, the dark witch got around the corner to Rose's room and stopped for a moment, sighing and dragging a hand through her hair. It was going to be hard but she was willing to go through it all to gain Rose's affection back. Maybe it was for Icy, maybe it wasn't, she wasn't sure but right now she was sure what she felt for Rose was beyond friendship, she could actually be falling for the weaker witch.

Meanwhile, in the Trix dorm, the ice witch was absolutely seething with jealousy as she paced the length of the room. She wondered where her sisters were, but was really too angry to care very much.

Darcy finally opened the door to the room and nearly jumped out of her skin at the look of Icy's face. "What's up?" She tried to act casual but knew something was up and Icy wouldn't let whatever was bugging her slide.

"I don't care what that little freshman bitch says... I think she and Bloom are dating! The damn pixie was all over Griffin's girl tonight. Twenty dances! Can you believe that?!" Icy hissed in wrath as she spun to face Darcy, a thin skin of ice covering her hands.

"Calm down before you melt your own damn ice!"

"I asked for one dance with Rose, and her little pixie gave me the middle finger!" Icy snarled, as though she hadn't heard.

Darcy sighed. "Now you're going to go on and on about this." The dark witch muttered to herself, strolling further into the room and started to take off her dress.

"Rose didn't stop her either, we need to take down that little princess, and fast."

"Leave her to me. You worry about your own fairy." Darcy snapped, pulling an oversized t-shirt over her head.

"I can't. The bracelets all have Rose's protective shields in them…" Icy growled back, also removing her dress.

"Then approach your revenge in a discreet and unexpected way, perhaps seduction."

"No go. Bloom's made her interests very, very clear." Icy answer as she slipped into a sexy nightgown.

Darcy smirked at Icy. "With your curves and 'new attitude', it shouldn't be that hard for her to come around."

"Not if Rose has also made her claim." Icy shot back. "And considering that she or her so-called Cirven didn't try to stop Bloom, I'd say she has. Darcy, whatever you are planning, it won't work."

"We'll see."


	11. Recovering your thoughts

Author's Note: Thanks again to Inu-midoriko for her help with this chapter. Enjoy the read everyone!

* * *

The next day, Rose hadn't been seen. In fact, Rose slept until noon. Hissing softly to herself, Rose threw off the heavy blankets and slowly sat up, feeling nausea running though her.

Dakota came to Rose's room and knocked quietly, afraid of disturbing a ritual Rose may be doing.

"Come on in Dakota!" She called, shaking her head sharply, trying not to puke.

Dakota came in, a little tense and bit nervous. "Hey Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just the aftereffects of last night and trying to shield out three members from the link." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Any problems I should know about?"

Dakota glanced down at her hands, which were folded on top her binder. "N-no, not really."

"Did you have fun last night?" She asked with a kindly smile, as she used magic to help her put on a pair of jeans before getting into her wheelchair.

"Yes." She smiled and blushed a bit. "I had a very nice time. I'm surprised all that dancing you did hasn't crippled you even further. I know it would me."

"Well, let's just say that it's going to be hell when I need to stand. Sitting I should be fine." Rose replied, pushing the hair that had escaped the ponytail that she'd slept in out of her face.

Dakota smiled a bit. "Alright, well, I... just wanted to see if you were okay." She gave the redhead a smile and turned her back, ready to leave.

"Dakota, Is something bothering you?"

The girl hesitated but turned around. "What's going to happen with Darcy and Icy? I mean, I'm having enough trouble trying to trust Stormy but the other two... I just don't know what to make of it. If you consider letting them in, Icy could be a problem."

"I trust Stormy; she's learning to control herself. However, I am still of two minds about letting her in the Cirven. Although she is now Flora's lover, she will still have to prove herself to me." She smiled reassuringly.

"And the others?"

Rose bit her lower lip before slowly answering. "There was once a time when I had considered inviting Darcy. I am glad I didn't now, last night showed me that I had made a wise decision." She sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. "No, Unless they somehow prove themselves, they will never wear my bracelet. I would not ask a member's lover to join just because they have a relationship with a member."

Dakota smiled. "Perhaps the dark witch will prove herself to you... if you give her the chance."

"No, I can't do it, not now Dakota. I don't have the time to reform a relationship with her. Besides, she made it very clear that she did not approve of my Cirven..."

Dakota nodded once and left the redhead to her thoughts.

The redhead sat silently for a minute, then took a deep breath before continuing to finish getting ready for what was left of the day. "No. I can't risk myself again. If Bloom truly cares about me... then I'll have to accept it." She said quietly as she changed her shirt and dealt with her hair.

Meanwhile, a very happy Stormy had come back to Cloud Tower. The storm witch was humming as she cradled a dozen roses, heading toward Rose's room. Stormy knocked, quieting her humming a bit.

"Come on in!" Rose called, thinking that this was turning out to be a busy afternoon.

The storm witch opened the door and strode in a few steps, closing the door behind her. "Hey."

"Do you want something to eat or drink Stormy? How are you holding up? Did you have a good time last night?" Rose asked and smiled.

"No I'm fine, I ate at Flora's. I'm doing okay. Here, Bloom sent this for you."

Rose looked surprised and pleased as she gently took the flowers from Stormy. "They are beautiful..." She said softly as she rummaged for an empty vase.

Stormy smirked. "She said she'd known that you'd like them." She then turned but hesitated.

"No one's ever given me flowers before. You can stay if you want, I don't mind the company."

Stormy smiled at her. "Thanks. Flora's busy today so I really have no one to hang out with."

"Like I said last night, I'm happy for you both." Rose smiled and fixed herself some instant noodles. "I woke up about a half an hour ago; Bloom literally danced my feet off!"

Stormy chuckled. "Darcy likes to dance." Muttered Stormy but her eyes widened when she realized she said it aloud. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but otherwise I feel fine. Nothing your sisters did could've spoiled my fun last night! You did miss the big social fireworks though."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry I missed it."

"I can laugh about it now, but last night I kept the window locked."

Stormy cocked her head to the side. "Why's that?"

"I kept thinking that your oldest sister was going to come in here and slowly freeze the hide off my body."

Stormy laughed. "Yeah, Icy can be pretty intimidating when she's pissed."

"I agree with you there, but Darcy's worse."

"Mmm, yeah." Stormy nodded.

"I'm just hoping that Darcy will concentrate on Riven now that I'm out of the picture. Icy is more than enough to deal with!"

Stormy cringed a bit. "Hey, ah Rose...Darcy doesn't like Riven...at all."

"Not from what I heard. Darcy had no problems making out with him at the coffee shop." She said this tightly.

"I know that was completely uncalled for but that was to make a certain someone jealous."

"Well, it backfired. Musa still won't speak to him."

"It wasn't Musa she was trying to make jealous."

"If you are talking about me, it didn't work; she cut the ties, not me. She claimed I was trying to seduce her!"

Stormy put up her hands in defense. "I know, I know. She had no right to say that. It just seems so unlike her to say that to someone she cares for."

Rose took a deep breath to calm down. "She also... does not approve of the Cirven."

Stormy sighed. "Not many people agree with it Rose. You're going to have to accept that."

"I know that Stormy, I didn't want to make it a group that everyone would swarm to either. The ones who join will come because they are Called to come, the rest won't notice or care." Rose sighed. "You might be mad, but I don't trust your sisters at all."

"You would have good reason." She said, agreeing with her acquaintance. She took a small sip of her tea, enjoying the way it made a warm sensation pour down her throat.

Rose nodded, also sipping her bitter suppression brew. "I'm considering going out with Bloom. Darcy and I just don't get along anymore." She finally said.

Stormy looked up a little sharply at that. "Bloom? You want to go with... Bloom?" She knew Darcy wouldn't like that at all.

The redhead nodded looking uncomfortable. "I'm really running out of time now, and last night proved it, this is starting to affect my magic. If I don't choose a partner and soon, I may lose my magic all together." She sighed. "Bloom and I at least have affection for one another, which is more than I can say about Darcy."

Stormy nodded, finishing off and last of her tea. "Well be careful. I don't know what Flora would do if something happened to you. Anyway, I'd better get going." The storm witch left her cup on the table and headed for her door.

Laughing quietly, Rose smiled. "Thanks Stormy, you've really come onto your own. I, for one, am very proud of you. If there's anything you need, just ask." Her words were simple, but spoke volumes. Once Stormy had left however, she looked sad as she took her now fully cooked noodles and turned her attention back to the large volume that Bloom had brought to her. Every once in a while, however, her silver eyes would stray back to the roses on the other table and a smile would pass her lips.

Darcy passed her room, waiting for one of her sisters to come in to help loosen her nerves.

The storm witch drifted in the room with a dreamy smile on her lips and a far away look in her dark eyes. She was still dressed in the red velvet gown of the night before. Clearly, she had had a _very_ good night last night. However, when she noticed Darcy standing there, she stopped and looked uncertain. Stormy was still hurting over her sister's reaction.

"Hey." Was Darcy's snappy greeting.

"Hello Darcy." Stormy gave a shy smile before yawning.

Darcy scowled at Stormy, her shyness reminded her of Rose and it annoyed her to no end.

Stormy sat on the bed and took off her shoes before standing and getting some clean clothes.

"Have fun last night?" Asked Darcy, not really caring but wanted to make small talk to try and ease the uneasiness in the room.

"Yep, didn't get much sleep." She replied as she stripped.

Darcy smirked. "No, I don't suppose you would have." She frowned as she wondered if she would get much sleep if she were to even make love to Rose.

"We must have kept Rose and the others up all night too, judging from the glares we got this morning when I took Flora back to Alfea."

Darcy couldn't help but laugh. "So who kept everyone else up all night, you or Flora?"

"Flora was the one wearing the bracelet, so Rose has got some fine tuning to do later."

Darcy snickered. She couldn't help the mental images running through her head.

"Rose however, I think got the brunt of it though, because all the bracelets are connected to her." Stormy added as she changed into sweats.

"That must've felt interesting then. Did you see her today?"

"Yeah, I just came from her room, Bloom asked me to take some flowers to her. I think she feels bad about keeping Rose on her feet all night." Stormy answered, now smoothing out her dress before she hung it up again.

"I see." Jealousy shot through her. "What's going on between them?"

"I don't know, though I think Bloom is interested in her." She replied, not wanting to betray Rose's newfound trust in her.

'Damn it. Trust the damn pixie to ruin my plans.' She thought to herself. "Really? I wonder how Icy will take the news."

"That'll be Rose's choice, and with the Cirven and Griffin to back her, I think she can take care of herself."

"I never said she couldn't take care of herself. I know very well she can handle anything that comes her way."

Stormy smiled and shoved her feet into her slippers. "Griffin's looking pretty smug."

"As always." The dark witch muttered before changing the subject. "So, you and Flora, you're pretty tight now aren't you?"

"She is pretty." Stormy said defensively. "And she's helped me control my temper."

"Is that all?"

"I love her Darcy. She grounds me. I can talk to her about anything, and she'll listen even if she doesn't agree with me. When I'm around her, I can just... be myself. Besides, somebody's gotta be there to keep the young men away!"

Darcy smirked. She suddenly felt lonely and envied her sister for having someone there that she could talk to. Damn she really blew it. "That's true."

"I know that you and Icy don't agree with me but... I met Flora's family a few days ago, and some of them weren't nice to her." She started pacing now. "Her parents were fine, but there were a few that made me want to roast them very slowly with lightening. I want to protect her, always."

Darcy's head shot up. "Met her family?" Why would Stormy do that? "What did they say about her?" She decided to take a different approach.

"They were polite enough to me, at least to my face. Flora was being run into the ground though."

Darcy nodded. "You could have taken them. Why didn't you?"

"I promised Flora I'd play nice." Stormy grumbled unhappily.

Darcy laughed. "What did you get out of it besides a red face and thumping heart?"

"I got to fuss over her after we finally left, and a promise that the next time we went, I'd be allowed to knock them around if they didn't behave."

Darcy smirked. "Yeah, that sounds more like something you'd do."

Stormy relaxed a little. "Thanks."

The dark witch continued to smirk at the storm witch, feeling a little bit more comfortable around her. "Has she asked about our family yet?"

Confusion filled her face as Stormy shook her head. "No, she hasn't asked, not yet anyways."

She nodded. "Rose asked...once."

"I'm not surprised; I know I'm going to have to 'fess up sooner or later to Flora. If marriage comes up..." Stormy replied looking troubled with the last part of her sentence.

Darcy's eyes bulged. "Marriage? You're already thinking of marriage?"

"I said 'if' not 'when'!" Stormy snapped. "That will be her choice, not mine."

"If she loves you more than you love her, expect marriage."

"We'll talk about it if it comes up. Not until."

"That's fine." Darcy's quiet reply was calm now. "Do you plan on telling Icy?"

"Not right now, I want things to settle a bit first."

"Yeah, I want..." She nearly said she wanted to see where her and Rose would end up but she stopped herself. She'd just have to go and see what she's doing for herself.

"Rose was in her room eating lunch when I left, though she might be heading to the gym showers by now."

"How did you know I wanted to see her?"

"You haven't stopped pacing since I told you about the flowers that Rose got from Bloom." Stormy pointed out with a smirk. "I've never seen somebody blush like that before…" She shrugged. "Bloom might have scored major points regardless of any relationship that might be developing between the two of them."

"Damn it." She cursed. "I need a better plan than the one I came up with then."

"You won't get another chance Darcy." Stormy said sadly, regret in her eyes. "She doesn't trust you anymore."

Darcy glared at her sister. "Whether you think I have another chance or not is up to you. I don't need you or Icy to get back what I want."

"I tried to get you into the Cirven when she was forming it, but Rose wouldn't listen to any of us, not even Bloom." Stormy snapped, feeling tears of hurt in her eyes.

Darcy snorted. "Are those tears for me or her?"

"Both of you." Was the simple answer the storm witch gave.

Darcy stopped pacing, a pang of sisterly love passing through her for just a moment. What should she do? Say thanks? Give her sister a hug? It was all so confusing. What confused her more was why she screwed everything up between her and Rose. If she was really such a good friend and if she really cared for her, why would she try to sabotage it?

Stormy sighed and started to brush her hair. "Like I said... I'm not sure what, if anything is going on between Rose and Bloom. However, if Rose chooses to find what contentment she can, considering whatever she's going though, then I can't blame her."

"Of course you can't. I was a bitch and will probably continue to be one with the way things are going. I don't even know why I did those things, said stuff that would hurt someone I care for. It doesn't make sense to me." Tears formed in her eyes, one escaped. "Ever since that fight with Icy I've been different." She sniffed, wiping away the tear that was so out of character for her. "I have memories of us together and I get a headache, a sharp pain in my head that refuses to cease unless I'm in her presence."

"Spirit bonded?" Stormy asked, dropping the brush in her surprise as she spun to face her sister.

Darcy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

Stormy swore intensely. "Damn, if Icy slipped you or her something... she may have fucked you over, but not in the way she wanted..."

Darcy's head came up. "You think she may have slipped one of us something?"

"She might have. I don't know. Rose isn't giving me any hints."

Darcy sighed and frowned. "I remember her giving me dinner. Saying something about getting mine and hers at the same time to save more time or... something like that, I don't remember."

"Damnit. A forced Spirit bond..." She was all but spitting as she paced restlessly

Darcy then narrowed her eyes. "This was all Icy's fault. Our 'real bond' wouldn't have been broken if it weren't for her giving me a potion."

"Not broken, but she might have warped it, forced it to show before either of you were ready to admit deeper feelings."

Darcy ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Go to Rose and tell her I was given a potion and that way I've been acting so weird? Chances are, she won't buy it."

"I think that whatever's wrong with her might be interfering with the bond on her end. That's why you are reacting stronger than she has." Stormy muttered as she paced. "The bond was there, but very lightly..."

"And?" She prodded almost irritated, feeling very impatient.

"While Rose's heart may have been willing to commit to you, the bond was felt, now that she's turned her heart off to the bond... She's not going to show any signs unless she's watched very, very closely, but they are there."

The dark witch rubbed her hands over her face. "Great. My chances are next to zero. Explain to me why the hell I'm a bitch to her."

"Part of you is fighting the bond, at the idea of being bonded to someone who isn't..." Stormy paused uncertainly.

"Isn't?"

"Who isn't what you always thought you'd want in a person. That could be anything from gender, power, or even her physical limitations."

Darcy snorted. "I had and still have no problem with the way she is."

"Maybe in your heart, but in your head... A lot was thrown at you all at once."

She thought of something to argue that but she saw her sister's point. "Alright, I understand that. How do I fix it?"

"That depends. I think partly the reason that Rose is avoiding you could be that while being around her takes your pain away, it..."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Worsened her pain?"

"Exactly. She's dealing with whatever is wrong with her while at the same time being turned inside out by the bond between you two. Rose might want to be near you, but she thinks you hate her so..."

"I don't hate her. Where-...never mind. Judging by her anger and intolerance with me right now, what are my chances that she'll believe me right now if I waltzed right in there and told her what happened?"

"She thinks you used her and she saw you making out with Riven after you dumped her."

"Did she...? That was only to keep him under my control."

"She was with Musa at the time, who really likes Riven. I think it was just a lunch meeting."

"I see." Darcy didn't feel well anymore. She knew it was now next to impossible to get Rose on her side now.

"I think that Rose feels trapped. I think that she thinks Bloom is the safest choice, even though she doesn't seem to be in love with Bloom." Stormy confided.

"Then talk to her. Out of the three of us, you're the only one she'll listen to."

"I'll try, but if Bloom is really courting her..." Her voice trailed off.

Darcy snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I'll sick Icy on Bloom and have her court the damn fairy. If Icy does it right then Rose is mine."

"Icy might just decide to go after Rose, taking out two birds with one stone." Stormy frowned before sitting down on Darcy's bed. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Darcy pressed on.

"Unless both of us trick our beloved older sister into believing that we are on her side again."

Darcy thought about it for a moment. "That could work. I like it."

"When she comes back, do you think you can follow my lead?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, that won't be hard."

Stormy nodded and started to brush her hair again.

Icy stormed in the room and stopped abruptly upon seeing Stormy. "You are finally back huh? Well it's about time."

In answer, the youngest sister smiled evilly at her eldest sister. "Gee, nice to see you too Icy." She stretched and sprawled out on Darcy's bed. "What put you in a funk?"

Icy flopped on her bed and glared at her storm sister. "What's it to you?"

"I was just asking. I was just telling Darcy how I had to play errand girl this afternoon for Bloom after I left Alfea." Stormy replied.

"And?" The ice witch prodded, becoming interested in where this was leading.

"Bloom had me take to Rose a dozen blood red roses for her."

Darcy narrowed her eyes at Stormy. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"A dozen red roses? The pixie is even cornier than I thought." And yet she couldn't help that little pang of jealousy that ran through her.

:"They weren't just any roses either girls; these were the rare Blood roses. I think she's going to seriously court Griffin's new daughter..." Stormy looked thoughtful.

"No she's not." Icy muttered. "Bloom may not be that bright when it comes to choosing lovers, but she's not desperate."

"She asked Flora about the roses. Flora told me that the Blood rose is only used if someone wants a serious relationship."

Icy's gaze turned icy. "Then she's more pathetic than I thought."

"Come now Icy, don't you want to get back at Rose?"

"Of course I do. I've been plotting all day and nothing seems to be good enough to follow through." Icy snapped in fury.

"Then why not court Bloom and take her away from Rose?" This was Darcy's suggestion.

Stormy smirked. "From what I saw, I don't think that Rose knew that they were Blood roses. She was too surprised that she had been sent flowers at all." Then she frowned. "Still, if Bloom sent her a dozen Blood Roses…" Suddenly her face went white. "Girls, I think we are in big trouble. If what my pixie told me was right, Bloom intends not only to court her, but bind her in a formal ceremony as well; regardless of the fact that legally they couldn't marry."

Icy's already dark mood turned darker. "Damn it." She hissed. She knew both Rose and Bloom were strong on their own but if they were together...it wouldn't be good for them. They'd be watched at every hour of the day to be sure they weren't planning anything.

Darcy was in an emotional fit of her own. She wasn't about to let Bloom have the only woman she's ever cared for in a way she still didn't fully understand. No, there was no way Bloom was going to court Rose without any competition.

"Like I said, I don't think Rose knows exactly what's going on at this point, but it won't be long until she finds out." Stormy sat up now.

"Well, perhaps she won't take too kindly of Bloom's interest." Darcy stated hopefully.

Stormy shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on that, though she might have her hands full when you consider that she's going to be swamped with attention from the rival schools, particularly from the dark wizards..."

"True, she'll want some to help her through it, someone she can vent to and most definitely someone to come back to when she retires for the day." Darcy sighed; this wasn't looking good for her.

The storm witch sighed and ran her hands though her hair. "I almost feel bad for the cripple."

Icy narrowed her eyes at the two witches. "Why are you suddenly coming to me with this?"

"Think about it you two: Rose and Bloom are each powerful on their own, they have even more power now that they are joined in Rose's Cirven, are you catching my drift now?"

"The two schools could be merged if Faragonda steps down and passes everything off to Bloom." Darcy stated flatly, her stomach tightening into a hard knot.

Stormy nodded. "If that happens..." Her voice trailed off, suddenly feeling chilled to the bone.

Icy spared her sisters a glance. "This can not happen. We need a plan."

"I'll be doing what I can, but my pixie isn't too happy with either of you two right now." Stormy nodded.

"I don't care about her. If you ask me, she's just like the rest." Icy retorted hotly.

Darcy was in her own little world and decided not to be responsive.

Stormy snorted her disgust. "Fine, but when I am made a member of Rose's Cirven, don't go begging for my help Icy."

"I don't need your help Darcy or yours either Stormy." She retorted.

"Perhaps we wouldn't want to give you help in the first place." Snapped the dark witch.

Now looking angry, Stormy sat up and swung her legs over Darcy's bed. "I see that coming back here to try and help you was a waste of time, so I'll be on my way. I'm sure that Rose will be far more appreciative of me then you are Icy."

"You're just going to abandon me as well? I'm not even the one that made the wise cracks about Flora." Darcy scoffed.

"I might be able to pull some strings for you Darcy; I'll try at any rate. Have you any thought of if you are going to seduce her, or did you have another idea?" Stormy asked, ignoring Icy.

Darcy shook her head. "Sorry but that the only idea the potion will let me come up with without it getting violent." She said giving her ice sister a heated glance.

Icy in turn gave both her sisters snarls.

"I hear that the Tunnel of Love just opened up at the park last night. It should be a perfect opportunity for you considering your powers." The younger sister said thoughtfully.

Darcy smirked. "I'll ask her...unless you want to ask for me."

"Better yet, surprise her. I'll see if I can't talk her into going alone so she can think in peace. Once she's in the tunnel, you can do your dark pool thing and use your powered to make the darkness in the tunnel last however long you... need them to be." Stormy returned the smirk.

Although Darcy continued to smirk at her youngest sister, her golden eyes said her undying thanks. "Thanks."

"Need any flowers or anything?" She asked.

"I got it covered." Darcy assured her younger sister, her mind already bent to the task she'd been given. This time, Darcy knew she couldn't afford to fail, the bond between then wouldn't allow it.

Not without destroying them both.


	12. Apologies and Explanations

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait everybody, both Inu-midoriko and I have been having computer problems, and she's been busy with other stuff so this chapter took a while. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Flora watched her lover pace restlessly outside the park, her warm brown eyes dark and serious. "Why did you decide to help Darcy?" She asked softly. 

Stormy glanced up and smiled at her gorgeous lover. "I know you may think I'm crazy, but there is still hope for her."

The fairy wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "Explain that please."

Stormy sighed. "Darcy and Rose had a fight with Icy a while back and as pay back for the words exchanged, Icy must have given Darcy a Spirit Bonding negating potion with terrible side effects. Darcy's attitude towards Rose is the side effect she has and I'm not sure about Rose, she doesn't seem to have any though I'm sure they're there."

"She won't talk about Darcy at all, and jumps every time someone says her name." Flora said softly, still not looking at Stormy. "But I think you are wrong about the type of potion that was used."

Stormy frowned. "What do you think it was?"

"I think that it was a potion of evil that Icy used. She must have thought that Darcy was getting too close to Rose. The potion could have taken the fragile bond and warped it, the bond wasn't acknowledged between either of them, and thus could have been easily changed into hatred."

Stormy nodded. "Yes, that makes a hell of a lot more sense."

Flora shook her head sadly. "I know for a fact that Rose wouldn't have wanted a bond like that, so she kept fighting with herself to keep Darcy only as a friend so she could keep her at arm's length."

"Is there any hope for them to get back together without too much trouble?" Stormy asked, sounding a little too hopeful.

"I don't know. Rose has a lot on her plate. I looked up the ritual that Rose had been looking for while she stayed with us at Alfea. Stormy, Rose is desperate for an end to her pain! Even though she hides it, she can't block it completely from us now." She said, looking at the shining silver bracelet that now adorned her slender left wrist.

Stormy nodded. "Darcy better not screw this one up again."

"No, if she does, she'll never be whole again. Still, I can't help but wonder..." She said worriedly.

"What?" The storm witch asked her lover, frowning in worry.

Flora shook her head and looked at Stormy. "I can't help but wonder if we are doing the right thing by helping your sister court Rose yet again. Is your sister in that much pain without her?"

Stormy nodded. "She sits there in a daze all day, walks like a zombie and says her name in her sleep."

"That part can past with time, but has it turned violent?"

"She snaps at us more frequently and pushes people in the halls for the sake of pushing them."

Flora shook her head. "Darcy did that anyway. I mean: is there a possibility that Darcy could turn violent towards Rose or those who protect her?"

Stormy sighed. "I don't know. If this went on any further without a cure for the potion then yeah it's a possibility."

Flora swore softly, a bad habit that she had picked up from Stormy. "Is it because of the potion... or her need to be with Rose that will drive her to that violence...?"

"I think that it could be both, but more leaning towards the potion."

"If the potion has made Darcy evil, then what would Darcy want with Rose?"

"I'm not sure. My guess is she still feels for her but the potion is interfering, causing her to become violent."

"To own and isolate her from others?" Flora asked, feeling cold creep up her spine.

Stormy shook her head. "Just to be with her, I think."

"And us, her protectors and her friends?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she'll let Rose be with them, maybe not. She's not exactly a predictable person."

Flora took a deep breath. "This isn't looking good..." She murmured.

"I know...' Stormy replied quietly.

"I love you Stormy, but if Rose gets hurt..." Her eyes looked deep into Stormy's.

Stormy felt a pang of hurt and looked away from Flora's eyes. "I know but trust me; Darcy can make this work as long as Icy doesn't interfere anymore.'

Flora sighed, fingering the bracelet on her wrist, turning it slowly. The nature fairy's warm hazel eyes took on a far away look. "She's coming."

Stormy gave Flora a sad smile and took her hands into hers. "Just trust me... please."

"Always." Flora smiled. "I might wear Rose's bracelet and serve in her Cirven, but I gave you my heart beloved."

Stormy smiled at her but then it faded a little as a question ran through her head. "Why did you join the Cirven anyway?"

"Rose isn't a witch, or a fairy. She's both. Somehow, she can tap into both sides and use them together. Even her winx wings will be different than ours when and if they finally emerge." Flora replied, leaning against the wall as she spoke.

Stormy followed came a bit closer, aching with want for her lover but stopped herself from doing something that would totally embarrass the brown haired fairy when Rose got there. She then clued into the fact Flora said Rose would have wings. "Wings?! What do you mean wings??"

Flora gazed at the sky, as though looking for the words she wanted. "There is a possibility that Rose could grow wings of her own, but I can't say for sure... To be honest, I don't think that even Rose knows who or what she really is. She carries herself like a queen, but she isn't royalty at all." Then Flora smiled. "The thing that most people forget is that _Rose_ didn't choose us, even though she made the offer to us, _we_ chose her."

"I see." She didn't really understand it but whatever Flora says goes so she dropped it.

A few minutes later, Rose rolled up, panting a little. "Hello you two, sorry I took so long."

Stormy stepped a bit away from Flora and smiled at the redhead. "Hey Rose. How's it going?"

"Good, my legs don't hurt as much now. I had to wait until Icy had passed before I left the gym showers. She's in a really bad mood today!" Rose smiled a little and shrugged.

Stormy laughed. "Sorry, my bad."

"It's okay. Are you two going to be busy later?" She asked.

Stormy thought for a moment. "Nope."

The redhead nodded, and then grinned at them. "Go out to dinner or something. I have the feeling that things aren't going to give the two of you any peace at Cloud Tower or Alfea today. Just try to tone it down a little; I haven't fixed the link yet between the bracelets..."

Stormy couldn't help but smirk. "As you wish." She then turned to Flora. "Any place in mind?"

"I think a nice romantic dinner will do nicely." Flora smiled and hugged Rose. "Don't be afraid to yell if you have the need Rose, I mean it. No more fights." The flower fairy shook her finger at Rose, but smiled to take the sting out of the rebuke.

"Going to the Tunnel of Love at all?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, it won't be really crowded there right now, and I think it would be a good place to hide from your sister." Rose didn't say which one.

Stormy smirked at Rose but gave Flora a glance, having an idea she meant Darcy.

Flora nodded. "Understandable. Bloom will be busy as well studying, and you have to think about things." As she spoke in her quiet voice, she returned to Stormy's side and took her lover's hand.

Stormy gave Flora a smile full of love before turning to Rose. "Thanks, we really...appreciate this." The words were still a bit hard for Stormy to let out but she'd do anything to keep Flora happy.

"You are growing Stormy, and you really love her. I of all people can understand that." Rose beamed at them both before rolling off into the park.

Flora watched Rose go. "And so are you... someday, you will find where you stand Rose." She said softly, then smiled and tenderly squeezed Stormy's hand.

Stormy leant over and kissed Flora's cheek. "I see why you like her so much."

"She is a Queen, whether she knows it or not." Flora agreed.

Stormy smirked. "And you're breath taking."

Flora lightly brushed her lips against Stormy's cheek. "So are you."

Darcy took a deep breath. This was it. She watched Rose get into the tunnel with the help of an usher. It was now or never. Her heart skipped a beat as she made her way closer to the tunnel.

Rose let her breathing steady as the darkness enveloped her, letting herself relax. She was happy that the tunnel of love wasn't being used as heavily this early in the evening. This place was very peaceful and perfect for deep thinking. Breathing slowly in and out, she allowed herself to close her eyes to prepare to put herself into a light trance.

Darcy snuck on, tipping it only slightly but was thankful when Rose didn't open her eyes just yet. She darkened the place and put a hand lightly on Rose's shoulder.

"Hey." She said it softly as to not startle her too much.

Instantly, Rose's eyes snapped open, grateful that her surprise was hidden by the darkness. "Darcy? What are you-" Her fingers flexed as though to touch the bracelet on her wrist.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to talk." She reassured.

Her hands stopped moving, and dropped into her lap, turning her head towards the dark witch even though she couldn't see her.

"I have to tell you something really important that will explain my behavior over the past little while."

"I'm listening Darcy." Rose answered quietly.

"You know that fight we had with Icy a while back?" he took a deep breath. "Well, she had brought me dinner when I went to see her. Not knowing she snuck a potion in my drink, I drank the drink she gave me."

Her silver eyes widened slightly. "Why? Why would she do that? You are her sister!"

"I was getting too close to you so I guess she figured I needed a reminder of who I was before you came into my life."

"I see. Misery loves company."

Darcy sighed and looked down at her hands...or rather, what would be her hands if it weren't so dark. "I know you have no reason to believe me or to take me back as a friend but I want you to know that I'm..." The potion hadn't quite worn off and it was affecting her wanting to say something nice. "I'm sorry."

"It hurt, when you said those things. I have been honest to the best of my ability of what I could tell you, yet you slapped me by saying that I was untruthful to you."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean those things. Honest. I'm fighting off the potion as best I can right now but I'm afraid that if I let my guard down even a little bit at the moment, it'll come back and I'll hurt you again. That's something neither of us want." She then started to get up to leave.

"No, I don't want to be hurt Darcy, but may I ask you one thing?"

Darcy paused. "Hmm?"

"Why is it that you've been following me around?"

Darcy paused. "I still have a good portion of the old self in me. I like to be sure you're safe and..."

Rose smiled then took a deep breath, mentally armoring herself; she gently picked up Darcy's hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

Darcy smiled at her. "Anything for you."

Feeling heat creep up her cheeks, Rose was glad for the darkness. "I know." She said softly.

Darcy licked her lips; she wanted to kiss the redhead so badly. She held onto Rose's hand and brought herself down; she reached out with her hand to feel exactly where her face was. She traced her lips with her fingers and paused, wanting to see if Rose would let her go any further if she knew what she wanted to do.

"Darcy... If you do this, I'm going to loose control..." She said softly, but kissed the dark witch's fingers anyway.

Darcy spoke softly. "I know...I just..." She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly to Rose's.

Fire shot through Rose's body as she wrapped her arms tightly around Darcy's neck, unsure how close they were to the exit.

Darcy kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Rose kissed back hard, trying to leash it back, not wanting to hurt Darcy, Finally managing to get some air she tried to speak. "Where...?"

"Yours." Darcy responded, shutting her up once more to kiss her again until they were out of the tunnel. Only then did she pull away and sit back in her seat.

Rose sucked in air, trying to cool down as best she could. "There's something you need to know Darcy." She said quietly. "Before we..."

"What?" She frowned.

"The spell I found, the only one that has any chance of working..." She stopped as the boat stopped moving.

Darcy helped Rose onto the pavement. "Go on."

"It's as magically binding as marriage. However, unlike a marriage as most people know it, the only for it to break is if one of the partners die. In old times, that was how gay and lesbian people got around the legal system." Rose took a deep breath. "It's a sex ritual Darcy, and because I am... untouched..." She blushed deep red.

Amused, Darcy smirked at Rose's blush before leaning down to her ear. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not going to laugh at you."

Rose swallowed, but her blushing faded slightly as the redhead gamely tried to continue explaining to the dark witch exactly what she was letting herself in for. "To be honest Darcy, I'm not… exactly sure what will happen if we do this ritual. I've read the volume I found while I was at Alfea, but the amount of information was somewhat less than complete. For all I know this will either help the problem, or make it worse and I'm not entirely sure which one it will be."

Darcy shrugged. "There's only one way to find out isn't there?" she then gave an innocent smile. "Besides, I can't see it going wrong at all."

"I would hope not Darcy." Rose smiled sweetly back at the dark witch. The fire in her veins had cooled off a little bit, enough to think clearly anyway. "Am I really a good friend to you… or…?"

Darcy hesitated for a moment to think about it. "To tell you the truth, I can't understand what I feel. The potion interferes each time I try to sort it out and turns everything I feel into hate and anger. I can only assume that if I wasn't on the potion, you would mean more to me than what you have in the last few months."

She nodded. "Want to talk a walk with me? It might clear both our heads." The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky into a mixture of blues and purples.

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, I think a walk would be nice."

Rose nodded and took another deep breath, waiting for Darcy to lead the way. She didn't want to set the dark witch's ire off again.

Darcy started walking towards the park that always seemed to be filled with couples hand in hand. She looked down at her own hand. Should she hold Rose's hand? The question felt awkward and so did the prospect of it considering the people that were holding hands were all heterosexual. Sneering at herself for forgetting her own rights, she took Rose's hand in hers and linked fingers with her. She blushed only slightly. 'There, that wasn't so bad.' Darcy said to herself.

The redhead's right hand trembled a little, but she let it lie in Darcy's. She couldn't believe that Darcy wasn't disgusted by the awkwardness of her hand. Most people refused to hold it, unless of course she'd been at camp. "Did you ever want to be married? Or do witches here not do that?" She asked nervously.

Darcy shrugged, holding on firmly to Rose's hand. "I never really gave it a thought before. Perhaps I'd like to marry someday."

Rose blushed. "Have you and Stormy made up yet?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

Darcy gave her a skeptical look. "Nu-uh, you're not getting off the hook that easily. Why the sudden marriage question?"

Feeling her face flame, Rose shook her head. "I was just curious Darcy." Her heart was pounding and she hoped her face wasn't too red.

Darcy gave her a skeptical look but let it drop for now. "You asked if I made up with Stormy yet right?"

"Yes, Stormy was very hurt. I think that she felt that the two of you were really becoming close. Even though the three of you are sisters, Stormy has always felt like a third wheel compared to you and Icy." Rose answered, grateful that Darcy had changed the subject.

"Yeah, we made up already." Darcy thought for a moment. "You know, she always was a bit of the odd one of the three of us. Not that I blame her though."

"Just from an outsider's point of view; I think that Stormy was trying to force herself into a mold that she wasn't fit for in order to gain the approval of both her sisters, being the people who she idolized and admired, as well as the family Coven." Rose said quietly, looking serious.

A feeling Darcy couldn't describe took over her chest. It was true now that she thought about it. What irritated her was that someone else had to state it for it to come clear to her. "Yeah..." she said quietly but also in a tone meant to indicate she didn't want to discuss this topic anymore.

The redhead sighed, turning her head away to look as the flowers. "Why did you choose me as your project Darcy?" She asked finally, to break the silence.

Darcy stared at her for a moment. "Well...I guess it was because you were different from the others and I thought you'd be easier to..." she didn't dare finish that sentence. She wasn't sure she could.

"You wanted an easy A basically." Rose said dryly, no anger or hurt in her voice.

"Basically, yes. I'm not proud of it."

"I know." Rose replied, fingering the bracelet that adorned her wrist. "You are growing and changing as much as Stormy is. In the end, I think that both of you will become more powerful than your older sister will ever be."

"You know, as crazy as it sounds, I think there is as much good in Icy as there is in me and Stormy. She just needs a little push and a hell of a lot of reassurance that she won't get hurt again."

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry Darcy, but I just can't see that. She always has an ulterior motive no matter what she does. To me, it sounds like she is far too used to getting her own way."

Darcy frowned. "She can't help that. Ever since... they left us," she paused for a moment to gain enough courage to finish the sentence. "Icy always had to be the strong one, the one with a back up plan when the others failed. She was always the one that had to go out of her way and have an ulterior motive to ensure Stormy and I didn't starve on the unforgiving streets of where we used to live." she had never spoken about her parents before. In fact, she always avoided conversation about them but she felt that even though Icy was a bit thick headed at times, she needed to be defended and at least understood a little bit. "I can understand why you would be against her every move but she vowed to make our lives great. She just wants to ensure that we'll have a better life than we used to...even if that means going to extreme lengths to get it."

The redhead had a closed in expression on her face, absorbing the information that she had been given. "I understand that Darcy, and for protecting you and Stormy for that long, I would gladly call her my sister if she wouldn't freeze me and break my legs. However, I give you my word that if she goes after either of my families, I will show her no mercy." Her mouth was drawn tightly as she spoke.

"Both? As in the one that cast you aside just being you were different from the rest?" Darcy looked and sounded appalled but understood that even though they were nasty to her, she would feel compelled to defend them just as she had defended Icy. She was just... surprised that she would sound so... serious about the family that shut her out. "Nevertheless, I'll pass the information onto Icy."

With an understanding smile, Rose explained. "My birth family made me who I am Darcy. Even if they turned their backs on me, I nonetheless still owe them a debt, if only for choosing to give me life instead of terminating the pregnancy like my mother's mother wanted. My little brother, at least, wonders about me. At least, that's what I've heard. If I ever turned my back on my blood family, I'd become no better than them no matter what my reasons were." She sighed. "I guess I've grown up a great deal since they threw me out. In their minds, they had a perfectly good reason to throw me out. They did what was best for the family as a whole using what they knew and had grown up with themselves. Maybe it was for the best considering the circumstances..."

"Don't even say that!" Darcy hissed. The last thing she wanted was for Rose to think she was useless and all that at a time like this. She cleared her throat and softened up considerably. "What would you have done if we were still fighting?"

"Well, that would have depended on you." She said after a moment of startled silence. "I've seen how you used to emotionally torment people who you disliked. If you had tried to have your cake and eat it too, I would have been forced to take steps at that point. I may have liked you, but I wouldn't let you turn me into your girl-toy either. If cases had come to cases, I would talk mother into letting me attend Alfea until you'd forgotten my existence."

"Pfft, I'd have gone to great lengths to make sure you came back." Darcy grinned but stopped when she saw Rose wasn't grinning back.

"Would you have really?" She asked. "Why?"

The dark witch shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I just feel really protective and possessive when you aren't around."

Rose smiled. "Thank you. What about Icy? What will you do about her? The last thing I'd want to do would be to force you to choose between me and your family..." She said quietly.

Darcy shrugged once more. "I'd rather someone who shares my views than someone who doesn't. I'll try to convince her to forget this whole thing... but no guarantees."

The redhead nodded. "I understand Darcy, I'll try to be gentle with Icy, or at least try not to break any bones..."

Amused, Darcy grinned. "A broken bone or two could be good for her."

Rose rolled her silver eyes and sighed. "Mother wouldn't like it, and I promised her I'd behave until things blew over."

Darcy frowned slightly in confusion but then realized she was talking about Griffin. Darcy flashed her white teeth in a grin. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?"

"Maybe, I'm pretty sure she'd understand, but she'll still ground me until next year." She smiled. "It still feels odd, calling Griffin mother..."

Moved, Darcy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Maybe, but at least you now have a family who loves you."

Rose's smile lit up her face. "Yeah, I know." She hummed softly as they wound their way though the park. "Did you see the rose garden yet?"

For an answer, Darcy shook her head. "No, in fact I didn't even know they had one."

"I go there when I need to relax and clear my head. Flora went wild when I told her about it. Surprisingly, Mother liked it too, or she pretended to anyway." Rose smiled.

Darcy smiled but upon seeing the rose garden, her smile faltered. She wasn't disgusted or upset with seeing the garden, she was in awe. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Roses full to the top of the bushes were everywhere. They almost covered the pathway to walk. "Wow..." was the only thing she could muster to say.

The redhead respectfully gave the dark witch some space, not sure of the reaction of the other witch. She smiled to herself as she gazed upon the roses in every color and hue that could have ever been possible. Rose took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, feeling the scent soothe her troubled thoughts and ease the fire burning in her veins to a more manageable level. "This is one of my favorite places in the park..." She said in a soft voice, grateful that the moment of passion had died down to a more friendly comradely for the moment, and hoping that the dark witch wouldn't be forced to spoil the mood.

Darcy nodded. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this place before. "How long have you known of this place?" she asked softly, and walked further into the garden. She knelt down to sniff a rose and smiled at the pleasant scent.

"I've known about the garden for about a week or two. I found it after you and I had our falling out." Rose answered, smiling quietly.

Thinking of the wasting time that the fighting caused, Darcy's smile faltered. "I'm glad you found some comfort." she turned to Rose. It took her a few times to try and form the words in her head to her mouth but she finally did it. "Hey ...Rose..." she took another deep breath. "If I ever, seem different, like before...I want you to know, I don't mean it."

Rose nodded seriously. "Are you sure that you don't want to wait until it... runs its course?" She asked.

Darcy considered it for a moment. "On second thought Rose, maybe your right. The last thing either of us needs, is it coming back as we..." she blushed and looked away. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to wait a bit longer...until it's gone."

Her face felt sunburned as Rose blushed as well. "I'll try to wait as long as I can... as long as I'm not provoked. I was really close to loosing it back there..." She blushed even more.

With a smile, Darcy nodded. "It should only be another week." she cleared her throat. "Um...should we go back to the tower?"

"That would be a good idea." Rose blushed deeper. "Thanks... for explaining."

Darcy nodded and opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and went behind the blushing teenager to push her back to the tower. She quietly sighed. That had been embarrassing...yet a weight was lifted from her chest. She didn't want to hurt Rose as they made love...physically or emotionally, so the best thing to do was wait until the potion wore off… Right? Darcy thought so. She just hoped that Rose understood she wanted to wait solely for the potion to wear off and that it had nothing to do with not wanting her.

Rose took a deep breath and smiled, ignoring the burning in her stomach. "It has been a beautiful evening Darcy, thanks."

Darcy grinned. "No problem."

They soon came to the tower as the sun was setting in the sky, making purples, pinks and various shades of blue form in the sky.

This time, Rose escorted Darcy to the door of the Trix sisters' room and left the dark witch with a sweet smile, but no kiss.

Darcy expected no kiss though. Rose had said she didn't want to be provoked and if they had even shared a small kiss, it would probably have made Rose hungry with want and that wouldn't be good for her… especially since she had to wait another week.

With a sigh, Darcy closed the door behind her and smiled. Yes, she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with Rose. Perhaps she really did love her… Darcy thought as she closed the door behind her smiling.

"Hello Darcy. Have a nice evening out?"

Darcy looked up, startled, to see Icy glaring daggers at her from her bed.

"Uh-oh."


	13. Clearing the air, slowly starting over

Author's note: Thank you Inu-midoriko for all of your help writing this chapter. I also would like to thank those of you who have been waiting for this chapter and leaving your comments, I hope that this chapter will make it worth the wait!

* * *

"Icy..." Darcy's voice trailed off. Her cheeks were aflame from embarrassment. She didn't know why but the look in Icy's gaze was as if she saw right through her and her real intentions in wanting to get back into Rose's life.

"So, did you have a nice evening out?" she asked once more, only her voice sounded calm and even. It wasn't like Icy at all. Usually she'd be screaming and throwing a fit, but this time she was different.

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

"I didn't go out. I was in here, forming plans, plans and working hard on our next scheme. And what were you doing?" When Darcy was about to answer, she interrupted her and resumed talking as if she didn't pause. "You were out with Rose, courting, flirting with her I believe."

"That's part of my plan, you know th-"

"Do I?" she hissed and got up from the bed.

"Do I really know that's your plan? 'Cause lately, I'm not sure who my sisters are anymore!"

"Ice-"

"Don't 'Ice' me! That was a nickname only my sisters used and from what I've seen, heard," her voice became softer, almost heartbroken. "You and Stormy just aren't the sisters I used to know."

Darcy frowned. "Well if you'd just see things from a different perspective-"

"What perspective Darcy? What? I don't know any other perspective! All I know is plan A and if plan A fails, we move on to plan B! That's how I've lived my life since mother and father left! I lived like that, thought only that way for you and Stormy. I did it for the two of you so we could survive the next day and hope to live to see the next year."

The dark witch clenched her jaw and spoke through gritted teeth, "I know that..."

"Then why are you going against me?! Why are you siding with the enemy, just like Stormy and forgetting everything I've ever done for you?!"

"Maybe it's time to let go of those thoughts and look to something better. Something that doesn't need a plan A or a plan B."

"And I suppose your darling Rose gave you that new thought?" Icy hissed once more and took a step closer to her younger sister.

Darcy's eyes hardened. "Yes, she did. You might want to try it. It's thoroughly relaxing of the body and mind."

Full of rage, Icy gave her a look of distain, stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Glad to be alone, Darcy breathed a sigh and relaxed. She only hoped Icy would calm down before she ran into her again.

Icy stormed passed the freshmen, classrooms, teachers and even Professor Griffon. When the Headmistress asked what was wrong she growled out a response that even she couldn't comprehend and kept on walking.

She had decided she need and very much wanted a shower and headed for the girls change rooms to get one. Once upon arriving, she noticed no one was there. She relaxed slightly; enjoying the thought was showering alone and being able to think without any distractions. She paused and shook her head at the innuendo of her words.

However, When Icy got closer to the showers; she discovered that Rose was sitting on a bench in the corner shower. The redhead looked to be in agony, and her legs looked painfully swollen, the skin a mix of blue-black.

A wave of concern enclosed on Icy's heart. The emotion took her by surprise and at first she just stared, not knowing what to do. Why was she feeling this? She was supposed to hate Rose. But then, if she was to hate her, why would she feel concerned?

Instinctively, she walked slowly to Rose so she wouldn't scare her. "What happened?" she tried sounding and looking as unconcerned as possible but she was sure her eyes gave away her concern.

Rose smiled tightly. "A reminder that I shouldn't mess around with my legs, I'm still feeling the side effects from my Cirven's leg spell… I've got the water as cold as I can stand it, and it's not helping much." As she spoke, she looked only at Icy's face, not wanting to give offense.

Ignoring the fact she herself was naked with a very naked Rose, she bent down and examined her legs. "How did this happen?"

"I was on my legs for way too long at the party. Your sister had to carry me back to my room when they almost gave out."

Icy's gaze on her legs hardened at the mention of Darcy but she did well in hiding her distain. "How long before they heal?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "That was my first time using that spell. It'll smart for a while, that much I know... You have no idea how good you've really got it Icy."

Icy frowned. "How so?"

"Look at you. You have two good arms and two good legs. The sky is the limit for you, you can go anywhere, and do anything you want to do..." She said a bitter twist in her mouth.

Icy thought about this for a moment. "You're right..." she looked down at her feet. "Do you...need help?" oh God what was she doing?! She was acting just like Darcy! Damn it this wasn't what she was supposed to do or feel. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to be kind to her!

"You go ahead and take your shower Icy, I can wait." She shifted sideways on the bench so the water hit her legs again, and Icy could see a large thick pink scar that ran down her hip.

Icy narrowed her eyes at the scar and decided to ask about it after she was done her shower.

Although the water must have been ice cold, Rose said not one word of complaint, Icy could have completely forgotten she was there.

"Hey Rose?" started Icy, hating the awkward silence as she was showering.

"Yes Icy?" Rose asked, looking up from washing her legs.

"If you were able to walk... and do other things people could do, what would you be?" she turned her face away from her, ashamed at herself for even asking the question.

"A dancer." The red haired witch said immediately, not even needing to think. "I would love to be able to dance."

Icy nodded. "You've thought of this a lot haven't you?" she was half done washing herself. All she had left were her face and hair and decided to start on her hair first.

"All my life Icy, all of my life. I was born disabled, so I don't know what it's like to be any other way." Rose answered. "If I could change anything about myself and I was only given the choice of hand or legs, it would be to have two working hands so that I could play an instrument… "

Icy swallowed, unsure of how to respond to that. She looked away and nodded. What should she do? She's supposed to be her enemy. She can't go being friendly to an enemy. She paused. But would she really stoop so low as to make an enemy out of Rose? She got around in a wheelchair for God's sake! No, she wouldn't hurt Rose, she wasn't her target anyway. It was Bloom she wanted.

"Well, on the bright side," she started, trying to make light of the topic. "you don't have to stand at the school meetings like the rest of us."

"There is that." The other girl agreed. "Although I still have to sit in the front row so Mother knows I'm paying attention." Rose rinsed off her legs one final time before turning off her shower and reaching for a pair of crutches that had been standing unnoticed in the corner. When Rose stood up to leave, Icy couldn't help but notice that her rival couldn't straighten her legs completely. Instead, she scissor-walked in a slightly bent over fashion, the walk was more like a limp, because her right leg was a little shorter than her left. As Rose turned, her long red hair shifted to reveal that not only did she had a matching scar on her other hip, but there was a long thin white scar that ran all the way down her back following her spine.

"Ah, that is true." she frowned at the scars. "Were you hurt?" Icy asked casually, so she didn't come off as too caring.

"Yeah. I had to have my hip plates removed when I was six, and I had to have two steel rods fused to my spine to correct it when I was thirteen. I'm fine now, but I stay away from magnets." She replied.

Icy nodded. "Yes, I would too." she said half consciously.

Rose left the room with a smile to dry off, after a minute she warmed a towel for Icy before drying off. When the ice witch finally came into the room, Rose was half dressed, and trying to put lotion on her back.

Coming in the room Icy wrapped the towel around herself, silently grateful Rose warmed it and took the lotion from her and took over for her so she wouldn't strain herself with trying to reach her back.

"Thanks." Rose said, jumping slightly when Icy hit a particularly dry spot. "Usually it's not this bad." She took calming breaths and tried to ignore the touch.

"Don't worry about it." replied Icy and gently smoothed the lotion on her back and skillfully rubbed it in.

Still trying to ignore Icy's touch, Rose all but jumped out of her skin when Icy's hand slightly dipped below the waistband of her jeans to finish putting lotion on the scar, stroking her tailbone in the process. Gritting her teeth, the redhead reminded herself that Icy didn't mean it that way.

Icy, not noticing the effect she was having on Rose, continued her gentle stroking. Once satisfied with the lotion on her back, she handed Rose the bottle. "Here." she then processed to dry herself off with her own towel and got dressed. Next she ran the towel through her hair and brought her hair to her shoulder and brushed the sides and then struggled with the back, considering her hair was so long.

"Thanks." Rose replied quietly, putting the lotion back in her locker before quickly shrugging into an oversized sweatshirt that hid the rest of her body. She hoped that Icy didn't notice anything as she dug out her hairbrush, drying her long red hair with magic as she brushed it.

Only focusing on trying to get the back of her hair, Icy didn't notice what Rose was doing. She violently pulled on her hair, trying get a tangle out and cursed as it pulled on her sensitive scalp. "Damn it!" she cursed and was in the right mind to whip her brush at the wall, hoping it would snap in two.

"Try finger-combing your hair with your nails to get the worst of the tangles out, or wet down the hairbrush." She suggested, making sure everything was in order before standing as if to leave.

Icy nodded, contemplating not letting her go and terrorizing her but then decided Rose wasn't worth the effort. "See you around."

The red-headed witch left quickly, as though afraid that Icy would change her mind. She made her way out of the gym and towards her own room. All the while thanking the Goddess that Icy had mostly ignored her today.

Darcy left her room not long after Rose left the showers. The dark haired witch went to Rose's room and gently knocked on the door. "Hey Rose. Are you there?"

"Come on in Darcy." Rose called, frowning as she poured over the tome that Bloom had brought her a few weeks ago.

Smiling slightly, Darcy opened the door and silently closed it behind her. She hadn't seen Icy all day and the times she had glanced at Rose, she looked as though something was wrong. "Hey, are you alright?"

Rose frowned quietly and shook her head. "I almost lost it today Darcy. It was a very close call."

"What do you mean?" The dark witch came in closer to the smaller girl.

"Icy caught me in the shower. We talked for a few minutes, and then I left to get dressed. I was putting some lotion on my back when she decided to be helpful and finish the job for me." Rose took a deep breath, looking ashamed as well as horrified. "It took everything I had not to jump her when she touched me Darcy. I just hope she didn't notice…

Darcy frowned for a moment. She was glad Rose had stopped herself from jumping her sister but she was completely perplexed as to why Icy would decide to be 'helpful'. "Did... she do anything else to you?"

"No, she didn't. She was almost civil, and that scares me a bit." Rose replied, still looking disgusted with herself.

'What is she up to?' Darcy thought to herself, looking thoughtful for a few moments. "What were her expressions?" Anything that could help the dark witch figure out why Icy was acting odd she wanted to know.

"She looked surprised. I think she felt sorry for me when she saw my legs. They are still recovering for the spell and look like a rainbow of bruises."

"I see." Darcy sighed, glancing at her legs. "Are they alright now?"

The redhead was very thankful to be wearing jeans at the moment. "They were sore earlier, but I'm fine now." She smiled at Darcy.

Automatically, the dark witch smiled back. "Any ideas on what she's up to?"

Rose shook her head slowly. "Not at the moment, but I don't think it really matters. She has other thing to worry about, or so I would think." She said quietly.

Darcy cocked her head to the side. "Really? What would that be?"

"She wants Bloom back." This was coldly stated, and from the way her lips tightened, it was clear that the redhead had mixed feelings about this.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing, Rose. If Icy is willing to get her back for the right reasons and not be a jerk anymore, then Icy should have her back."

"That's just it Darcy, I don't know. Bloom means a lot to me, and I'm not going to watch her get hurt again." She said this with steel in her voice. Her 'Cirven' was her family now, and there was no doubt that the redhead wouldn't allow any of the Trix sisters to meddle if Rose felt harm was to be done.

"Let Bloom decide. Yes it will be painful and I'll have a hard time forgiving Icy if she pulls a stupid stunt but Bloom is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Rose sighed. "I know that, but I can't help it. That's the bad thing about being in other people's heads, when something goes wrong; you want to fix it and fast before it drives you up a wall." She shook her head. "I know it's not right, but it's still a part of me."

Darcy put a hand reassuringly on Rose's hand. "Everything will be fine. If it will make you feel better, I'll hover over Icy's every move and stalk her when she goes to meet Bloom."

She took a deep breath, considering this, and then slowly shook her head even as her hand closed on Darcy's. "No, you were right. Bloom's a big girl, and she wouldn't thank me for playing nursemaid."

Now Darcy smiled at having won the dispute. "I'm glad you agree. Now, is there anything at all I can do for you?"

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the tome, and then sighed. "I think we need to talk Darcy. Could you make sure the door is shut?"

Darcy walked over to the door and made sure the door was closed. She sat back down in front of the red haired girl and waited patiently for Rose to find her words.

Rose sat there for a moment. "How much do you know about sex?" The redhead asked calmly.

The dark witch blinked, thrown off guard by the question. "Well... I've had a couple lovers in the past... both male at the time."

She nodded. "But you've never been with a woman?"

Darcy shook her head. "Afraid not. Why?"

Running her hand though her hair, the redhead sighed. "I wanted to know how much you knew." Frowning for a minute she drove to her one of her bookshelves and pulled down a book, blushing as she handed it to the dark witch. "Here."

Amused at the redhead's blush, Darcy took the book and seeing what it was, grinned. "Thanks Rose. I'll start reading it tonight."

"It's not racy, but maybe it'll help." Rose said, smiling shyly. "I know more or less what to do but…"

Darcy nodded in understanding. "You want someone with more experience." Darcy grinned. "Well I'll try to make it good for you."

The redhead blushed even harder. "No, no, no. I just didn't want to scare you Darcy. Things like this can get tricky if your partner is disabled."

Darcy smiled, grateful she thought ahead. "Thank you. I hadn't thought of that." she took the book and stood. "Well I'd better start on this." she got to the door but turned and asked, "Have you seen Stormy at all today?"

Rose's silver eyes unfocused for a minute, then the redhead started to laugh. "Stella's dragged her shopping."

The dark witch grinned. "She never fails to shop does she?" she murmured and left. She closed the door behind her and headed for her dorm.

Smiling as she shook her head, Rose returned to the tome she was looking through.

Later that night, the dark witch put down the book that Rose had given her, lost in deep contemplation. Unlike most romance books that Darcy has read in the past. This book was more about the women as people and their growing relationship rather then just the sex. This kind of romance was more real and alive than anything she had expected.

Icy prowled around the Tower, sulking. She needed something… she just couldn't figure out what. Icy thought of food… but it made her stomach churn. She thought about sex… but that idea only made her sneer and think of Bloom. And then it hit her. She wanted Bloom. She wanted the red haired pixie to talk to, to hold her. She just plain out wanted her. The ice witch sighed. Perhaps she would go to Alfea to take a peek at the pixie she was determined to have back.

At Alfea, Bloom was writing in her brand new journal, which had been a gift from Rose. The red-haired witch had given the fairy a great deal to think about. Bloom bit her lip as she wrote, ignoring the passage of time, wanting to get it all down.

Deciding that walking would get her no where fast, she quickly ascended into the sky and flew for Alfea. She knew exactly where Blooms room was, considering she had visited a couple times before when they were on more friendly terms.  
Once she had reached the school, she made sure she stuck to the shadows on the school grounds when she landed. She quickly made her way to pillar that led to Bloom's room and she ascended once more to the very edge of the window and looked in. She searched for the red head she desired and saw her on her bed, writing something in a journal and then stopping multiple times to correct what she had said.

Bloom was frowning as she read over what she had written in her journal. "Darn it... Why is this so hard? Icy dumped me, but Rose... That girl is so stubborn! Darcy doesn't want her, just like icy doesn't want me! They just play stupid games to get what they want..." She said in anger as she wrote.

The ice witch, overhearing what her red head flame said, felt a pang of anger, and guilt. Perhaps talking face to face was going to be way harder than she had anticipated. She landed on the porch and mustered up al her courage… or what little of it she had… and lightly tapped on the door.

With a disgusted sound, Bloom threw down her pen and went to her window, frowning as she opened it. Seeing who was there, she stepped back. "Icy." Her voice was calm, but she shook her arm slightly to bring the Cirven's mark closer to her fingers,

Icy, catching onto her movements, said, "I'm not here to bitch and fight, Bloom. Just to talk." she held up her hands with a sincere look upon her face. "Honest."

Nodding, Bloom pushed a desk chair towards the ice witch and resumed her perch on the bed.

A nervous Icy took a deep breath, not sure where to start. Not even sure where her feelings were spinning towards now. All she knew was that she was sorry for what she had done and she wanted Bloom again. She looked away for a moment. "I don't really know where to start." she murmured, admitting her lack of thinking this out.

"Start from the beginning." Bloom offered calmly.

"Well, as you know, the only reason I had gone out with you was to use you for a project and I admit now that it wasn't a good idea." she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She met Bloom's gaze with an apologetic one. "After we broke up, I was under the delusion that I could go on without thinking about you in anyway but I was wrong. With each passing day, my mind would fill with thoughts of you." the ice witch ran a hand through her hair. "I know I have no right to come here and talk to you. I know I'm even lucky you considered letting me explain. The thing is Bloom; I never knew how much you really meant to me until we went our separate ways. I watched Darcy with Rose and thought it disgusting. I heard Stormy talk about her times with Flora and repelled at the thought that, that had almost been me. But…" she smiled nervously had Bloom. "This is harder to get out than I expected hon."

"What you did to me, I could forgive, but what you did to Rose is inexcusable." Bloom cut in. "That was why Stormy wouldn't talk to you and stayed away from you, so that you wouldn't go after Flora."

Icy looked away from Bloom's cold stare. "I know what I said and did was wrong. I… don't want to be her enemy anymore. There's no point to it. Bloom" she kneeled down and put her hands gently on Bloom's. "You have to believe me. I want you back. No, I _need_ you back."

"Do you know how much hurt you caused?" Bloom asked, looking at Icy, but not quite moving her hand away. "She had a mental breakdown because of you, you poisoned the bond between Darcy and Rose. You've scared Stormy to the point where she's practically living here because she's terrified that you'll do to her what you did to Darcy if you ever find out about how much her love for Flora has grown!"

Knowing Bloom was right, Icy nodded. "I know. I just… didn't want to loose my sisters. Do you know how painful it was to see them happy, to see them grow apart from me? I know I hurt everyone. But I'm willing to make up for it. Really, I am."

Bloom sighed softly. "It might be too late Icy. Rose is slowly dying."

Icy shook her head. "Not anymore, Darcy's with her now. She's doing everything she can to help her. If I made up with everyone, including her, then she wouldn't feel as bad as she does."

"You don't understand. The ritual we found... it's for life, and there's a slim chance that it'll work."

"Darcy knows that. We talked a while ago about it… or rather I eavesdropped, but point is, Darcy knows it's for life. There's a slim chance it won't work but there's also the slim chance it will."

"With the damage you did to their bond... their love might not be enough anymore..."

"Don't act so hopeless. There's still a chance it'll work, with or without their love. Besides, if she knows that I'm not going to be a threat anymore to you guys, it'll put her more at ease and her stress levels will hopefully go down."

Bloom got up and paced restlessly, trying to find words to explain things.

Icy's expression saddened. "Would it be best if I left?" she asked. She couldn't meet Bloom's eyes anymore.

"It's okay." She answered.

"What exactly do you see Rose as?" she asked. She formed her words cautiously, already knowing she was treading on thin ice. "Why'd you join her Cirven?"

"I see Rose as an elder sister, a best friend, and a leader." Bloom smiled. "If things hadn't supposedly worked out between them, I wouldn't have minded going though the ritual with Rose."

Icy's eyebrows shot up and her head snapped to her red haired flame. "Is there any chance of us getting back together? To start over?"

"I don't know, Icy. You just exploded at me. I hadn't 'wanted' to break up with you... you made that choice for me."

"I know, I didn't want to risk you choosing that jerk over me…so I… I know I got carried away and totally over exaggerated and I've done a lot of terrible things."

Bloom just looked at Icy. "Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I was just looking for someone to listen to?" She asked quietly. "You might have had other relationships with other women, but I hadn't."

Icy shook her head. "You're my first… ever. I didn't know what to expect, honest. I thought that if I saved myself from getting hurt then, then it wouldn't matter but it does Bloom. It matters to me so much. You matter to me."

Bloom looked at the silver bracelet on her wrist with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "You both matter to me." She said simply.

The ice witch smiled; glad to know Bloom still cared for her. "What about the Cirven? Why did you join?"

"Rose is forming something new and different. She's joining the magic of fairies and witches together." Bloom frowned thoughtfully. "We think she's something else."

Icy nodded. She guessed she didn't really need to know why she joined. Bloom loved Rose… and by hurting Rose, she hurt Bloom, the very woman she wanted back almost as badly as her sisters.

Bloom slowly played with the bracelet on her wrist. "Being in the Cirven is very different... We as a group were tight before, but now..."

"Do they know your every emotion?"

"Not quite, but it's almost like being in a group mind." Bloom shook her head. "I don't know how she did it, but it's very interesting."

"So, if I made you angry, they'd sense it. And come to help you?"

"If I was angry, I'd get eight people in my head asking if I needed help."

Icy grinned. "Sounds amusing."

"Now if it were Rose, we'd be running out the door, and skip the asking part."

Icy looked away for a moment and nodded. "Yes I suppose that'd be a very good idea."

Bloom smiled. "She's very good about it, but having eight other people in your head at one time can be a challenge."

"Yes, I imagine it would be." Icy desperately wanted to ask Bloom to take her back but she was so afraid of rejection. She opened her mouth to finally ask but no words came out.

Suddenly, Bloom cocked her head and appeared to listen for a minute before she started laughing.

Icy's eyebrow was now raised in a silent question towards Bloom about what she thought was so funny.

"Tecna just 'dropped out' and asked us to stay out of the link until morning." Bloom explained.

Icy chuckled. "You'd better listen, I can't imagine feeling what she feels would be very pleasant."

"It's easy for most of us, the bond is set in lightly, we can block it out at will, but for Rose..." Bloom chuckled.

Icy grinned. "I feel sorry for her. I don't think she'll like Tecna's feelings all that much tonight."

"Rose knew what she was doing when she set this up." Bloom frowned for a minute. "I just wish..."

Icy cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

"I just wish we knew what Rose is... She's not a fairy, but she's not a witch either. It's like she's suspended in the no-man's land between them both as though she can't choose one or the other, her powers aren't listed anywhere in the magical archives. We chose to serve her, we love her, but I don't think any of us can see what she sees that makes her do what she does." Bloom said, frowning as she paced.

"Has anyone checked the library at Cloud Tower?" asked Icy watching Bloom pace.

"Lucy, Mirta and Dakota are looking. And if Rose has found anything on her own, she hasn't said anything to any of us about it." Bloom sighed. "I'm not afraid of Rose, none of us are after being in her mind, but I know what she's going though and I want to help her. I had it easy; I'm not being torn in two by trying to live in both worlds…"

Jealousy coursed through Icy and she hugged her arms around herself, trying to suppress the feeling. "Bloom, I need to know. Do you love me still?"

"If I did, would it matter?" Bloom asked softly, coming to a halt and looking at Icy. "You've already proven that you are jealous and extremely possessive. When you are hurt, you lash out without thinking instead of just keeping it between you and the person you are angry at." She held up her arm so that the bracelet seemed to glow against her wrist. "When you choose to serve in something like this, it's for life. Even if Sky and I were still together, he would have ended it anyway because my first loyalty could not be to him."

The redheaded fairy walked to the window, looking out of it with a thoughtful expression. "If I've leaned anything from all of this, it's that real love has to be given freely; without resections, pigeonholes or 'I can only love you ifs'. Do I love Rose? Yes, I love her, but I also know that she can't belong to only one person. If Darcy really loves her, wants her and understands what she's getting into, then I will stand aside and let Rose forge her own path. I will always be her friend, and that is enough for me."

Only now did Bloom turn back to the ice witch. "We had said that loved each other, but I don't think that either one of us really knew what that meant until we had to travel separate paths. Do you really understand this Icy? Yes, I love you, but I can't be _owned_ by you either."

"You know you matter to me Bloom, I just told you. If I didn't want to try and make things right I wouldn't be here. You know how stubborn and nasty I can be." she looked away from Bloom's piercing gaze. "I don't want to own you Bloom, I want to be with you. I can't promise I won't get jealous, it's me, it's an emotion everyone feels once in a while, though I promise you I won't be possessive to the point I'll be stalking you." Icy walked over to Bloom and risked the rejection she feared so much.

She wrapped her arms around Bloom and took her into a tight embrace. "Please, just tell me if you want to be with me."  
Icy suppressed nasty emotions she had felt before and succeeded... just barely. With more practice, she was sure she could get her temper under control. If Stormy could do it, so could she. "I don't want to guilt you into being with me if you don't want it."

For an answer, Bloom smiled up at Icy as she returned the hug. "I'm willing to try… but we need to take it slow. However, I think you still need to make up to your little sister too."

The ice witch smiled and hugged her a little tighter. "Thank you." she whispered. "I'll go see Stormy soon. I'll...um, I'll call you later." She then let Bloom go and walked back over to the porch. She gave her red haired flame one more smile before taking off back to the tower. She was determined to wait up for Stormy, no matter how long it took.

Stormy was lying on her bed reading a book, seeing who it was, her face paled as she put down the book and stood to face Icy. "Hey." She said, swallowing to get her heartbeat back under control. "We need to talk."

"I was thinking the same thing." she noted her sister's tense reaction to her and tried to smile warmly at her. "Before you tell what an utter bitch I am and that you've decided to move out, I want to let you know, I'm sorry."

"I met someone Icy, I love her." Stormy got out, her face was still pale. "She's not going to get hurt the way you hurt Darcy and Rose." She looked scared, but there was firm conviction in her voice.

Staying where she was so she wouldn't alarm Stormy anymore than she did, she stated. "I know. I plan on making it up to both Darcy and Rose. I know what I did was wrong and I truly am deeply sorry for it. You must know how serious I am Stormy. You know I never apologize unless I really mean it. I swear, I won't do anything stupid like that again."

"I love her, I love Flora. She loves me too, she said so." Stormy sounded on the verge of hysteria. She was terrified Icy would explode now.

Icy raised her eyebrows at her sister, and spoke to her as if she would a child. "That's okay Stormy. I'm not mad. In fact, Bloom and I just made up... and I'm willing to stop being a possessive bitch over you guys. I don't suppose you could ever forgive me?"

The youngest Trix sister blinked. "You aren't? You did?" The tension seemed to run out of her and she sat abruptly on the bed. "Honest?"

The ice witch gave her sister a warm smile. "Yes, honest."

She held out her arms. "Hug?" she asked timidly, knowing that Icy wasn't one for giving hugs.

Her smile widened and she tackled her sister into a tight hug. "I've missed you Storm."

"I missed you too. You have no idea how scared I was. After Darcy blew up at me when I told her about Flora at the dance…" Stormy shook slightly.

Icy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, that was completely my fault. But you'll be glad to know that Darcy and Rose are together again."

Stormy pulled away. "Maybe. Icy, Darcy and Rose are soul bonded. The potion that you used…"

The white haired witch frowned. "What about it? To tell you the truth I didn't read up on the effects. I was too angry and I really wish I had. I only read the sentence that stated that it would turn Darcy back into her old self. To tell you truth, I'm not sure I like our old selves anymore."

"It twisted the bond between them, made the bond unstable because neither of them had admitted the bond was there. They didn't even know! Darcy wants her, no at this point it's gone beyond want, but she's gonna get hurt. I don't think it'll get better when the potion wears off, the damage is too deep. At best, Darcy might try to use her in order to take over Magix, at worst…" Stormy shuddered in horror.

Icy shook her head. "Darcy won't allow that, now that she knows that it's a potion doing this to her."

"She might not be able to stop herself, not completely." Stormy countered.

"If there's a spell for this kind of thing, then there's a counter spell. I'll look in the book I had gotten the spell from."

Stormy nodded. "Please do it soon, Rose's been all but jumping out of her skin the past few days, we can't touch her at all."

Icy nodded. "I'll start tonight." she stated and headed out to the library. She knew that amongst all her researching, she would have to break and call Bloom. But when that time came, she would deal with it. She was disgusted at how nervous she was. It was so unlike her. _This_ was so unlike her… but the things people did for love was always outrageous.

Rose was in the library, looking tense as she flipped between six books on the table, one of them being the same one Bloom had given to her. She looked ready to snap at any second.

The ice witch walked over to Rose. "Hey." she greeted and smiled as warmly as she could.

The redhead looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey Icy."

She looked to the books. "Are you finding an alternative to the ritual?"

"Well I'm trying to do to things at once. I'm trying to find a way to slow this thing down so I don't start attacking people, and I'm also trying to find more information about the ritual itself."

The ice witch nodded. "I'm here to try and find a counter spell for the one I gave Darcy." she looked at the ground. "I apologize for what I did. Your relationship with Darcy is none of my business and I shouldn't have meddled."

"You felt threatened. And you were also right when you said that Darcy could do better than me." Rose shrugged. "I looked at what you did as a challenge, either we passed, or we spilt up and went our separate ways." She sighed. "I had no right to try and meddle in your coven either, and for that I apologize."

Icy stared at Rose. She couldn't understand why she was apologizing. "No, really it's my fault. Darcy is a big girl and I can't play 'big sister' to her forever. I don't want us to be enemies and for our sake, as well as the others, I'd like to be your friend." she extended her hand.

Rose smiled warmly at Icy. "Thank you; I accept both your apology and your offer." She said this honestly, but did not take Icy's hand.

Icy retracted her hand, remembering that she had been told about Rose not being able to touch or be touched by someone just yet. "Sorry." she mumbled. "I'm going to go search for a counter spell now. I'll talk to you later."

The redhead managed a smile. "I would shake your hand, but if I did that right now, we'd both end up on the table."

The witch laughed. "It's okay. I had forgotten." she then disappeared behind a few shelves but could still hear and talk to Rose if they were to strike up a conversation.

"I hadn't intended my first spell to turn me into a sex crazed pervert." She said as she skimmed a page. "Right now, I don't care if this spell makes me asexual again so long as I don't hurt anybody else..."

The witch nodded, but then remember that Rose couldn't see her behind the shelves. "Well it's not really your fault. You didn't expect it and it was your first spell. No one can blame you really."

"True, but try telling that to my family." Rose flinched as the memories came back.

Icy shrugged. "If your family is like that then they aren't worth associating with." she picked up the book she got her bonding spell from and flipped through it, frowning, "Besides, you have a great family here already."

"I feel bad though. My little brother was so hurt when I last saw him. Bloom keeps an eye on him for me, but..."

The blue eyed frowned once more. Would Rose have jumped her knowing that Darcy was going to willingly help her out with her problem? She doubted it but she decided to play it safe and take a seat opposite her.

"I wouldn't have liked it, but it's gotten to the point where I can't control it anymore. If Darcy hadn't come around..." Rose clenched her teeth.

Icy smiled but then the title to the counter spell caught her eye. "Hello." she mumbled and leaned over the book, more concentrated on it and what she was reading.

Meanwhile, Rose shut one of the books and took it back. "Damnit!" It was the first time Icy had ever heard the Twilight witch swear.

The ice witch raised her eyes. "What?"

"I can't find the information I need about this ritual. And according to all the books, there's nothing else I can do to slow down this accursed... Damnit!" There was the sound of a fist hitting wood.

"Well on the plus side, I found a spell… or rather ritual to break the spell on Darcy and you."

"Praise the Goddess." Rose answered, coming back with another load of thick old books.

Icy nodded, smiling. "Best part is you only have to hold hands with two other people at your side. And there's no sex."

"That's good, but afterwards y'all might want to be running for the door." She said, stacking the books on the table.

The witch grinned. "Well we can do it right before your ritual with Darcy, that way it won't be as hard on you."

Rose nodded, biting her lip. "I only hope that Darcy will be happy after..."

"Well, Darcy is persistent and if the first try is awkward then you bet that she'll try again."

"I hope so, cause I won't be very good at it." She blushed.

The blue eyed grinned. "Don't worry about it. Just sit back and let Darcy do all the work. I always took her for the dominating type anyways."

"The only problem is, I don't know what this ritual will do... That's the part I'm worried about."

"Well, you'll never know until you try." she then read the last sentence of the counter spell.

The redhead sighed sadly. "I hope you are right Icy." Suddenly she laughed. "I just realized something."

Icy raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Darcy and I have never been on a real date as a couple."

The white haired grinned. "Well then after the ritual that may not have to be a problem."

Rose just smiled. "I don't think it will be."

"Say, have you bought Darcy anything? Perhaps as a peace offering in case things don't work well, you could give her something to lighten the mood."

The redhaired girl shook her head. "No I haven't. Does she still wear the necklace she bought that day we went to the jewelry store together?"

Icy thought for a moment. "She wore it to the ball and a think a few days after. But then again I wasn't around her much in order to really notice after that."

Rose beamed, looking very happy. "I showed it to her, but she bought it."

The blue eyed witch grinned. "Probably because it reminds her of you and the day she bought it."

"I hoped so, it was kinda creepy though, she'd snap my head off but she was always wearing it and staring at me."

"Well, now that I've read the effects of the spell, if one is in love deeply, they will still feel some sort of compassion towards them, even if they are stark nasty."

"Yep, that's how it was. I thought I'd get hit the first time it happened though."

"Nah, Darc is mean, but not that mean."

"Well, considering I was with your girlfriend at the time, it seemed likely to me."

The witch grinned. "You know about that?"

"I kept the mental door open a crack after her surprise hit me over the head in the middle of dinner with mother."

"Ah I see." Icy then bit her lip. "Could you tell what she was feeling the entire time?"

"Faintly, I gave her as much privacy as I could while keeping it open."

Icy nodded. "Well, good luck with finding something. I have to go and play this out. I'll get back to you on this tomorrow." Icy then got up and headed for the door.

"Goodnight Icy." Rose replied, her head already bent over her book.


	14. Secret allies, a wedding ring

(Author's notes: as always, my eternal thanks to Inu-midoriko for all of her help with this chapter. Once again Bavalon belongs to Kagura615, but has graciously allowed us to continue with the use of here character. Rose belongs to me, and unless otherwise stated, everything else belongs to their original creators. Enjoy the read everyone!)

* * *

Hard turquoise eyes watched Rose's every move as Bavalon followed Rose down the street early the next morning, absently brushing her blonde hair from her face as she carefully followed the red haired witch. All the while the demented power hungry witch racked her brains trying to figure out how Darcy had managed to worm her way back into Rose's affections yet again. How could this have happened?! Was it possible that Darcy was only using that cripple Rose to get closer to Griffin? That vile disgusting goody-goody girl with the face of an angel didn't deserve the power that everyone seemed to be hell bent on handing to her on a silver platter. She most certainly didn't deserve to be called a witch!

Restless now, she continued to follow Rose, wondering what was wrong with her. Why did she feel the obsessive need to follow the one person she hated the most? It made no sense! She followed Rose until she entered the jewelry shop she had gone into the last time she stalked Rose. Bavalon's actions made no sense even to her and no doubt her friends would think of her as a crazy witch, rather one that deserved to be highly respected. It wasn't fair Rose got all the attention. She was prettier, and far more capable of handling the power Rose had better than any witch at Cloud Tower. She needed a plan. A plan to take away everyone Rose loves...or perhaps a plan to take away her power. Without her power, she would be a sitting duck to anyone who wanted to get rid of her.

Bavalon grinned to herself. Yes, she would take Rose's power away but first, she needed a partner. She couldn't do this alone. It would be too tricky to do it alone and besides, she needed someone who would take most of the blame if they were to get caught. She couldn't ask the Trix sisters, they were all on Rose's side now. She racked her brain, trying to find someone who didn't like Rose and would do as much as she would to take away Rose's power. She moved away from the shop, a new task now on her mind. She passed through the park and glanced at a witch she had associated with only briefly. From what she could remember, her name was Adria and she didn't like anyone having 'special treatment', no matter what the circumstances.

The blonde witch approached the black haired witch. Adria was reading a book and looked like she didn't want to be bothered but Bavalon had to take that chance. She also new the risks she would be taking if Adria didn't go along with her plan and decided to report her instead. But again, she had to take that risk.

"Adira?" she approached the wavy haired witch cautiously. Watching as the other girl's piercing blue eyes flickered to hers.

"Yes?" she asked, looking annoyed at being interrupted.

"My name is Bavalon, I don't know if you remember me-"

"I remember you. You're the witch that got into a fight with that Rose girl. Why would someone like you, want to associate with someone like me?" she lowered her book and narrowed her eyes. "…Unless of course you want me to do you a favor?"

Bavalon grinned and sat beside Adria on the ground. "I don't usually ask this of people I don't know, especially ones who see fit to act know-it-all around me."  
A grin graced Adria's lips. "Attitude. I like that about people. It adds... spark to their personality. Though, what can _I _do for _you_?"

"You are aware of Rose's place at Cloud Tower?"

Adira's expression then turned impassive as she nodded.

"And you are aware that she is not fit to have the power that has been given to her?"

"I am already aware of such things Bavalon. Why-?"

"Because if you join me, together, we could take away that power."

Adira raised a curious eyebrow. "And how do you suppose we'll do that?"

Bavalon grinned. "That, my friend, is a secret until you agree to help me."

Meanwhile, Rose wandered the park, still wearing that thick but rather ugly jacket. The redhead looked lost in thought as she pushed her wheelchair absently along the paths. Finally seeming to shake her head out of her thoughts, she turned and headed towards the rose gardens. The expression on her sweet face was sad, almost melancholy as she looked at the gardens.

"Sad." She said aloud. "It will snow soon I think." Sighing, Rose took a small velvet box out of her jacket and stared at it thoughtfully. "Goddess, am I really doing the right thing? Everything's moving so fast… but do I really have a choice now? I've run out of time and I can't afford to wait any longer…" Closing her eyes, she frowned and pocketed the box again. "It's way too late to have second thoughts now Kathy Ann Greene." The girl said after a few moments of silence. "You went and buried her the day you came to Cloud Tower; your name is Rosemary Griffin now, you can't turn back anymore. This is your home now, make the best of it."

Darcy walked the streets, trying to find Rose. She had looked everywhere and still found no signs of her. '_She couldn't have gone that far; she travels in a wheelchair for Christ sakes!_' This was Darcy's panicked thought as she looked for her lover. The dark witch was about to give up her search and return home until she passed a path with Rose steering her chair absent mindedly. Why wasn't she on her guard? It was most curious and Darcy intended to find out why Rose's mind was so occupied that she barely noticed her approach.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" she asked and watched Rose's reaction with piqued interest.

The startled beloved of the dark witch jumped sky high with nerves as she put on the breaks to stop in front of Darcy. "Hi honey, just thinking…" Blushing, Rose shyly smiled at Darcy to offer the single slightly open white rosebud she held in her hand. All the while the redhead was wondering just how long the other witch had been there and hoping that Darcy hadn't heard her thinking out loud. "I'm sorry if I worried you." When Darcy's amber eyes narrowed as she focused on the rose in her hand, Rose became slightly nervous. '_Maybe Darcy doesn't like to be given flowers… she is a witch after all…_' Rose thought as she fought the sudden urge to pull the gift away before the dark witch exploded.

The dark witch stared at the flower. She hadn't ever been given a rose before. In fact, she rarely ever received gifts. It was slightly awkward but the feeling felt nice. It felt nice to be cared about. She finally smiled and gently took the rose from the red haired witch. "Thank you." she said and smelled the white flower. "It smells nice." she said aloud. She frowned for a moment, trying to figure out where she could put it. "Where should I put it?"

Rose beamed. "Put it in your hair behind your ear for now, unless you don't think that it will look okay and ruin your rep." She offered. "When we get back to the Tower, you can put it in water and watch it bloom. You should change the water everyday and trim the stem to keep it fresh." Rose blushed again, knowing that she sounded like a fairy.

Darcy grinned and put it behind her ear, despite the fact she could be seen like that. "You've been around Flora a lot haven't you?" once it was secure behind her ear she smiled at her. "No matter, Icy has a ritual for us to try before our own ritual. Did she tell you?"

"Yes dear, although I was a little distracted at that time." Rose admitted to Darcy. "Were you going shopping hon?" She asked, cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"Yes. I was going to get some clothes and perhaps bringing you back something I thought you might like but it occurred to me that I don't know your size."

"Medium shirt and small to medium pant size." She told Darcy with a grin. "I'm a little smaller than you are beloved." It was the first time Rose had ever called Darcy that.

Darcy's grin widened. "Would you like to accompany me? It was brought to my attention that we have not yet gone on a proper date. Perhaps after we shop we can go out to dinner?"

"Who snitched?" Rose asked teasingly. "I'd like that, but don't you have a class today? I don't want to get you in trouble Darcy." As she spoke, Rose zipped up her jacket a little more. "We could always have a night in tonight later."

Darcy shook her head. "Nah don't worry. My next class is about as useless as a turtle racing a hare." she then went to the back of the chair to push it. "What'd you say? I think it's high time we had a date."

"You're right." Rose smiled, vowing to ignore the fire that was burning in her veins. "Remember the first time you ever took me to dinner? I was so nervous." She admitted as she tilted her head back to smile at Darcy.

"Hmm." she hummed as she pushed the chair. "We were under most unfortunate circumstances. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere you want to go." Rose replied. "I think my book finally came in from the bookstore, so we can swing on over there later if you want."

Darcy nodded, and absently headed for the bookstore. Her hips moved more femininely then they usually did; something she couldn't help but do. It was almost as if she was saying, 'I'm sexy and I have a girlfriend to prove it'. "What's your book about, hon?"

"It's a guide to familiars. Mother says that she wants me to read up on them. Even though she's teaching me, I'm not getting cut any slack. Mother is pushing me as far as I can go without breaking me." She nodded to herself. "Just because she adopted me doesn't mean I'm being pampered. I think she's trying to rush my education because I'm only a freshman here. A lot of the other teachers aren't happy with her because they were sure that she would have chosen you and your sisters." Rose explained. "The three of you might not have gotten the best grades, but there is no denying that the three of you are powerful witches. It was all over the school that everyone thought you'd be picked to rule over Cloud Tower..."

The dark witch laughed. "Powerful we may be but unfortunately we don't have the smarts in our head to actually rule and succeed with Cloud Tower. As appealing as it all sounds, I wouldn't have wanted it. Griffin would be doing the same thing to us as she is you and as you know, I can't sit still for long and just do _nothing_. Ice and Storm can't do it either. I think it's physically impossible. Anyway, point is, I'm glad it was you and not us that got it. You could outsmart anyone in Cloud Tower and Alfea. I believe Griffin made the right decision." Darcy was unaware she was ranting for a while and when she did realize, she flushed and stopped talking. "Sorry. I wasn't aware I was talking so much."

Rose, however, was blushing. "Thank you. I'm glad to hear you say that Darcy. It means a lot to me. You were right at that party though, I'm not evil, and I don't think I can ever be evil. I'm drawing from both the darkness and the light. That's why the Cirven was so important to me. Things will have to change soon, and in order to really be a good leader and guide to my future students, I'm going to have to live my life by example. 'Practice what you preach' as my father always said." A shadow crossed her features then. "He also used to say that: 'the best leaders can lead because they don't feel worthy enough, so they try extra hard.' If you go looking for power, it'll go right to your ego, and you'll get so wrapped up in it that you'll forget who you were before then."

Darcy nodded. "Yes, it seems I was victim to such. I wanted power, so did Ice and Storm... and we lost ourselves in our quest for it." she looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Though they have Bloom and Flora to thank for getting them out of their mess." she paused and stopped walking. She went around the chair, knowing the risk she was taking and bent down to Rose's eye level. "And I… have you to thank." The dark haired witch leaned in and gripped the back of the chair for support as she gently placed her lips against Rose's. She lingered and talked with her lips touching Rose's. "I'm eternally in your debt, my love."

The redhead's silver eyes suddenly swam with tears. "I love you too; I think I fell in love with you the first time you took me out to dinner. Even though I had chosen you for my project, I never thought in a million trillion years that I'd be able to call you my friend, much less my lifemate. I was trying so hard to remind myself that you were way out of my league. All I wanted was to figure out how to gain that 'the devil may care, but I sure don't' armor that you had. When I started falling for you, I was terrified to say the least..." She admitted softly. "When I took Musa out to lunch we saw you making out with Riven and _enjoying_ it, my heart just shattered into a million pieces. That was why I was as nasty with you as I could be. I avoided you as much as I could, because I knew deep in my soul that it was too late for me, and I was afraid you'd use that…"

Darcy smiled at Rose and wiped her tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "I make a convincing actress don't I?" she crouched down and took Rose's hands into hers. "I saw you coming with Musa and I wanted to make you jealous. So I used Riven, and he obliged after I told him I'd pay him fifty to do it and look like he enjoyed it." Darcy's smile faltered. "I know I can be a bitch and I'm not going lie, I will always be a bitch. It's who I am. Whatever I say that hurts you, I don't mean. I want you to know that. You're the only one for me and I'll do anything to ensure your happiness." she brought Rose's hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you Rose."

Her small hand trembled against Darcy's lips. "Then you really didn't enjoy it at all? I know you were dating and everything..." Rose was trying to smile. She was a little pale, fighting the blinding urge to jump the gun. "To be honest, I didn't mean to change you, you are a witch and that's a part of who you are. I just didn't want to see you killing people when you went off the deep end of evil. You don't deserve that, and neither does your sisters. That's not to say that I wouldn't have fought you tooth and nail if the three of you were still trying to take over Cloud Tower..."

"No, I didn't enjoy it one bit because it wasn't you." she grinned and pulled away, knowing that she had probably lingered on her longer than she could take. "Come on, lets eat and then we can go shopping. I've suddenly gotten hungry." she grinned and pushed Rose to the restaurant she had taken Rose to when she had first made up with her.

The redhead smiled at Darcy, not minding that the dark witch had seemingly forgotten about her book. "You might be hungry, but why do I have the feeling that you aren't talking about food?" She tilted her head back to smile wickedly at her lover, not aware that they were being watched from the shadows. At the moment, all Rose wanted was to enjoy Darcy's company while she still could. The Twilight witch had not forgotten that the potion could take over at any time, and Darcy's smile was turning wicked again as they traveled.

Bavalon smirked. "See? They're completely wrapped around each other's finger." the blonde grinned at Adria who didn't return the gesture. She merely stared at the two witches as they headed for the restaurant they wanted to dine at. Finally Adria nodded, her piercing blue gaze glanced from Bavalon to the two witches slowly moving out of sight.

"You're jealous." it wasn't a question, more like a fact, a statement. Bavalon's golden head whipped around to Adria's.

"I am _not _jealous of them." she hissed and stood. "Now, are you going to help me or not?" She watched as Adria stood as well, almost two inches taller than her.

"Why wouldn't you be jealous of them? They have everything two lovers need to keep on living in their relationship." The other witch answered.

Bavalon's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Oh yeah?" she asked, daring Adria to continue. "And what's that?" Faster than she could have ever comprehended, she was pinned to a tree with Adria's hands on either side of her head. The dark haired witch leaned in, smirking as she watched Bavalon's uncertain eyes widen.

"They have devotion, loyalty, trust and most important of all, love. You should be jealous of what they have Bavalon. I know I am." sooner than she was leaning into Bavalon, she was off of her and heading for Cloud Tower. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde witch. "I'll keep in touch and let you know my decision."

Bavalon sighed and slid down to the ground. That was close. Too close. She was confused as to how her body reacted to her. Her heart skipped beats, her chest constricted and her stomach felt like it was going to do a double take. Something about Adria pulled Bavalon to her. She suddenly hoped with more of her heart than she wished, that Adira would agree to help her take Rose's happiness away from her.

Meanwhile, while Bavalon made her way back to the tower to freshen up, Darcy took Rose shopping right after they had finished their meals. They had shopped for an hour or so and already Darcy wanted Rose. She had to keep distracting her and making her put on different things that looked quite good on her to keep her mind straying too far from home. She looked up when Rose came out of the changing room dressed in soft pink lingerie with lace at the rims. Her eyes must have widened a fraction because she blush Rose was producing was quite the shade of red. Darcy then got the idea that while everyone was preoccupied with other customers and out to lunch, she would sneak in with Rose and take her. It seemed like a brilliant idea at the moment and Rose was looking quite promising.

"It looks amazing on you." the dark witch commented and she wasn't fooling either. Once Rose was back inside the change room, Darcy looked around and when she noticed the place was deserted, she quickly got up and proceeded to get into Rose's room. She silently drew the curtain back, stepped in and then tied the curtains to each side of the walls. She stood there for a moment and watched Rose slip off the nightgown before making her presence known.

"Rose..." she said softly.

Hearing Darcy's voice, Rose automatically covered her nakedness. "Yes Darcy?" She asked. "I said I'd be fine getting dressed on my own." The redhead was still trying to cool the blush from her cheeks. Having never dared to try on lingerie before, the younger witch wasn't certain she was comfortable showing off that much of herself, even though Darcy really seemed to have liked what she saw. Looking over her shoulder, Rose's heart leapt in her throat when she saw the cold look of uncaring darkness in her lover's amber eyes. Swallowing slightly, she turned her chair. "Honey?"

Darcy's feral grin widened as she stepped closer to Rose. "Yes dear?" she asked mockingly. The potion was seeping into her again; she could feel it but couldn't do anything about it. "Why do you hide yourself from me?" she asked and turned her around so she could get a good look at her.

Swallowing again, the redhead managed a smile. "Old habits." She replied. "Honey, relax, we're in the dressing room for Goddess' sake..." Rose started to say before a cold shiver of ice streaked down her back at the look in the dark witch's eyes as Darcy saw the slowly fading bruises on Rose's legs. "It's okay Dar, they'll go away soon enough..."

Far from reassured, Darcy directed her piercing gaze to Rose's. "Why are your legs not healing faster?" she hissed and gently trailed a hand over one patch of colored flesh. She leaned down to Rose's neck and placed soft kisses up and down the length of it.

Rose was shaking so hard now that her teeth were chattering. "Everything has a price darling." She managed to get out though her haze. "Sweetheart… please… I can't…" Her breath caught thickly in her throat. Sucking in another gulp of air, she held it as she strove desperately for mastery over her weakened vessel. "Honey…" The redhead was acutely conscious of the dark lipstick that was now smeared on her flesh, and was trying not to think about it.

"Shh..." cooed Darcy and continued her journey along Rose's neck. She took her time around her pulse and licked and gently sucked at her flesh. "We want this...need this." she brought her lips up to Rose's and kissed her softly. "You can't deny that."

The redhead whimpered helplessly against Darcy's lips. "I... I have something for you. Did you want it now or later?" She asked in a strangled voice. Rose sensed, more than saw the dark witch put a shield of darkness around the dressing cubicle in order to protect their privacy so there wouldn't be any interruptions.

Darcy growled, he dark side kicking in because of the potion. She wrenched herself away from the redhead and glared down at her. "I thought you wanted this." she punched the wall in her frustration and anger. "You're playing me for a fool aren't you? You want to see just how far I'll go and then stop everything just to see the look on my face. You want revenge for what I did to you." she hissed and shook her head. "I should have known someone like you couldn't be trusted." with that said, the dark witch turned on her heel intending to storm out of the shop, making Rose fend for herself.

Just before the dark witch reached the door, a silver shield blocked it. However, the shield was flawed and Darcy could clearly see where all the tangles of energy had snarled together. It was the first visible proof of how her condition was affecting her magic. "_Darcy._" The tone in Rose's voice made the amber eyed witch stop in surprise. Turning around in fury, a snarl on her lips, Darcy couldn't help but notice with amusement that in the otherwise neat girl's haste Rose had her shirt on backwards and her jeans were twisted with the fly still unbuttoned.

"If you really want to leave, then I won't stop you." Rose said thickly, her silver eyes tear bright. "I just wanted to give you this... though I was hoping to wait until a more romantic moment." She tossed the black velvet box at Darcy's feet. "Leave it outside my door if you don't like it." Before the tears could fall, she headed back towards the dressing room, Rose didn't wait for Darcy to answer or open the box. The shield vanished on the door when its creator left Darcy's line of sight.

Inside the box was a pure gleaming white pearl set in a shimmering silver wedding band. The ring looked as though Rose had captured the moon in all its glory and given it to the dark witch. It must have cost Rose every penny that she had saved since coming to Magix and then some, knowing Rose's pride, swallowing it and asking to barrow anything was a feat in itself. Looking at the ring, Darcy's dark side realized that it had seriously miscalculated.

Darcy slipped the ring on and smiled. Yes, this ring would look good quite nicely on her hand at all times. Now the only problem was to talk to Rose. The dark witch sighed. That was definitely easier said than done. She then got an idea. Perhaps she didn't have to talk. Perhaps she could wait for Rose back at the tower outside her room. It was no secret Darcy wanted the red head and today was just as good as any day to take her love.

Deciding that, that was what she wanted to do; Darcy left the shop and went to the tower to wait for her soon- to- be -lover.

A few minutes later, a concerned looking Rose also left the store, firmly holding a silent mental conference with a very angry Cirven. As she traveled back to Cloud Tower, the redhead was struggling to erect the strongest shields that she could make to protect them. It frightened her more than anything that the one aspect of magic that had come so easily to her now caused her to struggle. It took everything she had just to keep herself together and Rose was mortally grateful when Cloud Tower came into sight. Ignoring everyone else around her, Rose all but collapsed once she reached her room. However, upon seeing Darcy though her haze, she stopped abruptly as her heart thudded in sudden nervousness. "Darcy? Are you still mad at me?" She asked.

Darcy shook her head and walked over to her. "No, I'm not angry. You know as well as I do that when I blow up, I don't mean what I say." the dark witch leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "Come on inside, I bet you're exhausted." she went around and grabbed the handles to her chair and pushed her into her room. "Have you ever had a massage before?" she asked as she closed the door behind her. A sly grin twitched at her lips but she forced herself to hold it back. "I think you need one. You've been too stressed lately."

"Did you like the ring? I wanted to give it to you later but..." There was a childlike nervousness in her voice as she allowed herself to be led into the room. "And no, I've never had a massage before." Rose admitted.

Darcy nodded. "Yes, the ring is lovely." she held up her hand to show that she was wearing it. She then went behind Rose's chair and put her hands on her shoulders. "I think it's about time you had a massage then." she started moving her hands in a gently circular motion on her shoulders.

The redhead smiled and tried to relax, sternly telling her body to behave itself. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

Darcy frowned. "Hmm? You disappointed me?"

"Back at the shop. I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

Darcy made an 'o' shape with her mouth before shaking her head. "Don't be sorry. The potion kicked in a little, that's all." the dark witch rubbed Rose's shoulder blades with the pads of her thumbs.

Sighing in pleasure, Rose's body completely relaxed under the dark witch's hands. "That feels so good. Thank you." The redhead's smile was blissful.

Darcy smirked and lowered her hands down to her shoulders and worked her way to her arms. "I'm glad my touch pleases you." the dark witch leaned down and nipped her neck before soothing the mark with her tongue.

She turned her head slightly and unbuckled her seatbelt so that Darcy could pick her up to put her on the bed. "Would you want a formal ceremony later? Or do you want to keep our marriage strictly known to the Cirven and your sisters?" Rose asked, her silver eyes glazing over as she strengthened her mental shields as best she could.

Darcy paused her ministrations long enough to think about her answer. "Hmm, keep it in the Cirven for now." she went back to kissing her neck and said between lingering hot kisses, "we'll get around to telling everyone else later." The dark witch picked up Rose from her chair and carried her across the room and gently laid her on the bed. Darcy hovered over Rose's lips but made sure that she didn't put any major weight onto her fragile body. "But then we don't have to do it my way. What would you prefer?" she purred and licked Rose's bottom lip.

"Mother asked that I wait before announcing any wedding plans, at least until my position as her heir is secure." Rose admitted. "I think she wants a chance to do the protective mother thing after what happened the last time." She smiled softly. "Personally, I'd like to shout it to the world, but I can see her point. Politics is a pain in the behind love."

Then her eyes took on a 'listening' expression. "Bloom says to say that Mother's not the only one who wants to threaten you." There was a pause, before Rose's silver eyes grew huge. "Bloom! Is that even _possible_?! You've been around Icy _way_ too long... No, I'm _not_ repeating that. Okay, okay everybody out. My head is not a meeting hall. I put shields up for a reason, and unless all of you want to end up in embarrassing positions with the very strong possibility of a group orgy, get out of my head."

After a minute, she wrapped her arms around Darcy. "Sorry about that love. I didn't know they were eavesdropping, they are gone now.""Mother asked that I wait before announcing any wedding plans until my position as her heir is secure." Rose admitted. "I think she wants a chance to do the protective mother thing after what happened the last time." She smiled softly. "Personally, I'd like to shout it to the world, but I can see her point. Politics is a pain in the behind love."

Darcy had an amused expression on her face. "So, Bloom say nice things about me?" she asked sarcastically. She leaned down and planted a slow, sensual kiss on Rose's lips and used her tongue to pry her lips open. After a few moments of exploring Rose's mouth, she pulled back to look at Rose before diving down again and trying to coax her tongue to play with hers.

"I'm not going to answer that question." Rose replied firmly before kissing back, wrapping her arms around Darcy and running her slender fingers though the other witch's hair. "Besides," The redhead added when they paused for air "Don't we have better things to do?"


	15. Back to Business

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my faithful partner Inu-midoriko, thank you so much for sticking by my side when crisis struck and I needed you the most. You are everything that a writing partner should be! Read and review everyone!

The morning came too fast for Darcy. The sun was streaming in her face, initially rousing her from her sleep. She opened one eye and quickly closed it; the sun was too strong for her eyes still. She rubbed her eyes to waken herself a little more with her free hand. It was a moment later that she registered that her other hand was under a weight. She looked over in surprise at seeing Rose lay peacefully beside her. The shock turned into a warm smile soon after, a smile that that reflected love and devotion.

Rose made a small sound of protest when the dark witch moved. Then she herself stirred with a frown, squeezing her eyes shut against the light before throwing up an arm to cover her face. "Darn light..." She muttered sleepily.

"Morning Rose." Darcy said softly, twisting her body a little more so she could face her lover more directly.

The redhead smiled. "If this is a dream, don't let me wake up." She said, lowering her arm.

Darcy laughed. "This is no dream, love." she said and kissed Rose softly on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Silver eyes opened to peer wonderingly into Darcy's dirty amber ones. "Yes I did... in fact..." Suddenly Rose's eyes widened and her expression closed off, completely turning within herself as though looking for something that wasn't where it should be. When she spoke again, there was mingled wonder and joy in her voice. "Darcy, I... it's gone. Completely gone. I'm free."

"I'm glad. Now I can touch you all I want and not worry about you tensing up in public cause you have an intense urge to jump me." she teased and rolled over on her side so she could wrap her other arm around Rose's small frame.

Rose cuddled against Darcy, happy that she could finally be touched without pain. "What kind of wedding were you thinking of love?" The redhead asked with a smile. "Mother's going to call us in shortly I think... Although I'm pretty sure she won't call us in together."

"Whatever you want, hon. It's your day so you can choose anything you like." she responded, deciding immediately to take the male role and give the day to her.

She laughed softly. "At least I won't have to worry about the dark wizards' school... some of them were rather heavy-handed at the dance..." Then she laughed. "Mom might want to play the role of protective parent, but please be nice? She just wants to make sure that your feelings are sincere. At least she won't threaten you with a gun..."

Darcy smiled and hugged Rose tight to her for a moment. "You make a good point. Anyway," she stated and started to get up. "We have to get moving. I'm sure Bloom has a mountain of questions for you."

Cuddling for a minute, the redhead reluctantly got back into her chair. "You are right of course." She smiled sweetly at her lover. "Just don't break the bank buying me a ring okay?" Touching the lovebite on her collarbone, she started to dress.

The dark witch quickly dressed and sent a wicked grin to Rose. "Just keep your worries on the plans, I'll worry about the cost of the ring." she stated and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading out to her dorm to get ready for the day and go out shopping for a ring.

"Who said I was worried?" Rose teased before she left the room herself to get something to eat before seeing her mother. After eating, she drove to her mother's office and knocked politely on the door. "Mother? Did you wish to see me?"

"Yes, come in." called Griffen from her desk. She was going over reports of the school and was anxiously awaiting her daughter's arrival. Especially when she found out Darcy had spent the night with Rose.

Smiling, Rose entered the room, but nonetheless closed the door behind her. The silver bracelet flashed from her left wrist as she moved across the room. "Did you sleep well?" Her daughter asked.

Griffen nodded. "Did you?" she asked, and gave Rose a knowing look. She gestured for Rose to come closer to the desk.

In answer, the redhead couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "Yep." The girl's silver eyes lit up with happiness. "My powers are back to normal too."

The concerned parent gave Rose a stern look. "Now Rose, I am aware that Darcy spent the night with you and by the look in your eyes it's not hard to guess what you two did. However, she's not known to be committed to a relationship..."

"She is now mother." Rose said calmly. "It took a while, but Icy no longer protests our relationship..." The redhead sighed sadly. "That was a battle in itself, and Icy still doesn't like me very much."

Griffen nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you suppose she'll be a burden later on? She may be committed now my dear daughter, but witches like her get bored."

"I... explained... things to her and she knows that there is no going back now. Is marriage a safe enough tie?" She asked. "Darcy was going to buy me a ring, but I beat her to it. She was a bit put out by that."

That question made Griffen scrunch her nose, still disapproving of Rose's choice, even if Darcy was showing some change to her ways. "How is it, my darling daughter fell for one of the most promiscuous, cold hearted witches of Cloud Tower?" she asked herself aloud, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her brows furrowed with stress and her mouth tightened with worry.

Her daughter laughed softly. "She's slowly growing up mother, and getting out from under Icy's thumb helped. Originally, we were the other's project, but...things happened." Her silver eyes softened as she saw the pain on her mother's face. Mother... she loves me, the Goddess only knows why... Mother, let me ask you this: Have you ever seen Darcy cry?" The question was asked in a soft voice.

Griffen's head shot up in surprise as if the question burned her like fire. "Seen Darcy cry? Her? The great dark witch? No one has ever seen her cry." she said but couldn't shake the thought of Darcy actually _loving_ someone other than her sisters or power. It was just too hard to comprehend. She desperately wanted to believe there was an alternative reason for Darcy's supposed 'love' but she was having a hard time thinking of something.

"I have. When Icy broke us up, she cried. I felt her pain as though it was mine. Mother... I think Darcy and I are soulbonded. She didn't know about your interest in me until the party! The only reason that she protested the Cirven was because she thought I'd get hurt trying to make it work." Rose said quietly.

Principal Griffen looked at her daughter skeptically. "How do you know she wasn't putting on a show? An act to get your sympathy? My child, people can say any things, do many things and pretend it all."

"Mother, she can't lie to me without my knowing it, and Darcy knows that." Rose grinned. "Besides, Stormy would let the Cirven know if Darcy was acting... and you know what the Cirven would do."

In answer to that, the older woman only huffed. "I don't trust her. You haven't known her as long as I have. She's deceitful. I don't like you around her. I know that no matter what I say you will defy my wishes since you love her and are getting married to her soon. But I can't help but worry over you my dear." she got up and rounded her desk. She bent down and touched Rose's cheek. "I love you Rose, like a daughter, but you must understand that it will take more than your words to convince me she's changed for you."

"She knows that mother." Rose embraced her mother and cocked her head as though listening to something that only she could hear before her face lit up. "Come in love." The redhead called without turning around.

Darcy opened the door and strode over behind Rose, giving Griffen a small sheepish smile. The aging witch returned the gesture with a cold stare. "Why is she here?"

Rose shrugged. "Darcy wanted to talk to you." tilting her head back, she looked at Darcy. "She isn't taking it well yet love." The redhead prayed that Darcy would pick up the hint. She had done her best, but now the rest of the fight would be up to the dark witch she would soon be married to later on in the year.

"Professor Griffen," said Darcy, bowing slightly. "Good afternoon."

Griffen didn't return the gesture. Instead, her back stiffened and her cold stare turned into a glare. "You dare try and make a fool out of me and my family?"

"No. I may have done many terrible things- no, I have done many terrible things-, but I wouldn't make a fool out of you or Rose. Not anymore." she stared Griffen in the eyes, letting her know she was sincere.

"I don't approve of you. Not one bit."

"I only have myself to blame for that. I am hoping that you will give us your approval to get married so I can show you and everyone else who doubts me, that I have changed," she looked at Rose and smiled. "For her."

The smile and look of love Darcy had sent Rose had Griffen's expression softening for just a brief moment.

Darcy turned back to Griffen, preparing to face a skeptical expression but the look of thoughtfulness threw her off only slightly.

"I will give you my blessing and from then on you have a year to convince me you have changed your ways. You have a year to convince me, that you love my daughter with your very being."

The dark witch smiled at Griffen and resisted the urge to tackle her into an embrace of thankfulness.

That one lone look that Darcy had sent Rose was enough to tell Griffen that Darcy was serious about Rose. The eyes are windows to the soul and if one looked deep enough, they could see everything about that person. Darcy was still a dark witch; she still had evil in her. She was still bad, but the love she held for Rose was true. This one year was a test for Darcy as well as her own judgment.

Rose had remained silent until now, but her smile seemed to make glow. "Thank you for your blessing mother. Did you still want me to go with you to the dark wizard's school tonight for dinner?" She asked, knowing her duty to her mother.

Griffen nodded. "Yes. You may bring a guest if you like." she stated and glanced at Darcy briefly, aware of the wide grins they had on their faces. She turned back to her desk and sat down on the opposite side of them.

"For company, but let's not announce the engagement yet." Rose said thoughtfully, and then gave her mother a sharp glance. "Your position isn't stable yet... I haven't forgotten what that snake said to you mother."

Darcy frowned. "Who? What happened?"

In answer, Griffen only sighed. "Would you like to do the honors of filling her in Rose? It exhausts me greatly to speak of it."

Rose bowed to her mother before facing her fiancé. "Most of the darker schools are trying to use my adoption as a ploy for gaining power. They don't want to take the chance that I'll set my sights on someone from one of the rival schools, particularly Red Fountain. Right now there are two really dark schools in the running Midnight Academy, which is an all girl school like Cloud Tower, and the Snake Pit which is otherwise known as Dark Avalon. Of these two schools, Dark Avalon is the one that I'm most concerned about."

Wanting to grin at the nickname, Darcy cleared her throat to mask her amusement with Griffen there. "Why are you so concerned about it?"

"Because what they really want is to turn Cloud Tower into a stable and the witches into broodmares." Rose said flatly. "At least, that's what the offer comes down to if you read between the lines. The headmaster offered to marry mother years ago, mother refused."

Darcy sneered. "So, what's the plan?" she asked. Whenever her and her sisters were in a tight situation, there was always a plan. If there wasn't, they'd make one.

"The headmaster is hoping that I'm less intelligent than my mother. That I'll hex first and ask questions later, which would play right into his hands. I intend to diplomatically turn him on his head, while fending off whichever of his 'stallions' he tries to fling at me." She sighed and ran a hand thought her hair as she waited for Griffen's reaction.

"Which is why I am letting you bring a guest, Darcy may be fast tempered but she can hold up her own. She's not stupid. I know this for a fact."

Darcy grinned. "Yeah, besides, no one 'flings stallions' at my Rose. Thank you for allowing me to come along. And don't worry," she said, turning back to Rose, "we won't announce anything of that sort to them. We're just best friends. You needed the company."

"I'm just hoping I can keep my temper... that son of his has wandering hands." Rose sighed. "If he grabs my butt like that again..." She left the threat hanging as heat flashed in her eyes.

Darcy's own eyes flashed with protective temper. "He won't get that chance." she hissed, her cheeks flushing in anger at this new piece of news.

Griffen nodded in agreement. "When he grabbed you last time I almost lost it. I would have been demoted to a mere professor. This time however, let's not wait for that chance to happen."

Rose nodded. "When do you want me to come back so we can leave?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Come back for 7:30. Both of you." she said and looked at the clock. "You've got five and a half hours."

Rose nodded, then pointed to the clipboard. "New chores for me?"

Griffen shook her head. "No, today I want you to rest for today. Both of you. We don't need anyone making smart remarks about nonexistent bags under our eyes from 'too much stress'."

The redhead laughed. "Mother, I'm healed, I've never felt better. My powers are stronger than they've ever been."

"And I want you to save every last ounce of it for this evening." she said, not cracking.

Darcy put her left hand on Rose's shoulder. "Don't worry hon, I'm sure she'll have more than enough chores for you to do tomorrow."

"That's a fine ring you chose for Darcy, Rose." said Griffen, admiring the shimmer of the silver band and the moon-like pearl.

"Darcy can also put a spell in it if she wanted to, or I could. I left the ring blank in case she didn't like it. I told you about the jeweler Mother." Rose smiled and stroked Darcy's hand.

The older witch nodded. "Yes, I remember. Now, as much as I want you two to stick around, I'm sure you two have many things to do before this evening. I have to get as much work done as possible." she said, hinting for them to leave so she wouldn't have anymore distractions.

Laughing, Rose bowed to her mother again and left the room. Once the door closed, she smiled at Darcy. "Well, that went better than I expected."

Darcy let out a breath of relief. "I know. You have no idea how nervous I was."

"I can guess beloved, I can guess." Squeezing Darcy's hand, she let go. "Were you looking for me?"

"I was trying to make sure Griffen wasn't going to make a huge deal about our marriage. I want us to be happy."

She nodded. "I think she should be more worried about Icy..." With a frown, she added: "If I said I didn't want you to be alone with your older sister, would you be mad at me?"

"That depends." she stated. "Do you mean forever or for the time being?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"For the time being. She's still your family love." Rose replied. "Even I'm not that stupid to make you choose between me and your family. I just want to make sure she doesn't try anything else!"

Darcy frowned in concentration for a moment. "Do you know the saying, 'love can change a person'?" she asked.

"Yes I know it, but I also know that love can go both ways. It can just as easily warp a person as well as heal them. Besides, look at all the damage Icy's one fit of rage caused!" Rose replied as she floated down the stairs at Darcy's side. "It takes time to change a person love."

"True that may be but Bloom practically dumped her to be with Sky again. I could hardly blame her for being angry. However that doesn't give her a right to spike my food to try and turn me against you so I do see your point as well. In any case, she's coming along quite nicely since she's been back with Bloom. I don't think you have much to worry about... except maybe walking in on them."

"I don't think Bloom intended to dump Icy, Icy dumped Icy." Rose answered. "All Bloom wanted was to be listened to while she worked it out."

"She should have known not to go to Icy about that. Icy's temper is worse than Storm's when it breaks. Anyway, I'll respect your wishes and not be alone with her as much as I can until you think it's safe."

"Icy's going to have to learn how to trust Bloom. I think that Bloom was just trying to be honest right up front so Icy didn't have to find out from someone else, particularly Sky." Rose kissed Darcy's hand. "I'm going to head over to Alfea, have fun shopping beloved."

__Darcy sighed. "Alright. Have fun in Alfea. Be careful." she kissed Rose's knuckles. "I'll be waiting for you when you return."

She grinned. "I love you." Then the redhead rolled off as fast as her arms could push herself.

"And I you." she called softly after her before making a left to get out of the tower towards the shops.

A few hours later, Rose was humming softly to herself as she entered her room. She still had an hour to get ready for the party. "Darcy? I'm back."

Darcy emerged from the shadows of the room already dressed and ready to go. Her dress was black with different shades of blue. When she moved, her dress looked like an ocean. Her hair brushed neatly with it half up and half down. Two ringlets adorned each side of her face. She wore a gentle look upon her face when Rose entered. It was a look that only she would only permit Rose to see.

It took a few tries for the dumbstruck Rose to say anything. "Wow..." She managed finally. "The boys won't even look at me twice." She swallowed to moisten her dry mouth.

Darcy took a few small steps towards her before bending down and kissing her full on the lips. After a few moments of working her mouth against the redhead's, she pulled back, a glint to her eyes. "Do you have a dress picked out already love?"

Looking a bit dazed, Darcy's beloved nodded. "Yes." Driving over to the closet, she pulled out a covered hanger and laid it on the bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower first... A cold shower." She added, noting the gleam in Darcy's eyes.

Darcy chuckled and sat on her bed. Her hands were behind her back and she crosses one leg over the other. "I'll be waiting."

Grabbing her shower stuff as well as her robe, she left fast. If Darcy hadn't known better, it could have been said that her lover bolted from the room.

It didn't take long before Darcy and Rose were able to step outside of Cloud Tower where they met Griffen standing by the carriage. She was adorned in a fitting dark purple dress. It covered her arms but left her shoulders, most of her chest and back bare. It was as if she was dressing for dinner and a dance. Her hair was still up in it's bun but she had rose pins in her hair to keep it up.  
"Ah, you two look lovely." she said and touched Rose's cheek briefly. She didn't want to kiss her and have her lipstick smear over Rose's makeup.

"Thank you mother, so do you." Shrugging one slender shoulder, she smiled. Her black dress was modest, yet fit her body like a glove. The movement caused the silver embroidery to sparkle and move as though they were stars in the night sky. Rose's lips quirked as she remembered Darcy's reaction to the new dress, they almost hadn't made it. "I think those poor males are going to spend most of the evening chasing their tongues."

Darcy grinned. "Chasing, yes. But no touching."

Griffen opened the door for them when them to get into their ride. "After you ladies."

Bowing her head as though in prayer, the redhead murmured the floating spell and used it to enter the carriage, landing nearly in the space that was cleared for her wheelchair. Already Griffen could see a difference in her daughter's powers.

Darcy climbed in after Rose and Griffen followed soon after. The ride to their destination was long and silent.

The rival school they were visiting looked absolutely nasty, no doubt that only the most foolish or bravest heroes tried to get in and clearly never had any fairy problems. Rose shuddered. "I'm _not_ allying myself with this cress pool." She muttered softly.

Darcy sneered at the look of the school. "They're actually proud of the way they keep this school? Argh, that's disgusting. Do they look as bad as they let this school appear?" she asked as they came to a stop.

"I think they do it to keep everyone else away, certainly they don't have as many problems with the heroes and the fairies here." Darcy's future mother-in-law replied, then turned to her daughter, and her face turned more serious as they landed. "Rose… be careful, these student are ruthless and power-hungry. You not going to want to use your gift here…"

Rose's face was slightly white. "I can already feel it… there's a _wrongness_ here. How can they not…?"

Darcy's frown disappeared when the doors opened upon their approach. If they were to make a good impression, it was best to look as if the appearance of the school didn't affect her judgment.

The redhead's face was a calm mask as she bowed slightly to Headmaster Wizard Salzar. "Good evening Sir, thank you for inviting me to see your school." She said softly, trying to ignore the way he was appearing to size her up as though she was a broodmare he wanted to breed with his stud.

Griffen smiled as she rose from her polite curtsy. "My daughter brought a friend along so that none of your boys would feel slighted." She said.

Salzar grinned at Griffen with a lusty edge to his seemingly warm smile to her. "How thoughtful." he stepped aside and helped Griffen out first, then Rose and when he came to Darcy he stopped her, his eyes going wide. "You are truly a beauty miss. May I ask what your name is?"

Darcy glared at him but he didn't seem to falter. "Darcy, a Dark Witch from Cloud Tower." He stepped aside to let her pass.

Rose tensed slightly, but kept her smile in place. "Darcy is one of my best friends." She said to Salzar, trying to keep from shivering.

"So she is...," he said, still gazing at the three of them. It was clear it made them uncomfortable but he paid no mind to that. "We'll make sure to have you three feel right at home."

Darcy shivered with disgust. She wanted badly to take Rose's hand and comfort her but that would blow their cover.

Griffen thought she knew what Rose was picking up and felt bad for her daughter, so she didn't protest when Rose stuck closer to her mother more than usual. "How are your sons? I heard that they recently reached the top of their classes."

Salzar grinned. "Yes, he has. I'm quite proud but then again that is only to be expected." He came up behind Darcy and Rose and placed a hand on their shoulders. "My sons would also make fine husbands."

Darcy grinned back at Salzar. "Thank you for your... generosity however, we're both taken." she said sweetly but made no eye contact with Rose or Griffen, making it seem like she harbored no other feelings but friendship towards Rose. It killed her to do so.

Salzar cleared his throat and straightened, taking his hands from their shoulders. "We will see."

A flicker of relief crossed Rose's face but it was gone so fast that it could have been mistaken. "Surely with sons as powerful as yours, they are already attached?" The redhead asked innocently.

The proud mother concealed a smile, applauding her daughter's maneuverings.

Salzar chuckled and opened the door for them on their way into the castle. "They are most picky. Razputine was quite fond of you Rose, do you remember? I'm sure I can convince Scorpious to come down once I tell him of this raving beauty."

Any other time Darcy would have felt flattered.

Griffen and Rose exchanged a look; they remembered all too well what Razputine was like. "Will my... impairment bother your sons? I was testing out a spell the night of the party, but I haven't quite been able to fine tune it yet. I'm most eager to meet Scorpious as well, but I'm afraid that they will be disappointed when they see me in my wheelchair." Rose was putting on a very good act.

Grinning at Rose's protectiveness, Darcy added. "Rose is right. It takes the right kind of person to be attracted to someone in a wheelchair and I'm afraid there aren't very many. Besides, Rose already has someone."

"Scorpious is up for change. He's dated many a woman. Your impairment will hardly be a problem." he replied.

As they strode down the halls, Darcy took note of the dark aura it was giving off. It was a school she could have easily fit in and had she note met Rose, probably would have gotten Icy and Stormy to join it with her. However, things had changed and the desire to do wrong unto others was slowly dimming. "Perhaps, but then again, I'm a _very_ selfish person. I don't think he'd like me very much."

Salzar's grin never faltered, even when he opened the door to the dining room for them. "The students are all in the west wing tonight. I didn't want any interference. Or eavesdroppers."

Griffen nodded. "That is very thoughtful of you. It would be better to have a meal privately with just a few people than the whole school. There will be time enough for that if my _daughter_ decides your school has something to offer her future students." She wanted to see what Salzar's reaction would be to knowing that Griffen completely trusted her daughter and was giving her free rein now.

Salzar's grin faltered only slightly. "Yes well, I'm sure she'll be pleased."

Taking a seat, Darcy hummed her sarcastic agreement.

"I will call down my sons. Please take a seat and do get comfortable." said Salzar and disappeared behind the door. Darcy let out a sigh of relief and shot a worried glance to Rose. "You alright?" she asked.

The redhead had closed her silver eyes and was taking slow breathes, her face was now slightly pale. "I feel like I'm swimming in slime… Mother…"

"It'll be okay Rose. We'll leave after dinner. And both of you remember the testing spells? Use them before you eat or drink anything here."

It took Salzar only a couple moments to bring his boys down from their rooms. Razputine had dark hair, a strong jaw line, a thin build and crystal blue eyes. They blazed with the lust for power. Scorpious looked more like a Greek god with long straight hair and gemstone green eyes. He was slightly more muscular than Razputine, beautiful even. In contrast, Raz had more of a rugged look, like their father.

They were both dressed similar, dark pants and white button up shirt. Only difference was Scorpious had one too many buttons undone and Raz's shirt had more ruffles than Scorpious'. The three came in and bowed, seemingly to be uninterested in the attractive females set before them as they took a seat across from them.

"You two remember Professor Griffen and her daughter Rose?"

"I do." said Raz with a knowing smirk on his face that Darcy wanted to slap off his face but knew better.

"I didn't come down to meet her but I'm glad I did this time," he stated, staring at Darcy and the cleavage her dress allowed. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met this lovely piece of work." stated Scorpious.

Darcy grinned, but the look in her eyes clearly stated she was getting annoyed. "Thank you. You're handsome yourself." she replied.

"I know." Scorpious was not only a good-looking man, but also an arrogant one at that.

"Good evening princes of Darkness." Rose said politely as they sat down. "Congratulations on your studies. Mother has told me a great deal about this school and of it's history." The bracelet on her wrist seemed to ripple in the light when she moved her hand.

Razputine grinned at her. "Thank you," he started and sipped his glass of wine but still stared at her over the rim. "I hear you, too, are receiving a very important award."

"I still have a great deal more to do first. Not everyone was pleased with mother's choice." Rose said calmly. "And that is on top of my own studies."

"I'll admit, I didn't tell my daughter what was going to happen. However, she hasn't failed me yet. She has proven everything I had hoped she would be." Griffen smiled as she took a sip of her drink after discreetly testing it.

"And she's doing a fine job." said Salzar and raised his cup to Rose. "For your new accomplishment," he then turned his cup to Razputine. "And for your high grades. Pride swells within me." he brought his cup to his lips, as did Darcy after doing a quick but subtle test, Razputine and Scorpious.

Rose joined in with the toast, but unlike her mother and Darcy, she did not sip the wine. "What are your plans now that you've achieved high grades?" She asked Salzar's sons.

Razputine grinned and punched his brother softly on the arm. "I'm taking after father. My older brother, however, has other plans that he's unwilling to share with us." Scorpious only grinned back at Razputine.

"And it will stay that way until the day comes." Salzar rolled his eyes at his sons.

"What of you Darcy? What do you have in store after this year?"

Darcy blinked in surprise at being asked what she was going to be doing. She didn't even really know herself. All she knew was that she was going to be staying by Rose's side but she couldn't let them know that. Instead of what she was thinking of doing she said, "I'm not sure. Probably make a school of my own with my sisters and teach the students to rein havoc everywhere they go." she replied but gave a chuckle.

Giffen's lips quirked in a smile. "Make sure your school's not too big, otherwise Rose might just have to take steps if the three of you start stealing her students." She told Darcy.

Rose chuckled. "Oh mother, relax. I'm sure I could figure something out. A sister school maybe."

Darcy grinned. "Actually, I was thinking of something a little more different. I was going to propose it later but I guess now a better time than any." she paused for a moment. "I was thinking of being a professor at Cloud Tower. Assuming you'd have me."

Salzar quirked a brow and looked to Scorpious. He had a slight frown on his face. He only ever had that look when someone was stolen away from him. "And subject were you thinking of teaching, dark witch?" asked Scorpious.

"I was planning on teaching defense against dark magic, like mine or worse."

Rose looked thoughtful, her gaze turning inward for a minute. "I would be honored, and I will consider the matter more when we return home Darcy." She said to her beloved, under the table, she touched Darcy's leg. "Still, I can't give you an answer right away."

"There many types of witches in this world, Rose, what are you?" he asked seeming to be an innocent question.

"I am a twilight witch." Rose replied to Scorpious automatically. "Think of a twilight witch as balancer if you wish." Her silver eyes remained steady. "I was not born in Magix, nor in any magical realm. I was born in a place where magic doesn't exist. When I came to live at Cloud Tower, I realized that I could never be a true dark witch, but neither could I agree with the fairies how thought that all witches were evil and mean. In the end, I decided that there could be- No, I take that back, there _must _be- a balance between the two extremes. If there wasn't, the world that I have come to love would become chaos and everyone will lose."

"I see." said Salzar. "I'm glad you found a place in this world." it wasn't completely sincere and most of them could detect that.

Both mother and daughter smiled; however, Griffen was the one who answered. "She didn't find a place, she's making one."

Razputine rolled his eyes. "Why try to make a new one when the witches and wizards are eventually going to conquer everything else?"

"Raz is right," added in Scorpious. "Those pixies are as good as enslaved when we're strong enough."

"Now boys, don't be so simple minded."

"But father-"

"No buts. Do not argue with me here." he said his eyes growing wide with anger. The boys didn't say anything more.

Rose smiled, but said nothing more as the dinner progress. At one point however, she glanced up at the flickering candles that were sputtering above them and calmly snapped her fingers eight times. With each snap, silver power wrapped around each candle and provided more light in the room for everyone to see by. When her mother smiled in thanks, she nodded and continued eating as though nothing was amiss.

Griffen eyed the boys, watching them in amusement. Idly, she wished she knew how they reacted to her daughter's calm display of ability. To Rose, this was nothing special, but the older woman knew that not many witches could do magic at the drop of a hat as flawlessly as her daughter. Of course, to say so aloud was rude and boastful.

Scoripous sneered slightly at her ability. He couldn't do that without the right concentration so it was natural for him to be jealous. He masked it over though when Darcy looked at him, smirking.

Raz however acted like a child discovering candy. His eyes went wide and he stared at Rose. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Salzar was having a hard time suppressing his anger. They were supposed to show Rose that they were a school well educated. By asking Rose that question, he could have elected negative thoughts from Rose about their school and make her question just what it taught to their students.

Darcy couldn't have been more proud of her lover. Rose showed these pricks up with just a simple spell she used day to day. She wasn't sure what these buffoons were being taught but if they couldn't do that while being the top students of the school, then they didn't deserve Rose's attention. Darcy let her know how proud she was by putting her hand over hers under the table.

Squeezing Darcy's hand in return, Rose smiled at Razputine warmly. "I would be happy to show you in the future... although not many people can do it. Most witches call what I've just done a fairy trick." She then looked at Salzar and nodded. "Don't worry sir, the power will fade when we are finished eating and there will be no trace of it to disrupt your students' work. You have my word."

Razputine smiled back for only a moment when he remembered he wasn't supposed to be her friend, he was supposed to be the 'leader' the 'alpha male'.

Salzar's expression could only be described as disapproving. "Thank you." he said tightly. This little...'twilight witch' was getting on his nerves. He couldn't wait until they had her in their claws. They would break her. However, he softened his expression to keep up the facade. "I'm sorry; we're just not used to such magic here. That was a magnificent trick." as long as he feigned polite and innocent, they were safe from her suspicions.

"I learned it from my fairy friends. They have proven useful to me." Rose replied. "Treat them with respect, and you can learn a great deal." Taking one last bite of her meal, she turned her attention to his sons. "If it is allowed, I would like to see the library before we leave. Could one of you please escort me?"

Razputine immediately stood. "I'll do it." he said and cast a glance at his father but Salzar was ignoring him, he was busy staring at Griffen. "Scorpious, take Darcy around the school, she's never been here before."

Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he said, "With pleasure. This way." he stood and headed for the doors opposite the ones Rose and Raz were heading for. Darcy stood and quickly went after him but not before casting a glance at Rose.

Griffen smiled at Salzar when the girls left the room. "Thank you very much for the meal Salzar."

"Pleasure is all mine." he replied and stood. He motioned for Griffen to stand with her and held out his arm for her to take. "Come, we have things to discuss."

Without a word, Giffen stood and lightly rested her hand on his arm to follow him out of the room.

'This library', Rose thought, 'Is the foulest place in the whole school!' Still, she forced herself to smile at her escort as she eyed the rows. "Are these books replaced often?"

"No. The students take whatever ones they want. All our librarians have quit. They don't like the creepiness of the library, especially at night. Don't worry, I know it's the worst looking place in the whole school. There are better ones." he said and winked at her but not in an overbearing manly way.

"The first thing I did the day after mother adopted me was inspect the school from top to bottom. Her eyes nearly bugged out when I handed her my first notepad of 'suggestions'. Then she kicked me out of the office and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day." Rose smiled at the memory as she wound her way among the shelves. "Windows would help…" She murmured to herself.

Razputine raised an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and a notepad appeared in his hand with a quill. He tapped her on the shoulder and stretched out his hand. "If you are to consider this school, it would help if we made it to your liking."

Rose jumped slightly. "Thank you very much, It's your school though, maybe you should make a list first, then I can add anything you missed."

Raz grinned at her. "I'm a guy, I don't know the first thing about redecorating. As you can see, neither does my father."

"A school should reflect the personality of its headmaster..." The redhead looked uncertain.

"Are you saying you don't want this school to be to your liking? Personally, I don't care what it looks like. As long as they learn what they're supposed to. I'm doing this for your benefit."

Rose smiled. "Image is everything though Razputine, if you don't look like you are taking care of details, it encourages the students to be lazy and not put forth their best effort. Why else do you think fairy schools look so nice?"

Raz sat down at a table and motioned for her to pull up beside him. "Lets go over it together then. No students of mine will slack off because of it's appearance."

Nodding, the redhead pulled up beside him. "I can give you an outline, but I'll need to come back again to give you a more detailed list." There was a note of apology in her voice. "We shouldn't stay here very long, the army might come after us!"

Razputine grinned and tapped her chin with the underside of his finger. "You're not bad, you know that? Perhaps I'll let you in on a little secret later. Right now an outline would be nice."

Five minutes later, a neat but rather detailed outline sat between them. "Think you can handle this?" She asked.

"It'll take a bit but yeah, I think so. Besides, you'll be coming back to inspect it." he replied and shoved the outline into one of his pockets. "I'll start on it tomorrow. We should be heading back. I'm sure they're wondering where we went off too."

Rose allowed him to lead her from the room, thinking very hard about what she's just seen. Razputine was better than his bother and father, but only time would show his true character.

Griffen shifted and wondered exactly what her daughter was doing. Darcy hadn't returned yet either, and that worried her a little.

Moments later Raz opened the door to the dining room for Rose. Upon seeing his father's glare, he stopped telling Rose a story about one of the slightly slower Wizards mistaking his room for their own and Raz walking in to find him and one of the slacker girls in a compromising position. Razputine cleared his throat, choking back the grin he had on his face and walked Rose to her spot at the table before going to his own. "Where is Scor-" he started to ask but stopped short when the other doors were barged open and a disheveled looking Darcy stormed in, fury in her eyes. She tried calming down when she saw Rose but knew her attempts failed. She took her seat beside Rose and stiffened when she heard Scorpious saunter in, a wide grin on his face.

Razputine narrowed his eyes at Scoripous, silently asking him what he had done but Scorpious' only answer was a knowing look. Raz sighed and sent an apologetic glance to Darcy.

Salzar pretended nothing was wrong and took a sip of his glass of wine. "Did you four have a lovely tour?"

Darcy sent him a glare she hadn't sent anyone since she had stopped her evil schemes. "Very lovely." she replied sarcastically. Scorpious shrugged, not caring how Darcy felt about the situation.

Razputine remained silent for a few moments. "It was alright. Rose and I did an outline of everything that needs fixing, especially the library."

Salzar frowned, clearly not liking that idea but let it go. "Lovely."

"Well, not everything." Rose answered. "I told Razputine that he should take an inventory of the school, since he knows it better than I do. All the outline was were a few general directions, and tips about what could be changed in the library as I looked around." Seeing her mother's look, a smile curved the redhaired girl's lips. "Yes mother, I didn't give him the runaround this time." Although she didn't look at Darcy, her small fingers gently touched Darcy's hand under the table in a wordless apology.

Darcy took her hand and squeezed it gently, visibly relaxing.

Salzar nodded to Rose. "Good idea. I've found some students using the corners of the school as a trash can. If they see it looking nice they might treat it better."

"Exactly Rose's point. I'm going to start on the library tomorrow." said Razputine and kicked Scorpious under the table. Scorpious sent him a death glare, trying to hide the wince.

"And if they take pride in their school, they'll want to study harder, and somebody needs to take those Red Fountain boys down! I heard from down the grapevine that they had to enlarge the doors again because their puffed up heads wouldn't fit." Rose grinned at Darcy, enjoying the joke.

Darcy did chuckle at that and Raz grinned as well.

"I like your thinking Rose." said Salzar looking on in thought. "Yes, we will have to renovate the whole school and teach them morals."

"I can teach them morals." volunteered Scorpious and Salzar nodded.

"You take care of renovations," he said to Raz. "And you take care of the morals." With a nod from each boy, Salzar grinned. "And I'll make sure everything goes according to plan."

"If you wouldn't mind a suggestion, I think that the whole school should help." Griffen said with a smirk. "If the headmaster pointed out that if word of the state of this school gets around, the girls won't be very impressed, and might decide to look elsewhere for partners with higher standards." Griffen wanted to hit Salzar where it hurt, and hoped this jab did the trick.

Salzar narrowed his eyes. "Thank you, headmistress Griffen, for that lovely suggestion. Perhaps it's time for you to get back to your school now. We wouldn't want your students to worry."

With an inner smirk, Giffen rose to her feet and curtsied politely. "Yes, thank you very much." She swept from the room as Darcy and rose made their goodbyes and followed her out to the waiting carriage.

"That wasn't so bad..." said Darcy for Rose's benefit. She went behind Rose's chair and pushed her so she wouldn't have to work herself any longer. When they got to the carriage, she let Rose in first, followed by herself and then Griffen.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be... Razputine is at least open to my suggestions... I think the school would do very well under his leadership... if his father doesn't ruin him first..." Rose said calmly.

"Or his brother." she hissed. "He's a damn pig!"

"Now, now ladies. To keep things professional we must not let other students hear of anything that had happened. When she received nods of agreement she relaxed and stared out the window, quickly becoming lost in her thoughts.

"Are you okay Beloved?" Rose asked softly. "Did he hurt you? I knew I should have put a protective spell on that ring..."

Darcy looked away from Rose. "It's nothing. I took care of it. Razputine didn't try anything did he?"

"No, he didn't. He's very attached to the school, but he doesn't see the bigger picture..." She hummed softly. "I think maybe... Hm, that will do nicely. Maybe it will even stop Salzar from wanting to kill me..."

"He won't touch you. Not while I'm here for you."

Her face softened as the redhead kissed Darcy's much squeezed hand. "Thank you... I'm sorry that I had to leave you alone with him... I guess I couldn't keep his attention away from you..."

"It's alright." she smiled at Rose. "I have you so there's nothing to worry over." she brought Rose's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes I am as far as I know." Rose looked at her mother for confirmation.

Griffen nodded, half paying attention.

Darcy grinned, a lust filled look filling her eyes. "Excellent."

Rose smiled. "I'm taking another shower first. That place was a slime pit... I could barely keep my food down..."

Darcy winked at her. "Goddess only knows how you can stand me then."

Rose smiled. "Was Scorpious jealous?"

"He doesn't know we're together but he knows we're close. He seemed quite fond of me though."

Rose snorted rudely. "Does he think I'm using you?'

"He thinks I'm a pawn in your game. He's very cocky, he gets that from Salzar. He says he has a plan to rule all but he won't reveal what it is. He said we'd know when the time came."

The dark witch's wife laughed softly. "He didn't pay attention did he?"

"Ha, for someone as 'smart' as he claims to be I'm surprised he missed it. I was defending you the whole time he was talking. He's probably one of those men who notices nothing unless it has to do with him and how he feels." Darcy sighed. "I'm just glad Razputine is gentleman enough that he didn't try anything."

"I think that if I keep him focused on his school, he'll see me more as a friend than just a broodmare... That's what I'm hoping for anyhow." Rose replied, looking up at the sliver of moon in the sky.

Griffen glanced over at her daughter and her fiancée and wondered how Rose managed to tame Darcy. All through her years of knowing the dark witch, she never thought anyone- let alone her crippled daughter- could tame her enough that she would be dedicated to one person. Darcy was one for jumping from partner to partner and yet she became so enthralled with Rose she was willing to go to great lengths for her, probably the end of the earth and beyond.

It made Griffen sigh. She wished she had someone like that. Well, she did once. But that was long ago. She would be a fool to wish for love at her age.

Perhaps it was for the better that Rose fell for Darcy. Hell, it was better that Darcy fell for Rose. She knew that had they not developed such feelings for one another they were both liable to fall for someone else, perhaps even Razputine or Scoripous. Raz didn't seem too bad, but Scorpious reeked of evil. She knew Rose sensed it too. Not only was he evil but he tried taking advantage of other people. Darcy was a victim of his ways and Griffen thanked the Goddess she was able to get away.

Unnoticed by the two lovebirds, Griffen's brow furrowed in thought. If she had been asked, she wouldn't deny the fact she would have preferred Rose have feelings for Bloom, not because she liked Bloom more, but because she was sure Bloom would remain faithful without a doubt. She blushed slightly, also because she remembered her love for Faragonda. They had had a relationship when they were younger, and would have continued to have one if it weren't for the fact they had different views on how to run a school.

Thinking about it now, she realized her feelings had never ceased. They were just waiting to awaken the fire they used to feel every time they touched. However, things couldn't be helped. They had to go their separate ways and perhaps it was for the better.

Perhaps their going their separate ways was for the better. She wouldn't have met Rose if they weren't separated. She loved her daughter with all her heart, like her own, even though she was different from the others. She smiled to herself as she remembered what she called herself at dinner. A 'Twilight Witch' is what she said. She agreed with her ideas and the meaning behind it. She had already seen what the separation of fairy and witch did to everyone. It put everyone in danger but she was still uncertain as to how Rose would go about it. There would be discrimination no matter what she tried to do. She glanced over at her daughter who was leaning against Darcy, and hoped Rose knew what she was doing and was prepared for the consequences that would follow.

When the carriage finally reached Cloud Tower, Rose smiled at her mother as she straightened herself in her chair. "Class after dinner as usual mother?" The redhead asked, watching her lover descend from the carriage.

Griffen nodded, waiting for her daughter to get out first. "As usual."

__With a smile and a nod, Rose exited, but she politely stayed until her mother was safely out of the carriage. "Sweet dreams Mother. I love you."

Swelling with joy, Griffen smiled at Rose, her daughter successfully breaking her train of thought. The older witch cupped her daughter's cheek. "I love you too. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

"You know I wouldn't do that mother. Besides that, to let them convince me would be the same thing as letting them win." With a grin, she kissed her mother's hand goodnight before rolling her chair to catch up to her patiently waiting lover.

Griffen straightened and took pride in her daughter's spirit. It seemed no one would ever break her and for that she was swelling with pride she never knew she could emit from her being.

In front of the doorway, Rose and Darcy laughed for a moment before exchanging a kiss in the shadowy moonlight, and then Darcy pushed Rose inside, the other girl folding her hands neatly in her lap trustingly.

Darcy pushed her into her room and set her on the bed. "I have something for you." she stated and reached under the pillow. The dark witch had hid a small golden box under the pillow while Rose had changed in the bathroom before they left for dinner. She opened it to reveal a white gold band with the words, 'Keeper of my soul, the key to my heart. I am yours forever.' inscribed around the outside of the band with a small, simple diamond in the middle of it, separating the word in the middle. "I already know the answer but I want to ask this for me and for you. Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose's sliver eyes shimmered with tears of joy. "Yes, yes I will. This ring is beautiful Darcy... did you get it today?" Rose let Darcy slide the ling on her hand.

Smiling with joy, Darcy slid the ring her left finger easily and kissed her. "Yeah, after I came to see you and Griffen."

Rose hugged Darcy. "I love you Darcy, never doubt that."

"There's a surprise for you in it. Whenever you're stressed or sad it will appear for you." she stated and then fingered her ring. "Do you want to put a spell on mine?"

"Yes I would like to put a shield in yours that will protect you and let me know when you are in trouble, but that will have to wait until the full moon. Certain aspects of my powers can only be done at certain phases, it makes them much stronger."

Darcy grinned. "That's alright. In the meantime, I'm sure we can find something more interesting and... Pleasurable to do." she stated and laid Rose down, hovering over her.

With a laugh, Rose agreed, and firmly shielded the room as well as her mind.


	16. Changing alliances, plans within plans

Author's note: Once again, thank you Inu-midoriko for all your help with this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed until now. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. If you would like to read up on which works are in progress and on future updates, please check out my website's blog. I will reply to all comments you post.

* * *

About two days later, Rose shifted the stack of very heavy books in her lap as she rolled down the hallway back to her room, gently nudging the door with her footplate. It was around midnight, but she still had a lot of work to do. "Darcy? Are you asleep?" She called softly, seeing that the light was still off and not being able to see the dark witch on her bed. To keep up with appearances, they were not officially sharing a room yet, but Darcy had made a habit of waiting for Rose before retiring for the night.

"Yeah I'm awake." Darcy said. She was sitting on the bed, her knees backed up to her chest. "Took you long enough." she commented but you could hear the smile in her lips.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be waking her lover up, Rose flipped on the light switch as she entered the room. "My research and mother's class ran overtime." With a grunt, the twilight witch gratefully dumped the heavy books in her lap onto the table. "If you think your normal classes are hard, try one of mother's private lessons." Rubbing the back of her aching neck with her right hand, she admired the ring shining on her left. "Mother is pushing me to my limits, Bavalon and her crew seemed to have gone underground, and I can't say I like that very much Darcy."

This caught Darcy's attention. "What do you mean they've gone underground?"

"I haven't seen or heard from any of them, not a single peep. No fights, no protests, nothing." Rose looked at Darcy with her solemn silver eyes. "It feels like the calm just before the storm hits."

"Are you certain there's something going on? Maybe they've given up. Perhaps they see that they can never be as good as you."

Rose laughed. "Darcy, put yourself in their shoes. What would you do in their places?"

"It's not too late to have a change of heart." Darcy said, crossing her arms with a slight pout to her features.

"True, but in order to have a change of heart, you have to have a reason to change." She blew Darcy a kiss. "Nothing worth having is ever easy beloved."

Darcy sighed. "I guess. I'll talk to Bavalon alright? I'll see what she's up to."

The twilight witch nodded. "Just be careful, she knows you are on my side, you might need your cold mask back." As she spoke, she changed into her pajamas. "If you need to put on an act, just let me know."

"I'll need to for sure. I'm letting you know now that anything I say to you in front of them I don't mean."

She smiled, flashing the ring on her hand. "I know that honey. Should I hold onto your ring for you?"

For an answer, Darcy took off her ring and handed it over to Rose. She took her hand in hers and kissed her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." She placed Darcy's ring on the table on top of her books. "I'll put the spells on it while I have it." Rose smiled. "The Cirven will back you up if need be love. You won't be outcasted like last time."

"Thank you hon," Darcy stood, preparing to leave now that she knew Rose was safe in her room. "I better go." he bent down and gave her lover a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Rose returned the kiss tenderly, wrapping her arms tightly around her lover. "If they question why you keep seeing me at night, just be nasty and say that that is how you keep me wrapped around your finger." She advised.

"Will do." she grinned at her girlfriend's conniving solution.

She grinned back. "Sweet dreams sweetheart, don't plot all night okay?"

Darcy grinned mischievously. "Who me? I wouldn't do such a thing. Anyway darling I best be off. I'll see you tomorrow." with that walked over to the door. "Sweet dreams." she closed the door behind her and headed off to her room where Icy and Stormy were either waiting for her or off with their girl friends.

The next morning it felt as thought Rose had never existed in Darcy's heart as she prowled the school looking for Bavalon and her supposed Coven. She had worked her way into a serious dark rage that was only honed by the missing engagement ring on her left hand. Darcy felt naked without it, which only made her want to get this over with even quicker so that she could retrieve her ring.

Bavalon had been strolling down the hall, lost in her thoughts about the newest member to her small group of witches who thought Rose was inferior. She didn't see Darcy or the cold looks she was giving everyone. She also didn't see the old rage behind her eyes that indicated she was back to her old ways. Or appeared to be anyhow.

Her dirty amber eyes glinting darkly, Darcy thrust out a hand to halt Bavalon. "We need to talk. Now." She snarled quietly, tightening her grasp on the other girl's shoulder as she spoke.

The blonde frowned darkly at Rose's lover. "Oh? What do we have to talk about?" Bavalon snarled back.

"Not here. In private." The other answered.

Bavalon nodded but kept her guard up as she was led to a more private location for them to talk.

Once they were in private, Darcy shut the door behind them. "I want you to stop playing your little games with your so-called coven Bavalon. It was amusing at first, even helpful, but now it's getting in my way."

In confusion, Bavalon frowned and took a step back. "What are you saying? Why would I listen to you of all people?"

Darcy took a malevolent step towards the other witch. "I mean that your little games are making it very difficult for me to control my little Rose witch. My sisters have all gone soft, but I have not. Cloud Tower _will_ be mine Bavalon."

Bavalon's eyes hardened. "You lying sneaky bitch. You honestly think this school will bow down to you?" she did smirk however. "So everything you've said to Rose was a lie? You're getting close to her to ruin her? I must say, that's low, even for you."

"I'm not going to ruin her; I'm going to use her." Darcy answered coldly. "She is my key to having Cloud Tower. Whoever has her heart- or her bed for that matter- will have the school as well." She leaned against one of the tables. "Rose believes I love her because that isn't a lie, but she won't pry into my mind to go deeper than that. The key to a good lie is that there has to be a grain of truth in it that you can focus on, the actions have to match the thoughts."

Not believing her, Bavalon raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well while you're having your fun, I have better things to do that don't involve you. So if you'd be so kind as to move out of the way, I'd be grateful," she replied with a dull dry voice.

Darcy glared at Bavalon. "Just stop your little games. You don't have enough grit to take my place. She's mine and it's going to _stay_ that way."

"I don't want her. You can have all of her and continue your stupid mind game but it won't change the fact _I'm_ going to be head of this school." she glared back. "Whether I have enough grit or not to take on the challenge isn't up to you."

"No you aren't, not with her mother's backing and _mine_ behind her, not that she really needs my help." Darcy smirked and walked to the door, radiating satisfation that she wouldn't have to deal with a witch that was so far beneath her. She looked over her shoulder. "I _would_ kill you now... but it wouldn't make my future mother-in-law very happy." With that, she walked out of the room, seeming to completely dismiss the weaker witch from her mind.

Bavalon gritted her teeth in sheer anger. If Darcy thought she was going to get away with that she had another thing coming. She wanted to play rough? Fine, Bavalon would play rough too. The blonde witch took her leave with a determined look on her face. 'Soon Darcy, soon you will get what's coming to you."

Not far down the hallway, Rose had parked against a wall writing something down on a clipboard. The silver bracelet flashed on her wrist as it moved, and her silver eyes looked thoughtful. "Not good... not good at all... She murmured to herself.

Adria, Bavalon's new interest, spotted the red haired girl and raised an eyebrow. At first, she thought of ignoring the girl but she wanted to see how she faired when the pressure was on.

The dark haired witch walked up to her and leaned her arm on the wall above her head. She leaned into her arm as she spoke. "Hello Rose. Where's that lover of yours?" she asked, looking around for Darcy. Her blue eyes sparked with amusement.

"She's around. Although she might have gone shopping by now." Rose answered back, frowning at the clipboard again. Using magic, she floated the clipboard and pen on the air beside her as she turned her wheelchair slightly to test the lock of the door again, jiggling the handle. "Hm... the lock seems to be broke."

Adria rolled her eyes. "What hell are you doing?" she asked, taking the clipboard from the air.

"I was looking for something earlier but we were out, it seems that someone has been taking potion ingredients from the storage room." She turned the handle and frowned at it when it turned easily under her hand. "Now I know why. Looks like I'll be taking a side trip today. What a bother." Rose sighed. Shaking her head, Rose pushed open the door and rolled into the storeroom, cocking her finger in the 'follow me' gesture. The clipboard jerked out of Adria's hands and followed the redhead, the pen following. Snapping her fingers, a light flipped on, allowing Rose to look around. "Not good, not good at all." She muttered.

Adria sighed. "It's a wonder Darcy can put up with you. You don't pay attention to anyone but yourself."

"What? You thought I kept Darcy tied to my apron strings?" Rose asked as she began taking an inventory, the pen taking notes for her.

"You seem like the type, yes." replied Adria. "Why is it that she loves you so much?" she asked and took Rose's chin in her hand and made her look her in the eyes. "What's so special about you?"

Rose looked straight back at Adria with a clear gaze. "Because I let her do what she wants to do without a leash. I trust her. I'm not her nursemaid anymore than she is mine."

Adria stared long and hard. "No leashes hm?" she let go of Rose's chin and sighed. "Why are you so different than the rest of us? You know Bavalon hates you because of the way you are."

The other girl looked away. "Why am I different? I only wish I knew Adria." She watched the pen busily writing on the clipboard. "Still, I am what I am and I can't help that. If people hate me because of that, then there is nothing I can do about it."

"You don't understand. She wants to ruin you and she'll do anything in her power to ensure you're done for. Question is, should I help her, or should I help you?"

Rose frowned. "Darcy can try to ruin me, but if I get so much as a hint of that, there will be trouble." Suddenly Rose's silver eyes sharpened, for one moment, the mask falling away to show Adria what truly lay beneath her mask. "I can use people too, but that isn't very helpful to me."

"Perhaps. but Darcy isn't the only one to want you gone. Bavalon's got sort of a secret organization completely dedicated to your destruction. I could tell you details, or I could let you fend for yourself." Adria crossed her arms and grinned. "Which would you prefer? To know exactly what's going on with no 'guessing' or to be left in the dark to look over your shoulder every corner, every dark hall you come across?"

Her silver eyes darkened, and she looked away at something only she could see. "I knew something was going on, she's been a bit too quiet lately." Rose answered then looked at Adria. "And you? Which side are you on? If I let you help me, what will you name as your price?

The dark haired witch smiled. "I don't want anything in return. All I want is an interesting last year here. Either way I'm given that opportinuty. It's just, now that I know what she's up to, you're at quite the disadvantage. All I ask in return for my help is that when Bavalon is caught, she's handed over to me."

"Done. I don't want her, she makes my skin crawl." She frowned at the bracelet on her wrist. "Your request was simple. I must ask you one thing though; would you care if she was stripped of her powers?"

Adria gave her a wicked grin. "I was counting on it." she opened the door and prepared to leave Rose to her thoughts. "There's going to be a meeting tonight in Bavalon's room. Tomorrow, I'll meet you at the jewelry shop you got Darcy's ring at."

"Adria? If I offered you a Cirven bracelet, would you take it?" Rose asked quietly. It was not an offer; it was merely a question, wanting to see where Adria's loyalty truly lay.

"If Bavalon were to see it, my cover would be ruined, unless of course you designed it in such a way that it didn't look like everyone else's."

Surprise flicked across Rose's face, unseen by Adria. "I meant after this."

This caught Adria's attention. She turned back around and went back inside and silently shut the door. "What does this Cirven of yours do?"

The clipboard and pen landed gently on the floor, a sign that Rose was being completely serious now. "You could call the Cirven my honor guard and what will be happening at Cloud Tower the beginning of a new era. In the end, I hope to be able to combine the powers of the witch and fairy lines together. There has been a battle between darkness and line for a long time but..."

Adria nodded in understanding, all humor now gone. She had no plans for after she was done with Cloud Tower; except conquering Bavalon maybe, but in terms of having something to do afterwards, she was at a loss. This could turn out to be fun so she took a serious few moments of consideration before putting a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I would like to join, yes, if you are willing to have me, that is."

"The Cirven is a lifelong commitment Adria. You will be under my protection for as long as you live and be held answerable only to me. There will never be any secrets among the Cirven. It's not exactly a group mind but very close to it."

"Yes that's fine. Very much like a Coven only slightly different."

She smiled. "Do you think so?" Rose asked, but her lips never moved. She was speaking directly to Adria's mind.

"Yes, I do." she said it aloud and gave Rose a rare smile. "I have to go. Bavalon's expecting me to be there earlier than the others."

She nodded. "I'll tell the others what you told me and join you at the meeting place after I finish the inventory."

"Alright." Adria turned and left, closing the door behind her as she went. She hummed a soft tune as she made her way to Bavalon's room with a mental smirk of victory falling into place in her mind.

Rose finished up the inventory as she spoke to the members of her Cirven, She left nothing out, knowing that Bloom and Flora would tell Icy and Stormy, which would insure that Darcy would know about this new turn of events. After dropping the list in Griffen's office, she went back to her room to get ready to go out shopping for replacements as well as a few other things she needed.

The next day, after Bavalon's meeting Adria slipped out of the Tower to the jewelry shop she told Rose to meet her at. It was still early so she took her time to examine every piece of jewelry, including the ones she couldn't afford.

Rose came in a few minutes after, greeting the shopkeeper by name and smiling as she listened to him. Nodding at whatever he said, Rose let him unzip her bag and remove a familiar looking case before she too pretended to look around, humming softly under her breath as she roamed around the shop. Looking completely natural, she rolled up next to Adria. "Hi. See anything you like?"

Adria grinned as she eyed a ring made of white gold with crystal blue entwined with it. "I like that one. But not for me."

"Victor makes the best jewelry I've seen in town. I come here often myself." She replied, smiling at the ring that Adria was eying, making a mental note to tell Bloom about it later.

Suddenly Adria's amusement shone eyes darkened. "Bavalon hates this store. If she knew I was in here, with you, she'd surely try to have my head on a platter."

"She hates me because I refuse to hide what I am Adria." Rose said sadly.

"You'd think she wasn't one to talk but one thing you two have in common is you don't hide from the truth of what you are," she grinned. "No matter how bitchy you are." she said thinking of Bavalon.

"Can there be any greater hell then waking up everyday hating who you are Adria?" She asked, also thinking of Bavalon.

"That is a choice you yourself make. You can be born a certain way," she said indicating to Rose. "You can choose to make the best of it, to rise up and shine above everyone else. You can also be born like everyone else and choose to make everyone's life miserable because of the jealousy and rage that courses through you. Everyone has a back-story. There's a reason why you are the way you are and there's a reason the way Bavalon is the way she is. You both shine opposite colors, white and red but you aren't afraid to shine. That's what makes you two similar, not the same, but similar."

Rose smiled. "Thank you. I guess I accepted it easily because I was already different to start with, so what was one more difference? At the time, it was either that or die of stupidity, I chose to live. Bavalon and I are like two sides of the same coin, that's why I'm not afraid of her; sad yes, but not afraid."

Adria nodded. "Exactly. Each of us has at least one thing in common that binds us together and makes us similar whether we like it or not. I'm glad you willingly see it, as I do. There are some people, like Bavalon, that won't look past the obvious to accept it. That's what will eat her up inside. She needs to learn to back down when things are out of her hands and accept it. That's why I want her to get caught so her powers will be stripped away. At least then I could try to teach something positive about herself."

"I won't strip them unless I absolutely have to Adria. If I can, I'll dump her on a deserted island somewhere." She shuddered as she spoke.

"If you don't do it, my mother will." she smiled and led them out of the shop. "Do you think it's wrong to fall for someone truly and utterly wrong for you?"

"The only time love is wrong is when it drags you down into a negative spiral too." Rose replied, nodding to Victor as she left. "It all depends on how you allow it to affect you."

Adria smiled her thanks. "Let's say we get down to business hm? I found out some interesting things last night."

"Oh?" Rose asked, opening the channels wide so that the whole Cirven was listening in. "How bad?"

"Not too bad, if you're prepared." she said and continued. "The night of your wedding ceremony they plan to poison Darcy with enough potion to have her out cold for weeks. Once you're in a more vulnerable state, Bavalon said she'd come up to you with a friendly smile and offer you her 'comfort' and slip you a drink that would have you suspended in bed, locked in your room for a really long time. It's basically a potion to make you really want sex. From anyone, anywhere, any time. So, you could see how that would raise a problem for you. No student wants a headmistress that has sex any where she wants with whom ever she wants and not with her intended."

Rose ground her teeth as a red haze filled her vision. "The wedding isn't until next year... as for the second part Bavalon must not have a good memory. I've already visited that part of hell once, and I'm not going back there again."

"That's only idea number one."

"There's another one? How many did they dream up?"

"Only three so far. The third one really isn't as creative as the other two." she said and sighed, rubbing a tired hand over her face. "Idea number two is where they get me to get close you, like I am now, until you trust me enough to call me a friend. Then I take you out for shopping but really I'd knock you out and take you to a forest and hide you there for about five months. Within those month those months, Bavalon would convince Darcy we fell in love and ran away to be together. All my idea, but you were a willing participant. Darcy would be too distraught to think logically about the fact you would never willingly do that. Thoughts of everything about you would consume her to the point she wouldn't care anymore about anything and the Tower would be hers for the taking. Idea number three is where she kills you. With a rock."

Rose was fairly certain that her teeth would shatter in rage. "And it never occured to that nest of slime that none of those ideas would work?" She asked too calmly.

Adria shrugged. "She's desperate."

"Do you know which potion they were going to give me for the first idea?"

"Quite literally it's called 'The Pleasures of Sex'. She has it already. It's blackmarketed stuff. I wouldn't even call it a real potion. Just hormone enhancing fluid."

"Can you get more? Can you get enough for every member of that coven, plus maybe a few extra?" The icy smile on Rose's face said that Bavalon and her so-called allies had finally pushed Rose too far.

Adria grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Get some? Honey I can make it. Give me two weeks and I'll have enough for half the school."

"Do it. I intend to take them to hell." She said coldly.

"I'll have a special one made for Bavalon." she grinned, her eyes sparking with predatory amusement.

"What do you mean by 'special'?" The redhead asked sharply.

"Don't be so suspicious. I may like Bavalon in a strange way but that won't deter my feelings on the fact she needs punishment. Once she's caught and her powers are stripped away, I'll slip her the potion but the attraction will be towards me since I already know she's attracted to me but won't submit to it. Then I chain her to my bedroom wall and only come in to feed her, change and sleep. It would be torture."

Rose chewed on her lip for a moment. "You can save that for her desert." She said finally, her silver eyes glazed over slightly. "Are you willing to work with a fairy?" The redhead asked.

"If I must."

Her lips curved into a deadly smile. "Flora says that she knows of some things that might be of interest to you."

Adria's grinned was wicked. "Where can I find her?"

"I'll take you to them, they are in the forest on the edge of the park."

"Good. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

Rose didn't answer, a sign that she was in a really, really bad mood. Judging from the lack of color on her face, so was the rest of the Cirven.

As Rose led her away from Clowd Tower to wherever Flora was, Adria couldn't help but wonder if Bavalon was going a bit extreme. After all, it was just a school. However Bavalon's dreams were her own and who was she to judge? Adria didn't have dreams. She did things she was best at and excelled in it's future outcome. She also couldn't help but think that maybe Bavalon was taking things a little too far. When you've lost, you've lost. One should know this but it was clear Bavalon needed to be taught a lesson on when to submit and she was just the girl to do that. She also knew that Rose was angry, really angry, and that whatever Adria had in store, it was going to feel like heaven compared to what Rose surely had in store for her. The dark haired witch smiled slightly to herself and glanced over at the red haired witch. She liked Rose a lot. She knew she would be a good friend and one day soon, an even better leader.


	17. May the punishment fit the crime

Author's note: Once again, thanks to Inu-midoriko for putting up with me for all this time and reminding me to update whenever I become caught up in another fanfic. You are the best! Sorry for the long wait everyone, have fun reading and please remember to leave a review!

* * *

Rose had no expression on her face as she led Adria to the meeting place, clearly the others had been prepared to rescue the redheaded witch if need be. It made you pity those in Bavalon's little Coven since their prey was very well guarded. A dome ice-like shield suddenly blocked the path, but Rose only smiled briefly. "It's me Icy."

Recognizing Rose's voice, Icy took down the shield and allowed the two to pass through. "You sure she can be trusted?" she asked, eyeing Adria with a look of suspicion.

The brunette grinned and leaned in close to Icy, "You don't know. But that's what trust is."

"She told me what they were planning, that's more than I had before I suspected this mess. Still, I didn't think that they would be quite this drastic…" She frowned and looked at the two Trix sisters with a raised eyebrow. "What do you two think?"

Stormy sighed and put an arm around Flora. "I think we should fix this... fast. My temper is running thin from Flora being so stressed over this."

"I think we should grab Bavalon and her little circle of friends and scare the living daylights out of them. Show them whose boss around here." replied Icy, anger practically radiating off of her.

Rose looked at Bloom and her circle "I take it you are all in agreement with Icy?"

Bloom nodded and Techna grinned, but it was Stella who spoke. "Make them taste their own medicine and see how _they_ like going through the hell you went through."

"It's settled then, we target Bavalon and her circle tomorrow evening. Anyone have any plans?" asked Darcy, walking up behind Rose.

"My only request, ladies," intervened Adria, "Is that you leave Bavalon to me."

Rose jumped sky high and spun to face her future wife. "Darcy! I didn't know you were coming here as well, I thought you were still tailing Bavalon."

Bloom nodded. "That's done, but Rose gets first dibs. Trust me; you don't want to know what she's planning... I've never felt her this angry before!"

Darcy grinned. "Don't worry, she's taken care of. I told her and her coven to meet me in the gardens tomorrow night for a plan against you. Hope you don't mind. It was the best I could do to set them up."

"That's perfect. Wait until I... Well, listen to this honey." In a dispassionate tone of voice, she detailed all three 'plans' to her lover and braced for the explosion

At first, Darcy said nothing, appeared not even to have heard what was said. Within three heartbeats, Darcy lifted up her head and turned to Adria with a dark aura clouding her figure. "If you let anything, and I mean _anything_, happen to Rose," she leaned in close, tense with repressed anger. "I will personally hunt you down. You'll be begging me to kill you."

Silent for a moment, Adria forced herself to stay calm and look Darcy in the eye with sincerity, "Nothing will happen to her. I promise."

Darcy held out her hand, her eyes narrowing. "Shake on it."

Adria held out her hand against her better judgment and instantly regretted it. When her hand touched Darcy's, dark swirls encircled both their hands. "You're bound to your word. I'll know if it's broken." wrenching her hand out of the younger witch's, she took a deep breath to calm herself while Adria took a step back and examined her hand.

"Trust me, my word won't be broken."

Rose rolled up to Darcy and gently laid a hand on the darker witch's arm. "At least Adria told us. Forewarned is forearmed, my darling. Even if something _does_ happen, we won't fall into the traps because we already know what they are." She comforted Darcy.

Darcy sighed and smiled at Rose, "You're right, again. I can't help that I'm worried. I almost lost you once, I'm not going to loose you again." she touched a hand to Rose's cheek.

"I'm worried too, believe me! I would rather die than revisit that portion of hell again. Still, I have no remorse for what I'm going to do to them. As far as I am concerned, they brought this upon themselves." Rose replied, stroking Darcy's cupped hand.

"I agree." said the dark witch softly.

"Any ideas on what we're going to do once we have them?" asked Icy.

"Leave that to me." Rose said darkly. "The less you know of this, the better."

Stormy grinned. "I like the sounds of that." she clapped Icy on the shoulder. "Means it's nasty business."

The ice witch grinned back. "That's very true."

"Believe me, I think what I have in mind would scare even you three." She smiled slightly. "Speaking of which: Flora, Adria's all yours now."

Adria took a step back. "What?" she looked from Rose to Flora. "What are you talking about?"

For an answer, Flora smiled. "Please come with me." The nature fairy said in a quiet voice. "This will only take about an hour."

Usually she would have not gone but she was curious as to what she had in store. She followed quietly.

Flora walked gracefully in silence. "I thought of several plants that will make your concoction much stronger." She said calmly. "However, I wanted to get you alone first so I could discuss them with you in private. This isn't something Rose wants to know about."

Adria nodded, now understanding what this was about. "I see. I like how you think." she grinned.

"I'm normally not violent, but I'm making an exception in this case." Flora said. "To do what they are planning is unforgivable."

"I know. I figured she'd want to know."

"Rose really isn't a witch, not in the way most people think of them. I can tell you that she doesn't like what she is going to do to them at all."

"Then why do it? Why not have us do it?"

"That, I don't know. She hasn't told us. We are in her mind, but the bond is deeper from her to us than the reverse." Flora admitted.

"I see. Is the serum finished?" she asked and leaned her hip on a table next to her.

"All I need is your portion of it, and we'll be all set. I didn't want to make it killing strong by accident."

Adria nodded. "What exactly do you need again?"

"Whatever they were intending to give to Rose. I wasn't sure how strong it would be, so I wanted to ask first."

"Strong enough to have her out for a week or two."

"Is it already made?" Flora asked in a steady voice, her normally soft eyes hard with anger.

"It should be done by tonight."

The nature fairy put on a pair of thick gloves before giving the pot a quick stir, then carefully adjusted the temperature. "All right, I think we should have both of these done by the same time then..."

"You guys care for Rose a great deal don't you?"

"We do. Bloom was willing to marry her if Darcy hadn't changed. I think any of us would have at that point if it kept her from dying! She shielded us from the full blow as best she could, but that didn't change the fact that we suffered with her. I honestly believe that by bonding with us when she did, we were the only thing that kept her from slitting her wrists and ending it all to escape the pain." Flora replied, finishing her fiddling and backing away from the pot to strip her gloves.

Adria frowned. "Slit her wrists? Just how bad was this for her?" she knew what Rose had was bad enough to make anyone go crazy but she hadn't known the extent of it. "Surely she could have 'indulged' in someone that showed her some form of interest?" she said. She hadn't known any of them, especially Rose, for very long but she did put herself in someone else's shoes a lot and just now, she did that with Rose and came to the conclusion that no one should have to suffer that. To need release and never have it was like endless taunting that would have driven any other sane person to extremes just to relieve even the tiniest bit of pressure.

Flora shook her head. "Not that simple, Rose was sexless to start with; this was like going from zero to 360 in one night. As far as she was able to figure, sex in any form would have pushed her over the edge unless she was completely committed to that person."

"When you say sexless, you mean she had no preference?"

"No desire period for either gender." Flora agreed, taking off the gloves and setting them neatly aside.

Adria nodded and sighed. "I fully understand now, why Rose is being so brutal. If she goes through that again it will be the end of her." a dangerous glint swept across her eyes. "Once we give the stronger version to Bavalon, she'll know what it's like. And I'll make it much, much worse for her."

"You'll need to convince Rose of that not me. Right now I think she's too angry to listen to anyone..." Flora sighed. "I've got the 'door' shut tight and I'm STILL ready to kick some butt..."

"I've talked to her about leaving Bavalon with me. I suppose she's entitled to some cutting words but nothing more. I'll have to remind her of that."

Flora looked concerned but nodded slowly. "Later, when Darcy's calmed her down a bit."

"Yes. I wouldn't bring it up now anyways. I can literally hear silent rage."

"Thank you for helping her Adria... I don't even want to think about what would have happened if..."

"Let's not think of that." Adria put a hand on her arm for reassurance. "Contrary to belief, I do have compassion, among other traits, but I do what I feel is right."

The nature fairy smiled. "You aren't as dark as you think; I think I see now what she does..."

"Let's just say I'm not as dark as Darcy." she chuckled lightly. "Anyway, does this bond you all share with her, does it develop and allow you to share certain abilities?"

"We have something akin to mind-to-mind communication with her, and to a lesser extent, to each other."

"I see. Well, it's getting late. I should get ready for tonight. I'll have Bavalon and her Coven ready for you and the others."

Flora raised her head. "Yes, I'm coming." Turning her head back to Adria, the nature fairy beckoned. "She's calling us back to her."

Adria nodded and let Flora lead her out to where the others were.

Once rejoined with the others, Flora walked straight into Stormy's waiting arms. "It'll be ready tonight Rose, all we need is Adria's part."

Rose looked calm and pleased. "Thank you sister."

The brunette walked to the door. "Anything I should know before I head off to meet with them?"

"Make sure that all of them are there, don't leave any of them out." The redheaded witch answered.

"Will do. See you all tonight then." she nodded her farewell and made for Bavalon's room to ensure every one of them would be present for the ambush they had planned.

"Do you really trust her?" asked Darcy, still unsure of whether or not she could trust the brunette.

"Of course not, that's why I want you, Icy and Stormy to ambush them when they enter the meeting place. Bloom and the others will tail them and ensure none of them stray." Rose smiled slightly, a cold smile. "I'll provide bonding spells NO ONE can break except for me."

Darcy grinned darkly. "That's my girl." she kissed Rose fully on the mouth. "Now, lets get this party started."

Rose returned the kiss, though her attention was elsewhere. "Beloved, will you escort me to mother? I need to make some arrangements and I would like you there to back me up."

"Of course." The dark witch opened the door and pushed Rose's chair through the halls of Cloud Tower until they reached Professor Griffen's office.

Rose tapped politely on the door. "Mother? are you busy right now?"

"No dear, come on in." Came the tired response of her adoptive mother.

The redhead witch opened the door and entered respectfully. "Mother, I need a favor."

Darcy walked in behind her and closed the door behind her so that if anyone passed by, they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

Griffen, noticing a difference in her daughter, turned her full attention onto the younger witch. "What is it?"

"I need to use some of the dungeon cells." Her voice was calm, but there was anger below the surface.

The aging woman raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what for?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you mother."

"Try me." she leaned back into her seat and for a fleeting moment, she looked years younger.

Rose took a deep breath to calm herself, then in a dispassionate voice told her mother EVERYTHING, not sparing her in the least.

When Rose had finished, it was clear that this issue had to be resolved by Rose herself and her Cirven. She stared narrowed eyed at Rose and Darcy for a moment longer before finally speaking. "The dungeons are yours, however, I only have one rule. You are to clean up any mess you leave, otherwise the guards that go down there will notice a disturbance and address it to me. Then I'll have no choice but to make an 'investigation' out of it. I'll save you the trouble to having to knock out the guards. I'll give them the night off and tell them that I have detention students doing rounds down there."

She bowed her head in respect. "Thank you mother. I'll try my best not to kill them during THEIR trip to hell."

"No murders please. And if you must, erase their memories so they don't start a witch hunt after you guys."

"Believe me, when I'm finished they will NEVER cross me again. They'll never think of revenge."

"Good. Now, get this started so it can end." Griffen said briskly. "And Rose," she said in a softer tone. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful mother." Rose said gently. "Thank you for understanding. Do you want to know what I have in mind so that you can make suggestions?"

"Please," said Griffen, once again, giving her daughter her undivided attention. "I'd rather not know I'm sure but curiosity always did get the best of me."

"I'm going to give them a taste of the part of hell they intended to take me back to." Rose said coldly.

Deciding not knowing the details was for the best, Griffen nodded. "Have fun, don't murder anyone and, I know you will, but be careful."

Rose bowed her head respectfully to her mother. "Thank you."

Adria was third in the line of witches that stalked the grounds of Cloud Tower. Bavalon, of course, was up front, leading them all to their doom. In total, there was seven of them. Without Adria, there were six.

"You're sure she'll be here?" asked Bavalon when they got to their meeting place with Rose.

"Positive." she replied and waited for the ambush.

Rose looked up, seemingly bored. "Hello Bavalon."

"Hello, Rose." she didn't like the look Rose was giving her, almost as if she knew what was happening and had a secret of her own. "I see Adria didn't fail to give you my invitation."

"She was very polite." The redhead replied calmly. "What did you wish to see me about? It sounded important."

"It is. However, I was wondering if you could join us for dinner. Perhaps we could talk it over with a full stomach."

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that isn't possible. I have a class tonight."

"Pity. How about a quick drink? Won't take more than ten minutes."

The redhead frowned slightly. "All right." She agreed after a moment.

Looking around, she couldn't see the others but she knew better. Their hiding skills was a lot better than she assumed. Falling in step behind Rose, they were led to Bavalon's room. "This is something I've been trying to perfect, I hope you like it." she said, handing it to Rose.

With a polite smile, Rose pretended to drink. "Not bad, little spicy."

Bavalon stared for a few moments and when nothing happened, she frowned. "How do you feel?"

Rose smiled sweetly. "I'm fine, mouth is a little scorched though."

Bavalon's eyes narrowed. And everyone else, excluding Adria and Rose, looked at the fuming witch, puzzled.

"So, Rose, perhaps you would like to go for a walk out to the gardens. It's really lovely this time of night. I'm sure Bavalon and you have a few things to talk about." said Adria.

"What a marvelous idea." Rose loosened the collar of her shirt. "It is rather warm in here for some reason. Do you have the heat turned up?"

"Not that I know of. Come, lets go outside and have Rose cool off. It'll be more peaceful and less... tense." she held the door open for everyone as they made their way out of Bavalon's room and out into the garden.

Rose nodded and followed the others. "Everybody ready? Bloom, we're heading to the garden. How's Darcy holding up?" She asked though the mind link.

"She's more anxious than anything. All I know is that if she doesn't see you're okay within the next five minutes she's going to storm in there and blow the plan."

"Tell the others that I'm pretending to have taken the potion, and to be ready any minute."

"Will do." she said and relayed the message to everyone. "We're ready."

The redheaded witch smiled once they got outside. "Beautiful night."

"Indeed." Adria agreed. They made their way to the ambush point and Adria cleared her throat. "Bavalon, was there something you wanted to say to Rose?"

"Actually yes. The drink you sipped, was a potion designed to make you desire sex twice as bad as you had before." a wicked grin graced Bavalon's features. "Too bad it can't be sated this time."

"Oh really? How... amusing." Rose smirked. "NOW! NOW! NOW!" Her shouted summons rang though the night air.

All fairies and Trix sisters dashed out of the bushes. They had everyone surrounded and ready to attack. By the time anyone raised their hands in retaliation, they'd be knocked out cold.

Adria walked behind Bavalon, grabbed one of her wrists and twisted it behind her back in a painful wristlock.

"Adria..." she hissed, hatred clear in her eyes. "Traitor." she spat.

"I suggest we move them now." said the brunette.

Darcy, having her magic at the ready, glanced at Rose and swept her eyes over her, making sure she was unharmed. "Good job, love."

"Yes. Dakota, Mirta, show them the way to the cells I've prepared please." Once everyone was gone, Rose sighed. "Idiot..."

Dakota and Mirta led the way to the cells while the Trix sisters guarded behind everyone. The fairies took the middle and Adria stayed in the center with Bavalon, her grip unrelenting.

Rose's face was expressionless as she followed behind, a vial in her hands. The cells were stripped of everything, looking like jail cells. "Chain each of them to the wall of their cells."

The Trix sisters grinned, liking this change in Rose. One by one, they chained the girls to their cells. Adria let go of Bavalon to let Stormy chain her.

Rose went from room to room, touching the chains and giving them a spark of her power. After finishing with Bavalon's chains, she looked at Adria. "Do you have the rest?"

"Yeah, it's right here." she said and handed Rose her container of potion. She grinned wickedly at Bavalon as she passed, who in turn, glared harder than she ever thought possible.

Rose retreated to a quiet corner and poured both mixes into a thermos, shaking it once the lid was closed.

"You ready with that, honey?" asked Darcy, glancing over but quickly looking back at the girls to make sure that chains did indeed hold them to the wall.

The redheaded witch kept shaking it. "Almost."

The look Adria was giving Bavalon made her squirm. The blonde, however, refused to be looked down upon by something she saw as inferior even in this state. "You traitor!" she hissed. "You'll pay dearly for this."

"On the contrary, it is you who will be paying and I who will make the orders."

The blonde witch glared, not believing for a second that she would take orders from the likes of her. "Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?"

Rose glared coldly. "Because you won't have a choice. I'm taking you back to the same hell you got a glimpse of during our confrontation in the locker room, only this time you won't be given a three second taste of it."

Bavalon's eyes widened. She looked from the potion to Rose's face, to Adria. "You wouldn't." her voice lowered, and deep down, she knew it was true. Her plan was going to back fire twice as hard and she couldn't help but fear it.

"I would. You had no problems dragging me back to that part of hell kicking and screaming, but you don't even know what that means, to live with that agony EVERY DAY for two years, nine months and fifteen days!"

"That's how long I have to endure this for?"

Her smile was bitter. "I'm only keeping you for two weeks, then Adria can do with you as she so pleases."

Adria and everyone else's eyes bugged but they composed themselves before the chained girls could see their reaction. No one knew just how long Rose had suffered for so the information was a shock to the system for all of them, even Bavalon.

Rose looked calm. "You will want to die, you will do anything I ask to gain relief. You'll cry, scream and beg, but you will remain chained. I will feed each of you personally and let you pee after you eat, but that will be all."

Adria frowned. "Will it wear off after two weeks?" she asked.

"It will wear off gradually unless renewed, and even I'm not that cruel."

Adria grinned wickedly. "I am. Will you give me a little of the potion? After all, she was the one who planned everything."

"I'll give you a weaker dose later." Rose replied.

"Thanks. So, lets get this show on the road shall we?"

One by one, in each room she pinched noses and rubbed throats as Darcy poured small doses into each witch's mouth, Rose was leaving nothing to chance.

Once Bavalon got her dose, she looked absolutely livid. "When this is over, the lot of you are going to pay dearly for this. I'll see about that."

Adria stepped forward and ran a finger down her cheek. "If you can escape my grasp, by all means, try your hardest."

"Let's go everyone, you don't need to stay for the rest of this, you've done enough." Rose said, looking tired and drained as she swallowed back the tears.

The witches left with Adria closing the door behind everyone.

Darcy put a hand on Rose's shoulder as they made their way back up from the dungeons. "Don't cry honey, they deserve what they're getting."

"That obvious?" Rose asked, trying to smile and not quite managing. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Darcy smiled. "Want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes please I... don't like what I've just done..." She whispered in a pain filled voice.

Silently Adria admired Rose for her honesty. She didn't like what she did and she felt bad for it. However, she was strong as well, by continuing with it and not bending to the power of her guilt. If it were anyone else, they would have second guessed themselves and reversed the potion as soon as possible but not Rose, she was too strong for that. And for that, Adria respected her tenfold.

If a person like Rose were to lead Magix, it would be beneficial to everyone. She was sensible, smart and knew when to have mercy and when to hold it back against her better judgment to do what she thought was right. Adria found herself actually starting to like Rose and shook her head to rid her thoughts but couldn't help the soft look that came over her features.

Rose looked exhausted as she led the Cirven and Adria back to her room, opening the door with a touch of her fingers as the shield vanished. "Please come in, take a seat anywhere you please, I apologize for the lack of chairs."

They did as Rose asked and took a seat either on her bed or on the floor. Darcy and Adria pulled up a chair and while Darcy sat close to Rose, Adria chose the far corner of the room. Icy stayed as quiet as she could but her curiosity got the better of her and she finally spoke her mind. "Why in the hell are you taking them on by yourself when you have all of us to help you?"

"Because by dinnertime tonight the rest of you would be asking me to slit their throats in mercy." Rose said softly.

"You're going to sit down there and watch them?" asked Icy.

"I'll feed them and make sure they stay clean, but that's all."

"Good. That's all they need. As for what they're getting, they deserve it. Every last bit of it so don't try to shun us from this because think we won't be able to handle it. The three us of have done unspeakable things, Rose. I assure you we can handle watching their torture." said Icy firmly and put a hand on Bloom's to reassure her that she wasn't thinking about going back to her evil ways.

"You've never seen that kind of hell. In a way, I placed them physically in the same place I was mentally... and I'm keeping them away from other people; believe me that is a mercy I never had."

"Even so, no matter what your decision is, we'll stick by it. We won't even think of handing them mercy, especially since they were going to put you back through hell."

The redheaded witch sighed, rubbing her head as though it really hurt.

Frowning, Flora got up and began to mess around with Rose's teapot. Humming she sorted though her herbs.

"What's with the frown Flora?" asked Stormy, knowing full well that when she frowned, there was something troubling her.

Flora quietly put her fingers to her lips. "I'm going to make some tea for Rose."

"Relaxing tea?" she asked and circled her arms around her beloved's waist and kissed her shoulder.

"More like I'm gonna knock her out for a while." She murmured.

"She knows what you're up to, you know. She knows every thought that crosses your mind. Are you sure she'll drink it?"

"Rose is too polite to rummage though our thoughts at a whim, besides, she hasn't slept well lately and won't until I get this in her."

Stormy kissed her cheek. "Alright. How are you holding up?" she asked and rested her forehead on the fairy's shoulder blade. She stroked her thumbs up and down her sides.

"I'm all right now that I know they are locked up." She smiled as she chose the herbs. "I know she hated it, but it had to be done."

"Agreed. So does everyone else, my love. If you hadn't helped my tame my temper those girls would have been long gone. Before any of you could say 'Stormy, stop!'"

Chuckling, she put water in the pot and set it to boil. "Let's pray that everything goes smoothly from now on."

"I'm sure it will, my love."


	18. The end is only the beginning

Author's note: Once again, thanks to Inu-midoriko for putting up with me for all this time and sticking with me all this time! Sorry for the long wait everyone, have fun reading and please remember to leave a review!

* * *

About a week after Rose had locked Bavalon and her Coven away, the strain was beginning to show. If she got maybe four hours worth of sleep that hadn't been drugged by her Cirven the redhead counted herself lucky. She spent hours combing Cloud Tower from top to bottom, all but holing herself in the library with her studies. When she wasn't doing that, Griffen's daughter accompanied her mother on trips to the other schools to help build her own reputation.

Darcy strolled into the library, looking for something to do. When she spotted Rose, she sauntered over to her and sat down next to the redhead. "Hey, how are things?"

Looking up and turning her head, Rose managed a tired smile for her beloved. "Hi honey. Are you bored again?" She asked, trying not to yawn.

"You have no idea. Are you sure that we can't have _some_ fun with them? Torture them a little?"

"Believe me my darling; being alone is the worst form of torture in this case." Rose replied softly. "Would you like to run some errands for me in town?"

Darcy sighed as her attempt to torture the girls failed yet again. ``I suppose."

Marking the page in the heavy book she'd been reading, Rose closed the book before riffling in her bag for her notepad and Cloud Tower charge card. "Mother gave me my own account now." She said as she handed then to her partner.

``Anything in particular you want?" asked Darcy and took the card from her fiancée.

"If there is enough on there after you get everything, could you please see if you could find a pair of sunglasses for me?"

"Sunglasses?" Darcy took a closer look at Rose and when she saw how red her eyes were, she huffed. "You haven't been sleeping have you? I told you to get some rest."

"I know, I know..." Rose sighed.

"Then why don't you do it?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't healthy for you."

"Because I can't honey, not without being drugged or knocked out." Rose said quietly.

"Why not?" The rage Darcy felt was surely coming off in waves. She took a deep breath to calm down and when she finally had her breathing under control, she tried again. "I'm sorry."

The redhead flinched at Darcy's rage. "I can't sleep because if I'm not closely linked to their minds, they might loose the will to live. I wanted to punish them, not kill them Darcy."

"They won't die, honey. They're just feeling intense sexual frustration. As soon as it dies down they'll be fine." she reassured her fiancée and sighed. "Don't worry so much."

Rose sighed. "It's better safe than sorry love, I under Mother's orders." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'll let them go at the end of the week."

"I'd keep them longer..." she muttered but shrugged. "Whatever you think is best, my love. I'll be back soon. Try to get some rest okay?"

The redhead hugged Darcy with one arm. "Have fun in town love. You sure you don't need a stick?"

Darcy laughed at that and shook her head before she made her way to the door after hugging Rose back. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Rose smiled at her lover before returning her attention to her work.

The dark witch made her way out of Cloud Tower to the market place so that she could find everything that Rose needed. From one store to the other, she was just about finished after two hours of shopping. All she had left was the sunglasses Rose asked for.

Scorpious appeared just around the corner, his eyes burning with determination. He spotted Darcy enter the shop he emerged around the corner from and strode in right after her. He had planned on speaking with her today, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

Darcy pretended not to notice Scorpious as she studied the racks of small sunglasses. The dark witch took the smallest ones out and looked though them before putting them back with a frown.

"Good afternoon, Darcy." he said in a quiet, monotone voice. He picked up a pair of glasses from the men's rack and examined them. "Fancy meeting you here."

The dark witch inwardly cursed, but forced herself to be polite. "Just finishing up some shopping." She saw another pair trimmed in silver half moons on the frames and picked them up to get a closer look.

"What brings you here?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"I just told you that I was finishing up some shopping." She replied, sidestepping and looking through the sunglasses. Nodding to herself in approval, Darcy walked quickly up to the counter to buy them, handing Rose's Cloud Tower card to the cashier.

"Clearly." he muttered to himself, mentally kicking himself for forgetting so quickly that she had previously stated why she was here. "Those don't suit you." he commented and stood behind her, wanting to purchase the pair he had picked up when he got in there.

"I never said they were for me. Thank you." Nodding farewell to the cashier, Darcy stepped aside after taking the bag that was handed to her so that Scorpious could make his purchase. She used this time to rearrange her bags.

Scorpious paid for his sunglasses and put them on top his head. Giving another girl a small charming smile, he turned to Darcy. "We need to talk."

"Why? I need to get back soon." There was an edge to her voice as she picked up her bags and opened the door to the shop.

"Walk with me. It's important and not for the ears of the public." he replied and held the door open for her, fully expecting her to comply with what he was asking of her.

Darcy's back was up now, and she was in no mood to cater to him. Still, any information Scorpious had she would be able to pass on to Rose. "Make it fast." She snapped as she followed him, setting a ground-eating pace to show her displeasure. "I have other things I need to do today."

Scorpious took his time getting to the point. "Razputine is growing soft. Your friend... Rose, has great influence on him."

"Really? How so?" Darcy wasn't faking her interest, Rose hadn't really discussed anything with Darcy concerning Dark Avalon. "Hasn't your school improved any?"

"It`s improved greatly. I`ve caught my brother sending letters to Rose, telling her of our progress and asking her for advice. I must say it`s quite insulting."

"He's milking her for her knowledge, which is hardly an insult." Darcy countered, feeling anger rise to do a slow burn in her guts.

"He doesn't think we can do this on our own. Regardless of the knowledge she has, we can do everything without her."

"Have you talked about this with your father?"

"Yes," he hissed. "I got nowhere with him. He believes what my brother is doing is smart." Scorpious sneered.

"Look at the end results, regardless of the means. Are the students' exam scores up?" Darcy leaned against a pillar as she spoke. "Your interest isn't in the school, is it? You told us that Razputine is the one who will be running the school after your father."

Scorpious grinned. "Clever. I'm afraid you caught me. You should know how it is- wanting power." he said, knowing he wasn't being very clear but Darcy was a smart girl.

"I think you are going about this the wrong way." Darcy said, sounding bored and no little disgusted. "Razputine is asking for her help because he has no one else to ask. Both you and your father have made it crystal clear that he cannot come to you for advice while Rose is going through the same thing he is but, unlike Razputine, she has some idea of what to do _and_ how to go about doing it." The dark witch straightened and reached for her bags. "I've spent enough time here, I'm going back." Her voice coolly bored as she dismissed him.

"I propose a marriage." he said suddenly, whether to get her to stay or to get a rise out of her, was beyond him but he had an idea and he needed it to unfold into a plan that could work. With Darcy's reputation, it would unfold nicely.

"I'm already taken." Darcy said flatly, picking up her bags. She didn't look at all phased or flattered by his offer.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "Do not underestimate me, Darcy." he said darkly. "I have a plan of sorts to gain full power, full control of every one in this realm and the human realm. I want you to be apart of it. I would become King and I want you as my Queen. I need an heir and you're the only one that fits the profile."

The dark witch narrowed her amber eyes as she jerked her arm away, the bags swinging in her hands as she tightened her grip. "I have my own plans." Her voice was cold and angry.

Hissing in temperament, he growled back. "Like what? Sitting around caring for that thing you call a friend? She's not fit to rule us and you know it. Everyone with some form of sanity knows it."

"How would you know?" Darcy snapped. "You don't know her; you've never even talked to her."

"I don't need to have a conversation with her to know she would be less than competent in conversation." He snapped back. It was clear his temper was starting to unravel.

"Of course you would think that, a conversation takes two people and you can't see past your own interests, wants, and needs!" Darcy retorted in a fury. "To be a King you need a hell of a lot more than a lust for power and an ego the size of Magix!" Darcy put the bags down and knelt down to double check her purchases. "I'll admit that I don't always understand Rose and why she does certain things- or doesn't do them- but I think that is working towards something that only she sees the full scope of. The rest of us only see bits and pieces of it." She spoke as her hands kept busy.

Finally realizing that Darcy was too dedicated to Rose, he huffed and straightened. He waited a few moments to get his composure back. "You will see, Darcy darling, that when one has power, great power, you're old habits will come back and you'll play for the winning team. Just know that my offer won't last forever, but I guarantee you'll be crawling at my door, begging to get even the tiniest sliver of power that I'll soon own." he grinned at her. "Deny it all you want but the urges will come back and you and your sisters will find it increasingly hard to not turn your backs on your new friends and join in my fun." Scorpious turned on his heel, ready to make his way back to Dark Avalon. "And Darcy, smart doesn't suit you. Leave that to those who know how to use it."

"When my fiancée kicks your ass, I want to watch." Darcy snapped waspishly, satisfied with her findings, she stood up and picked up her bags.

"Count on me kicking hers. It shouldn't be too hard. It's already sitting down." he snarled.

Darcy didn't bother to answer, she just walked away without looking back, her head held high like a queen.

Scorpious stormed off towards his brother's castle. His gaze was cold and hard on everyone and everything that it landed on. How dare she reject him! How dare she be so rude! Well, he thought to himself, she would pay for it one way or another.

From the newly refurbished library, Razputine and Rose had their heads bent over a stack of paper. With a frown, the redhead's head popped up and she narrowed her silver eyes. "Somebody's in a _bad_ mood." She said to Razputine.

Raz raised an eyebrow in question. "Who and why?" he asked. He was still getting used to the ability Rose had in determining her Cirven's emotions.

"Darcy is the one mad- I'm getting the message from Flora, but I don't know why, she's shutting me out at the moment." Rose frowned. "Looks like I know what I'm doing when I get back to Cloud Tower..." She tightened her loosened ponytail. "How far have we gotten with this stack?"

Razputine looked at the stack, sizing it up. "Not too bad. I think I can handle the rest. The ones I'm not sure about I'll put aside until we have the chance to meet like this again."

"How is your family taking my intrusion in your school?"

"My father seems to approve. He says that the more help I have, the more success I can achieve. Scorpious however... he's an entirely different matter altogether."

"I will say this, I would rather burn this school to the ground then let Scorpious become headmaster of this school. That man can't see past the nose on his face." Rose said firmly, with heat in her voice. "Your father has done a passable job, but I think that you will take this school to the next level because you _care_ about your future students and this school."

Razputine grinned at her. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." he gave her a friendly smile and stood up straight. I don't suppose I could offer you some tea before you leave?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd better get back and see just what's wrong at home." The redhead returned the friendly smile. "Kiss your private time goodbye when you are given authority!" She sounded amused. "My advice is if you have your eye on someone, you'd better court and/or marry the lucky person _before_ you become full headmaster, otherwise you'll be married to your school."

Razputine smiled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mined for the future. In any case, I bid you farewell. We'll chat soon." he led her to the front of the castle but they both stopped short when they saw Scoripious giving Rose a death glare.

"Razputine." he greeted coldly and turned his bright, enraged green eyes to Rose's. "You and I need a have a talk." he said and stood by Raz`s side and hissed at him. "Alone."

Enraged, Rrazputine`s jaw clenched in protest but he nodded. "Call me if you need anything." he ground out and left for his office.

Rose looked back calmly, saying goodbye to Razputine and greeting Scorpious with a polite nod as she rolled forward to face the older brother. "You didn't have to be rude to him." She said as she cocked her head to see him better, removing the glasses she wore for reading. "This is private I take it? Lead the way."

Scorpious ignored her unwanted opinion and led the way to the room that would soon be turned into another library. It was fixed and furnished compared to when they first started on the room. All that was needed were the books.

The redhead looked around with interest, occasionally nodding to herself in approval before turning her attention back to Scorpious and waiting for him to speak.

"I want you out of Razputine's life." he said bluntly. "He doesn't need you."

Her silver eyes flashed. "That's not your call to make Scorpious. Who are you to make choices for him?"

"I'm his older brother. You have no right to come in here and twist his mind." he snarled. "He doesn't need you."

"I never twisted his mind or forced him to do anything." Rose said calmly. "Why are you so interested anyway? You never had time for him or showed interest in what he did before."

Giving Rose a cold glare, he said. "That's none of your concern. You will, however, leave this place and never return."

"As you are not the headmaster or the headmaster-in-training, you have no say in this or authority to direct who will or will not enter Dark Avalon." Rose answered as her eyes narrowed. "If you have an issue with my aid, and I have heard no complaints from either your father or your brother, then you may take it up with them. It is their decision to make- not yours or mine." She shook her head in dismissal and made to leave the room.

Scorpious bit back a scathing reply and let her go. It was time for her to leave and he didn't want her here any longer than necessary. He followed her out and saw to it that she went to the front door.

Rose completely ignored Scorpious as though he did not exist, although she did nod her head in greeting to the people she passed on the way out, she didn't even say goodbye to him as she floated her chair into the carriage that was waiting for her. The carriage glowed silver briefly as she gave it some of her power before it rose and glided away back to Cloud Tower.

Still furious, Scorpious' hard glare followed the carriage until it was out of sight. Turning an angry gaze to Razputine's office door, he caught his brother's gaze. Raz shook his head in disapproval at his older brother's behavior but said nothing and went back to work. Scorpious, however, had plans to make for the near future and stormed to his room, ignoring everyone in his path.

By the time that the redhead returned to Cloud Tower, her fury had cooled enough so that she was amused to find the entire Cirven plus two of the three Trix sisters waiting for her as she descended. "Ladies." She greeted them with a nod. "We may have another situation, would you be so kind as to follow me so that we can fill each other in?"

Everyone on the drive followed their leader faithfully, without question. "What's up, Rose?" asked Dakota.

Rose shut the door to her bedroom firmly before answering. "I was just rudely kicked out of Dark Avalon." Her voice was flat though her eyes danced in barely contained rage.

"What? Why?" The two questions echoed throughout her room because every member asked at the same time.

"Apparently, Scorpious is jealous that I have been so helpful and so influential on his younger brother, so he kicked me out and told me to never come back."

"How rude!" Stella exclaimed with horror, flipping back her hair.

"Are you going to listen to him?" Techna and Musa asked.

"Of course not, unless I here otherwise from the headmaster or his heir." Rose shrugged. "I told him that too, which didn't improve things any."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" asked Bloom, her voice lacing with concern. "You don't think he'd try to hurt you do you?"

"As of this time, there's nothing I can do but keep my eyes open. And I doubt he'd even bother to crush this bug." Rose replied. "Icy, Stormy, do you know him?"

Stormy shrugged. "He wasn't my type, and he was a womanizer." She was sitting next to Flora. "I think he hit on you once last year Icy, or was that Darcy that hexed his hair?"

Icy grinned at the memory. "I hexed his hair, Darcy hexed his nose."

"His nose?" asked Techna, putting a hand to her mouth to try to contain her laughter.

"I didn't think Darcy knew him..." Rose frowned. "Hm..."

"What'd you do?" Stella asked Icy.

The ice witch chuckled. "I don't remember the spells we used, it was so long ago. But I managed to turn his hair to ice spikes and Darcy made his nose grow two feet." her eyes shone with great amusement. "By the end of the day he was bald."

In a much better mood now, Rose snickered. "I would have made it so that every time he tried to flirt his nose would have glowed bright red if he was lying or used the same line more than once." She admitted.

Icy laughed. "At the time his father had influence over everyone so we didn't want to take it too far. And he never found out it was us."

Rose was still smiling when her future wife stomped in, turning her face white. "Darcy? What happened?"

"Ugh! Scorpious happened, that's what!"

"Same." In short order, Rose told Darcy what happened before she left the school. "I take it what happened at my end was ultimately aimed at you." She told her lover.

Darcy sighed. "I don't know, but he'd better watch himself, because what he was telling me was aimed at you." she said and proceeded to tell Rose of her own encounter with him.

By the time that the dark witch finished her own tale, the redhead witch was frowning deeply and tapping her fingers restlessly. "What do you think about this Darcy?" She asked finally.

"I think he's planning something. Something big and I don't like it. We need to be ready for any and every threat that he could throw at us. If that means training an army to take him down I'll be the first to sign up."

Rose nodded slowly. "I'll keep my eyes open but..." She sighed. "Time to let them out and only I can do it at this stage..."

"Remember to give Bavalon over to Adria." said Darcy as an afterthought.

Absently nodding, Rose left the room.

Fifteen minutes later Adria came up with an arm wrapped securely around Bavalon. "Come on, I'll take you home." she said softly to her but then grinned to Darcy, who grinned back.

When the two were gone, Darcy went down the stairs to see if Rose was alright.

Rose was parked outside the now eerily silent row of cells, a tear sliding down her face and her silver eyes were slightly glassy.

"Rose, why are you crying?" she asked, slightly panicked and knelt in front of her fiancée.

"I raped them... no matter how you looked at it, I raped them..." She said softly. "It was too soon, but there was no choice."

"You didn't rape them darling. You would have had to touch them inappropriately for it to be rape."

"I had to kiss them, only once. They are passed out now; they should wake in a day or two."

"That's not rape, hon." she sighed and hugged Rose to her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Rose sighed. "It just... I hope I'll never need to do it again... Ever."

Darcy couldn't help but feel proud of Rose. After everything she had been through, she had enough courage to discipline a bunch of power hungry girls and yet feel guilty about it. Rose was, as Darcy thought, the most compassionate person she knew. It was times like these that she really _knew_ that she had chose the right side this time.

Reluctantly, Rose let go of Darcy and wiped her eyes before straightening. "Have you seen Mother yet?"

"No, that's the first thing I'm doing in the morning." she said with a soft sigh.

"I don't think this can wait. Come on." Now fully in control, she rolled up to her mother's office. "Mother? Have you eaten yet?" The redhead called after she knocked.

"Just finished!" she called back and came form around the corner. "I take it everything went well?"

"Razputine is doing well. However, we might have another problem concerning Scorpious." She said calmly, giving Darcy the floor. "Darcy, tell your side first."

As Darcy told Griffin the story, she watched as mixed emotions arose from her eyes. Anger, frustration, relief that Darcy had gotten away and of course the 'no tolerance' look when she finished. "I'm going over there to have a talk with that boys' father." she said angrily and gathered the things she would need to travel there.

"That's not all mother. Scorpious also tried to throw me out of Dark Avalon and told me to never come back." Rose's voice was tight. "I told him that he didn't have the authority to do that since he wasn't the headmaster or the headmaster in training."

A hard look passed Griffin's features. "That's not right at all. What the hell is the matter with that boy?" she asked, her cheeks going bright pink from repressed anger.

Rose frowned at her mother thoughtfully. "You don't have to bring up what Darcy said about Scorpious Mother. It's all too likely that Salazar might be in on it- if not outright approve of it. However, you are still the principal and headmistress of this school. As such, you are on equal ground with him come strictly on a disciplinary matter."

Griffin nodded. "Correct, and as headmistress, it's my duty to see to it that my students are not mistreated by his students. I won't bring up Darcy's encounter, but you can bet Magix I'll be discussing your encounter with him."

Her daughter nodded. "All right." She smiled at her mother. "I'll be keeping an eye on Scorpious as well. Don't worry Mother."

"I can't help it. It's what mother's do." she replied but kissed Rose on the forehead and headed for the entrance to her office. "I trust you'll keep things in order for the few hours that I'll be gone."

"You know I will." Rose grinned. "Give them hell mother."

"You can count on it." and then she was out the door.

"She always did amuse me." piped up Darcy with a proud grin.

"I wish we could be flies on that wall..." Rose shook her head. "Let's tell the others."

Griffin came back two hours later, still irritated but altogether, satisfied. She witnessed Salazar scolding his eldest son for being disrespectful. They had a reputation to salvage and his behavior was less than helpful. The threat of disownment hung in the air. She didn't receive an apology from the son but then, she never really expected one from him.

Going into her office, she sat down at her desk and noticed a folded envelope. Turning it over to open it, it had Dark Avalon's crest seal. Now fully curious, she took out the letter and quickly read it.

_Dear Headmistress,_

_I was told you came by to speak with father about Scorpious' behavior. I know for a fact he didn't apologize so I would like to do it for him, not only because he's my brother, but because Rose is a brilliant Witch and she didn't deserve to be treated like that by my brother. I do hope you can find it in your heart to ignore him. I will see to it that while I'm around, it will not happen again._

_Yours truly, _

_Razputine_

Rose tapped the door, dressed in pajamas and a smile from ear to ear. "Everything go well?"

"As well as things could go with Scorpious. Razputine seems like a decent one. He sent me a letter of apology on behalf of Scorpious."

"May I see?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow. "It might have been addressed to you, but it's likely meant for me as well." Rose frowned. "Scorpious didn't approve of his younger brother writing to me."

Griffin scoffed. "Of course he wouldn't have. The boy has an attitude problem that needs to be dealt with." she sounded more angry than she had intended to sound.

This made her daughter smile as she took the letter that was handed to her. "Don't worry mother, his ego will pop soon enough…" Her eyebrow rose as she read it. "Hm, that was a pleasant surprise…"

"How so?" asked Griffin and sat in her chair and rubbed the brig of her nose. "It seems perfectly fine to me."

"I didn't think that Raz would actually complement me in front of someone else." Rose shrugged. "Mother, I think we better move up the wedding. I don't think Scorpious will stop hounding Darcy otherwise." She said with a frown.

Griffin nodded in agreement. "Did you have any dates in mind?" she asked and leaned forward in her chair, her attention solely on her daughter.

Rose rubbed the back of her neck, looking uncomfortable. "Honestly no, I was hoping that you and Darcy would." She admitted. "I don't want this to appear rushed but…"

"Three days then. That will be enough time to get you a dress and quickly things look presentable. If anyone asks, it was planned months ago."

She nodded and looked tired. "I'll tell Darcy. Should we start planning tonight or tomorrow?" Rose wasn't pleased with the haste, but understood the reason for it.

"Tomorrow. You look exhausted. I feel exhausted. This day was just exhausting." Griffin said and then grinned at her usage of the word exhausted. "Get some rest darling."  
"I'll try mother, you get some sleep too, Dark Avalon isn't worth fuming over." She grinned, knowing her mother's temper before bowing her head and leaving the room. When the twilight witch returned to her quarters, Rose found her future wife waiting for her. "Darcy darling, would you be mad at me if we got married in three days?"

Darcy gave her a confused look. "Why are we getting married in three days?" she asked but then smiled. "And no, I wouldn't be mad, just confused."

"I don't think that Scorpious believes that we are in a committed relationship with each other. He will keep hounding you until he's slapped in the face with the proof." Rose admitted.

"Mmm yes, and even then he doesn't take the hint." she mused but nodded. "It's a good idea. Is a date set?"

"Mother says that three days is enough time, and if anyone asks, it's been planned for months. I told her that I would talk to you, and she wants to meet with us tomorrow to hear what we think." Rose covered a yawn with her hand.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Where are we having this? The gym? In her office?" Asked Darcy and sat down on the edge of the bed. "There's so much to plan for."

"Your guess is as good as mine sweetheart." Rose said as she changed into her pajamas. "Get some sleep honey; tomorrow's going to be an even longer day."

"Mind if I sleep here the night?" asked Darcy after a moment's pause.

"No, I don't mind. However, I'm going to pass out as soon as my head hits that pillow love." The redhead warned, hoping the dark witch didn't have something else in mind.

"That's ok. I just want to hold you." she said and got into the small bed and scooted over for her love to follow suite.

Rose finished getting ready in between yawns before getting into the bed and, true to her word, passed out even as she curled up next to Darcy's side.

The next morning Darcy woke up at the crack of dawn. At first, her mind became aware of her surroundings, and then her eyes slowly opened. She wanted to close them and go back to sleep but her tired gaze landed on Rose and she couldn't help but stare. She looked so peaceful and relaxed when she slept. It made Darcy's heart swell and the feeling of pure unadulterated love reminded her of exactly why she loved moments like this. She traced her finger lazily over Rose's cheek and smiled slightly.

One silver eye opened sleepily as the smaller girl shifted to the side in order to give the dark witch more room. She made a sound that her lover interpreted to mean "What?" as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I was just enjoying the view. Sorry if I woke you." Darcy answered quietly.

For an answer, Rose rolled over on her back and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. "It's all right, got to get up anyway… damn it's too early!" She muttered.

"If you want, you can sleep for another hour. I'll wake Griffin so by the time she's ready, you'll be waking up."

"Mother's likely up already, and if I go back to bed now, I'm not going to wake up until noon." She replied, shaking her head and sitting up. "I'll go take a shower and meet you after breakfast to see mother." Rose waited for Darcy to get out of the bed before she got back into her chair, hissing softly when her knee smacked the side of her chair in the process.

"You okay?" asked Darcy, concern laced through her entire being. She was often amazed at how every thought, every action was forgotten when it came to Rose's well being; but then again, that was love.

"Yeah, I'm fine honey. It happens all the time." Her lover answered as she twisted herself around and landed in the seat proper. Seemingly as an afterthought, she pulled up her pant-leg to look at her knee. "That's gonna leave a mark…"

"You have to be more careful hon. Anyway, I'll leave you to go get ready. I'm going back to my room to get changed. I'll see you shortly." she replied and kissed Rose on the cheek.

Rose returned the kiss on Darcy's cheek, her mind already turning to the day ahead. "I'll try not to make you wait too long." She promised as she moved towards her dresser.

"Take your time sweetie." was the last thing Darcy said before she left her lover's room and headed for her own.

Three days later the dinner hall was decorated in white and light pink. Tables were organized in an orderly but elegant fashion and the tables were covered with white clothe and pink napkins. People who signed up to come to the wedding sat at every table. Darcy stood in a black dress with white designs to the right while the Cirven stood off to the left, each one in their favorite color of dress.

Darcy waited for Rose to enter the hall for their vows to be said and while she waited, she tapped her foot nervously. Icy, who stood behind her, nudged her slightly. "Don't tap, makes you look impatient."

"I'm nervous." she hissed back and Stormy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will go fine."

At the proper signal, Rose glided into the hall; her movements looked effortless and graceful as she walked calmly alone down the aisle at a meditative pace. The Cirven had outdone themselves with fixing the spell that the redheaded witch had used before. This time there would be no failings- baring a catastrophe- and Rose could dance all night if she wished. If she was nervous, the twilight witch didn't show it, her beautiful silver eyes stared straight ahead. Her red hair was simply styled, left hanging down her back and decorated only with a few white roses. The silver wedding dress was also simple but fell around her with graceful lines. Stella had already told the dark witch that she owed her.

Darcy smiled proudly as her soon to be wife walked confidently down the hall. "She's so beautiful." Darcy muttered and she wasn't the only one who noticed. She managed to turn a few of the boys' heads and when Rose reached her and took her hand, the dark witch never felt more smug at the fact this piece of art beside her was going to be hers.

Rose looked neither left nor right as she joined her beloved in front of her mother. Although she felt angry glares from the men of Dark Avalon, Rose did not acknowledge them as she tightened her hold on Darcy.

The two brides shared a smile before they looked at Griffin expectantly.

"We come here today to acknowledge the bonding of Rose Moon-Griffin and Darcy Trix. From this day forth, until death do you part and thereafter, you will remain bonded as one. We will now bear witness to your vows." she indicated to Darcy to speak first.  
Darcy turned to face her beloved and with a smile of pure love, spoke. "I vow to love you with my entire being, to be there when you need me, to wipe your tears when they fall. I vow to you my loyalty; for there is no one else that I will ever want. You have me, Rose Moon-Griffin, all of me."

Bowing her head to steady herself, the redhead found herself forced to take several deep breaths before Rose could get past the lump in her throat so that she could speak. When she looked up again, her silver eyes glowed with an endless love. "Darcy, I love you more than anything. We have had our trials, and people have tried to break us up in the past, yet somehow we have still managed to find our way on the road together. Everything I have to give is yours; we are stronger together than we were apart. Let nothing and no one come between us. I will walk beside you no matter what, follow your dreams, but know that you will always have a home to return to." Her voice was quiet, but carried to the very back of the room.

For the first time in quite a while, a tear escaped Darcy's eye and rolled down her cheek. "I love you." she squeezed her love's hand and they returned their gaze to Griffin.

"Each of you, take the ring you have chosen for your love and put it on the other." the ring bearer brought forth the rings and when they took the rings, Darcy put Rose's on her first and smiled the whole time Rose put hers on.

"Darcy Trix, you may now kiss your bride." Darcy leaned down and have Rose a gentle but firm kiss that somehow managed to tell Rose every emotion she was feeling in that moment.

Returning the kiss tenderly, Rose smiled and squeezed the dark witch's hand. "The spells are in the ring, just in case something happens love." She whispered softly, knowing Darcy would understand what she didn't say.

Darcy nodded and rested her forehead on her newlywed wife's. "You probably already know this, but I'm so happy."

"I know beloved, so am I." She smiled at Darcy before the wedding pair turned to face their guests, hand in hand.

At the back, it was clear Scorpious was glowering up a storm but managed to keep himself in check. Razputine nodded at the pair with a small smile.

"Don't worry Scorp. You'll find someone eventually."

"I'm not jealous." This made Raz chuckle.

"I never said you were, my brother. Come, we have much to do." he waved goodbye to Rose and led his older brother out of the Tower and back to their own school.

Although she smiled at Razputine, Rose's smile faded as concern filled her eyes. "Remind me to keep an eye on the younger brother too..." She murmured to the dark witch.

"Will do." she replied and kissed Rose's hand.

For the rest of the night, the couple danced as if it were only them left in the world. To them, everything was right and at peace.

As long as they were together, there would be harmony.

* * *

End notes: This is the end of this part of the story, we ended it here because Inu-midoriko and I wanted to end it on a good note. If you would like to see a sequel continuing this tale, then please review and let us know. The two of us have enjoyed writing this story and we would like to thank all of our reviewers for their help and encouragement along the way.


End file.
